HALO:Operation Stratos
by UNSC Know Your Place
Summary: What will happen if UNSC Infinity discover a second humanity and exact copy of sol system while investigating a forerunner signal. Will it affect the lives of the second humanity?
1. Arrival

A/N:Be advised this is my First Pardon me If my fanfic sucks or its boring to like what I said "THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC".For the Person who are good at writing fanfics I ask For Newbie tips and for the trollers and haters out there please you want to criticize something make it constructive.I know my story has many flaws that`s why I published it to seek aid for tips of Constructive Criticism

UNSC fleet Codename "Infinity"

UNSC Infinity (INF-101)  
3xParis-class heavy frigate (escort fleet)  
3xMarathon-class heavy cruisers(escort fleet)  
5x Charon-class light frigate(escort fleet)

**Chapter 1**

___**August 26, 2557**_

_It was several years since the Human-Covenant war ended,UNSC and Sangheili__formed an alliance and agreement to restore life to the planets that was glass by the reassigned the Infinity to space exploration._

**_UNSC Infinity Bridge_**

"Sir we received a message from Fleetcom" said the communication officer.

"What does it say?"Captain Lasky asked

"Intel from Covie Separatist that they detected a forerunner artifact signal and Fleetcom tasked us to verify it and if so it's a forerunner tech we should recover it immediately"

"Should we set course to it Captain?" A yellow male figure appears and wearing WW2 pilot clothes.

It was the Infinity`s AI named Roland. "Yes Roland and please inform the crew that were going to enter slipspace."Captain Lasky ordered

"Yes Captain."Roland replied

A voice then appear in the PA system of the ship, it was Roland`s voice

"Attention to all crew we are going for a slipspace jump in 15 minutes, be advised"

"Roland, how is Master Chief and Cortana doing?"Captain Lasky asked

"There currently in the Spartan Deck and Dr. Halsey already finish fixing Cortana. Sir is it Ok for Thel Vadam to be with us in the ship?"

"We can trust Arbiter beside they give us their technology and help us terraform the planet that they glass in exchange for humanitarian aid for their people and teach them to be more independent since they always depend on San Shayuum for the things they need."

_**Fast forward...**_

"Sir were entering slipspace in five seconds" the AI informed

"Thanks Roland"

Five, Four, Three, Two, One entering slipspace...

_Flashback 15 minutes before the slipspace jump_

_**Infinity`s Hangar**_

John was walking in hangar room hoping to find Dr. Halsey so she can stop Cortana`s rampancy, when a familiar voice called him" Good Day John, Long time no see". John turned back to see who called him, it was Spartan B312 callsign "Noble Six" Last time he saw him was during the Fall of Reach.

"Spartan B312, I thought you are MIA during the Fall of Reach?"John said

"No I didn`t, if you're wondering how did I survive, it was simple. After the Pillar of Autumn successfully escapes Reach. I quickly run to the forest and took shelter in a hidden ONI base in the mountains. By the way is waiting for you in the Spartan Deck and Thel Vadam is in Hangar 4."

"Thanks Spartan B312"

"Hey it's Noble Six" Spartan B312 protest

_**Spartan Deck**_

_John-117 was walking roaming around hoping to find Dr. Halsey but he turns his attention to the training of some Sparta IVs in CQC practice battle then a woman in a lab coat approach Master Chief from behind."How`s my favorite Spartan doing?"A woman in lab coat asks. John look back, it was Dr. Halsey the one who created the Spartan II Program. is a mother-like figure to John._

"I am doing fine Ma`am" John replied

"Don`t worry about Cortana, I will fix her"

"I know you will Ma`am" John hand over Cortana`s chip to Dr. Halsey

"Be back in three minutes"

_**3 minutes later**_

"Hello there John, Did you miss me?" Cortana asked

"It was only three minutes" John replied calmly

"I`m sorry John!" she said with a lonely tone

"For what Ma`am?"

"I am sorry for taking away your childhood same goes for the rest of the Spartans" Dr. Halsey with a saddened face

"It`s ok doctor I understand but if you didn't create the Spartan II Program, our race will be extinct" John replied

"But John, Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is Ma`am?"

"Please interact with other people or socialize?"

"I will try Doctor and Thank you for fixing Cortana"

"You're Welcome and if you need any help John, I will be always be there for you"

**_Hangar 4_**

_After Dr. Halsey fixes Cortana John decided to drop by in Hangar 4 to find out why is Thel Vadam here in the Infinity instead of his ship which Shadow of Intent. As John passes by a group of ODST troops and some huragoks, he then spotted Arbiter who was just beside a phantom drop ship and began to approach him_

"What is the almighty Thel Vadam doing in a human ship" Cortana said

"A Human, I guess you're alive" Arbiter replied

"You didn`t answer my question and seems you`re not happy. I and John are alive!"

"I am here because we detected a forerunner signal in the uncharted northern part of Milky Way Galaxy"

"Still doesn`t explain why you are here?" Cortana said as she became annoyed

"I heard one of your Admirals said that this is the largest and powerful ship humanity have ever created built with reversed-engineered forerunner technology. So I decided to take a ride and to find out whether this is ship worthy to call powerful still it`s good to see you in one piece now we can finish the remaining Covenant Loyalist that hide behind the shadows of the forerunner shield world known as Remnant but after we recovered the forerunner tech."

"How many friends of yours did you bring?" Chief asked

"Two squads of SpecOps Elites"

**_Present Time_**

_**Infinity`s Bridge**_

"Sir we have arrived" Roland informed the captain

"Ok Roland, turn the ship so we could see the planet in full view"

"Affirmative sir" as Roland nodded

_As ship turns to see the planet in full, there was familiar feeling felt by the crew then they realize that the planet they were watching is similar to Planet Earth._

"Sir Isn`t that our Earth?"Asked by one of the crew

"I don't know, Roland scan the planet and find any similarities and difference with our Earth!"Captain Lasky ordered the AI

"Understood sir, running full scan on the planet"

_**5 minutes later**_

"Roland! What are your findings?"

"Sir according to the data I have gathered this Planet is 98% similar to our Earth with only few differences" Roland reported

"And that is?"he raised an eyebrow

"This Planet is not capable of terraforming or colonizing other planets..."

"Are they humans like us?" Captain Lasky interrupted

"Yes sir they are humans like us but the people here live in a 20th century lifestyle but seems they have exoskeletons that are capable of going supersonic, have energy shields, their weapons vary depending on the exoskeleton and also vary in combat, some excel in Close Quarter Combat while others at long range. Some exoskeletons could use nanomachines as their weapons"

The whole crew was silence of what Roland reported to the Captain as you can hear a pin drop.

"Give me the data and Roland continue researching on these exoskeletons they have" Captain Lasky said

"Affirmative Captain" Roland replied

"The rest of you return to your post:" Captain Lasky ordered. The Bridge crew then return to their post and resume their duties

_**A few hours later**_

"Roland, we have no choice but to conduct surface investigation on this planet, I want Master Chief and Noble Six on this ship to get to the surface and scout the place and find about more information about this planet and their exoskeletons."

"Just the two of them, Are you sure about that sir?

"Those two are veteran of war and rated as hyper-lethal" he said with a confident tone

"As you wish sir, sending them orders now"

_**In the Armory**_

_John-117 was picking up a silencer equipped MA5B riffle and a Spartan laser while Noble Six pick two Caseless Submachine Gun and a MA5D riffle, the Spartans then equipped their new MJOLNIR Mark XI armor that Dr. Halsey created, with the help of the tech guys and huragoks, the shield could take 5 shots from a Spartan laser, they are much lighter compared to the MJOLNIR Mark VII and its Active Camo could last 7 hours and it will only took 3 minutes and 30 seconds to recharge the Active Camo and 5 minutes for the shield and also improve their augmentation by 98%._

"We got new toys to play with, you ready to party John?" Spartan B312 asked while holding am7 caseless submachine gun

"As always"

"I hope you don`t steal the spotlight again John"

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: Please Review and Pardon Some of my Grammar. Any suggestion or idea that could help improve the story is accepted. First time writing a story


	2. Reconnaissance Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Infinite stratos

A/N: Sorry for the delay in Chapter 2 had laptop and usb problem but its fix for now. Chapter 2 is here. I had little improvement on the monologue. I have little improvement in writing the story. Well at least there is improvement. Some scene may be related to episode 8 of infinite stratos so expect some spoilers.

Chapter 2

"This is your last warning submit for questioning or we go the hard way." said by a long black haired woman in a black business suite

"I prefer the hard way!" Spartan B312 said with a mocking voice

"Fine by me, let`s go Cecilia!" said by a girl with light brown hair tied in twintails with a yellow ribbon at both sides

"Don`t worry Lingyin I got your back"she said then deploy her Blue Pierce and her six interceptor drones

Lingyin charges toward B312 with her Souten Gagetsu, thinking that she could catch him off guard with her speed but Noble six saw her attack in slow motion through his augmented eyes and sidestepped the attack. Grabbed his energy sword and prepared to attack.

"How could a human dodge a IS attack?" Lingyin said with a surprised face

"That guy isn`t human" Cecilia said who also shocked

"My turn Ladies" he said while emitting a dark aura

"Bring it on you monster!" Lingyin said who was already annoyed

"Good to feel normal again." he replied then charged at the Cecilia and Lingyin with his energy sword

_-Rewind 1 hour-_

_Infinity`s Briefing Room_

The two Spartan are seated in the front and listening to Captain Lasky and Roland who are explaining the details about the planet and the mission parameters.

"Okay, all of you are aware that we are not in our Earth but this Planet according to Roland is 98% identical to our Earth with only few differences "

"Sir what are the differences with our Earth?" asked by John

"Their Planet couldn`t colonize any planets in the Sol System, they lack government unity, there living in a 20th century lifestyle and already achieve technological improvement which includes nanomachines that could be used as a weapon and medical benefits, exoskeletons that is capable of going to supersonic speed which shoot energy based weapons, energy swords and lastly they have energy shields." Lasky said calmly

"Wow! I`m impressed with their development but how about their Space exploration? Cortana inquired

"Apparently their Space exploration isn`t yet that advance compared to ours, their exoskeletons are called Infinite Stratos or IS for short..." he said with grin his face

"What`s wrong sir?"Chief asked curiously

"They said that the IS can only be piloted by girls around the ages 15 and up." he replied then let out a few chuckle

"Great! Weapons that has enough power destroy conventional armies are piloted by minors, Sir are you really sure about it?" Spartan B312 asked with a doubtful voice

"Yes I am sure about it; In fact I got live video feeds of them in action. Roland can you please play those videos"

_Several videos played..._

"Sir you're telling us to go down there and fight some hot chicks with few machine parts stuck to them?" Spartan B312 said and let out a short chuckle

"Pretty much Noble Six, you're going down there not to fight them instead you will conduct a reconnaissance mission or surface investigation..."The Captain took a deep breath and continued

"Your real objective here is to gather intelligence about these IS as they might turn hostile against us in the future and also to find if there any relation between the IS and the forerunner signal we detected on this Planet. Your mission will take place at the IS academy just a few miles away from the mainland of Japan. Roland is currently hacking the academy`s communication system so you can easily eaves drop of their conversation, almost of world`s IS pilot study there and some of them are already well recognize of their ability and skills, so be extra careful. You will be inserted and extracted by a modified pelican." he said then look at the two Spartans

"Affirmative sir" both Spartan replied in unison

"One more thing, if the students managed to blow your cover and treated you like a hostile then I permit you to return fire but not kill the students as we don't want any political issues to involved and only if they attack you first with lethal force or try take you prisoner for questioning. If you can help them and they did not react hostile to you, teach them a thing or two about real warfare, Roland found out that there is an organization that steals IS and also kill IS pilots, we don`t know for now whether they are terrorist or a mercenary group. Now head to the pelican on hangar 3 and prepare to move out. Dismissed"

"Yes sir"

_Mission Time_

The modified pelican landed in the forest 400 meters away from the Academy. Deactivating its Active Camo and lower the ramp, the two Spartans quickly set foot and activate their Active Camo and began to approach the Academy, when they arrive at the academy and proceeded with the mission objectives. They approach the Large Dome, They guess it`s a training facility where the students practice and enhance their skills of using an IS. When they arrive at the building they are quite surprised that it was an arena and quickly notice that there are three people who currently having practice battles and there were also students watching them, they went close enough to see clearly what and who the people in the arena are.

"Let`s go find a better place to observed them clearly." John said while looking around for a suitable observation area

"Over there!"B312 pointed on vacant seats which are very far from the spectators in the arena

Spartan B312 and John-117 sit down while Cortana was busy hacking in the Academy systems, the two Spartans observed the three people on the arena. First they observed the blue haired boy with dark brown eyes, wears a skin tight suit, white colored machine parts in his arms legs and wing like parts on his back, he was holding a blue sword that look like made of energy but somehow weaker than the covenant energy swords, they turn their attention to the girl with a long silver hair and wear an eyepatch.

"_That girl seems to have a military background."_ Noble six thought to himself

"Cortana can you get information about their weapon" Chief said through neural interface

"No problem John"

They continue their observation to the last girl with a long blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail and has purple eyes, uses an orange colored IS and its weapons are somehow an assault riffle and a submachine gun type.

_"__Interesting they seems to be skilled except for the boy, plus they have energy shield and energy swords" Spartan B312 said to himself_

_After 30 minutes of observing them, Noble six got bored of watching the three people in the arena _

"This is why I hate Reconnaissance missions." he said with a bored voice

"Would you stop whining already?"Cortana sigh

"Just keep quiet." John said who is also annoyed

"Guys something is happening to that silver haired guys!" he said while pointing to the arena

"Cortana, do you what`s happening to her?"Master chief asked

"I don`t know John."

"What should we do now?"Spartan B312 asked Master Chief

_Chief already know that Noble Six is already itching for a fight_

"Ok B312 go help them."

"How about you guys?"

"Me and Cortana will just stay here and continue observation and we will not intervene with your fun, just don`t overdo it."John said with a emotionless voice

"Play well!" Cortana said sarcastically

"Don`t worry I will handle them with care." he said while emitting a dark aura

Ichika and Charles continue to fight Laura who transformed into a Dark IS.

"Laura!" Ichika shouted

"It`s no use Ichika, Laura has been held hostage by her own IS" Charles said

_Meanwhile at the IS Academy Operation room_

"Orimura-sensei what should we do" A green haired woman said while looking at a woman wearing a black business suite

"Prepare the emergency unit" she replied with a monotone voice

"Yes Ma`am"

_Back at the Arena_

"What should we do know Ichika?"

"It`s simple we rescue Lau-" before could Ichika could finish his sentence he was attacked by the Dark IS but barely dodged the attack

"That sword technique is the first real sword technique I learned from my older sister" he said to himself

"Ichika is too dangerous to fight Laura without your IS" Charles said with a concerned tone

"But I must save her"

"I understand, I can lend you my energy but if you lose you will have to wear skirt for a week" she said with a slight grin

"Eh!"

"Deal?"

"Ok deal" he utter in defeat

"Ok hold your gauntlet, this won't take while" she said while connecting a wire to Ichika`s gauntlet but before Charles could begin the energy transfer she was attacked by the Dark IS, depleting all her remaining energy

"Charles are you Ok!" he ran to Charles who was send flying several meters by the Dark IS attack

She look to Ichika then said "I`m fine but how are we gonna defeat her now?"

The Dark IS charged again to finished Charles and Ichika

"Charles watch out" he attempt to take the blow in order to save Charles from Dark IS attack

"Ichika don`t do it, it`s too dangerous" she said with a concern tone

_Suddenly a black armored figure appeared in front of them and block the attack of the Dark IS with his left hand_

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Asked by the black armored figure

Ichika eyes widen to see a black armored figure blocking a strong attack from an IS without even flinching

"Yes, thank you" Ichika said

"Don`t worry I`ll save your friend" he said while activating his energy sword

_The Dark IS move away from the armored figure however it was too late because the armored figure already slice her vertically, the power of the energy sword cut through its shield and the outer skin of the Dark IS with ease he then grabbed the silver haired girl inside of the IS. Ichika and Charles was shocked, for their whole life they never saw a Human could defeat an IS in 1 second, not to mention strong enough to block an attack without flinching_

"Well that was quick" the armored figure said to himself while holding Laura

"Is she ok mister?" Ichika asked the armored figure who was worried

"She`s just unconscious but she`s fine" he replied while handing over Laura to Ichika

"Thank you for saving us but who are you?" Charles asked curiously

He look around the arena and said with a emotionless voice "Spartan-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command"

"What kind of IS are you using Mister Spartan and what country is UNSC belong?" Ichika said but the Spartan ignored his question

_Meanwhile at the Operation Room, the woman in black business suite and the green haired woman was also shocked that a human could literally defeat an IS with an energy sword in one slash in a span of 1 second._

"Charles I want to speak with this Spartan-III commando" the black haired woman demanded

"Affirmative Chifuyu-sensei" she replied through her comms

"Ms. Yamada contact Cecilia and Lingyin, tell them to go to Arena 1 and bring there IS with them" she told her and went out of the room

"Where are you going Orimura-sensei"she said with a concern tone

"To meet him/her personally"

_At the Arena 1_

"Excuse me Mister Spartan-III commando but my superior said she wants to speak with you"

"Sorry lady but I have no time for chit chats" he replied

Then a voice appear in the entrance of the Arena

"Leaving so soon?" she said with a stern look and her arms crossed

"Chifuyu-sensei!" Ichika and Charles shouted in unison

_A blue IS with six spear-like floating on her back and a red-violet IS with two giant swords arrived at the arena_

"Chifuyu-sensei what is going on here and who is that?" the blue IS asked and at same time pointing at the black armored figure

She gave a menacing look to the Spartan then replied "I want you and Lingyin stall him/her if things go rough!"

"Understood Chifuyu-sensei" both of them replied

_At the Present time..._

_Noble six charges towards Cecilia, she start firing her Blue Pierce however B312 just evading her shots with ease, she even launch two target seeking missiles but B312 bitch slap the two missiles sending it to walls of the arena and continue to advance then slash her with an energy sword, she attempted to dodge the attack however it failed and the energy sword penetrated her shield giving her some shallow cut then Noble six run at superhuman speed to attack Lingyin fired her cannons at Noble Six however he easily dodged it and punch Lingyin in her stomach sending her flying to the wall of the arena._

"Cecilia, Lingyin!" Charles shouted

"Cecilia are you okay? Ichika said with a concern tone

"Don`t worry, I only inflict a shallow cut on her, she will be fine" he said with monotone voice

_Meanwhile Chifuyu was jaw dropping that two of her students was easily defeated within 7 seconds and not only that he was able to dodge Lingyin`s cannon attack in a distance of 5 feet and threw a punch strong enough to send her flying towards the wall, seventy meters away. Thinking that she underestimate the Spartan commando`s skill and abilities_

"Well I like to stay here and play but I still have an appointment to catch" he said and activating his Active Camo

"Comeback here you coward, I`m still not done with you" Lingyin said then fainted

"Ichika and Charles bring Lingyin, Cecilia to the Clinic I will take care of Laura" Chifuyu ordered

"Yes Ma`am" Ichika and Charles replied in unison and carry Cecilia and Lingyin

_Meanwhile Chief heads to the exfil point after completing their observations_

"Noble Six head to the rendezvous point" John said through his comms

"Affirmative"B312 replied with a slight grin

_Exfil point_

Spartan B312 and John-117 arrive at the rendezvous point where a pelican was waiting for them "Hurry and get in, I`m picking up some unusual activity on our six, 350 meters away" Cortana said. They hurriedly get in and the pilot activate the pelican`s Active Camo then fly away from the Academy

"Captain Lasky will be furious when he heard that you almost kill a student and where did you get that energy sword" Cortana said

"I didn`t kill that student. I found that energy sword lying around in the armory!" B312 protested

_The pelican broke free from the planet`s gravity well and went into deep space , the pelican deactivated its Active Camo and slow down its thrusters, Infinity began to open its Hangar doors, the pelican landed and lower its ramp, Chief and B312 walk out casually and was greeted by Captain Lasky, the Spartans saluted and the Captain saluted back_

"At ease soldier, well how was the mission down there?" the captain said with a smile on his face

"Nothing we couldn`t handle Sir!" B312 replied

"Ok then prepare for debriefing"

"Yes sir" the two Spartans replied in unison

_Next Day (IS Academy Class 1-1)_

"I`m Charlotte Dunois, Everyone, once again nice to meet you" she introduced herself

Then Miss Yamada spoke "Well...Dunois-kun is actually Dunois-san!"

A five second silence broke out in the class until...

"So Dunois-kun is a girl?" asked by a student

"I knew something was strange." added by another student

"Orimura-kun shared a room with her and didn`t they use the bathroom last night?"" said by a confused student

_Suddenly Lingyin came in with her IS unit..._

"Ichika!" she said angrily and began to charge her cannons

"What? Time out!" he replied

Lingyin fired her cannon at Ichika

"You`re going to kill me!" he said while panicking

Few seconds later

"Huh! I`m alive." he said to himself

_Ichika slowly opened his eyes then he was shocked that it was Laura who stopped Lingyin`s attack_

"Laura! You saved me. Thanks!" he said with a cheerful voice

_Laura turned around to see Ichika, she grab him and kiss him infront of the entire class, shocking everyone and also Ichika in the process_

"Y-You will be my wife! It has already been set in the stone and I will not accept any objections" she said while blushing and shocking everyone in the class AGAIN

End of Chapter 2

A/N:I think I need to improve my skill in describing a person

Please try to correct me if I had wrong facts in my story in a rightful manner. So I can correct them in chapter 3

Be advised this is my first fanfic and still experiencing grammar issues, short vocabulary words and etc. For any reaction or suggestion regarding with the IS character and also for the suggestion that can help improve the story are accepted. Well I hope you like it guys, please review. Constructive criticism.


	3. First Contact

A/N: I would like to apologize to my readers for very slow update because I was busy doing my Thesis. If you notice several errors in my story feel free to correct me and any suggestion, just pm me. I am studying new writing styles. To be implied in the story. First of all I appreciated the review Kilo 6 and others, thank you very much.

This chapter also explains on how Noble Six survive Reach, I would like to apologize in advance to the persons who don`t like it because I ran out of bright ideas.

Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 will be fix in due time

**FIXED:** December 26, 2014.

Disclaimer: I do not own halo or infinite stratos

Chapter 3

_**Infinity`s Briefing Room**_

_Captain Lasky was discussing the new mission..._

"Okay your next mission is escort Dr. Glassman and Dr. Halsey to investigate a forerunner signal in some of these islands!" Captain Lasky said to the two Spartans while pointing the islands in the strategy map

"Sir, Isn`t this island bit near to the academy?" John asked

"Yes, that`s why we're sending only few people to investigate" he said while pointing at the area.

B312 asked Captain Lasky "Am I needed for this mission sir?". He looked at B312 with a serious face then said "I`m currently suspending you for this mission because of what happened last time. I hope you understand"

"I understand Sir, nothing personal." He said the let out sigh

"Everyone of us carry a burden of a soldier and almost all of us wanted revenge to the covenant remnant for what they did." Captain Lasky said while patting him in the shoulder then Dr. Halsey arrived and looked at the two Spartans then said" Before we leave, I would like to tell you about the new modifications in the MJOLNIR Mark XI armor."

"What new modifications are in the MJOLNIR Mark XI armor?" B312 asked

"The new modifications that I installed there are the improve stealth technology which could last 7 hours and it will took recharge 3 minutes and 30 seconds to recharge it to full bar, improvement on your augmentations by 98%, energy shields could take 5 full Spartan laser attack and it will took 5 minutes to recharge it to full bar, it is very light compared to your previous armor by 35%, it has a built in Jet pack with a flight time of 7 minutes and has recharge time of 6 minutes and 15 seconds, your armor has the ability to hover above the water with its anti-gravity system and you can even use the anti-gravity system to improve your combat abilities and also your speed. " She said proudly

"Just like what Noble Six did do to that girl?" John said calmly.

Dr. Halsey look at John and let out a few chuckle then said "Pretty much, sending her flying seventy meters away is the work of your armor, augmentations and probably the anti-gravity system since some of your armor specifications are base from forerunner combat skins which we able to adapt but don`t think you're so powerful and invincible wearing it because it is still in the prototype stage and there might a chance that suit and it`s shield will fail to protect you from damage."

"Forerunner based technology, overpowered much doctor?" Captain Lasky raised his left eyebrow

"Not really, well I love to stay here and chat about forerunner but we have a signal to investigate, By the way here is the chip of that AI you found. I will be waiting for you John in the Hangar" she said then handed over the chip to Noble Six

"Thanks Doctor Halsey" B312 replied and Dr. Halsey exited the room

"Before I forgot Master Chief you will be inserted and extracted by a modified pelican, the same pelican that took part in the last mission and you will command a squad of ODST joining on this escort mission. Now are there any questions or objections?" He asked and looked at the two Spartans.

"Sir none Sir!" Both Spartans said in unison

"Master Chief head to Hangar 1 and Noble Six you are dismissed until further notice" he said. "Understood Sir!" Both Spartans said the saluted and Captain saluted back

_The two Spartans leave the room, Master Chief heads to Hangar 1 while Noble Six goes to the observation deck of the Infinity_

_Infinity`s Observation Deck_

_Spartan B312 arrive at the observation deck via teleporters of Infinity then head to a nearby holo-pedestal and inserted the AI chip, a blue female figure appeared and wearing a UNSC Navy BDU._

"Greetings Noble Six, I am 0798-0972-1234 2nd generation smart AI, what can I do for you?" she inquired. He replied with a lonely voice "Nothing, I just need someone to chat with me for the time being."

"Well! Know that you mention it, it's been a long time that I have a chat with someone." She said in a cheerful manner. B312 said something to the AI "You need to improve your driving skills especially the prowler which you treated like a racing car!"

"It`s fun, let`s do that again more often." She smirked

_-Rewind Five Years-_

_Battle of Reach (Aszod ship-breaking yards) August 30, 2552_

_The Pillar of Autumn began to leave the shipyard and started breaking through the Planet`s gravity well while Spartan B312 stay behind to hold the onslaught of covenant long enough for the ship to escape. Noble Six barricade himself with the supply crates that Captain Keyes left him._

"Well there goes the Pillar of Autumn, better entertain myself with these guys" Noble six said while looking at the Pillar of Autumn then return his sight to the seven elites

"I hope you're worth the time." He said while taunting the elites

"Your death will be fast and painless HUMAN!" the elite replied then let out a war cry and charge at Noble Six with his energy sword

The other elites ignited there energy sword and charged at Noble Six who removed his helmet and throw it .In the end all of the elites were defeated by Noble Six. "I didn`t even break a sweat" He said while finishing the last elite. After finishing them, B312 looked at the horizon and saw a battalion of Covenant approaching him. He then picks up his helmet lying on the ground and he was willing to make a last stand against them however a beacon appears on his HUD.

"I thought all of the survivors boarded the Pillar of Autumn?" he said to himself then ran towards the direction of the beacon which is near the mountains and hope that he will find more survivors.

_Noble Six arrive at the area and found out that it was only a dead end_

"Is this a joke?" He shouted loudly and suddenly a door open in front of him and without hesitation he entered. "Things are getting weirder everyday." He said to himself then let a soft sigh

_Spartan B312 continue walking inside the mysterious base after reaching the end, he then saw a familiar logo on the walls_

"Office of the Naval Intelligence..." he said with a surprised face. "More of their classified and hidden bases but why isn`t this base destroyed yet?" he said then a voice appear on his back, with his quick reaction he quickly unholster his sidearm and point it to the mysterious voice

"Greetings Noble Six I am the 2nd generation AI in-charge of this ONI base" the AI said who wore a UNSC Navy BDU

"What`s your name AI and why didn`t this base self-destruct?" B312 asked curiously and holster his sidearm then look around the base. "My superiors didn`t name for a classified reason but my service number is 0798-0972-1234 and my superiors did activate the self destruct procedure inside the base, after they leave the self-destruct failed to initiate" the AI replied

"I have a very hard time by-passing the security systems for the self-destruct controls" She replied. B312 paused for a minute then asked another questions

"So you want me to rig this place with explosives?" He asked.

"Yes and comply with Cole Protocol and you can escape this place since there is a prototype prowler parking over there" She said and in the same time pointing on the prowler

"Okay then tell me where to place this C-12 shaped charges" B312 asked the AI and holding some C-12 shaped charges

"Just put them on the power plant/reactor of this base, the explosion of the 3 C-12 shaped charges would be enough to destroy this base plus the chain reaction from the reactor will finish the rest that wasn`t destroyed by the C-12 charges." She replied

_Few minutes later..._

_Noble Six setting up the C-12 shaped charges on the reactor and hurriedly went to the prowler and the AI was already waiting for him_

"Took you long enough!" she said while her arms crossed but the B312 remains quiet and the AI continue saying "Okay, I`m already finish deleting the entire Data of this base. You ready to leave this place?"

"Hit the engines and the cloak, were leaving Reach" B312 ordered the AI

_The AI start the engines and open the hangar of the base, when they leave the base the AI quickly ON the stealth system of the prowler and at the same time B312 detonated the bomb destroying the entire base which send some shockwaves._

_Reach (Orbit)_

_Noble Six ordered the AI to set course to earth but have to randomly jump before a direct slipspace to earth, in compliance with Cole Protocol. The AI complied and made several random jumps but during its final slipspace that was enroute to Earth an unfortunate incident happened_

"What happened?" Noble Six demanded

"The Slipspace overheated and detected some anomaly on it, I would assume that FTL capabilities of the prowler are gone" The AI responded to Noble Six question

"So you`re telling me that the FTL engine is toast" Noble six said and the AI nodded

"But reassured where only 2.5 light years away from Sol system, I suggest you enter the cyro-chamber, I will just wake you when help has arrive"

"Okay" he said and proceeded to the cyro-chamber section

_Present Time_

"I wake you up in your cryo-chamber since you were sleeping for four years and we arrive at Earth and got rescued by UNSC ships, and the best part was, you were personally assigned in the Infinity by HIGHCOM. END of STORY" The AI said then bow at B312.

"Still do not explain of your driving skill." B312 grin at the AI. The AI pouted then said "Hey stop teasing me."

B312 let out a few chuckle then said." Sorry, I can`t help it, before I forgot I think it's time to name you properly."

"You`re right, what should I name myself." She said and went thinking until B312 interrupt her. "How about Reach?, Since I found you there." B312 said to the AI

"I like it, thank you very much Noble Six..." Reach said while jumping like a child until she realizes "Oops where are my manners, I am an adult AI not a kid, Sorry" and B312 who just face-palmed.

_Meanwhile at the target island (Suspected Forerunner Facility)_

_The pelican landed quietly then lower its ramp, Master Chief and a squad of ODST began to secure the perimeter then signal to Master Chief that ghost is clear then John-117 tell Halsey and Glassman that is safe to come out_

"Doctor Halsey and Doctor Glassman, It is safe to come out now" Master Chief radioed inside the pelican and on the same time the two doctors come out

"Well, it`s time to start investigating." Glassman said as he began carrying some devices

_They began investigating the island after infinity detected some sort of beacon that has a similarity to a forerunner signal but after 25 minutes their investigation was interrupted when the infinity radioed them that they were detected by the Academy_

"Master Chief, this is Captain Lasky, your position has been compromised, Abort the mission, I repeat abort the mission" Lasky radioed

"Affirmative sir!, we will escort them back to safety sir."John-117 replied

"Good Luck Chief, Lasky Out"

_Master Chief ordered the ODST to secure the devices while he secure Dr. Halsey and Dr. Glassman, after securing they hurriedly get in the pelican until Cortana interrupted_

"Chief something's coming to the Island and its fast." Cortona said

"Affirmative" Chief replied as he gazed at the falling object

_Chief signal at the ODST to remain hidden, just in case if things go south, Chief slowly approach the crash site and gripping the assault rifle tightly and pointing on the crater_

"If only Ichika could be a better pilot, this mission would be a lot easier" Houki said and let out a soft sigh "Stand where you are and Hands in the air" a voice came from her back

_Houki look over her back only to find a green armoured figure pointing some weird rifle at her_

"Who are you?" she asked

"Just call me Chief!" the armoured figure said and lowering his weapon "You guys need some help?"

"Why should I trust you?" Houki asked Chief

"Let us say First contact scenario and to clarify that my faction are not terrorist nor affiliate to any government." Master Chief said in intimidating tone

"Okay, we will accept your help but you have to talk to my superiors about your real intentions, do I make myself clear?" Houki retorted

"Don`t worry your superiors will have a lot of talk with my superior." Chief said and radioed the ODST squad leader "Phoenix, contact Captain Lasky tell him that the superior of the IS academy wanted some talk."

"Affirmative Sierra-one-one-seven" ODST leader radioed back

_Ichika arrive after seeing Houki fall whe he arrived he saw green armoured figure, somehow similar to that Spartan 3 guy last time but this time it has a 117 mark written on its armor_

"Houki are you alright and who is that?" Ichika said pointing at Master Chief

"I`m fine Ichika and this guy..." she said pointing to John-117 "he calls himself Chief and his here to help us."

"Really, he must be one of the teammates of that Spartan 3 guy last time." Ichika said and on the same looking at Master Chief

"Don`t worry, I am here to help you and about your friend my team will apply first aid on her." Chief said as he began to hand signal and the ODST squad medic come out carrying a first aid kit

"The medic here will patch your friend and for the meantime let`s finish that IS ones and for all." Chief added and Ichika nodded

_Infinity Bridge_

"Captain Lasky we have received word from Phoenix, the students are requesting you for a meeting with their superiors" Roland reported

"Very well, maybe it`s time to have a little talk with their superiors" Captain Lasky said as he fixed his clothes "Roland prep a pelican for me, I am going there alone"

"Sir is it wise for you going alone?" Roland said with concerned expression

"I have trust in Master Chief and the squad of ODST down there." Lasky said

"Affirmative sir" Roland replied and his avatar disappear

_Back at the Island_

_Ichika`s friends are busy fighting until Ichika and Master Chief arrive shocking the rest_

"Ichika, who is that and why does she have a weird IS?" Cecillia asked pointing at Master Chief

"This guy call him Chief, he is affiliate to that Spartan 3 guy last time and he is here to help" Ichika answered

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Charles asked

"Trust me beside his superior wanted to talk with Chifuyu-sensei to acknowledge their faction and our questions later will be answered after we finished this IS." Ichika replied

_The group refocus back at the IS, Master quickly charged using the installed jetpack on his armor, he quickly let loose a barrage of bullets using his MA5D but it only dealt medium damage to its energy field_

"It seems that the energy shield is somehow strong, Cortana can you do something about it?" Chief said through the neural interface

"Yes I can plus there is an AI onboard that IS but that AI is very primitive compared to our AI even a dumb AI could hack it" she said

"Cortana now is not the time for comparison." Chief stated

"Okay, I can channel some of your power to create a EMP attack to shut down the IS" Cortana said as she began channelling the power

Master Chief quickly charged the IS dodging every strike before even the IS could escape it was too because Chief already then grab its face and said "Cortana now!" and on cue Cortana release channelled EMP rendering the IS useless and it began to crash to the island below them

"Chief we won`t last another aerial combat, the jetpack flight time is already nearing to its maximum. "Cortana stated in a concern voice. Master Chief replied "Affirmative then remind again not to use the jetpack when going air to air combat"

"Okay Chief we will use the Longsword for aerial combat next time" Cortana smirked "What shall we do now?"

"Well Captain Lasky will be arrived shortly so will provide security for the meantime" he said to Cortana and gesture to the students to follow him to the Island below them

_The students follow him to the island when they arrive; Captain Lasky was waiting for them, he came through the other side of the island, the ODST medic was already finish patching Houki and she was already __acquainted__with Captain Lasky. __ and already left using the first pelican while the ODST squad remain in the island_

"Perfect timing Chief" Captain Lasky said and Master Chief Salute and Lasky Saluted back.

"At ease soldier, I guess you meet one of my soldiers already and I would like to have a meeting with your superiors" Lasky said and observed the students silently

"Who are you to demand?" Lingyin said

"Sorry, where are my manners, I am Thomas Lasky of the UNSC" Lasky replied

"Come on Lingyin, he help us defeat the IS and save Laura when her IS become rouge." Houki replied

"Fine!, We will take you to our superior but don`t do anything stupid" Lingyin shouted and shot cold glare at Captain Lasky

_Meanwhile at the IS academy operation room_

_Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada managed to restore the communication_

"Ma am, were receiving an incoming transmission from Ichika?" asked

"Patch it through" Chifuyu said and Yamada began to click some buttons on the computer

"What is it Ichika?" Chifuyu said and Ichika slowly tensed up

"Remember that Spartan 3 Guy..." he said and Chifuyu nodded "Well his superior wanted to talk to you"

"Okay then let him speak." Chifuyu stated as she was curious of the intentions of the newcomers. Ichika replied" but he wanted to speak with you personally because the topics that will be discussed are quite sensitive"

"Fine then, I will wait for them in the Academy" Chifuyu replied and then she hang up "Come Ms. Yamada, Let`s welcome our guest in the Academy." She said and began to walk out of the room followed by her assistant.

Few minutes later...

_A strange aircraft began to approach the island as Chifuyu and Maya watched on and awe, they presumed that it was Ichika and his friends as well the Superior of the Spartan_

_The aircraft landed and lowered its ramp at the rear and Ichika and his friends/harem were the first to come out followed by some grey armoured persons welding some weird rifles which was securing the perimeter then signal then the John-117 and Captain Lasky come out of the aircraft_

Ichika approached Chifuyu-sensei and spoke"Chifuyu-sensei, after they helped us defeat the Silver Gospel, the superior of the Spartan wanted to arrange a meeting with you to recognize their faction and discussed other issue regarding their identity"

"I accept their request, tell them to follow us to the operation room." She said and Ichika nodded and head to Captain Lasky

_Chifuyu slowly approached Captain Lasky who was standing beside Master Chief and the ODST, she looked at them cautiously and spoke_

"You must be the Spartan`s superior, I am Chifuyu Orimura, the head instructor of this class and you already meet my younger brother Ichika." She said

"I am Thomas Lasky of the UNSC, the person in the green armor is Master Chief, a Spartan 2 Commando and the squad over there with the grey armor are called ODST" Lasky said pointing Master Chief and the ODST squad

"Very well then, follow me to the operation room." Chifuyu said, as Yamada, Ichika, Ichika`s friend/harem, Master Chief and Lasky while the ODST squad stayed to guard the pelican

_Operation Room_

_Everyone seated on the floor, the students were on guard just in case when the armoured being do any stupid tricks and Master Chief was aware of it_

"Since introductions are done, I would like to know what your intentions of coming here, what country you came from and what does UNSC stands for?" Chifuyu begin the meeting

"Okay UNSC stand for United Nations Space Command, We were sent to investigate the Island we were on and UNSC doesn`t affiliated with any known Country." Lasky said shocking Chifuyu and her students

"Impossible the UN didn`t have that kind of Organization" Chifuyu stated

"We can put it that weren`t technically live on this planet." Lasky drop the bomb in the room " But it is not to important to go details and also we can assure we are not some kind of terrorist organization running around."

Chifuyu examine closely what he said and raise her eyebrow "Enlighten me that you`re not a terrorist."

"If we were really a terrorist Miss Chifuyu, we should already let your students get hurt during the first encounter in one of your Arena and we shouldn`t help your students putting down the rouge IS also we should hostage your students before demand something or we could have blow this place from space." Lasky clarified and Chifuyu was already satisfied with the answer

"If you're telling me is true, can you provide evidence?" Chifuyu said

"I am happy to provide Evidence to support our claim but we can`t tell you everything since Cole Protocol is being enact

"Very well then" Chifuyu stated

"But I must tell you that everything heard in this discussion must not leak to the government or anyone we didn`t permit as we know that government may try to steal our technology or any organization." Lasky said and Chifuyu agreed

"I agree your technology somehow surpassed the IS, so better to keep it a secret as I don`t want some Country declaring all out war with the technology they stole from you." Chifuyu added "But before you start the explanation what is your purpose in this world?"

"Well HIGHCOM sent us to investigate the signal we detected and Before you asked what is the signal, I cannot answer that because it`s a classified matter."

"I may skip some information because they are deemed classified. Alright then prepare for a very long explanation about the UNSC or United Nations Space Command is the military, exploratory and scientific agency, Our civilian government is the UEG or Unified Earth Government , the UNSC is consists of Army, Navy, Airforce and notably the Marines. The UNSC is also responsible of protecting Earth and her colonies from Insurrectionist and recently the Covenant Loyalist. During our colonization of other planet we experience several problems like terrorist, Neo-communist and Fascist organization but we able defeat them and restore back freedom." Lasky said as he presented a short video about the UNSC including the interplanetary and Rainforest war, Chifuyu, Miss Yamada and the students were shocked and horrified of the devastation of the war

"By the year 2490, humanity had colonized over 800 planets in Orion Arm of the Milkyway Galaxy." Lasky added and students were amazed of it

"What about the Covenant Loyalist you mentioned?" Houki asked and

"It was the year 2525 in the UNSC calendar, marked the turning point of History, as it involved first contact of humanity with a group of theocratic, extraterrestrial intelligence known as Covenant" Lasky said and tapping his Tacpad revealing the Covenant species and also explain each species composed the covenant

"So the Covenant were aliens but what happened when you meet them?" Laura asked

Lasky remained silent until he presented to them the image of Harvest "This was Harvest." the students were amazed of the image

"Wow the planet is beautiful, so peaceful!" Charles said and the others agreed however they take note of the word "was" soon they will find out

"This is what happened when the Covenant arrive" Captain Lasky said showing the glassed Harvest, the students were horrified

"They even left us a message" Captain Lasky added and plays the message the Covenant left

_The students and Chifuyu was horrified of what happened to the Planet, Captain Lasky explained to them why the Covenant attacked Humanity because they were affront to their Gods, Lasky also show to them some of the space and ground battle of UNSC on their colonies. _

"They outnumbered us eight to one (excluding the huragok they don`t care who's side they are.), they are technologically superior to UNSC when we engaged them we barely won but the toll on our soldiers and civilians are very high. Day by Day many of our worlds are glassed .We were fighting a losing war just for the sake of Humanities survival." Captain Lasky added and showing the students how the Covenant glassed a planet

"So how did you manage to survive?" Cecillia asked as her voice trembled with fear

"It is because of the Spartans, Spartans are super soldier created to combat Covenant and the rest of the information about the Spartans are highly classified" Lasky replied and showing the students the combat video of the Spartan but Lasky notice Laura was uncomfortable of hearing the word super soldier

_The students watched the video showed by Captain Lasky, it first started with the UNSC marines fighting of wave after wave of Covenant forces and they were already brink of defeat and they began to cower in the trenches but when a Spartan step in the battlefield, the marines get out of cover began to charge the covenant forces along side with the Spartan, The Grunts/Unggoy flee in terror while the Elite charged in, hoping to claim the life of the Spartan. Captain Lasky also showed the students and Chifuyu of Master Chief`s Combat video, they were impressed on how Master Chief take out battalions of Covenant forces but Lasky didn`t show them the flood and forerunners as he deem it too risky to tell them_

"When the Spartans arrived at the battlefield, drastically changing the tide and their mere presence inspired the soldiers who were brink of defeat. Soldiers who saw the Spartans roared with a new surge of energy, rushing the covenant. Thought few in numbers but the casualties inflict by the Spartans are staggering."Lasky explained the video

"Despite our victory the covenant still pushes us back to our inner colonies until they find Reach, our fortress among the star." Lasky added and showed Reach before and after the Covenant including the Last stand of Noble Six

_The students were amazed of the Spartan fending off battalions of covenant forces_

"But are there any request for cease fire or maybe it was just a misunderstanding?" Charles asked

"No! The covenant makes it clear that were to exterminate us in the face of the galaxy." Lasky said

"How long was the war?" Chifuyu asked and Lasky answered "It last 27 years."

"But how did you last long considering the Covenant were stronger than you?" Lingyin asked as she was shocked it nearly last for 3 decades

"During the early years, there is only one Admiral who could beat the covenant in space, he was Admiral Preston J. Cole" Lasky said showing the picture of Admiral Cole as well as his combat records. The Staff and students were impressed by the records "However after we lost him, the covenant quickly destroyed the outer colonies and rush to the inner colonies but before he lost... he wrote a protocol which named after him or we call it Cole Protocol, stating that covenant must not obtained any navigational Data as well as any important things."

"Excuse me sir but who is that person fending off the Covenant?" Laura asked

"It is Spartan B312 call sign Noble Six, I believed he introduced himself as Spartan 3 commando last time he was here." Lasky said as everyone on the room was shocked excluding Chief " His last stand on Reach give enough time for the Pillar of Autumn to escape which carry the key of humanities survival."

"Even if we enacted Cole protocol to slow down Covenant advance but still they have found Earth. When one of the Spartans managed to uncover the truth for everyone and truth about the covenant, cause the Covenant to split up, the covenant loyalist and separatist, the separatist which was composed of mostly of Elites, Hunters and Grunts allied with the UNSC. After the war left a major scar to humanity, estimated to 23 billion both military and civilian casualties and many planets rendered lifeless. "Captain Lasky said and looks at students

_They never expected of the outcome of the war was so brutal_

"Now are there any question regarding with our origin?" Captain Lasky asked as he looks at students who are still sad

"I got one! But how come you allied with the Enemy that hunted you down to extinction?" Cecilia asked

"Well you see the Elites are Martial culture and Honor Driven, if they face or fight any worthy foes you will earn their respect. During the early years of the war, the Elites follow the Prophets orders without question but after 25 years of fighting, the veterans Elites began to question the war as why The Prophet desperately to exterminate the Humans as they already proven their worth and they are more welcome to join the Covenant." Lasky replied

"We got none but I have a favour to ask you Captain Lasky." Chifuyu said

"Please just call me Lasky, What favour? Lasky asked

"Can you train Ichika and my other students on Saturday and Sunday?" Chifuyu said shocking Ichika and his Harem

"Ehhhhh!" Ichika and his Harem said in unison

"I want their skills improve, is that okay with you Lasky?" Chifuyu said

"It`s fine, Just visit the outpost." Lasky said "Oh! Before I forgot we will gonna build an outpost in the island to protect our scientist studying there." Lasky added and Chifuyu nodded in agreement

"How are you gonna train us anyway, if you don`t own an IS?" Lingyin asked

"We could make our own but don`t worry we will comply with weapon requirements of this world or I could ask someone to train you in another way though." Lasky replied

"Well that settles everything." Chifuyu said as she crossed her arms and a little smile on her face

_The meeting ended and Lasky and Master Chief return to the Pelican only to find the ODST was playing some cards along with the pilot, the students bid farewell to Lasky, Master Chief and to the ODST squad, the pelican departed and head back to Infinity_

"I feel pity for them!" Cecillia said

"They did everything just to protect the colonies they oath to protect" Laura said as she was wiping her tears

"Laura are you crying?" Charles started teasing Laura

"I am not crying really!" Laura trying cover up her embarrassment " I got dirt in my eye."

"That`s enough, go to your dorm now, you still have classed tomorrow!" Chifuyu said and the students went to their respected dorms

S_ol system, Earth  
Location: Unidentified_

"You wanted to talk to me, Ma am?" ONI 1 spook said

"You are aware of how Spartan B312 survives Reach?" ONI superior said

"Yes Ma am, what do you want me to do?" ONI 1 spook replied

"I want you to get the AI he recovered on Reach in one of our bases there" ONI superior stated.

"But Ma am report show the AI entered rampan-"before the ONI 1 could finish his sentence he was interrupted by ONI superior "The report was a cover up, the AI didn`t enter rampancy, that AI hold almost all of our classified projects and information which includes the Spartan III program, I don`t know whether Spartan B312 already told HIGHCOM about it"

"So you want me to get the AI from Spartan B312, what if he refuse to give and what shall I do to the person who already know about it?" ONI 1 said

"If he refuses to give it, Take it by force or any means and if someone knows already eliminate them as well especially if that person is Doctor Catherine Halsey." ONI superior spoke in an emotionless voice

"Don`t worry Ma am, I won't fail you" ONI 1 said and began to walk from ONI superior

"You will pay Catherine Halsey" ONI superior said to herself

End of Chapter 3

A/N: ONI spooks are on the move but why? Did you guys enjoy the story?  
I got a hard time fixing this chapter. Sorry for the delay of the chapter.  
5,000 plus word what a great achievement. Probably on the next chapter update I will publish the plot of my new crossover. Next chapter is Arbiter meets the IS.  
Still has some grammar issue.


	4. The Outpost

A/N: I`m back with a vengeance... just kidding.

I would like to apologize for the late update it is because I was slow down by exams, projects and school festival.  
I would like to apologize because of the wrong date I put on the Chapter writing August, I type June, I hope you understand, It was just some typing error and

Symbol: [ ] used in radio chat or other communications devices

Disclaimer: I do not own halo or infinite stratos

**Chapter 4**

_**UNSC Infinity Hangar 4**__  
__**August 27, 2557 (Friday)**__  
__**(2000 hours, UNSC time standard)**__  
__After the meeting with the IS academy superiors the pelican returned to Infinity_

"Welcome back sir, How was the negotiation?" Roland asked

"All went according to plan, so Roland any updates while I`m gone?" Lasky said with a smile on his face

"Yes there are Sir, first we received word from HIGHCOM that they will be sending 3 more ships to be added to the fleet and they will be arriving 1 day and 20 hours from now, second is that a colony ship just drop out from slipspace few minutes ago and began colonizing the Jupiter like planet of this system and lastly, the Doctor Halsey and Dr. Glassman manage to crack the signal and it is confirmed that the signal is Forerunner origin." Roland reported

"HIGHCOM sure knows the word "overkill"... "Lasky joked and continue "Good to know that it was a forerunner signal and by the way Roland how many more colony ships will arrive here?"

"Three more colony ship will arrive 4 days from now and Sir I just received word from Arbiter that he wanted a little chit chat with you." Roland said

"Very well Roland, tell him I will be meeting him in the meeting room and Roland send Fireteam Majestic and five marine squads as reinforcement then tell them that they are clear to proceed." Lasky said and Roland`s avatar nodded and disappear

_**UNSC Infinity Meeting Room**_

_Captain Lasky arrived at the meeting room with Sarah Palmer, Arbiter was waiting for them_

"Human! It`s about time you arrive, we need to talk." Arbiter stated

"Very well then Arbiter, go ahead." Captain Lasky replied

"You're aware that your Human scientist discover and concluded?" Arbiter said and Lasky nodded "The signal is appear to be heavily encrypted but we manage to translate small part of it."

"So what is the signal saying... more _FLOOD_?" Palmer exaggerate

"No human it is not about the flood, it is about your race."Arbiter said in a noble manner. Lasky raised his left eyebrow and said "My race?"

"Yes human, the part of the signal we able to translate were saying about Human-Forerunner war that is all human." Arbiter said a let low growl

"Interesting but we will get our answer when we able to interview the monitor in-charge of that forerunner station or facility, I hope that the monitor won`t be like 343 guilty spark..." Lasky said and looked at Palmer "Now Commander Palmer I want you to be the temporary trainer for the students of the Academy."

"You gotta be kidding me, you want me to train 15 year old kids, and they're not even a citizen of the UNSC to be exact. I rather go kill some Floods or Storm covies or even join them but I will never train them." Palmer shouted back

"Palmer that was an order beside we need a good public appearance to the natives of this planet in order to complete are mission here, If the world knows that we existed at least we some persons who will defend us you get my point, I am also aware that you are concern of the fact that they may steal our technology and use this for their advantage, trust me Palmer the only thing we need to worry here is their government of this planet and the terrorist organization called _Phantom Task_ but the people on the Academy hold true to their word besides its only temporary and I will still asked HIGHCOM if they are in favor of Noble Six to be the trainer." Lasky said calming Palmer

"Okay I will trust them for now but don`t expect too much from me." Palmer replied making Lasky smile. Roland appears on the holo-table "Sir I would like to tell that the outpost is done and all operations are going smooth."

"Very well Roland, I want 2 squad of Spartan, 15 marine squadron and 8 squads of ODST to reinforce the defence of the Island." Lasky ordered Roland. The AI replied "Sir Two squad of Spartan, 15 squad marines and 8 squads of ODST is it necessary to send that many? Only 5 squad of ODST are good to go the other 3 squad still have some tasked to finish in the ship, they will be in the surface shortly."

"Just do it Roland as we don`t want to compromise the security of the investigation team." Lasky replied and the AI nodded then disappears

"Human! I would like to see how you train your fellow brothers and sister." Arbiter said

"Arbiter, you don`t have to request permission everytime but there is only one thing I could suggest and that is... don`t scare them to death, Please." Lasky said and Arbiter chuckled "Don`t worry Human."

"Palmer you can take your leave now and wait for the green light before proceeding to the outpost." Lasky added and Palmer saluted and leaves the room followed by Arbiter

**_August 28, 2557(Saturday)_**

_**UNSC outpost**_

_The outpost was the same with the other outpost of the UNSC on other colonies when Ichika and his friends/Harem arrived with their IS and Ichika was carrying her older sister Chifuyu, the soldiers guarding the base quickly aimed them but Noble Six ordered them to stand down._

"Hello Spartan 3, Nice to meet you again." Charles said but Noble six remained quiet

"So are you the one who will train us?" Laura asked

"No, I don`t who will train you and call me Noble Six or lieutenant." Noble six said with an emotionless tone

_The Ichika`s group were observing the outpost and they were amazed, while Laura was very impressed on how the UNSC place their defences, she noted to himself that UNSC put the defences on a very good strategic point. The group was disturbed when two aircraft approached the outpost, the other aircraft was colored violet and instead of landing with support gear it just hover on the ground and the other aircraft was same aircraft Captain Lasky used but the shocking part, was a 7 feet tall with a split jaw and wearing armor that is far different than the UNSC used walk out from the strange aircraft, the elite with a decorated armour began to approach the Noble Six followed by 4 SpecOps Elites. Ichika and the group was shocked and frightened at the same time because it was the First time to see an Alien personally and they hope they wouldn`t be eaten by the elites _

"Greetings Human, I am Thel Vadam, leader of covenant separatist!" the elite introduced himself sending fear to Ichika and his Harem except Chifuyu

"N-n-ice t-o meet you, just call me Cecilia..." Cecilia said and was frightened by the appearance of the elite then she said something to herself "_Please don`t eat me._"

_After the group introduce, a voice appeared behind them, Ichika and the others look back and saw was an armoured person with silver colored and different from Noble six and Master Chief was wearing_

"That`s enough chit chat with Arbiter." Said by the silver armoured figure

"Who are you?" Chifuyu asked

"I`m Sarah Palmer, Commander of the Spartan IV in the Infinity and I will be the temporary instructor for your students until HIGHCOM could find a better teacher." She said with an authoritative tone

"Very well then I`m Chifuyu Orimura, head instructor of the class." Chifuyu offered a handshake to Palmer

Palmer accepted the handshake and spoke "Very well then, Let`s all get started with the introduction..." She began to looked at Ichika`s group and waited for 1 minute "Did your teacher even teach you to introduce or I have to do something to make you speak and trust me you don`t want to know what will I do to make you speak!" Palmer shouted the group

"I am Ichika Orimura!" Ichika said. "I am Cecilia Alcott!" Cecilia said and her voice still shaken because of Arbiter`s appearance. "I am Lingyin Huang!" she said and shot a cold glare to Palmer but Palmer ignored it. "I am Charles Dunois!" Charles said. "I am Houki Shinonono!" Houki said and was intimidated by Palmer. "I am Laura Bodewig." Laura said in a military manner

"Very well then I will cut to the chase..." Palmer said and inspect the student again "you are all wondering why is it I`ve been temporary chosen by Captain Lasky to train you due to the fact I don`t have an IS then let me answer it, I got experience on real warfare but something will bother you why not Noble Six or Master Chief it is because they prefer to be alone or the standards used by Master chief or Noble six in their training are very high even the ODST couldn`t cope with it."

"Probably today you will learn the basic of warfare and your training standards are the standards used by the Spartan. It is a privilege to be trained by a Spartan not everyone in the UNSC got a chance to be train by a Spartan. So are there any questions or clarifications?" Palmer added

Houki raised her hand "I have a question, how will you train us when you don`t have an IS?"

"There is a high chance that I will not be your instructor since HIGHCOM is still thinking of Lasky`s suggestion and for your question, I don`t need an IS to beat a bunch of kids." Palmer insulting the group

"What did you say? I could beat you silver tin can with two hands tied behind my back." Lingyin shot back, both Lingyin and Palmer exchanged glares

_Palmer changed her mind and told them the real training will begin tomorrow and they will be toured around the base for the meantime since they are not yet familiar and they might get lost and might be killed by one of the guards guarding the base. Palmer ordered Thorne to tour them around the outpost. _

The Blue Armored Spartan turns to the group and spoke "Good Day students, I am Gabriel Thorne, A Spartan IV and you tour guide for today. Please don`t move away or divert away from the group or some of the guards here in the base might shoot because they thought you were an intruder." He then removed his helmet to let the student see his face

_Thorne then toured them around the base there first place they visit was the mess hall then to the barracks and lastly to the parking lot/motor pool where the UNSC vehicles are park_

"So did you enjoy the tour? That`s all I can show you without risking the classified area to be leak and I hope you won`t get lost at the outpost." Thorne said looking at Ichika`s group who were awe of the of the vehicles

"Yep, it`s very impressive." Houki said and watch some base personnel fixing the vehicles. "So how about you Miss Chifuyu you`ve been quiet lately, are you enjoying the tour? Your quietness seems to remind of those ONI spooks." Thorne teased

Chifuyu looked at Thorne with a puzzled look and said "ONI spooks?" . Thorne replied "ONI stands for Office of the Naval Intelligence and the term "spook" refers to their personnel or officers, they are usually quiet, mysterious and has blank expression and the only thing you're lacking is cool black shades... No offence, I was just teasing you anyway. So anyone hungry we could grab some snacks in the mess hall?"

_The group nodded but before they could walk they hear a familiar voice and they decided to check it, when they arrive they were surprise whose voice was that_

"Let me go! Let me go!" shouted by the girl wearing bunny ears and blue &amp; white maid dress

"This human is so annoying, she`s lucky I was in a good mood when she bumped into me, if not I already chopped her to bits!" said by the elite who was holding the girl. The ODST beside him answered "You got that right, Let`s go take it to Commander Palmer before she caused more trouble."

"Agreed human!" said the elite and let out an intimidating growl at the girl

_Thorne approach the elite and ODST and asked what is going on here, the ODST answered that they received word from Onyx team that a mysterious weird girl broke in the base and the girl gave them a little chase around the base then the elite was able to capture her accidentally, Thorne looked at the girl analyzing if she`s a spy or not_

"What is your name miss?" Thorne asked and still the elite is holding here

"Tabane Shinonono." She said and wildly struggle to escape but the elite tighten his grip

"Wow! We got a feisty one here, No wonder Onyx team has a hard time capturing her." The ODST chuckled

"Men take her to a lock-up cell, Commander Palmer will deal with her later." Thorne ordered but Chifuyu intervened and said "Please let go of Tabane she will not cause you any more trouble." Chifuyu`s statement shocked Thorne as he wasn`t expecting that the girl that broke into base was acquainted to Chifuyu

"You know her and you didn`t even tell us that she will be coming? Thorne asked

"The truth is we didn`t even know that she was aware of this place and I don`t know how she acquired the information of this place."Chifuyu replied.

"Okay then we let her go but if she went to restricted areas or steal any of things in this outpost, the soldiers in this base will apprehend her, if she resists arrest and then we have no choice but to shoot her, understood?" Thorne said and Chifuyu nodded in agreement, Thorne signal the elite to let go Tabane

"Chi-chan, you save me..." Tabane cried out in a very childish manner and attempt to hug her but Chifuyu side stepped and smack her Clipboard unto Tabane`s head "Ouch! That hurts Chi-chan?"

"You could have been killed!" Chifuyu shouted and went a 10 minute lecture on her and began to attract some attention. "Where does even Chifuyu get that clipboard anyway?" Lingyin asked Cecilia but it was Houki answered the question "Chifuyu could teleport it anytime anywhere."

Then a Random ODST just whispered to Thorne "She reminds me of Ex Admiral Parangosky yet a lesser version..." Thorne looked backed at the ODST with a confuse expression "What ever you do Bro always stay on the good side of Ex Admiral Parangosky."

_After the 10 minute lecture of Chifuyu finishes, the group proceed to the mess hall get some snacks then they proceeded back to the training field where Commander Palmer, Arbiter and the newly arrive Blue team (Master Chief, Linda, Kelly and Fred)_

"So you're the one who broke into this base..." Palmer accused, pointing her two pistols to Tabane but Houki pleaded to Palmer to allow her sister to stay and forgive her for the intrusion "Very well then but if she enter any restricted areas or cause any trouble inside this base, I will definitely shoot her." Palmer agreed and holsters her two pistols then Palmer contacted Captain Lasky and told about the incident in the outpost and he agreed to let Tabane stay at the outpost provided that she won`t cause any trouble.

_Arbiter approached them and challenge Ichika to an energy sword duel which Ichika hesitate but he was urged by Chifuyu and his Harem, Arbiter wanted to see the capabilities of this human of using the energy sword and compare him to the UNSC or to some Elites he know since he saw him using an energy sword from one of the videos Captain Lasky showed him._

_Arbiter and Ichika ignited their energy sword, Arbiter let out a war cry then charge attack at Ichika who was nearly caught off guard but mange to dogde and Arbiter continue to press his attack and Ichika has a hard time because he never thought that Arbiter was very nimble, After Ichika went on to offensive but Arbiter dodge and block every attack with ease despite his size. Meanwhile Ichika`s harem was cheering for him, Chifuyu and Tabane watch with keen interest, the UNSC personnel who was watching the duel are placing bets and the elites where just silently observing. The Battle was fierce Ichika is trying to hold and uses hit-and-run tactics on Arbiter trying to end fast before the energy of his energy sword depleted but Arbiter due to his experience in using energy swords gain the upperhand in middle of the fight. The duel only lasted for 1 minute and 35 seconds and the winner was Arbiter, the elites who was also watching the duel began to ignite their energy swords and raise it to the air and let out a growl while Ichika`s Harem frowned_

"You have skills Human but your techniques and the way you execute– "the rest of Arbiter`s sentence was uttered in his native language and students wonder what was he saying

Dr. Halsey arrived and was curious about the commotion "Can someone please tell me all this mess and noise?" Halsey asked and notices Ichika and his group "Oh! You must be the students of the Academy, Nice to meet you, I am Doctor Catherine Halsey, the head scientist of the investigation team."

The group introduced themselves and Halsey was little surprised the inventor of the IS was with them. "So you are the inventor of the IS, it`s a honor to meet you" Halsey said and offer a handshake which Tabane accepted, Halsey continued "Inventing the IS surely must be hard especially the physics behind it."

"You still have an appointment to catch Doctor Halsey. Captain Lasky ain`t waiting you forever you know that." Palmer said

"You are right, Commander Palmer..." Halsey said and looked again to Ichika`s group "Well Nice meeting you and I hope I could chat with you sometimes."

"John I will be going back to Infinity, please take care of this outpost and our guest." Halsey added and John nodded in agreement, she then head towards the pelican waiting for her and she was escorted by two marines

**_Flashback..._**

**_August 27, 2557  
2300 hours UNSC Standard Time_**

_**Infinity (Captain Lasky`s office)**_

_Captain Lasky was busy drinking his favourite cup coffee when Roland appeared in the holo-projector_

"Sorry for disturbing you sir but it seems we have an incoming transmission from the planet and it is the one who was eavesdropping with our meeting with the IS academy personnel" Roland reported and Captain Lasky almost spit his coffee as he never expected it

"Check it if there is any hidden traps then play it."Captain Lasky ordered and AI nodded then disappears

_The screen where the logo of UNSC was replaced by the video transmission, the person was a girl, wearing a pair of robotic rabbit ears and blue-white maid outfit_

"So you`re the one who was listening to the meeting?" Lasky accused

The person only smiled at Lasky "Sorry about the spying but I can`t help myself, I manage to hack the cameras of that room."

"Since you know already who I am and who I work for, Care to introduce yourself?" Lasky said but the truth was Lasky already know about her, thanks to Roland of course

The girl chuckled "My my Mr. Lasky I don`t know you got a funny side, my name is Tabane Shinonono, the Genius who invented the IS and beside Mr. Lasky you already know me because you hack my computers yesterday therefore I will congratulate you because there is no one in this world was able to hacked my computer and locate my position." She said the cheerfully

"So what is your appointment with us creator of IS." Lasky inquired

"I just came here to say Hi!" she spoke in a childish attitude and Lasky could only smirked then Tabane continue "How about a challenge Captain Lasky?"

"What kind of challenge?" Lasky asked and Tabane replied in a childish manner "It simple your Spartans vs my IS."

"You do know that the Spartans are capable of obliterating battalions of infantry and turn the entire enemy armada into scrap metals, you must be joking?" Lasky said in disbelief while raising his left eye brow

"But the truth I was teasing you, I have already watch your Spartans in action when they visit the Academy for the first time and where one of your Spartan manage to defeat three IS units in few seconds, he even sent one of it flying..." Tabane said in a cheerful manner "and by the way I might drop by in your little base tomorrow, I just wanted see my Sister there, I hope we can have some negotiations next time we meet Captain Lasky, Bye Bye!"

As soon Tabane ended the transmission, Roland appeared in the holo-tank "Sir! I think the girl has some hidden agenda and I don`t like her. She`s kinda creepy especially how she talked, she kept changing mood sometimes childish sometimes adult like manner."

"I know Roland and she even give me some creeps too. Please inform the base to on guard 24/7, there might be intruders. I don`t want her to steal or anyone not authorized get even a single piece of technology we have."Lasky ordered

"Yes sir and do you have other orders sir?" Roland asked and Lasky replied "Please keep me updated about the reinforcement, the colony ship which was colonizing the Jupiter like planet, any events on the outpost and Keep an eye on our little _guest_."

_The AI nodded then disappear; Lasky went back to his coffee and a thought came to his mind "why does IS only respond to girls? Probably Halsey could crack it." He sips his coffee and grabs a nearby magazine to read._

_**Present time**__  
__**Infinity (Captain Lasky`s office)**_

_Captain Lasky was seating day dreaming then he was lost in his thoughts, reminiscing the second battle of requiem where he was ordered by Osman to kill Halsey, he began to question himself why does Osman hate Halsey so much, her hatred is equivalent to 1 NOVA bomb, he regained his senses when Halsey arrive in his office._

"Captain Lasky, I hope I didn`t interrupt your beautiful dream." Halsey teased

Lasky just laughed at the joke then spoke "No Doctor, Please come in and have a seat." Lasky offered and Halsey accepted "What I can do for you today Doctor Halsey?"

"I need to discuss something important..." Halsey looked at Lasky who signal to continue "Remember the AI Noble Six found on Reach?"

"What about the AI Doctor?" Lasky asked and Doctor Halsey replied "It contains enough evidences to sue some ONI officials."

"Why are you telling me this Doctor, You know I could betray you and tell this to Osman." Lasky said

"I know your nature Lasky, I know you won`t do it and you have prove it during the second battle of Requiem where you send Team Majestic to rescue me beside you need to know Lasky because ONI might have some plans on eliminating me If I know too much." Halsey said

"May I ask Doctor, why does Osman hate you so much that her hatred towards you is equivalent to 1 Nova bomb?" Lasky asked

"Osman was a former Spartan II recruit, she failed the augmentation process and was recruited by ONI, and she was considered protégé of Admiral Margaret Parangosky. I don`t know why she harbour such hatred towards me or Parangosky brainwashed her to believe to something that is a lie..." Halsey replied and looked at Lasky "If something happens to me, please guard this..." she handed over a chip "This contains evidences containing the program, projects and secret appointments by ONI. Whatever happens, Lasky they must not get this chip. It`s our only hope."

"But what about the AI Noble Six is carrying?" Lasked asked and Halsey replied "I transfer the data of the AI to this Chip so the AI knows nothing about the projects and other ONI appointments. The only thing she knows is how she met Noble Six and she may mention she contains the Data of ONI classified works but she cannot remember what were those projects, etc."

"Doctor, I don`t like this, why not report this to HIGHCOM or Lord Hood?" Lasky said

"We can`t easily send, there is high chance ONI will intercept and they got look outs and some hidden spooks loitering everywhere. If we can only secure a secret communication to Lord Hood without ONI knowing about it, there is a probability that Lord Hood will the one who will send the evidence to the UEG President or to his friends in HIGHCOM."Halsey replied

"I fear that this second Earth will be in the middle of a storm..." Lasky said looking at the second Earth and pat him in the shoulder "This Earth has never been touched, free from scars and like an innocent child unaware of its environment, still in the cradle of its mother."

"Lasky you know what the ONI can do to people who stand in their way, they don`t care who you are and what rules and law they break as long as they get what they want." Halsey said the last part with a venomous tone

Lasky sighed "Okay Doctor I trust on these but we need to plan our current and future actions."

_Halsey nodded in agreement and they began to plan their actions_

**_Back at the outpost_**

_The group got bored because of nothing to do so they decided to bring their things in one of the barracks provided to them since it very convenient to them to stay for the night during their training days after fixing the group scattered around the base, Tabane and Chifuyu stayed in the barracks, Ichika, Houki and Lingyin was talking to Thorne and they were exchanging experiences while Charles, Cecilia and Laura went to the firing range which is just beside the motor pool area._

"I `m bored guys! Does this base have any entertainment section?" Cecilia whined

_Charles was about to spoke when they heard a riffle being fired when they arrived they saw Master Chief and flank by two armoured persons beside him and one was holding a strange sniper rifle and pointing at some soda cans as target, they concluded that it must be the team of Master Chief_

"Good Day Master Chief." Charles greeted but Chief remained quiet

"Hello Charles, Enjoying the day in the base?" a voice of a girl came out of nowhere scaring Charles and Cecilia

"Who said that and show yourself?" Laura demanded. The mysterious voice spoke again "John when will you ever introduced me to them?" then John open his palm and blue avatar came out, it was a blue human girl and wearing a lab coat "Hello I am Cortana UNSC smart AI and Chief`s partner or sidekick, if anyone asked Chief is already taken."

"Wow!" Cecilia and Charles jaw dropped while Laura remain skeptical

"Well I will like you to meet John`s team and commonly called Blue team." Cortana gestured at Chief`s teammate hinting them to introduce

_The armoured person to the right of Master`s Chief step forward followed by the rest, the girls noted that the armored persons was wearing the same armor as Master Chief and the only difference is the number written on each one of them and read as "104", "087" and "058, the one with the 087 number has a bunny picture embedded on its chest armor."_

"I am Lieutenant, Junior Grade Frederic-104, A Spartan II commando and second in command of Blue Team." He introduced and followed by Kelly "Good Day I am Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087.". And the last one to introduce was Linda who was finished shooting the soda cans "I am Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058."

Charles, Laura and Cecilia also introduced themselves "Hi I am Charles Dunois, IS representative of France." Charles said and politely bow. "Hello I am Cecilia Alcott, IS representative of United Kingdom." Cecilia introduced and also bow. "Hi I am Laura Bodewig, IS representative of Germany." Laura said

_After the introduction Linda-058 resumed shooting instead of soda cans as targets it was replaced by pop-up targets, Laura, Cecilia and Charles was observing Linda while Fred was chatting with John and Kelly via Squadcom. Five minutes past when Cecilia got a bright idea then approached Linda and challenge her to a contest_

"Since I am bored here...Linda-058, I challenge you into a sniping contest, the mechanics is just simple the one with the highest score wins." Cecilia said pointing her fingers on Linda who nodded in agreement while Kelly, John and Fred was shocked

[She can`t be serious about the sniping contest? That girl is insane!] Fred yelled via squadcom

[You got that right Fred, never in my life had I seen someone challenge Linda in a sniping contest and won.] Kelly replied

[The girl is very naive.] John said

[Come on guys; give the girl a chance she might win you know.] Cortana said

[Really Cortana? If she wins I will go marry an Elite for you.] Kelly said while John and Fred chuckled

_Cecilia deployed her IS Blue Tears while Linda-058 was checking her sniper rifle, the two began to position. "Okay the mechanics is simple, there will be 30 pop up targets all in all. The one with the highest score wins." Cecilia said and Linda nodded in agreement._

_Kelly begin to count _

_Three..._

_Cecilia and Linda grip tightly their sniper rifles_

_Two..._

_Both of them hold their breath_

_One..._

_Targets begin to pop-up and both them begin shooting._

_The first 5 targets were quickly shot down by Cecilia but the next 7 targets were shot down by Linda. Meanwhile Laura and Charles were jaw dropping from behind seeing both Linda and Cecilia shoot down there targets, Both of them were incredibly fast shooters making Laura and Charles a hard time catching, they thought first that Cecilia will win due to her IS designed to take out multiple targets from a distance, they could see Cecilia shots hitting accurately the targets when they looked at Linda they were shocked on how she shoots, she was a beast her shots were precise and silent, Laura and Charles couldn`t even tell who she targeted first._

"_I will not lose!" Cecilia said to herself_

_"__This Girl has talent but I will never lose her or anyone." Linda said to herself and continues firing at the targets._

_Both of them are not willing to back down. Battle was fierce and fast, the audience where even hard time predicting who will win and some of the UNSC marines who was watching the game were placing bets and sharing their opinion about their guest. When the battle ends, Laura and Charles were shock of the score which was 18-12 in favour for Linda-058_

"How could I lose? My IS was designed for multiple targets." Cecilia said

"It is because you are not 100% focus on the targets instead you divert some of your attention to impress someone but overall it was a good match, I could see that you have talent." She said while offering a handshake

Cecilia accepted and said "Thank you for your comment maybe someday I could challenge you again."

[Are you getting soft Linda? You could have nailed her score to 0!] Fred teased via squadcom

[Just shut up Fred or I shoot you where you stand!, It was only a friendly match and she didn`t become boastful of her skills or her achievements but if she did that before the challenge I could have nailed her score to 0 and sent her crying.] Linda replied while the rest of the Blue team chuckled

[So scary Linda, I feel intimidated. Thank you for saving me Linda.] Kelly teased and Linda asked curiously [What?]

[I will marry an Elite if you lose.] Kelly replied while John and Fred continue laughing

[WTF happened to these guys did they bump their heads or something.] Linda mentally noted

_After that friendly matched Laura, Cecilia and Charles meet up with the rest at the mess hall unfortunately they were lost in the outpost and have to asked direction from marines stationed there_

_**Mess hall**__  
__**1830 hours UNSC standard time**_

_When three entered they notice that the rest was already eating and there stomachs are grumbling that the group even heard it from a far..._

"Hey Laura where have you guys been" Ichika asked

"We just went to the firing range and just got lost when we're going to the messhall." Charles replied

"Save the chit-chat and gossip later when arrive at the barracks, you three get your food over there." Chifuyu said in her usual manner of speaking

_15 minutes later the group returned back to the barracks provided to them and they went exchanging experience on their first day_

_**Barracks**_

"Cecilia challenges a Spartan to a contest?" Lingyin asked in disbelief. "Yeah but she lost that Spartan was so fast and I think she is holding her true potential during that time." Charles replied

"How about you guys what did you do?" Laura asked

"Me, Lingyin and Ichika have lovely talked with Mr. Thorne..." Houki said "His a nice guy he tells us the reason why did he join the Spartan and he even tell us what is the feeling of the Spartan."

"So what did he say?" Cecilia eagerly asked. "Well according to Mr. Thorne the reason he joins the Spartan because of the New Phoenix incident." Houki stated, "New Phoenix Incident?" Charles asked and Houki replied "He didn`t mention what happened and who did it, His reason was to stop incidents like New Phoenix from happening again because he lose many important person at New Phoenix."

"What is the feeling of being a Spartan?" Laura asked

"Well the truth is that they have very vigorous trainings for the Spartan IV`s but according to him that is nothing compared to the Spartan III and Spartan II."

"Where did he even hear that nonesense?" Laura asked in disbelief and reminiscence her training during her military career. "He was told by Noble Six during their conversation." Ichika said and Lingyin continued his sentence "Yeah the information came from the quiet bastard." But Houki defended Noble Six "Yeah the same bastard that sent you flying." Everyone laughed while Lingyin just pout

"Speaking of Noble Six what does Mr. Thorne know about him?" Cecilia asked. "Noble six was a member of Noble Team during the Battle of Reach, that`s all he knows." Lingyin replied

Before the group could start another topic Chifuyu intervened "Okay that`s enough for today, you still have a training tomorrow." Without a word went to their respected beds and sleep. While Chifuyu went to the door to talk with Tabane who was staring at the moon

**Barracks (near the door)**  
**1930 hours UNSC standard time**

"My, my Tabane this is the first time I saw you like this, moaning on the moon, care to share me your problems?" Chifuyu teased

"Chi-chan I had to admit that I was the one who hacked the Silver Gospel to go berserk, I just want to test if Ichika has improved his skills and also let Houki test her new IS until..."Tabane said and it was Chifuyu who finish her sentence "Until Master Chief and the UNSC interfere thus saving my students."

"Tell me Tabane, what do you think of the UNSC?" Chifuyu asked and Tabane replied in a proper manner "Chi-chan, I fear that there are several organizations and governments will attempt to steal the technology and used it to for evil deeds..." she looked at Chifuyu then continued "Our world has become divided, shattered and we lack unity because the people only think of greed and power but the UNSC managed to overcome it, imagined Chi-chan all the countries military, economy and many more under one banner. They have broken the barrier that stands between them and Unity. I wonder Chi-chan why can`t our world be like this? "

"You are right about them Tabane, they have fought so many wars to protect the freedom and unity from communist and fascist including what they called Human-Covenant war despite numerically and technology inferior to the covenant they have fought with bravery, courage, hope and Tabane remember the phrase "_United we stand, Divide we Fall"_. I couldn`t imagine if the covenant invaded us Tabane, good thing they didn`t find us, we were spared Tabane but the UNSC wasn`t." Chifuyu said and Tabane was little tensed making Chifuyu a bit shocked since this is the first time she saw Tabane acted maturely

"Tabane you already know inventing the IS will create another barrier that stand between Humanity and Unity but whatever you`re reason was for inventing the IS, I know you didn`t want it too also but there was no other way. Please don`t dwell too much in the mistakes of the past Tabane because the world`s future now rest in the hands of the young ones and we must guide them to the right path." Chifuyu added looking at her students sleeping

"Thanks for comforting me Chi-chan." Tabane said childishly and hug Chifuyu

"Woah!, who said you can hug me..." Chifuyu said stopping Tabane from hugging her "Beside this moment is priceless ..." Tabane looked confused on what Chifuyu was saying.

"Because this is the first time I saw you acting like an adult rather a 4 year old baby."Chifuyu teased making Tabane whined like child. "You got me Chi-chan! How could you do this to me?" Tabane childishly demanded but Chifuyu continued laughing "Stop teasing me Chi-chan!" She said in a childish manner. "That`s enough whining for today Tabane, Let`s go to sleep before you wake up the entire base." Chifuyu said and Tabane stop whining and nodded in agreement

_**Infinity **__  
__**Captain Lasky`s Office (Same Time)**__After the meeting with , he began to fixed himself readying him for another meeting, he said to himself "I definitely need a vacation" then the transmission played the first person he saw was Fleet Admiral Hood and some HIGHCOM officers on his sides then he recognized Serin Osman and the UEG President beside her_

"Sir Captain Thomas Lasky reporting" He saluted and Hood saluted back

"At ease soldier, I will cut to the chase Captain Lasky, HIGHCOM and the President herself wants progress report." Hood stated

"Very well Sir, currently Dr. Halsey and Dr. Glassman confirmed that signal is forerunner origin, they are currently finding a possible entrance to the facility and the people from the IS academy have requested to train their students, I currently put Commander Palmer in-charge temporarily an-" Lasky was interrupted by the UEG president. "You already initiate first contact with the people that planet how come it wasn`t mention on the report that you sent me?" UEG president asked

"I told HIGHCOM not to mention or report to you Madam President and I would like Captain Lasky to tell it personally." Osman said while being looked suspiciously by the President

"You ONI have been keeping secrets not to me but also the UNSC as well and please continue Captain Lasky and pardon for my interruption." UEG President replied

"I was saying before Commander Palmer was put temporarily for the training of the some natives until my request is granted." Lasky finished his sentence

"What can you tell us about the people there especially the students?" HIGHCOM 3 Official

"To tell you frankly Sir I find it quite funny..." Lasky said making the officials look curious "They don`t even care of acquiring any technology, One of the scientist wanted to test them whether they could be trusted or not. The test was leaving her TACPAD on the mess hall containing what was the investigation all about and some of the information and blueprint about the UNSC firearms but in the end the students ignored it, they are only interested flirting Ichika Orimura."

"Seriously Lasky! That scientist could have endangered the entire mission and he/she must be court martial..." HIGHCOM 4 official exclaimed "Who is this scientist?"

"It was Dr. Halsey Ma`am." Captain Lasky answered and this time Serin Osman spoke "I told you ladies and gentlemen that you couldn`t trust that witch, I even kept her in the deepest, darkest hole I could find but she always find a way out. The only solution we have for this traitor is removing it from the equation."

"That is nonsense Director Osman, Halsey may have betrayed during the second Battle of Requiem but she had her reason like getting the JANUS key from the Librarian and beside she is the only has a vast knowledge about the forerunners despite being hated by everyone." Lord Hood defended Dr. Halsey from Osman

"Captain Lasky I heard that Dr. Halsey has a new project, care to shed some light on why we're investing so much resources on this project?" HIGHCOM official 5 said and Lasky replied "Doctor Halsey new project involves the Spartan Armor combining it with a forerunner combat skin even though we only have limited data about this combat skin used by the Forerunners, Any more concern Sir?" the official shook his head then one of the official beside him spoke "Very well Lasky your request of having Noble Six trained students will be debated today..."HIGHCOM 5 Official said "State your reason of why you choose Noble Six among the other people?"

"Sir the reason Noble Six because he show lone wolf attitude during mission which may jeopardize the mission and may also endangered his fellow teammates, making Noble Six trained this students not only make him drop his lone wolf style but also he will developed his leadership skills." Lasky replied remembering the report of the entire status of Noble Team even though he knew that one of the members of Noble Team survives beside Spartan B312 and he is the one who recruited Sarah Palmer to the Spartan-IV Program

"Very well Lasky, anyone dislikes or reject this can raise their hand" HIGHCOM 1 official said and no one raise their hand "those who are in favour of Lasky request, raise your hand..." Said by the same HIGHCOM official and everyone raises their hand "Therefore HIGHCOM approves Captain Lasky`s request but on one condition, the training will take place on other areas and not on our outpost due two reasons First is that, there are plenty of classified information on the outpost that may compromise the mission and second is that the outpost is not built to train their exoskeleton."

"Yes Sir, I will inform their superior about this, anything you want to know Sir?" Lasky asked

"Captain Lasky the R&amp;D department wants you to have samples of their exoskeleton which they called IS and they are currently itching to unlock what physics behind it..." Said by Second HIGHCOM official "And for the additional ships that will be added to your fleet, the arriving ships are UNSC Deliver Hope, UNSC Wings of Freedom and UNSC New Morning, there is an ambassador inside the UNSC Deliver Hope and he will deal with the politics when everything heads south. That will be all Captain Lasky, contact us for updates."

"Before this session ends I would like to ask a question Captain Lasky..." UEG president asked "Does this second Humanity have encounter with an Alien Race and second is that do you know why is it they have the exact Sol system with our Sol system."

"First of all Ma am the Second Humanity haven`t yet encounter any Aliens the only aliens they had is on sci-fi movies and novels and my theory is that Forerunner is responsible with the Second Human civilization."

"Very well then this meeting is adjourned!" said by HIGHCOM Official 1 and the transmission ended

_After the meeting Captain Lasky resumed his responsibilities_

_**UNSC Outpost**__  
__**August 29, 2557**__  
__**5:00 AM UNSC standard time**_

_A person entered the barracks belonging to Ichika and his group, he stop at the door and scan the surrounding before he get his sidearm and point it upward then let out 3 warning shots, the sleeping students were completely surprise and activated there IS weapons and point at the door, Chifuyu and Tabane were also awaken by the gun shots, only to find out it was Noble Six who was standing at the door pointing his gun upward , Six apologized for the rude way of wakening them and told the students to meet them in the training area beside the motor pool to personally meet their trainer then everyone went to fixed themselves except for Tabane who resumed her sleep_

_Ichika, his Harem and Chifuyu arrived at the training field looking at the UNSC marines taking some warm up exercises, they waited for five minutes and Laura was already getting irritated of waiting their instructor while the others were fighting there sleepiness after 3 minutes there instructor arrived and the students were surprised whose their instructor_

"You got to be kidding me!" Lingyin said in disbelief and Houki spoke "I second that."

"Sorry to Keep you waiting but I was only recently briefed by Captain Lasky that I will be your instructor." Noble Six awkwardly said

"Well at least his better than that silver tin can Spartan." Lingyin said while the others nodded

_Noble Six informed them that the physical training will very hard including the warm up exercises and he will not go easy on them. The first part was the warm up exercises which was jogging; he let them jog 200 laps around the base, second was the 90 degree push up; they must at least reach a minimum of 100 push ups then their training was the obstacle course and it is compose of three parts, the first part was crawling under the barb wire, second is climbing a 7-10 feet slippery wall and lastly dodge swinging sack bags while balancing in a balance beam_

_After the warm up and training the students already suffered body aches with the exception of Laura because she was used to harsh training in her military career, Ichika suffered the most and he even got scolded by Six several times for being lousy and pathetic. They proceeded to the mess hall to eat their Breakfast_

_**Mess Hall**_

_The students, Chifuyu and the recently awoken Tabane began to eat their breakfast while discussing their training_

"Are you feeling okay Ichika? You seem to be down what Noble Six said."Houki said in a concern tone while patting his back. "I am fine but I never get used to that intensity of training." Ichika replied in a sad manner. "I`m sure Noble Six didn`t meant what he said." Charles said comforting Ichika and other girls follow

"What Happened Chi-chan?" Tabane asked childishly. "I never expect their training to be this brutal." Chifuyu said

"Then you`re gonna cancel their training?" Tabane asked again. Chifuyu whispered "No! Tabane, Have you heard the rumours pertaining about an organization stealing IS even killing its pilot?"

"Yes I heard about it Chi-Chan, You fear that they will target Ichika in order to get information how the IS respond to him that`s why you want him and your student to be stronger?" Tabane childishly whispered and Chifuyu nodded

"Come on Ichika don`t lose hope maybe Noble Six will be proud of you someday." Cecilia said

"Okay, I will try." He said with a smile on his face

**_Flashback_****...**  
**While jogging around the base**

"Come on Ichika don`t be such a lousy!" Noble Six shouted

**While doing the push up**

"Is that all you can do Ichika! I bet the Grunts could do better it 5 times!" Noble Six shouted while the Ichika`s Harem are highly concerned

**Obstacle Course**

"Tell me Ichika why did you choose to be stronger?" Noble Six asked

"To protect the ones l treasure the most Sir!" Ichika answered

"How could you protect the ones you love if you can`t even passed a simple exercise? Tell me how will you do it?" Noble Six yelled and Ichika attempted to answer back however he didn`t have the strength to speak

_**Present Time**_

A marine approached them and spoke "Ma am Chifuyu you are being called by Captain Lasky he said it`s urgent and important." Chifuyu nodded and followed the Marine

_After the students finish their breakfast they returned back to the training field where Noble Six was waiting for them while in the background where John-117 and his team observing them_

"Good your just in time, you`re next training will be about Combat, Now deploy your IS." Noble Six said in an emotionless voice.

_The student complied and activated there IS however Cecilia didn`t like it since her IS is design for Lone wolf missions and taking out multiple enemies from long distance. Noble Six told them that they will attack or dodge or block his attacked but they will do it as a team in order to test their cooperation. The students readied for any tricks there instructor might release upon them, Noble Six charged at Lingyin and Houki who went in a defensive position, despite their IS are design for CQC that didn`t stop Noble Six land strikes at them depleting their energy shields rapidly, they utilized their number to flank Noble Six however Cecilia don`t know how to act during team combat scenario so she fired her interceptors which accidentally hit Lingyin which causing her to yell at Cecilia, the two began to quarrel while Charles and Ichika trying to diffuse the situation which Noble Six took the disarray into his advantage, he quickly defeat Lingyin and Cecilia who were still quarrelling. Laura tried to use her Inertia Canceller but no avail since Noble Six moves fast unable to get a lock on, Houki and Ichika engage Noble Six on Close Quarter attacking at the same time, when Houki was about to slash her sword, Noble Six quickly grab her and throw her at Charles and punch Ichika in the stomach strong enough to deplete all his energy shield but didn`t send him flying. Laura, Houki and Charles were already terrified of Noble Six especially how he looks at them, Noble six casually walks toward them the three went to defensive position when Six is already 3 meters in front of them he stop_

"This training is Finish go rest for now and you guys lack communication with your teammates which sometimes caused friendly fire, I hope you learn from it Ms. Cecilia and Ms. Lingyin control your temper sometimes and Ichika just don`t stand there while your team is getting beaten. Tips you need to remember: You`re enemy will never show mercy to you, Work as a whole team not individually or by pair, Never underestimate you`re enemy whether you outnumber or outgunned him/her, Study your opponent well and You`re opponent will never play fair." Noble six said and walk away from them

_Meanwhile the blue team who was watching the training was chatting amongst themselves about the result of the training_

[So guys is that a training or a duel?] Fred asked via squadcom

[More Like a fight to me than a training. I feel pity for the students for their training and I think Noble Six over do his attacks.] Kelly said

[I pity Noble Six since Dr. Halsey briefed us about the Spartan III`s which is headed by Col. Ackerson.] Cortana said with sympathy in her voice

[I don`t know how Dr. Halsey know about it but I didn`t expect that Col. Ackerson went that far, producing cheap and expendable soldiers.] Kelly said

_The students went back to their barracks when they arrive saw Chifuyu who was busy packing her things while Tabane looking at her with bored face_

_"__Chifuyu-sensei why are you packing your things? Are we leaving already?" Houki asked_

"According to Captain Lasky their superior requests to do our training on our Academy instead here which I accepted and I also requested Captain Lasky if Noble Six could come to the Academy to continue your training which he agreed." Chifuyu said

"Please don`t let Noble Six come to the Academy." Cecilia pleaded. Lingyin also spoke "His methods are so brutal, I can`t stand it beside he said hurtful words to Ichika."

"I got no problem with the training, I`m used to it." Laura said while the others where pleading. "I couldn`t do that beside I am very busy, neither me nor Ms. Yamada could train you. Let us forget about this discussion and please start packing your things because we are going back."Chifuyu said and her students began to pack there things

_Twenty minutes later the students began to ride Pelican which Lasky offer a ride to them. Inside the pelican Noble Six sat near the pilot while the students where near the door/ramp of the pelican, the students were chatting about Noble Six but unbeknownst to them Noble Six could hear them clearly but he choose to ignore it then looked at his armor and begin reminiscing the Battle of Reach while holding Emile`s Kukri._

**_Flashback_**

_Before Noble Six join the students in the pelican, he first drop-by in Catherine Halsey office to get his former armor that he wore during the battle of Reach_

"Are you sure about that Noble Six?" Halsey asked "It seems you don`t like your new armor, tell me is there something in the armor you aren`t comfortable with?"

"No Ma am, it just my previous armor hold so many memories, it`s too valuable and irreplaceable." Six answered

"Very well I respect your decision; I will not even modify any part of your previous armor." Halsey asked and Noble Six began to walk away

Catherine spoke "And Noble Six..." he looked back "Sorry about your team when they were delivering Cortana to the Pillar of Autumn."

"You didn`t have to apologize Ma am, where just doing our duty for humanities survival and to get revenge to the Covenant for what they did. I lost everything because of them my friends, My Family and My home, I will do everything to avenge them." He said and Halsey could swear she heard him crying softly and also saw him clenching his fist. Noble Six walk away

_**UNSC outpost**__  
__**Investigation Area**__  
__**August 29, 2557(1400 hours UNSC standard time)**_

_Halsey was busy checking her Tacpad about the information gathered about the forerunner when Blue team arrive at the area_

"You call us Ma am?" John asked

"We already find the door but it won`t open so I decided to let you open the door." Halsey said. "You want us to tear the door?" John asked

"No John I want you and your team stand in front of the door, if the door will respond to you or team." Halsey said while Blue Team agreed

_When Blue Team stand in front of the door after waiting for few minutes the door opened and Halsey let out a go signal to explore the facility. While exploring the tunnel a floating pentagon shape object with blue eye appeared in front of them_

"Greetings Reclaimer, It`s seems you have already adapted my Creators Combat Skin, it means that you are developing in a favorable pace faster than my Creators expectation." There was a 3 minute pause before the monitor realized "Pardon me Reclaimer for not introducing myself, I am 087 Everlasting Hope, monitor in-charge of this facility, I am very pleased and honored to meet the child of my maker..." The floating object introduced "Follow me Reclaimer there are so many things that are needed to be discuss." They followed the monitor deep into the facility and Blue Team is currently keeping their guards up for any traps

They continue walking until they arrive to the control center of the facility "We are here Reclaimer to the control center of this facility." Hope said

While Blue Team and Halsey were examining their surrounding the monitor spoke again "Protocol also dictates that I must give hard light technology to the Reclaimer and serve him."

"What is the meaning of this? What do you want in return?" John asked suspiciously

"I don`t understand Reclaimer, I was program to serve you to suite your needs, did I say something to offend you Reclaimer?" Hope asked

"Not all monitor we encountered were willing give us forerunner technology right away when they first saw us, what they do actually was kill us and the best example was 343 Guilty Spark." John said while the rest of his team was still on high alert

"Ah! 343 Guilty Spark, he is very protective and love his ring so much..."Hope said "Sometimes he forgot to do his duty and other tasked he needs to do."

"What can you tell us about the Human-Forerunner War? According to the fossils recovered, humanity didn`t have that kind of technology back then." Halsey asked

"It was the punishment issued by my Creators on your kind." Hope said. "What was the crime of Humanity?" Halsey asked and Hope presents a hologram

"According to the Data, the war started when the Prehistoric Human and its San Shyuum allies invaded several planets under my creators' control, they saw it as act of invasion so they declared war against your ancestors, The Ancient Humans and its allies were technological par with the Forerunners, for thousands of years the war rages on until the Final battle on your ancestors Capital which is called Charum Hakkor but it took 50 years to capture the planet after the war your ancestors were punished, strip of their technology and divided them to many forms or sub-species." Hope said and pause for a minute to let them understand then continue "But it was after the war we knew of the other enemy you have face which my creators called _FLOOD_, we warn by some humans about this threat but my creators didn`t believe, believing it was an excuse and then the time came when the Flood return and launched a surprise attack in one of forerunner planets, first my Creator view it as a minor threat just a simple outbreak can be easily contained and destroy but it was too late when they realized the true potential of the flood when they have already assimilated to many species and have become an effective fighting force even the mightiest forerunner ships and greatest naval tactician weren`t able to stop them and my Creators resorted to the Halo array."

"Then why did the forerunners choose as to be the reclaimers?" Halsey asked even she know already the answer

"It was in the end just before the firing of the Halo array that my Creators realized their terrible mistake they made, they knew your Ancestors were a violent race but your race had a thirst to grow and stand on its own. Your Ancestors took the Flood for what they were and therefore succeeded where my Creators failed; in the end they choose you to be the guardians of the Galaxy like the Precursors had intended from the start. So they leave tools for you to use and meet the challenges ahead because they knew that there are many mysteries still lie in the darkness of this galaxy." Hope answered

"Where there any cure for the flood?" Cortana asked using John`s speaker in his helmet. "Yes! The Ancient Humans were able to find a cure for the flood however they destroy it at the end of the human-forerunner war as a revenge to my Creators." Hope answered

"What can you tell us about this Humanity in this system and do they have reclaimer status?" Halsey asked and monitor look at her and answered "No, they do not have reclaimer status because this Sol system was built by the Ancient Humans themselves, according to data they built it as a back-up plan if ever the flood found the Original Earth but the true mystery of this system is that they weren`t affected by the halo array instead of being destroyed the humans that use to live here merely return to the simplest single cell organism and went dormant hundreds of years then became active and evolve until they reach this stage today, I was originally built by the The Librarian herself and put me in-charged with this place when the Ancient Humans devolved after the war. Reclaimer may I asked a question?" Hope said floating around the blue team

[His already asking one] Fred joked via squadcom ."Asked away" he said while not using the squadcom

"Do you have any updates outside this system since I have no contacts with the other monitors?" Hope said

"Cortana send him the data concerning our history, start from the formation of the UNSC and UEG to the Great War and the battle for Requiem." Halsey ordered. "Okay Ma am... I already send it." Cortana replied

_The monitor begin reading and analyzing the data Cortana sent, it took him several minutes before spoke_

"Wonderful, Absolutely Wonderful Reclaimer! My Creators surely made the right choice of making you the guardians of this galaxy, you found a solution of defeating the flood without firing the Halo array and you survive a war with an enemy superior in terms of number and technology , and you even managed to defeat Ur-didact who considered the greatest warrior-servant, not even the Ancient Humanity can do it, this means you have plenty of potential waiting to be unlock Reclaimer but I am quite sadden of the destruction of Halo Installion 04 and the Ark." Hope said the last part with a sad voice

"Sorry about that Hope but it was the only solution we have as you know we are not yet capable of reseeding the galaxy once the Halo array fires." Cortana said through John`s speaker. "I understand since I was programmed by my Creator to weigh the alternatives. Importantly you defeated the Flood and the galaxy is safe for the meantime. I must ask Reclaimer did you recover the Janus Key if you have the two pieces I can show where the Absolute Record is located."

"Yes but the other half is still in the hands of Jul'Mdama "Halsey answered and Monitor floated towards her and spoke "Are you the one who received the Janus Key from The Librarian?" Halsey nodded and the monitor continues "Then we must protect her at all cost Reclaimer."

Blue Team and Halsey were confused of what was the monitor was saying. "What do you mean?" Halsey said with a puzzled look. "The Janus Key will only work to the first Reclaimer who received it. If the person dies the Janus Key will become useless." Hope explained and Blue Team looked at

"Well that means you're our High-Priority Ma am, we must let HIGHCOM know." John said and the other Spartans nodded in agreement.

_The monitor continues touring them around the facility which was 3 km depth and 2.5 km wide. They saw many sentinels, huragoks, enforcers and constructors roaming around the facility. They also saw the strato-sentinels mining some minerals inside the facility and some where expanding the facility. They continue depth to the facility with the help of the Teleportation grid, what happen next was a squad promethean knight composed of different class greeted them, Master Chief raised his MA5D and point it to the Promethean Knights and almost levelled the entire facility but the monitor assured to them that the Promethean Knights are loyal to the Reclaimer because the Librarian herself programmed those Promethean Knights, Chief lowered his gun but he remain vigilant_

[Man Chief, what's with you and the forerunner? You have a hobby blowing them up.] Fred asked him via squadcom. [ha ha ha ,Very funny Fred, very funny.] John frown at him making Fred laugh at him

[Come on Chief, don`t be like that you, we all know what you did to installation 04, 04B and the Ark.] Cortana joined the conversation and childishly teased while the rest of Blue Team laugh except John-117

_**IS Academy **__  
__**August 29, 2557**__  
__**1500 hours UNSC Standard Time**_

_It was already five hours when Noble Six and the group arrived at the Academy, he was at his room provided to him, he refused at first but Chifuyu insisted, the room is very much similar to Ichika`s room only that the room has one bedroom, he was scanning the room checking for traps and hidden cameras after scanning he went to the window scanning the view outside then a message suddenly played in his HUD, it came from Dr. Halsey saying that she installed a Active Camo on his suite and a message saying_

_"__I know you don`t want your armor to be modified but I put a Active Camo and it will last 3 hours and 27 minutes and has a recharge time of 10 minutes. You will need it Spartan in an Academy full of girls or some emergency situation where you need stealth. Good Luck Noble Six._

_P.S: Please lessen the brutality on training the Students and say Hello to Reach for me. :)_

_From: Dr. Halsey"_

_After reading he engaged his Active Camo and went a stroll around the Academy, familiarizing himself with the place _

_**UNSC Infinity Bridge**_

_It was busy day on the Infinity doing there same old task. Captain Lasky was on the bridge reading the report and findings of Dr. Halsey after reading it he ordered Roland to File a report to HIGHCOM ASAP_

"Sir, Report is already sent to HIGHCOM and we have a guest coming our way, should I welcome them with fireworks Sir." Roland said and Lasky just smile

"No Roland that won`t be necessary..." Lasky said and at the same time Slipspace Rupture were detected 50 kilometers from their position "Roland hacked the satellites we don`t want our unwanted guest to know our little party." Lasky said smiling

"Sir Shadow of Intent is asking where to park and they only brought 2 CRS-class light cruisers." Roland said presenting the Shadow of Intent and its two escorts in the holo-table." Well at least they know something about causing worldwide panic and alien invasion. Tell them to park next to the Fleet." Lasky joked and the bridge crew chuckled

"Affirmative Sir, sending them the coordinates." Roland said and disappears.

_**HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6**__  
__**Admiral Hood`s Office**_

_Admiral Hood was busy reading the report that Captain Lasky sent him_

_URGENT- PRIORITY ALPHA-URGENT_

_Classification: Unknown_

_Encryption Code: 2342-4815-9857214_

_" _We able to meet up with the monitor in charge with the facility, he said that the second Sol System is immune to the Halo`s effect. I am requesting to send some fleets that will guard the entire system 24/7 to prevent the flood. The monitor also said that the Janus Key will only work to the First person who received it therefore making Dr. Halsey a VIP. Information and Other Findings: Please Scroll Down _ "_

_URGENT- PRIORITY ALPHA-URGENT_

_After Admiral Hood reads the report he file an urgent meeting with the other HIGHCOM official including ONI and the UEG President_

_**UNSC Outpost Radar Tower**_

_It was a bright sunny day on the outpost, personnel came the same old tasked they do everyday. The Radar Tower was one of the facilities whose personnel got bored as day passes_

"Hey Mike, you got some cigar there?" Radar operator asked

"No, I don`t smoke man, Sure is boring staring at the radar, Hey what`s your opinion on those people visited us?" Mike said at the bored operator

"Those people, there is only one thing that I could say to them... They are the craziest people I ever seen, Challenging a Spartan in a contest, I thought the Innies were the stupid ones to do that..." He replied back "Any Idea that could help past the time?"

"Got none Bro, This world is weird Bro..." Mike said and the Radar Operator was confused "think about it, weapons that could decimate entire army but they are piloted by minors and weirdest part is that, it could only be piloted by girls. You believe this Bro."

"Check the net bro, they say it`s true, how come this Ichika guy could pilot it and have you read about the article that the inventor of IS, she was never to be seen after she presented the IS..." The Radar Operator replied and checks the radar for anything suspicious "Hmm, Radars clean and nothing suspicious activity."

"Well the radar is always clear as always, Hey wanna play some Cards." Mike said holding a deck of cards

"Sure Bro, Loser will buy-" his sentence was cut when the radar alarmed and the two went to check the problem when they saw the radar both of them men panicked and hurriedly informed the entire base and Infinity

_**Infinity Bridge**_

_Everyone on the ship are on high alert, pilots, marine, ODST and armored divisions are busy preparing to reinforce the Island after detecting a large concentred unknown force approaching the outpost. _

"Can someone please tell me how they passed through our long range sensors in this ship and the radar system in the outpost?" Captain Lasky asked in little angry tone

Roland appears at the holo-table and spoke "My theory Sir is that they have used the solar interference to avoid our long range sensors both in the ship and outpost."

"I thought Infinity was immune to the solar interference?" Lasky asked and Roland answered his question "Well Sir we could still suffer interference unlike the forerunner ships that are immune to all types of interference."

"Roland ETA on the cavalry?" Lasky asked. "5 minutes flat sir, we were caught off-guarded Sir." Roland Replied

"I know Roland! Tell the outpost that cavalry will be arriving soon and I want the reinforcement on the ground before the first shot fired. Roland please give me updates on the Shadow of Intent?"

"Understood sir and for the Shadow of Intent they currently holding their position and shipmaster R`tas told me that they will not send more reinforcement since Thel Vadam and his SpecOps Elites could hold their line." Roland said and Lasky thanks silently as he don`t want the entire planet to panic if more aliens arrive they will be thinking it`s an invasion reducing the chance of diplomacy

"Roland how long till the enemy arrives and final enemy count?" Lasky asked and Roland replied "1 minute and 43 seconds sir and there are 75 hostiles in total Sir."

"Roland I hope this doesn`t turn out another bloody massacre." Lasky said in remorse and looked at the red blip approaching the outpost in the holo-table

**Chapter End**

A/N: Some Parts of the Chapter were rush because of some activities in my school. Pardon if its only 12,000 plus words I have tried my best.

Okay Halsey feels pity to the Spartan III despite the program was headed by Col. Ackerson but Halsey hate him for using them as expendable soldiers and never care for them. She feel guilty for Spartan II program, that she exploited the children and destroy their lives but she must do it in order that Humanity survives and always supported them , she also felt responsible for each one who died.

The reason why Arbiter defeated Ichika because Arbiter is our friendly Elite who help John-117 during the war and also Arbiter is used to Energy sword battles plus his experience in the war. I`m Still planning Chifuyu vs Arbiter in later Chapters.

The Battle of Linda and Cecilia, we all know who will win from the start. Linda is the sniper of Blue Team who always goes Lone wolf and doesn`t need a spotter when sniping, she was able to snipe to two persons with one bullet even the Spartans couldn`t guess which among the two did Linda Shot first. She was able to snipe the pilot of the Covenant Phantoms.

Spartan II only talked much to their fellow Spartan II`s and to Dr. Halsey. While the Spartan III`s are more sociable people than the Spartan II`s.

Okay I didn`t mean to make Noble Six scolding Ichika on training and putting harsh words to Ichika but Noble Six told them that he will not go easy on them and that is Spartan Training standard (To be exact that was 5-10 percent in standard)

There warm up exercise and training, more to come in the later chapters.

Looks like Noble Six will be going to the IS academy...  
The battle will begin soon...

Some information in the story is taken from HALO nation wiki:  
Human-Forerunner War  
Forerunner-Flood War  
Human-Flood War  
The Librarian


	5. INFO GUIDE

A/N: This Chapter is only about the information and other concerns to clarify some confusion in the story.

**Ships in Orbit (Hiding from common Second earth satellites and telescopes)**

**Ships **

Infinity Fleet:  
3xParis-class heavy frigate (escort fleet)

3xMarathon-class heavy cruisers (escort fleet)

5x Charon-class light frigate (escort fleet)

UNSC Infinity

Reinforcement (Not yet arrived)

3x Paris-Class Heavy Frigate

Covenant (Not part of the Infinity Fleet)

Shadow of Intent

2x CRS-class light cruisers (escorts)

**When and Where**

Current Date: August 30,2557 (UNSC time standard is used)

Where the story currently takes place: Second Earth (refers to Infinite Stratos Earth)

**Outpost INFO**

UNSC outpost/base size: one-fourth (1/4) the size of the island of IS Academy

**Defences in the Outpost**

20 SAM sites

8 watch towers

17 MG nest

The rest of the defenses are declared classified

**Radar Tower Range**

**Long range radar: **From Philippines to Hawaii

**Short Range radar: **1/2 the range of the long range radar

**UNSC Outpost/Base Location: **10-25 km away from the IS Academy and 55-125 km away from Hawaii

Total Personnel stationed in the base/outpost

8 squads of ODST

15-20 squads of Marine

**Spartans**

Fireteam Majestic

Blue Team

Sarah Palmer

Noble Six

Other Personnel = 1000

Overall number in the base = 1200

**Facility in the base**

Motorpool, Messhall, Radio Tower, Barracks, Firing Range, training yard and Investigation Area (Forerunner Facility buried underneath the base/outpost)

**Info on MJOLNIR MARK ****XI**

_MJOLNIR Mark __XI_

_ -Human-Forerunner Hybrid Armor (Currently in the Prototype Stage)_

_Features of the Armor_

_ -Improve Stealth Technology(Could Last: 7 hours, Recharge Time: 3 min &amp; 30 sec)_

_ -Improve Shielding (Could take 5 full attack from Spartan Laser)(Recharge Time: 5 min)_

_ -Improve Augmentations by 98%_

_ -Very Light compared to the last version by 35%_

_ -Built in Jetpack (Flight Time: 7 minutes, Recharge Time: 6 min and 15 sec)_

_ -Built in Anti-gravity system( Could hover in Water or used to improve offensive and defensive capabilities)_

Current users: Blue Team

Inventor: Dr. Catherine Halsey

**About the Forerunner Facility**

Size

-3 km in depth

-2.5 km wide

Security

-Automated defense system

-Sentinels

-Enforcers

-Promethean Knights (Different Classes)

Construction, Repair &amp; other tasked of the facility

-Huragoks

-Constructors

-Strato-sentinels

Purpose

-Research Facility

-To study the second Earth because of its immunity to the halo array

-Holds the location of the Absolute Record

Monitor in Charge

-087 Everlasting Hope

A/N: So what do you think of this INFO guys?  
If I miss something that I need to put please PM or Review.  
If there are things in this info story seems to have an error please PM or Review so I can fix it.

Thank you to all my readers and the persons who always help me and made me realized some of my errors. Thank you


	6. The Beginning

A/N: I am back guys with the thesis finish and finally could continue my normal business that is to continue the story.

Some part of this Chapter is rushed. I am hoping for constructive criticism.

It`s good to be updating again... so here is Chapter 5... ENJOY

Disclaimer: I don`t own Halo or Infinite Stratos

Chapter 5

**UNSC Outpost  
August 29,2557 (UNSC Standard Time)  
1720 hours**

_Everyone... Marines, ODST, Spartans and other personnel were already preparing for their arrival of their special unwanted guest. The ODST were being rallied to the Forerunner structure their mission was to protect it, while the Marines were on the frontlines as always and A Spartan team will provide protection and the other Spartan team will provide support in the frontlines. There were three defence lines, the first line is consisting of 10 squads of marines, 15 MG nest and 3 watch tower. The second line consist of 5 squads of marines,2 MG nest and 15 SAM sites and 5 watch towers. The Last Line of defence consist of 8 squads of ODST, Blue Team , 5 SAM sites while the other base personnel where put to defend other part of the base._

**First Line of Defence  
(Enemy: ETA 1 minute)**

Marines were rushing to the beach head the direction where the enemy is heading.

"Okay Ladies and babies! We got some tin can army heading to this base." The Field Officer said while facing back and forth to the marines "We will give them a proper welcome and respect, ain`t that Marines!" He said in a sarcastic manner.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the marines shouted.

"We will give them a greeting that they will never ever forget! Now let's go Marines and kick their butts out of this base!" The Field Officer shouted.

"Hoorah" the marines shouted and run to their respective position and set up ambush position.

**Second Line Defence  
(30 seconds before the Enemy arrived)**

The UNSC troops were preparing for the battle. The Marines and ODST were setting choke points and securing other facilities while Blue Team was already checking their weapon as the enemy goes closer. John the squad leader of blue team was equipped with M5AD, a magnum and a Spartan Laser, Fred-105 the second-in-command of blue team was equipped with a DMR and two energy swords, Kelly-087 was equipped with dual m7 caseless submachine gun and a single energy sword and Linda-058 has her favourite gun, the Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti- Material, and a magnum pistol. And set up sniping position from the watchtower to provide cover fire for the troops.

The marines were already running at their best speed because in just a few seconds the enemy will arrive. They rush through the motor pool to get some equipment and vehicle but the only vehicle on the entire base was the M12 variants or Warthogs as the UNSC call it. Specifically there were 5 M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, 7 M12A1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle and there were only 3 Gauss Hog. There were no Scorpion tanks due to the reason that is not needed in the base as the defence were already enough and they need to stay in low profile.

**First Line of Defence  
(The enemy has arrive)**

The Marines stationed on the First Line, tightened the grip on their weapon as they came in to visual contact with the enemy. They describe the enemies as a humanoid IS with big hands and has a colour of black and some sort of jetpacks on their back. The marines and defences were already waiting for the go signal, they waited for the several seconds when half of the enemy entered the killzone the Field Officer shouted "Fire" then the entire marine force stationed in the First Defence Line came out and shot their targets while MG Nest unleashed a hail storm of bullets on the enemy. The IS struggle to evade the bullets as the MG nest continually pounded them, but that never halt the advance as the first 45 of the IS just flew by as for the surviving IS just landed on the First Line and began their counter offense.

UNSC marines started shooting their M5AD at the enemy until they had run of ammo during the opening salvo the UNSC manage to destroy 10 IS. When the IS began their offensives they fired their Particle cannons at the MG Nest prioritizing them as High Threat, they were able to destroy the entire MG nests in the First Line in their counter offense. The Marines desperately fought them but the advance sensors of the IS manage to evade the shots and some who of the IS who couldn`t dodge the bullet let their shields absorb the damage. The Field Officer commanded a tactical retreat to the second line as the marines fell back carrying several of their injured comrades as the watch tower provided time to retreat. Forty five IS flew to the Defence line and tried to cut off the retreating marines but were met by the New Surface to Air Missile System of the UNSC the M51 Spear-class Surface to Air Missile, they are smaller than the missiles of the M41 Surface to Surface rocket, The M51 carry 5 pods and each pod have a total of 57 missiles and their destructive power are just a little stronger than a plasma grenade but it make up for their number and the missile are faster and more nimble compared to the other missile and rocket systems of the UNSC and considered to be the fastest missile and this SAM system is cheap, easily mass produced.

There were15 IS who were caught to the Killzone of the M51 Spear-Class SAM but the IS never stopped as a new figure appeared in the battle, it was black-colored and looked humanoid but it was different from the first. It was showing his machinegun on its left hand and energy blade on its right hand. (Just imagine the Silver Gospel IS and its color is black) It raised its machinegun and let out a hail storm of bullets towards the SAM and destroying all of them and fired its particle cannons towards the Military Facilities. There were still 50 IS still standing and they were already 5 heavily wounded marines and 1 squad of ODST who are slightly injured on the first assault. Spartan Blue Team was providing cover to the retreating Marines. John was preparing to fire the Spartan Laser, Kelly was unleashing M7 Caseless submachine gun on unshielded IS, Fred was engaging 5 IS at a time in CQC while Linda was Headshotting some IS that was pinning some marines and ODST when John fired the Spartan Laser it wreck havoc on the IS, 5 were destroyed in its line of fire while 7 were able to suffer only minor damage as they were able to dodge the fire on time.

Then John went to the motor pool to check whether they were any survivors since there was no one answering his calls. When John arrived he saw 6 IS engaging several base personnel but what caught John`s attention was the carnage left by the IS, dead personnel lying around either a hole on their chest that struck by the Energy blade of the IS while others were missing some part of their body which was hit by the particle cannons and some bodies were filled with bullet holes.

"This carnage reminds of the Covenant." Cortana said through John`s neural interface

"Then let`s show them why the covenants feared us." John said angrily and holsters his weapon and ignited his energy sword the one that Arbiter gave to him, he then run towards the 6 IS with great speed even the IS where having a hard time countering his attack, he slash horizontally cutting the one of the IS like it`s armor was made of nothing, two tried to flank him but Chief already knew it, he dodge the first attack by sidestepping and the second one fired its particle cannon but Chief use the first IS by using it as a shield then Chief throw it to the second one and the other 3 engage Chief simultaneously from different flanks, combination of particle cannons and energy swords but Chief dodge it easily due to the reaction times of Spartans and plus his experiences during the Human-Covenant War

Chief punch the IS in front of him, the punch was so strong enough to get through its shield and pass through the armor and he Rip it off like it was just picnic, the other IS on Chief`s left side tried to the fire its cannon but Chief decapitate him with the energy sword before it could fire the other one tried to stab him with the energy sword but Chief kick it away and punch it to the ground then he curb stomp it several times. The two remaining survivors engage Chief rushing towards him firing there particle cannons at the same time but Chief stood there letting his shield take the brunt when they`re already few feet away from Chief they were about to slash him but Chief hold their heads and smash it with one another, then he was not yet finish as he chop them into several pieces. Master Chief roam around trying to find several survivors or hunt down some stray IS

Meanwhile back at the Second Line, the marines,ODST and some Spartans are fighting back the enemy as the First Line was already overrun they were remaining 15 IS plus the weird one that arrive

"Dammit! Sarge do you have any mags there?" one of the Marines shouted

"Hey here`s the Last one. Make it count" He replied and throws the mag

"We are being overrun!" one of the Marines said as he continue firing his weapons

"Stand your ground!" Fred Said and radioed Kelly [ Kelly any news on the Hogs?]

[Negative! base communication on the base is disabled we can`t contact anyone but it seems our radio are still working, must be some kind of EMP.] Kelly replied

[ How about the Infinity can we contact them?] Fred said

[Well before the communication was cut, they said they will be sending reinforcement] Kelly said as she engage the IS on hand-to-hand combat

[Guys we have a problem!] Linda said [ I am seeing enemy reinforcement, Total count is 35.] As Linda head shooting the IS

[ Dammit!] Fred said as he sliced one of the IS

The 8 Surviving IS fired their particle cannons in one of the barricades and manages to wound several marines and ODST and killed 5 base personnel, they were about to fire there next salvo when suddenly several figures appeared and impaled them with an energy sword before tearing them with their hands but The Weird IS manage to survive as it was able to evade the ambush of the elites

" Were it so easy" one of the figured said

"Is the Elite trying to save us or they want only to join the battle?" One of the ODST said

"You humans, Why do you have to fight and let us watch, Are you insulting our Honor." One of the Elites said

"Quiet!" Arbiter Said and the Elites were quiet before continuing "Next Time Humans, Please let us join battle!"

"Heads up guys more are coming!" Linda shouted and everyone focus back to enemy, ODST and marines reloaded their weapon or some just switch to their magnum pistols while the Elites readied their energy sword

When the enemy reinforcement touch the ground and ignited their energy swords the Elites quickly rush to attack them as they clash swords, Marines ODST flank them and Spartans engaging them Close Quarter as Linda just sniping them from afar. The reinforcement were no match for the Elites even though they were faster and have a faster reaction time compared to the Elites, the Elites still manage to even the fight as they were all battle harden and veterans of Human-Covenant war.

The Silver Gospel like IS was using hit and run tactics against the UNSC when it about to fire its Particle Cannon along with its machinegun when a knife flew through in front of It causing its shields to flicker and the force was enough to graze its face armor then it turned to the one who throw the knife.

Master Chief was starring the Silver Gospel Like IS who he though the Leader of the Attacker, he throw his knife towards it distracting him and turn to him. Chief ignited his energy sword once again.

"Chief No, I think we can use this one." Cortana said

"How?" Chief asked

"Simple, I will try to take over it and plus once these battle is over we could send to for study and I am sure she will be happy to study it." Cortana replied " Just give me a few seconds"

The IS rush towards chief powering its energy sword, Chief shifted to defensive position waiting to parry the attack, when the energy was about to touch Chief shield it suddenly stop and resume to standby mode

"There! That wasn`t so hard, Chief" Cortana said cheerfully

"Next time you do this Please tell me! We could have used this advantage to lessen the damage and casualty" John said and a familiar sound came to the scene, Pelican and broadsword were approaching the base

[It`s about damn time the Cavalry arrive! ] John heard a marine criticizing the reinforcement through the radio. John looks at the sky seeing Broadsword and Longsword finishing the remaining enemy and several Pelicans inbound carrying scorpion tanks

UNSC Infinity

The battle is nearing to its end but there are still very few pocket resistance left in the base, Roland the Infinity`s AI is coordinating with the ground troops and relaying orders and other things. Lasky was deeply worried that it might blow there cover here and sent the mission to jeopardy, his thoughts were interrupted when Roland appeared in the holo-table

"Sir! We may have a problem here" Roland said and Lasky replied "What seems to be the problem, according here the battle is progressing well in our favor and the sad part we lost men and women in the battle."

"The problem cause by this terrorist surpassed our expectations and maybe they could rival already the insurrectionist." Roland said

"There advance sensors, weaponry, shielding and the versatility prove too much for our troops" Roland said "Good thing! The Spartans were there if not the base was already overrun."

"This could be troublesome in the future if we have a second encounter." Lasky said looking at the holo-table "I want you Roland to coordinate with the Science Department in the Infinity as well as to Dr. Halsey in developing a counter measure against the IS"

"Affirmative Captain! Sir report come in from Spartan-117 that they were able to capture an IS." Roland replied

"Very Well! Roland tell them to deliver the captured Weird looking IS to Infinity for further study and make sure it is not bugged." Lasky ordered and Roland complied and vanishes

**Meanwhile on the UNSC Base**

After the battle, 71 percent of the base was still intact while 29 percent was destroyed. The most damaged was the motor pool and the armory because it is the first to be targeted during the attack. Scrap metals and parts of the IS scattered all around the base, Pelicans leaving with wounded that seeks medical attention and Pelicans entering the base with supplies, Longswords performing CAP (Close-Air Patrol) around the base.

Everyone was busy cleaning up, Medics were rushing back and forth, the Marines were either searching for any salvageable and some were insulting the destroyed IS, the ODST`s were performing patrols and securing the perimeter for any surviving IS while the Spartans were clearing the debris of the buildings destroyed.

It took three days to finish the clearing of debris and repairing of the facilities of the base. The forerunner structure was left untouched during and after the battle because the Enemy wasn`t able to get past the second defence line.

However out of the 1200 personnel stationed in the base (including the Spartans, ODST and marines) only 1025 survive. Most of the casualty was from base personnel who only had a magnum pistol for defence and half of the survivors were wounded ranging from minor injuries to surgical operations.

Spartan Blue Team keep their emotions on check but deep inside of them wanted revenge for the attack as they remember the time Insurrectionist use a nuke to kill millions of innocent civilians and the covenant who massacre everyone merciless

Currently everyone base pays tribute to the brave men and women who give their lives in defending the base. A 21-gun salute is being performed, ODST who removed their helmet and lower their heads to pay respect for their fellow comrades who had fallen same as for the marines and the Spartans who stood still and Saluted as their fallen comrades were being transport to the pelicans

**Sol System  
UNSC Earth  
Location Classified****  
****Septermber 2, 2557  
1200 hours**

Lord Hood was busy reading Lasky`s urgent report about the attack on the base by some terrorist forces. He was already concern that they will run out of time before that world knows the existence of UNSC and they might not take it kindly about it. Still he has faith to Captain Lasky that he will succeed and will not sent the UNSC to jeopardy

"I hope Infinity Fleet would succeed. Robert!" Hood said and the AI appeared beside Hood, he was wearing a marine BDU. "Yes Sir" the AI replied

"Send a message to the President and book me an appointment, I will have a small talk with her." Hood Said and AI nodded and disappear

**UNSC INFINITY  
Currently in orbit on the dark side of the moon**

A single Pelican landed on the hangar bay and open slowly the door then 4 marines exited while carrying the captured IS using magnetic clamps and artificial gravity to make easier to carry(Just imagine the thing use by the scientist in transporting the forerunner artifact in Halo Spartan Ops). They carry it to the Research Lab of Dr. Halsey who was already waiting for them.

Doctor Halsey spent three hours studying the IS with the help of some huragoks and taking some notes on some features of the IS for future reference

"Roland!" the Doctor said

"Yes Doctor Halsey" Roland appeared in the holo-projector. "Send a message to Captain Lasky and tell him is urgent." Doctor Halsey said and Roland disappear. After several minutes Captain Lasky arrived who was currently adjusting his uniform when he enter the room

"So Doctor Halsey what did you find out that needed my attention." Captain Lasky asked

"The weapons of this IS are highly dangerous Captain Lasky than we expected. For example this unit is equip with four particle cannons which has enough firepower to damage or destroy a scorpion tank, probably in 2 or 3 shots, this unit is also equip with advanced sensors which would attack and counter-attack faster than human reaction time which might rival a Spartan, also its energy shield could withstand shots from M5AD and other assault rifles for a period time and its armour is also resilient to small fire arms and explosives. It has a hidden energy blade on its right arm and its energy output is half the energy output of a Covenant energy sword, It is equip with a machine gun on its left arm and the rounds are tipped with polonium which is highly radioactive but the most interesting part is that they are capable of negating shields of an IS but good thing our shields aren`t IS base and their gauntlets somehow produced a EMP pulse everytime they go fist fight." Halsey explained

Lasky was still processing the information he heard from Halsey before he spoke

"This will be troublesome in the future considering their attack last time which managed to wound three-fourths of the base personnel and sustain minor casualty. Did you and huragok find any counter measure for it?" he asked

"The Spartans are capable engaging and neutralizing them and also our planes and vehicles but the problem is that they are fast enough to evade most of the shots and seems missiles are already useless against them. The Spartan Laser is our best choice and probably could take out 10-25 IS considering they are on a straight line since it is already proven its use during the Great War. We could make a counter measure against probably 5-7 weeks." She replied and laughs a little "For a terrorist organization like this they sure have a good reputation, what do they call their organization?"

"According to Roland they are called Phantom Tasked however their motives and goals are quite still a mystery on why they are taking and stealing IS units." He answered

"By the way Doctor Halsey please come to the Briefing room, Cortana has some information about them that you might be interested." He offer and Doctor Halsey accepted. They both exit the room and walked towards the Briefing room.

After several minutes they arrived and Blue Team was already waiting there when they saw the two all of them saluted and Lasky returned the salute. Everybody took a seat and prepare for the debriefing

"You are now aware on why you are here..." Captain Lasky looked at Blue Team before continuing "The attack on our base slowed our research in the forerunner facility and almost endangered the lives of our troops. They`re objective is still unclear to us but our guesses are just recon on our strength and capabilities for their future attack because of this I am planning for a counter attack on one of their bases in Alaska. Cortana will take inform you what she found."

"During the attacked I couldn`t detect any signal transmitted by this IS but when I hacked it, I found out that they were already programmed to attacked the base and managed to retrieve its data log files showing the last location it has been and using the satellites I was able to pinpoint their exact location." She said and showing the picture of the base and its coordinates "As you can see their defence are quite easy. For the base layout there are three underground layers in the base. The First layer is where they store there IS units, the second is the barracks and other military facilities and last layer is their command center." She said

"Thank you Cortana! Your Primary objective is to gather Intel and get any information you can and Your Secondary objective is to destroy the Key Facilities in the base with C-12 shaped charges. You will be inserted and extracted by a pelican. Your mission will start at 0400 hours. Make them pay for what they did. This Operation will be called Snow Man, Make them pay for what they did!"Captain Lasky said "Any questions?"

"Sir are we allowed to capture their High Ranking Leader?" Fred-104 asked

"Yes you are allowed!" Lasky answered and looked at the Spartans "Are there any more questions?" No one answered " Very well then you are all dismissed. Good Luck" Lasky salute and the Spartans returned their salute

"Mother Halsey! Better I leave there is an information you might be interested with." Cortana said and Halsey rose in curiosity "I will send it to your data pad." After few seconds the transfer was complete. "Interesting Data you have here Cortana, I will took note of it and Good Job." Halsey said and leave the room

**Operation Snow Man  
0400 hours  
Alaska(Northern Part of Alaska)  
1.5 miles away from target base**

The pelican slowly touch ground before opening its rear door. Blue Team slowly exited and scan their surroundings for any activity

[ It`s all clear sir, no activity! ] Fred-104 radioed

[ Affirmative Fred. Kelly can you go scout ahead.] John said looking at Kelly who nodded in response and slowly disappeared in the snow [ The rest of you on me, Let`s Go]

The Rest of Blue Team walked through the snow ignoring the heavy snow storm. When they were already half the distance with the target base they hold their track

[ Patrol! 12:00 o`clock] John radioed and everybody stop moving and looked at the 3 IS units which was in front of them and was only few feet away from Blue Team but they couldn`t see them because of the snow storm plus the active camo they currently using , They already know that the IS are manned [ Kelly what`s your position.]

[ Just 2 meters behind this patrol. ] Kelly radioed back. [Okay go take them out] John said

Then Kelly Slowly deactivated her Active camo and ignited two energy swords, she lunged the nearest one to her and use the other energy sword to decapitate the second one, the last one attempted to radio out for help but it was no use because the snow storm disrupt the communication, she was scared her body was already shaken after seeing her two teammates were disposed quickly by an armoured Human, she raise her assault rifle and attempt to press the trigger then suddenly she felt something on her body and something raise above the ground by few meters when she look down a energy blade was sticking out of her chest and when she look back there was another armoured person who has the exact armor as the first one. When it pulled the energy sword she slowly fall to the snow and blood dripping to the snow before closing her eyes

[ Patrol neutralized, Cover them with snow so no one would suspect them they are missing, Cortana have you manage to hack through their comms] John said

[ Were it so easy] Cortana said [ but currently there is no radio chatter for the meantime]

[Okay team let`s move out.] John said and the team press onward to their objective

After several minutes they finally arrived at the target base, It was a small base probably 380 meters wide and it was in between two mountain ranges which is a perfect cover to build a base but John new that the base is larger underground compared in the outside. John signals Linda to take a sniper position to provide them cover when things get south, Linda complied and jogged through the snow. John, Fred and Kelly continue onward to the base when they arrived they silently rushed to the hangar

[Okay Team!, Kelly you go plant C-12 on the first layer, Fred will be planting on the second layer while Me and Cortana will go to their Command and Center and gather intel.] John said and the two nodded in agreement. They quickly spread to their designated assignments

**Kelly`s Position  
First Base Layer**

After going in separate ways, Kelly head out to the storage area were they store there IS. After bypassing several patrols she finally arrives to the target area when she enters the room she was shock of the numbers of the IS. She thought that this number is already enough to take on several countries provided that their weapons was highly illegal and do not follow the Alaska Treaty. She currently survey the place on where to put the explosives after several minutes she decided to put the explosives on the columns of the room to make sure that the IS will not be activated.

When she was putting the last bomb, her motion sensors detected something when she turns her back she saw a Guard holding a cup of coffee who was also looking at her. Kelly saw the guard was unarmed however there was an alarm button beside him; if he activates it the mission will be sent jeopardy. While she slowly reaches for her knife, the guard made the first move by attempting to alert the base. Kelly rushes towards the guard and tackle him to the ground to make sure he doesn`t press the alarm then she stab him with a knife on the chest and cover his mouth so he couldn`t shout for help, the knife on his chest killed him instantly. Kelly then hide the body behind the stored IS and make sure there was no blood dripping on the floor or any evidence that there was fight in the room. Kelly finishes planting the bomb and head to the rendezvous point.

**Fred`s Position  
Second Base Layer**

When Fred arrives at the place he was fascinated of the place which looks like a small town... small town filled with terrorist to be precise. He silently roams the place to identify the key structures of place. Which he identify it as Barracks, Communication and Radar facility, their hangar. He decided to plant bomb first at the Communication and Radar facility which he put behind their computers, and lastly was the Barracks and Hangar.

Fred completed the objectives without a problem and walked near the entrance where he meets Kelly who already finished her objective. The Two hide while they wait for John to meet them there.

**John`s Position  
Command Center**

After several minutes John managed to evade several patrols and CCTV thanks to his Active Camo. When John arrives at the Command Center there... it was empty. It was also similar on how UNSC command center look like so John deactivates his camo and inserted Cortana to one of the Port of the big computer to download Intel. After few moments John ejected Cortana from the port because she was already to finish downloading all Intel. Now John plants several C-12 in some key points of the Command Center mostly its foundation and activated his Active Camo.

When he was about to leave the place a 3 figures entered the area and one was girl while the other was clearly her escorts. She was flank by her two guards who was armed with Ak-47 assault rifles and clearly they chatting

"The attack on the base was a failure we didn`t gain anything." Guard 1 said

"You fool it was only a recon." Guard 2 said

"Both of you shut up before I personally disposed of you or..." The third figure said and clearly recognized her as a girl "I will have a chat with her" the guards stiffened

John realized that she is the in-charge of this base and he must now capture her for interrogation. He silently approaches them and waited the target to turn her back for John to dispose the guards. When the target turn her back, Master Chief deactivated his active camo and decapitated the two guards when the target turn her back again to see know what is the ruckus she saw a armoured person starring in front of her on its right hand was a two-pronged energy sword while on his left arm was violate energy stick like weapon and on the ground was her two dead escorts.

She attempted to activate her IS but the armoured person was fast enough to hit her with the energy stick causing her to scream in pain and she feels like she can`t move and the armoured person slowly look at her before putting the lights out

"Hey caveman, this stick seems to be familiar." Cortana teased Chief but he ignored her

[ Kelly, Fred report?] John said after several moments [John were already finish planting the bomb and already waiting for you on the entrance of the second layer.]

[ Copy that be advise, I have a VIP with me.] John said. [ Copy that John] Fred said

Master Chief walked out the Command Center while carrying the VIP on his shoulder. He walked towards the elevator and uses it to get to the second layer fast before someone sound the alarm. With John`s luck rubbing in he arrive in the rendezvous point with the VIP without attracting some attentions

[ Took you long enough. So I am guessing that is the one in-charge of this base] Fred said looking at the package chief brought who nodded in response

[ So what`s the plan extract her out of the base silently or we go loud now?] Kelly asked

[ We go loud now. ] John said igniting his energy sword and Fred also ignited his two energy swords while Kelly pull out two caseless submachine guns

[Linda were coming out of the facility in a hot trail.] John radioed Linda

[ Well its about time, I was starting to get bored here since you guys get all the fun.] Linda replied back

Fred kick the door and three of them sprint for the Exit, the base personnel were shock of this and attempt to sound alarm and some took to engage the intruders but they were taken out before they could do something as shells of the M7 flew through the area killing any one while the persons who was able to activate there IS returned fire but they were not able to kill the intruders as Kelly, John and Fred dodge the bullets with ease then Fred engage the IS on a CQC battle as he cut through their ranks their shields were useless against the Energy sword who cut through their shield and armor like a hot knife cutting through a tissue paper

The three exited the base and was getting out of the blast radius once they are cleared from the blast they look at the base while Chief was holding the detonator

"Hey Chief, Send them out with a bang." Cortana said

"Affirmative!" John Said and on the same time press the detonator

The Base explode like it was hit by a MAC shell and the explosion still continues. John, Kelly and Fred head to the extraction point when there motion detectors detected something when they looked they saw 7 IS units who was heading towards them that was able to escape the explosions. The Three sprinted while the 7 IS units are on hot pursuit which all were unmanned when one of them attempts a charge its Particle cannon when it`s about to fire a bullet strike its head and causing it to fire the cannons to its teammates then several bullets flew through the other IS units as their shield couldn`t cope with the firepower of bullets that flew through it. The Three continue running to the rendezvous point carrying a special package

When they arrive a figure came out of the snow storm but they already know who it was. It was Linda-058 the resident sniper of Blue Team who could one shot banshees, take out multiple targets with only few rounds

"Took you long enough to get those IS." Fred said

"Sorry Just take Few IS units on the base while you`re being chase." She said in slight cheerful manner

"We almost died." Fred said in dry humour

"Well I can`t let you guys all have the fun." Linda replied back. "How many IS units you shot?" Kelly asked

"Well I just only destroyed 103 IS Scrap metals including the one that chases you." She said with a little pride and a Pelican slowly arrived in the scene

"Well looks like our ride is here." John said looking at the pelican slowly descend and opening its door "Let`s go Team." He said and all of them slowly entered the pelican

**UNSC INFINITY  
5 hours after Operation Snow Man  
Captain Lasky`s Office**

Lasky was reviewing the report of Operation Snow Man; he was impressed of the performance of Blue Team they are the best of the best of the UNSC has to offer but the concerning part for him was that the numbers of IS stored in the base. 750 IS units was store in that base alone and wonders how many IS do they have across the world all in all. The fact that they could already take on the world without a problem but what keeps preventing them from doing so.

He then shifted to the intelligence recovered by Cortana. According to the data they have 45 bases around the world and their location is classified but according to her theory they maybe have more than 45 bases which some may not be included on the list or they were put into secrecy that only high ranking people knew

"Good thing Master Chief was able to capture some high ranked individual." He thought which will clarify several questions of this organization. Roland appeared beside him

"Sir slip-space rupture detected their IFF are Deliver Hope, Wings of Freedom and New Morning. I have already told the ships and hack the satellites and telescopes." Roland reported and Captain Lasky nodded in agreement "And Sir there was prowler tag along with the ships its IFF identifies as Silent Night and they are requesting to dock Sir."

Captain Lasky raise his eyebrow "What`s a prowler doing here?"

"According to the AI of the Silent Night they were requested by Doctor Halsey." Roland said and Lasky was shocked

"Very well then Roland let them dock." Lasky said

**Infinity Hangar 4**

Captain Lasky was looking at the hangar door as the prowler slowly approached them, which reminded him of the time when Doctor Halsey was handed to them when Doctor Glassman was transported to Requiem but this time was different. Doctor Halsey was beside him and when the Prowler finally docked it opened its door revealing the Captain who was wearing standard uniform of Prowler Corps.

"Captain Claire Price of the Silent Night! Permission to Board your ship Sir." She said and salute to Captain Lasky

"Permission Granted" Lasky said and returned the salute "What is your purpose for visiting this place?"

" I was invited by Doctor Halsey." She replied and Lasky looked at Halsey

"Don`t worry Captain Lasky, Claire here is the adopted daughter of Lieutenant Commander Fhajad." Halsey Said

"Well Doctor Halsey , What can I do for you?" Claire Said

"Apparently we had captured a person who works for a terrorist organization on this world; We would like you to help her speak." Halsey said

"Take me to her." She said. The Three walked towards the transportation system of Infinity

**Interrogation Room**

The prisoner who was captured during Operation Snow Man, slowly opened her eyes she tried to move but couldn`t and she notice that they were handcuffed to the chair also there was only light showing to her the rest of her surrounding was dark, she knew it was an interrogation room, probably wanting to pump out information about phantom task but she will never anything to them

Then two figures came in the room, one was female and the other one was male because of their outline in the dark. But she couldn`t describe them as the dark covered them including their face and could only their gender base on the figure form in the dark. The male spoke first

"Good Morning, How`s your feeling" the Male person said

In her mind was thinking whether to answer or not... "Well I`m fine except being handcuff to the chair." She said trying to activate her IS but nothing happens

"Sorry but you can`t activate you're IS since we already removed it so you can`t use it to escape." the Male person said

"May I know your name?" he asked again. "I am Winter "she said and slightly confused with their interrogation tactics and add to the fact that her IS was taken from so her chances of escape was less than zero

"Very well then Winter, you are now aware of the reason your here." The male person said and she nodded in agreement

"You will answer our questions and you will cooperate with us and I can promise you will not have to suffer any kind of torture." He said again

"I will never cooperate with you and I will never my teammates, you will never gain anything from me." She scolds

"I am offering you that you will never be hurt or suffer any pain." He said

"Screw you! I will never give you any information." Winter shouts

"Very well then… That leaves me with no Choice." The male person said and looking at his partner "Do what you need to do." The male person leaves the room

"You have wasted your chance little girl, now it's either you start talking or I have to do my magic." She said to Winter who was opening some a briefcase on her side.

**Outside the Interrogation Room**

Captain Lasky was looking at the window of the Interrogation room and beside him was Doctor Halsey and deep inside him was pity, he offered that girl a chance that she will not suffer any pain. He knew the tactic of Office of the Naval Intelligence on how they extract information from rebels and other prisoners but seeing personally was cruel. He could hear the scream of Winter as she is being hit by Humbler Stun Device multiple times and was set to high mode. After Several moments Claire pull out a syringe and inject it to Winter it was a truth serum

"I am guessing this is your first time seeing on how the Intelligence extracts information from prisoners. It`s still a warm up but if they still refuse to give information then they will use more magic trick to help them speak" Halsey said and Lasky nodded in response " But if it was Osman`s toons doing the interrogation... I will let you guess on what they can do and boundaries they will cross."

**Interrogation Room**

Winter couldn`t stand the pain as she was hit by the shock stick multiple times, she never expected this kind of interrogation, Plus the equipment they use to make her speak as her training didn`t prepare her for this kind of interrogation and this time the interrogator pulled out a syringe and inject it to her body she doesn`t have enough strength to resist the truth serum

"Okay you will answer my questions or we will have another round and this time I will not use the stick and trust me you don`t want to know what will be my next magic trick." Claire said and Winter nodded in agreement as her body was already covered with bruises and burn spot ranging from first degree burn to second degree burn from different parts of her body and she already several numb parts of her body and she fell dizzy as the truth serum take effect and tried all her best to resist

"Okay then Who do you work for?" Claire said while holding the humbler on her left hand

Winter was silence for several seconds before saying something since she couldn`t fully resist the serum`s effect "I take orders from a person named M and Autumn but I never meet them personally only on calls, audio only." Her voice was clearly afraid and slightly dizzy

"Why did you attack the base in the island?" Claire asked again

"I don`t know the reason, All I know is that they order me too attack it. They said it was just to recon your strength and capabilities." Winter answered as she tried to resist the truth serum

"Why do you have hundreds of IS in your base? Do the other bases have this numbers or more?" She asked again but this time Winter didn't answer "Answer me!" Claire hit her with the Humbler several times

"It was part of the upcoming Operation." Winter answered but Claire wasn`t satisfy with the answer and hit her again "The Operation is called Order; Once it begin operational multiple IS will strike all countries around the world as well as detonating several nukes on key target area. There First Target would probably be the IS academy since that academy where the best of the best pilot of each country studied."

"When will be the operation? What kind of nukes do you have?" Claire asked as she looks at Winter and tightens her grip with the humbler

"I don`t know, I don`t know, Please don`t hit me with it again. For the Nukes are 25 megaton bomb and we have 105 of those nuke sealed in a secret place and can only be access by M and Autumn." Winter said as her voice trembled with fear

"Then why didn`t you launch now! Judging the capabilities of your troops they could already conquer this world?" Claire asked

"I don`t know but they were rumors that spread through the organization." Winter said. " What Rumors?" Claire asked

"That the operation will not go unless the IS academy is destroyed." Winter said and Claire raised an eyebrow "Ms. Chifuyu and Ichika is the primary target since they are believe to be the greatest threat when the operation is green lighted."

"What do these two persons have to do with the operation?" Claire said

"From what I heard M holds grudges against them but that was a rumor and no one was able to confirm it." Winter answered

"You will tell me the capabilities of the IS both manned and unmanned and you better answer me or ELSE..." Claire said and Winter nodded " Very good"

After Several Q and A, Claire exited the room and answer several of Lasky`s questions as wells as Doctor Halsey then Lasky ordered some medics to take care of Winter and put some guard detail to make sure she doesn`t escape then Claire leaves the room and head to the mess hall of Infinity to grab some snacks while and Captain Lasky are discussing the information they gained from Winter.

"Their goals is still quite a mystery and beside this Operation called Order is quite concerning." Lasky said in worried tone

"Or that is only a cover up to make sure the true operation will stay hidden." Halsey said

"Do you mean they will spend entire army just to remove Ichika and Ms. Chifuyu just because of some grudges?" Lasky said

"It is possible even Osman will think of it just to get rid of me even it will takes the entire UNSC army to kill me beside Winter confirmed that there were rumor spreading to their base about this person called M has grudges on and Ichika." Halsey said

"Should we warn them about this Doctor? I mean we could help them prepare for the worst?" Lasky said

"Not yet Captain Lasky, we don`t hold any evidence of that threat but for now will prepare for it. You know what to do Lasky!" Halsey said patting Lasky`s shoulder"And beside you still have a chat with the ambassador that the UNSC sent, to discuss things if we were discover in this world"

They both exited the room followed by several medics carrying Winter while being flank by UNSC marines

"This incident Captain Lasky is just only the beginning of a more darker plan in the horizon and we are caught in between of it." Dr. Halsey said as she walk out of the room

**Unknown Military Facility**

In an unknown facility alarms were beeping and the personnel were running back and forth. On a other side of the base 4 heavily armed guards were running to intercept the intruder

"There she is!" Guard 1 shouted and his team were pointing their weapons on the intruder and fire but the Intruder dodge it with ease and close gap with the guards, she then deliver precision shots on the two guards and keep moving closing to the other two guards and still shooting at her, the intruder then jump and shoot the feet of the guard and finish with a kick

"You can`t kill me, huh?" the Intruder said and deliver a kick to the last guard

"Good Girl, M." said a mysterious voice on the Radio of the intruder "I`m looking forward to see more." It said before turning off suddenly 4 Security IS appeared and pointing their weapons on the intruder named M

"What are you after" IS-1 said but M just smiles

"Is she going to fight us unarmed?" said by the other IS in confusion and readying its weapon

"I`m Here to take the IS that`s been sealed away in this base..." M said " Infinite Stratos"

"What!" said by IS-1 in shock and a bright light covered M

END of CHAPTER 5

A/N: Well That is Chapter 5! Just leave a review or any suggestion.

I will be uploading it early because I need to take a few days of during Christmas Vacation and to take off the pressure and epic fails cause by thesis.

Just forgive me for the lousiness of the battle! It`s because Tucker did it.

Ok for the spotlight of the next chapter will be give to Noble Six and his experience in the IS academy.

Any Tips on how to write a better battle scene will be appreciated, If you notice several mistakes on my battle scene please tell me so I can correct them in the future battles. THIS IS MY FIRST BATTLE SCENE.

The shock stick used by the interrogator on this Chapter is different from the standard shock stick used by law enforcement agencies in the UNSC. It is more powerful than standard if set to High Mode. It can paralyze the body; the feeling is you're like being electrified in an electric chair while being physically hurt at the same time and can cause severe burns if you hit several times on the same spot. The difference between it and the Shock Stick used by Law enforcement agencies is that it doesn`t cause the victim to lose its urinary functions.


	7. Christmas Special (Special Chapter)

A/N: This chapter has nothing to do with the main storyline. In short it doesn't affect the main story in any ways that includes the Date and other stuff

This is just a special chapter to make up for the months I was absent.

Once Again this does not affect the Main Story Line of my Story

Disclaimer: I don`t own Halo or Infinite Stratos

**Christmas Special Chapter**

**December 24, 2014  
Shopping Mall District  
12:00 PM**

It was a busy day for the people because in several hours the Christmas Eve will begin, Students from the academy are just enjoying their vacation as well as looking for gifts to give to their parents, friends and boyfriends or girlfriends.

Meanwhile Ichika and his Harem are just walking around in the Mall looking for gifts plus ingredients for the food they will prepare. To make the buying of ingredients faster they separated into groups, Ichika, Houki and Laura will buy the ingredients for the Main course while Charles, Lingyin and Cecilia will buy the ingredients for the Deserts.

"Hey Ichika! Who do you think will your sister Invite?" Houki asked

"I guess she will invite Miss Yamada and probably Tabane." Ichika replied

"Shouldn`t we invite also Noble Six since his also our mentor?" Laura said while looking at the two

"Your right, I guess I will talk to Orimura-sensei about inviting him." Ichika said as he let out a small laugh

The three continue looking for the ingredients they needed as they were doing their task. Meanwhile on Charles group, Lingyin and Cecilia were quarrelling about who will cook the desert and attracting a lot of attention from people around them, Charles at the same time was ignoring them and busy getting the ingredients

"Maybe I will make some Mille-feuille (French desert) and some Éclair (French Pastry), I think I`m gonna need a lot of cream." Charles said to herself and look at her two hopeless friends who are still quarrelling

"No I will cook the desert when will come back!" Lingyin said

"No I will!" Cecilia said back

"Last time you cook, you got us hospitalized for 3 weeks!" Lingyin said raising her voice

"It was an accident and I said I was sorry!" Cecilia shout back

"Would the two of you just shut up already?" Charles said, interrupting the two when Cecilia and Lingyin look at her they realized that Charles was already getting annoyed and add to the fact that they already attracted too much attention.

The three resumed shopping and after 30 minutes they went to Ichika`s house to meet with the others and finally to cook the Menu`s for the Christmas Eve.

**Orimura Residence**

Everybody was busy Ichika, Charles are cooking the menu`s while Laura, Houki and Lingyin are busy peeling, cutting and mixing the ingredients and Cecilia is in-charged for the preparation and arranging the table.

"Ichika! Where is Orimura-Sensei?" Charles asked why busy preparing the cream

"She said that she will finish some papers back at the academy, she will be back at 6:45 pm." Ichika answered as he carefully lower the flame of the oven

After of 4 hours of cooking and preparing the things needed, all of them took a break and chat for the meantime in living room because in just a matter of time the Christmas Eve celebration will start.

**UNSC Infinity  
Captain Lasky`s Office**

Noble Six was just walking towards the office of Captain Lasky when he was just remembering the Christmas celebration during his childhood before the covenant invaded and glass the planet he live, when he arrived he didn`t waste time and immediately entered the room and salute to Captain Lasky

"At ease, Spartan" Captain Lasky said and Noble Six lowered his salute "You were wondering why I called you?" Noble six nodded " A letter arrive few hours ago stating you are being invited to the Christmas Eve Celebration in the Orimura Residence."

The news certainly shock the Noble Six as he didn`t expect to be invited by Miss Orimura and Captain Lasky continue "I know you are shock about this plus you have to buy a gift for Charlotte Dunois because she is the one who will received it during their little exchange of gifts."

"Excuse me Sir but I don`t like hanging out with Non-UNSC people and I don`t know how to buy a present." Noble Six answered and he could swear that Reach his AI was laughing at him

"That depend to you Noble Six whether you will attend or not!" Captain Lasky "Beside you might one to socialize for the meantime, there`s nothing to do here in the ship nor in the outpost."

"Yes Sir but what about the gift Sir?" Noble six asked

"Don`t worry about the gift we already bought it." Captain Lasky said "If you are wondering what it is I will give you a hint... It is a native animal to Reach and it looks like an ostrich."

There is only one animal Noble Six knows who look like an ostrich and a native animal to Reach, the answer was simple it was a Moa, it was a flightless, harmless bird who usually take shelter under the bridge and other buildings and they make very good hamburgers too

"I will give her a live Moa sir?" Noble six asked again

"Not like that Noble Six, you will get us court martial for that, we will just give her a stuff toy that looks like a Moa." Captain Lasky said and gives out a small laugh " If there is no question you can leave the room"

"Should I wear my armor when I go there?" Noble Six said

"You can`t wear armor when you there, there chair couldn`t handle the weight of your armor." Captain Lasky said

This struck Noble six deeply since Spartans consider there armor as an extension of themselves or their clothes they wear, they felt naked and powerless if they don`t wear there armor.

"I have no choice!" Noble six agreed beside it would be his first time again to feel human again after the Great War

"It`s good to hear that, You will be delivered to the Orimura Residence later, So I suggest you to take off the armor and head to your room, the dress you will wear for the event is already prepared." Captain Lasky said

"Why are you doing this for me Sir?" Noble six said as he was curious why Captain Lasky is doing this for him

"Honestly it was Dr. Halsey who urged me to let you to interact with other people, She already know what is the Spartan III program true purpose is, so she feel pity and came to me and ask this favour." Lasky said in lonely voice

"It`s okay Sir, If she didn`t really have to do this." Noble six replied

"Because Ackerson turned you into monster and the others to monster, by making expendable heroes, your heart is already filled with hatred, sorrow, despair and revenge, Even if the war is over you have already forget who you are and you have lost the part of being a Human." A voice said and Noble Six look at the source of the door... it was Dr. Halsey "This is your chance Noble Six to reclaim back what you have lost during the war, Chance only came once Noble Six make it count and don`t let it slip by."

"But I am a Soldier Ma am! I serve the UNSC and I am willing to give my life to Earth and to all her colonies. The duty of every soldier is to protect humanity whatever the cost" Noble Six answered

"You say that like soldiers and humanity are two different things, Soldiers aren`t machines. Were just people" Dr. Halsey said but deep inside her heart she felt guilt about the Spartan II program

"Permission to leave the room Sir!" Noble Six said but Captain Lasky knows Noble Six realized the truth and was hurt about it. "Granted" Captain lasky said and Noble Six exit the room leaving Halsey and Lasky inside

"You know I said that LINE once to someone." Captain Lasky said as smile slowly form his face

"I know who you refer too." Dr. Halsey said

**Orimura Residence  
December 24, 2014  
7:00 PM**

It was the time of the celebration Ichika and his harem were wearing their uniform in the academy, the table is already set up, foods are already serve the only thing missing are the people who were invited to the celebration, Ichika and his harem waiting in the living room talking about their plans during vacation but after 30 minutes of waiting they got bored and annoyed

"They`re late!" Lingyin said

"Calm Down Lingyin, Maybe they have to finish something important." Charles said calming down Lingyin

"Did anyone send an invitation to Noble Six?" Cecilia asked

"I already send it but the question is... would he attend the celebration?" Laura said making the others wonder

"Come to think of it he really likes to be alone though." Houki said curiously and the others nodded in agreement

Then a voice was heard and Ichika and his harem look at the source of the sound "Sorry were late, You know how irritating those paper works." The Harem know it was Orimura-sensei voice but what caught their attention was the second voice that follow "Houkiiiiiiiiiii!"

Houki couldn`t help but face palmed herself as her big sister embarrassed her again in front of everyone again but before Tabane could get to her sister, Chifuyu smack her Clipboard unto Tabane`s head sending her to the floor

"That Hurts Chi-chan!" Tabane childishly said while rubbing her head

"I was just making sure you didn`t break anything this time." Chifuyu said while holding her clipboard

"It was an accident, My foot slip though!" Tabane defended herself

"An accident which lead to 5 vases broken, 7 windows shattered, 8 picture frames cut into half and the living room destroyed." Chifuyu said in angrily while Ichika and his harem were left intimidated

"So everyone is here? If so we could already start the celebration." Chifuyu asked

"Well we are still waiting for Noble Six, Guess he didn`t want to attend." Charles said then everyone went to the dining area but before they could get there, the door bell spring into action

Ichika approaches the door and opened it, to his surprise he saw a 7 foot tall muscular man standing infront of him, holding a gift on his left hand, the man was wearing a grey jacket with a symbol of the UNSC embedded on his breast pocket and wearing jeans

"Noble Six?" Ichika asked and the man nodded " Please Come in!" Noble Six then went inside and everyone gazes upon him especially Ichika`s harem

When Ichika`s harem saw Noble Six, the first thing they saw that he was actually very pale, second he was very young they thought that he was actually in his 30s or 40s but when they saw him they think he was in same age with them, third they saw a scar run down his left eye and plus they are kinda attracted with Noble Six build, he was not too muscular or not too skinny he was just in middle of it plus his eyes were silvery blue color. They snap back to reality realizing the face show by Noble Six was a reminder of his hardship during the war, friends, family, comrades and the planet he consider home lost, the pain, sorrow he have to endure, all in all he was a true veteran who have seen so many deaths and little joy on his life, this made them sad as they never expected or meet someone who have experience this but the question the run through their mind is that how could he move on forward like there is nothing wrong

"Wow!" Houki said as she speechless of the appearance of Noble Six

"His skin is paler than the snow."Charles commented

"Noble Six! You made my instructors back in Germany look like rookies who just finish boot camp." Laura commented but Noble six just ignore it. Chifuyu, Miss Yamada, Tabane, Lingyin and Cecilia just choose to stay quiet

"I guess its time to start the celebration!." Ichika said and everyone go to the dining room

**Dining room**

The table was rectangular in shape and could accommodate ten people, the table was facing the window, and the foods that were served above the table were mostly Japanese cuisines yet there are some Chinese cuisines and few German cuisines being served while the deserts were all French cuisines

They were already eating, Tabane was busy annoying Houki; Lingyin, Cecilia were chatting with Miss Yamada and Miss Chifuyu while Charles, Laura and Ichika was commenting the appearance of Noble Six. Noble Six stayed quiet and eat his food but he was aware that Ichika, Laura and Charles was talking and observing him.

"So Noble Six are quiet all the time during party and other events?" Charles asked deciding to break the ice

"Yes" Noble six answered and still continuing to eat

"Come on Noble Six, Let`s talk more about something, You can`t stay quiet forever." Cecilia said and the Lingyin and Houki nodded in agreement

"I will be honest with you! I am kinda uncomfortable and actually this is the first time I experience this again after the War. I hope you're not offended." Noble Six said

"We are not offended! When was the last time you did this Noble Six?" Chifuyu said

Noble Six paused for a moment thinking whether to share his past to them but he remembered what said and so he decided to tell his tale "The last time I did this is when I was 5 years old with my family."

"What was the work of your parents?" Houki asked

"Well my mother is a ship Captain and my Father was a colonial marine." Noble Six answered as he is feeling awkward telling his past

"Let me guess the next year was the year the covenant invaded your planet?" Chifuyu asked

The atmosphere in the room become tense and Noble Six tighten his left fist and everyone notice the change

"I am sorry for asking that question." Chifuyu apologize. "That`s okay! I usually keep things to myself everytime." Noble Six said

"May I asked something Noble Six? "Laura said making Noble Six give her a curious look "You said you like to do things alone and you earned yourself a nickname Lone Wolf, care to tell me why?"

"Well I like to do it alone because it's better to do it alone rather seeing someone close to your team die in front of you." Noble Six said and lowering his head a little

Everyone in room understand what Noble Six means, he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect the persons under his command as well as his teammates. They stop there questioning as they felt they are stepping something private, After eating they proceeded to the exchange of gifts.

(The first person is the one who will give the gift while the name that is being pointed by the arrow is the one who will receive the gift.)

Ichika-Houki

Houki-Cecilia

Cecelia-Lingyin

Lingyin-Laura

Laura-Noble Six

Noble Six-Charles

Charles-Miss Yamada

Miss Yamada-Tabane

Tabane-Chifuyu

Chifuyu-Ichika

Ichika give a small heart shape locket to Houki as gift, Cecilia received 7 books pertaining about cooking, Lingyin received a paper forms containing a therapy session in Anger Management and all its charges are free. It was Laura`s turn to give her gift to Noble Six, she was nervous giving her gift as she didn`t know what to give him, she even call Clarissa for advice but Clarissa was taking her vacation somewhere in the countryside of Germany

"Laura it`s your turn, Come on don`t be shy and give him his gift." Miss Yamada said cheerfully then Laura slowly approaches Noble Six

"Here is your gift!" Laura said and presented her gift but deep her mind she was thinking if Noble Six won`t like his gift because they`re technology advance than them. Noble Six get his gift and slowly open it and he was surprised of the gift

"A combat Knife?" Noble Six said as he was looking at the gift Laura give her

"Yes! I don`t even know what to give you so I give you one my personally made Combat Knife." Laura said covering her embarrassment while Noble Six was checking the Knife

"Hmmm! The Knife is made with the good materials, not easily broken, Durable, Well Balanced and I must say this is one is nice Knife. I like it, I think I might use this to cut some covenant."Noble Six said making Laura Blushed deeply

"Th-Thank you!" Laura said as she tried to hide her happiness

"Well I guess it`s my turn" Noble Six said turning to Charles and handed over her gift " Hope You Like it."

Charles slow open her gift, after opening she slowly get the gift inside only to reveal it was a stuff toy but she look at her gift as she never saw this kind of stuff toy

"What kind of animal is this? It looks like an ostrich." Charles asked Noble six who standing beside him

"It is one of the native animals in Planet Reach, It is called Moa." Noble Six answered her question. "Well this kinda cute anyway I am already tired of the same old same old stuff toy being sold on this planet." Charles cheerfully said

"Well Captain Lasky even though giving you one alive but scrap that idea since we will be getting court martial of doing that." Noble Six jokes around

"Is it dangerous?" Houki said

"Nah! Moa are flightless and harmless animals they usually take shelter under bridges and other building plus they`re meat are good to be made as patty for burgers." Noble Six said

**UNSC Outpost**

It was busy night in the outpost as the personnel were preparing for their party, Base personnel were incharged of setting up the table while the marines cook the foods and the ODST have their own party separated from the group.

Arbiter and his fellow elites were looking curiously what the humans were doing. Arbiter approaches one of the marines who busy roasting the pig they bought from the market

"Human what is the liquid you are putting in the meat?" Arbiter ask and at the same time pointing to the spices and seasonings near the marine

"Oh! This" said the marine holding the spices "Well my friend they are called spices, we usually put them in different kind of foods that includes deserts."

"Why do you have to put it on your food after cooking? Don`t you like the taste." Arbiter asked again

"Well my friend! Spices and seasonings were meant to improve the taste of the food by making them smell better and making them taste better and make them look appetizing." The Marine said as he was busy finishing putting spices on the roast pig "Well just wait when you taste it, you will definitely like it."

Arbiter continue to roam around the base and saw three of the personnel who were putting decorations to a tree which they cut recently, according the humans they call it Christmas Tree but Arbiter ignore it and choose to continue to roam and then he saw one of his comrades who was playing something against the human(base personnel), he decided to approach them and asked what are they playing

"My Brother what are you playing." Arbiter asked the elite and looking at the wooden carved figures on the board they are playing

"Arbiter, the humans call this game chess, this is a strategy board game where your mind is put to the test or the human call it mind games, according to this human they are hundreds of mind games ranging from memory games to puzzle games, etc." The elite answered

"How do you play it?" Arbiter asked as he was interested of the game

This time the base personnel who was playing against the elite answered the question "It a two player game, Each player has 16 pieces; one king, one queen, two rooks, two knights, two bishop and eight pawns." He said pointing each of the chess pieces in the game "There are two colors in the game black and white, the white is the first to move followed by the black vice-versa till to the point who wins."

Arbiter seems intrigued of the game and human continue to explain "Each chess piece move uniquely than the other piece, example the king could move one tile in any direction, the rook could move freely horizontally and vertically the only restriction is that it couldn`t move diagonally." He said then continues explaining the mechanics of chess and other things the arbiter needs to know about chess

Thel was shock to know that his title Arbiter was somehow a referee in the game of chess which purpose to ensure the rules and laws of chess are followed. The base personnel beat the elite in chess then Arbiter challenge the base personnel to the game of chess which the base personnel accepted. After 1 hour and 30 minutes of playing, Thel manage to beat the base personnel three times in a row

"Man! You are good for a beginner, No one wonder they call you the ARBITER." The base personnel joke "IF you want to improve better go challenge an AI or a Spartan, they`re so good at chess they will make the World champion of chess make a run for his money."

"That was very good game Human, I might even bring it to our homeworld were our fellow Elites could play. No wonder during the war you are very good in strategy both space and ground despite you are technologically and numerically inferior, I even wonder to myself what if we didn`t wage war to your species instead make you join to the covenant." Arbiter praised the Humans

After several minutes Thel along with the Elite and the base personnel went back and saw the humans were already eating and some of the elites were also eating, they decided to join in

"Here you go!" One of the marine said giving Paper plates to the newcomers "Better in your proper table manners."

"Oh Shut up there George!" Shouted by a random Marine "Just go eat your food."

"Well, Thank You there for the suggestion Smith." He shouts back

"Is this common during this kind of celebration?" Arbiter ask the base personnel who busy picking his foods

"Nah! You only see this situation in military bases but in the Civilians... you rarely see it." He answered and noticed Arbiter was picking the roasted pig " I suggest you pick the skin more there crispier than the meat itself and I also suggest you pick up the sauce beside the food, It will make it more delicious"

Arbiter tried the suggestion of the Human and went pick more Roasted pig skin than the meat then he put some sauce or the humans call it gravy after that he look for a place to settle down, he sat nearby with his fellow race

"Greetings Arbiter!" One of the Elite said "The Humans are good cooker"

Arbiter taste the food and to his opinion the Elite was right, the food was far from good, he continue eating his food when he heard one of the marine shouted something

"Anyone ordered, A freshly bought Beer?" The Marine said making any person who hear raised there hand

"Dammit! Bryan are you getting us Court Martial?" One of the high ranks Marine said

"No Sir, Captain Lasky permitted this." Bryan replied back

"Well then what are you waiting for... Give me one!" He said making Bryan tossed him one

It was a lively in the Outpost the Marines were busy eating chatting while some even sings due to extreme drunkness or just been ordered to sing. Blue Team who was station in the base were eating their food near one of the warehouse in the outpost but not too far from the celebration. Linda was chatting with Fred while John was continue eating his food until Kelly came back with some beer

"Here you go John, This will calm you." Kelly said offering a beer to John

"We are not supposed drink alcoholic drinks inside the base." John said

"Oh Come on John, Captain Lasky permitted this beside we drink of it rarely." Linda said while opening her beer

"Okay then but if I started to dance and sing like a stupid... I will pinning the blame on you Fred." John said who accepted the beer

"HUH why Me?" Fred said

"You're the one who encourage your girlfriend to make me Drink." John joke and smiling at the same time

"Says the guy who spent more time with Kelly under a tree while gazing the moon and at the same HOLDING HANDS." Fred smiled

"Oh Great! What`s next our embarrassing moments." Kelly said while drinking her beer

"Good Suggestion! Remember the time where Kelly accidentally Blow up the one of the Marine bathrooms in one of the bases in Reach and she saw the Marines were still showering." Fred Said

"Oh! Please stop that incident I don`t want to remember." Kelly mentally face palmed and Linda, John and Fred were laughing out loud

"Remember the time where I slap Fred five times and throw him off a cliff." Linda said then John and Kelly let out small laugh

"I Remember that! You two were fighting who will go hunt or get some foods during our survival training." John added

"Cheers!" Fred said and three replied simultaneously "Cheers!" Then they drink there drinks together and continue talking about their moments together and they heard some of the marines were singing Christmas songs

**Orimura Residence**

Noble Six was so far enjoying the party. Miss Yamada received a bracelet from Charles, Tabane received a stuff toy from Miss Yamada, Tabane give her gift to Chifuyu which was 4 high quality wine and Chifuyu give her brother(Ichika) a handmade sweater as a gift. They were at the living room exchanging stories and plans for their vacation but Noble Six on the meantime went to the balcony and look at the houses nearby with its Christmas Decorations, Kids playing in the snow and he could heard some of the people where Christmas songs.

He look up the moon and let out a sigh, he then reminiscence the memories he had during Christmas and other important occasions before the covenant invaded. He wish he could go back to enjoy the things in his childhood memories just for 1 day. Noble Six then took out the dog tags of his teammates and then continue looking at the surrounding place when a voice came from his back

"You okay Noble Six?" it said and Noble Six look back only to see Charles and Laura

"I`m Fine just remembering the good times" He replied and the two notice the dog tags

"Do they belong to your teammates?" Laura asked pointing at the same time the dog tags and Noble Six nodded

"What are you two doing here anyway?" he asked and Charles answer his question "Well technically we were chatting about the times in the Academy when Laura notice you were in the Balcony and then she drag me to ask you if you were Okay."

"Thanks for the concern but I am perfectly fine." Noble Six said "We should go back before the others think of something weird." The two nodded and then they went back to the living room

Noble Six talk about the life in one of the Colony worlds of the UNSC and the other things in the UEG plus the lifestyle of the people in Earth but he made sure he didn`t breach any protocol that might compromise the UNSC or UEG. All of them were amazed and at the same time Noble Six felt something in his heart... One of the feelings he lost during the war it was Happiness and he felt again the spirit of Christmas

**UNSC INFINITY  
Mess Hall**

Captain Lasky and were drinking there hot chocolate drink and discussing about Noble Six and the Party in the Outpost

"Don`t you think the marines will cause trouble when there drunk back in the outpost?" Lasky asked

"That depends and I also wonder if my Spartans are already drinking beer." Halsey said

"We'll find out tomorrow's report." Lasky smile

"Do you think Noble Six is enjoying the party?" Lasky asked before drinking his hot chocolate drink

"He may be enjoying the Party Lasky but We have more important task here in Infinity to attend with." Halsey replied looking at the bridge crew who happened were all there

"Maybe you`re right." Lasky said and he could hear the group began to sing Happy Birthday on one of the Bridge Crew who was crying of pure joy

Lasky stand up and went to the group" Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Ensign Arthur.". The Ensign spoke "Thank You Sir and Merry Christmas also to you Sir"

The Ensign blew his candles on his cake and the group began to celebrate the birthday of their fellow member. Captain Lasky went back to where Dr. Halsey was sitting and he is carrying two plates with 1 slice of cake each

"Here you go Doctor!" Lasky offered and Halsey accepted. "Thank You" she said and Sarah Palmer joins them in the table

"Well what do you think were experiencing Christmas again?" Sarah asked

"Well to be honest I thought we could never experience Christmas again since the Covenant went war against us but overall I am very happy to feel the Spirit of Christmas once again."

"I agree with you Captain Lasky but we must not forget those who sacrificed their lives for the future for which there decision requires greater courage for without them we will not be enjoying this conversation right now." Halsey said "Christmas is about giving hope, joy and love to the person. It is a season where family and friends get together. It is season where the world experiences peace and a season of forgiveness. The True Spirit of Christmas is doing good things in your life even they are small and yet even they are small things they made huge impact on the person's life."

Christmas songs suddenly play in the Speakers of Infinity and some of the marines and other crew sing along with it. Captain Lasky couldn`t help but smile and decided to join in the sing along. It was a peaceful and happy day everyone in the world.

End of the Christmas Special

A/N: Just a reminder that this Chapter do not affect the main storyline of my story.

Hope You Like it Guys!

It just to make up with my absent and late update of my story also to say Thank you For continue Supporting my Story

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to Everyone**


	8. New Year Special (Special Chapter)

A/N: Once again here is the New Year Special, its kinda short though

This does not affect the main Story Line and If you are all wondering why did I write this and The Christmas Special because I got bored during my Christmas Vacation and also just for fun

Don`t Worry I am already writing the Chapter 6 part 1 of my story and its Part 2. I might be able to upload Chapter 6 part 1 in between February 5 and February 10 and for its part 2 might be on March 12 to 20. It is because my January Schedule is filled with Exams. So expect the update may be slow.

So once again this does not affect the main Story Line

Disclaimer: I don`t own Halo or Infinite Stratos

New Year Celebration

**December 31,2014  
Captain Lasky`s Office  
5:00 PM (7 hours left before 2015)**

It was few days after the Christmas party at the base and the result was satisfactory at least as Captain Lasky continue to read the Report filed by John-117, The marines were Okay no one get wild and trash around same also with the ODST and Arbiter along with his Elites as he continue to read the report… he gasped of what he read

"Damn! The whole Fireteam Majestic got drunk and ran around the base naked and it took 40 minutes to catch them." Lasky thought

Roland appears in the holo-projector "Sir! The Fireworks display on the Outpost will be ready in 5 hours."

"Very Good Roland, Tell me when it`s finished and tell them to install some Cameras as the whole fleet will be watching it." Lasky said

"Are you sure about that Sir, Last time Fireteam Majestic run around the base naked, don`t you think it might happen again?" Roland asked

"Don`t worry Roland I tell them that popcorn and soda cans are only food allowed during the Fireworks display. And don`t forget to tell Noble Six to invite them Roland" Lasky answered and Roland nodded then disappear

**Orimura Residence  
7:00 PM(5 hours before 2015)**

Ichika, his Harem, Chifuyu, Miss Yamada, Tabane and Noble Six were standing outside the house waiting for the Pelican to pick them up, When Noble Six informed them that they were being invited to the Fireworks Display in the Outpost they were shock as they never came prepared for it as their plans were to go to the park and watch the Fireworks though. So they accepted since it is the same with their plan

After 30 minutes of waiting they started to get annoyed especially Lingyin who sometime happen couldn`t control her anger and after additional of five minutes of waiting the Pelican Finally Arrived

"Pick up is here!, Sorry for the Delay… we have to deliver the fireworks that were ordered." Four Seven Niner said and carefully land the pelican in front of the house, after everyone get in, the pelican fly away from the house and head to the Outpost

"Hey Noble Six, how`s your stay in the Academy?" Four Seven Niner asked and Noble Six answered "Well Fine, worth the time though."

"So you heard the news on the outpost last Christmas Eve?" FSN(Four Seven Niner) said and Noble six give her a silent answer as he don`t know what happened "Well you see after a little food party, the marines decided to drink some beer but after few hours they heard some shouting like someone was wild, they were curious so they decided to check it, when they arrive at that scene they could never believe what their eyes see…" FSN said

"What did they see?" Noble Six inquired

"The Whole Fireteam Majestic was drunk and running around naked literally." FSN said laughing along with her co pilot meanwhile Noble Six reaction was "WT$ Did they really do that?"

"Yep, the entire base saw them and it took 40 minutes to subdue them." FSN who was smiling and Laughing at the reaction of Noble Six

"I hope that will not happen today!" Noble six said "You don`t want our visitors to have some bad memories when they are in the outpost especially our personnel running around naked."

"hehehe don`t worry about; I`m sure Lasky would only allow non-alcoholic drinks in the base since you know what happened with Majestic."FSN said smiling" So Six I heard a rumor that you were dating one of the students in the Academy."

"WT$ are you talking, who in the right mind would spread something like that." Noble Six said in shock

"Seriously we notice one of them has some appeal for you though. SO just between us who do you think it is?" FSN asked

"I don`t know but I will find out who is that person spreading that rumor…" Noble Six said " And I will have a very long chat with him"

Meanwhile Noble Six and FSN was talking the people from the IS academy were also talking something

"Just look at Noble Six and that pilot, chatting like we aren`t here." Lingyin spat

"They even forgot to turn off the speaker for the aircraft." Tabane added

"Yeah we hear all there topics that they were discussing." Charles said smiling

"That begs me to question… who among us that have a crush on Noble Six." Houki said and the 5 girls look each other

"Okay people we are approaching the outpost." FSN said and slowly land the pelican "Thank you for riding in FSN Airlines, we wish to ride we us again." FSN joke around

They slowly come out of the pelican and were greeted by Arbiter, they ask him if where is the place that the Fireworks show, Arbiter answer them that is near the beach head and in the same time pointing the beach head

When the group arrives in the beach head they saw chairs where being arranged and some are installing cameras on the side, they decided for the meantime that they will roam around the base before watching the fireworks display

**Floating Barge Platform Like Thingy**

**11:00 PM (1 hour before 2015)**

Not far from the outpost is a Platform floating above it was a M9 Main Anti- Aircraft tank or also known as Wolverine along were two marines were busy putting things on the Missile Launcher of the Wolverine

"You think this will work Jenkins?" The Marine said

"Sure it will work, we do it all the time, back at Mars Marine Base we usually have 15 of this things all line up" Jenkins said

"I hope so! If not I will personally gonna hunt you first." The Marine Said and at the same adjusting some wires on the Wolverine and after several minutes of working

"Finally it`s finish, we have already modify and recalibrated the system so the Wolverine will have no problem firing the fireworks." Jenkins said

"Well that took a lot of hours; I will contact command and tell them that fireworks are all set." The Marine said

**UNSC Infinity  
11:30 PM (30 minutes before 2015)**

Infinity was currently orbiting the moon along with the rest of the fleet and Infinity`s personal Escort, Captain Lasky was in the bridge giving instructions to the people when Roland appeared in the holo-table

"Sir they have already finish set-up the fireworks along with the cameras" Roland said and wave his hand then the screen of Infinity was replace with the live broadcast of the Cameras in the Outpost "All we have to do is wait 30 minutes before starting"

"Affirmative Roland, begin fleet wide broadcast." Lasky said and with a snap of Roland`s finger the whole fleet was receiving the live broadcast in the base "So Roland mind telling me what is the Rumor all about especially the bet part?" Lasky said but Roland shook his head "Roland! Even the entire fleet knows about it, even the Bridge Crew" Lasky said pointing the crew and some the people just whistle

"Don`t Worry about it Sir! They already cover your part there!" Roland said smiling and Lasky just face palmed thinking something bad will happen

**UNSC Outpost  
11:35 PM (25 minutes before 2015)**

Marine, ODST, Elites, base personnel, Spartans and the invited people from the IS academy are already looking at the horizon patiently waiting for the fireworks display

"Okay People 25 minutes before the show start! Everybody has popcorn and soda" The Field Officer said looking at the crowd "Okay then just patiently stays were you are."

The Officer slowly walks away and then went to the people in charge of the music that will accompany the fireworks. Meanwhile Ichika and his harem were already excited of the show

"Did you hear about it?" Cecilia asked

"Hear what?" Ichika said and other were also looking at Cecilia

"They`re gonna used one of the Wolverine tanks to launch the fireworks." Cecilia answered

"What`s wrong with that!" Houki said "Unless the person in-charge is stupid."

"Well there were two person in-charge though, one named Will and other was Jenkins" Cecilia said and the nearby UNSC personnel hear that look at Cecilia in a state of shock

"Miss did you just Say Jenkins?" The Marine said and Cecilia nodded "Dammit! This just got worst."

"What`s wrong with Jenkins? It seems all of you are afraid of what his doing." Lingyin said

"Well! Let us just say that Jenkins has a tendency to be reckless and do stupid things" Another Marine answered

"I remember the Time where he head on charge a covenant stronghold shouting _Leeroy Jenkins _" An ODST said " Hey everyone Jenkins is one of the in-charge of the fireworks, Safety First guys and make sure you turn on your radio and keep watch of his Trademark." He announced and everyone tensed up

"Orimura-sensei! Can I go to the bathroom for the meantime?" Laura asked Chifuyu who nodded "Thank you!"

Laura stand up and walk away from the group and went to the bathroom, After that She currently watch her surrounding looking for something, then she approach a Marine ask where she could found Noble Six, the Marine pause for a minute then point the watchtower and tell her that Last time he saw Noble Six was in the watchtower looking at the ocean, Laura thank the Marine and went to the place the Marine told her

Laura slowly climb, when she arrived she saw Noble Six looking at the Ocean holding the Dog tags of his Comrade and Noble Six was wearing his armor but he didn`t put his helmet on, She saw Noble Six lonely face even though it`s whiter than snow Laura feel sympathy for him, she slowly approach him

"You Okay Sir Noble Six?" Laura said and Noble slow turns around to face her

"What are you doing here Laura?" Noble Six asked

"I feel comfortable with you and also talking." Laura said strictly

"It`s about your past or the Feelings about me." Noble Six answered and Laura was taken aback "Easy to predict, I already known it from the start and about your past being a Super Soldier created by Germany I already know it every file, every detail and the persons involved I know them all, Roland told me about it"

"I- I-"Laura attempting to regain her composure as she couldn`t speak well because Noble Six manage everything about her past

"If you are thinking about being discriminate about your past or being hate, I don`t think of that." Noble Six said

"What are you doing here anyway and you seem lonely." Laura said and manages to regain her composure

"It seems fair when I told you about my past since I already know yours." Noble Six said and began to tell his tale "As far I can remember my family once lives in a Colony named Terra, My Father was colonial Marine and My Mother was a ship Captain of a Cruiser, The colony was simple, peaceful and yet productive in terms of agriculture but everything change when the Covenant arrive and start attacking the fleet that was currently station there, Every civilians were rally to the tether station to be evacuated away from the planet, During the evacuation my Father give me to the ship captain of the freighter while he stay behind to hold the line, 15 freighters came in and start picking up the Me and the Civilians and once every civilian was aboard the ship began to flew away from the planet, I cried hard as I can because My family was still there and they`re I saw for the first time in my Life how the covenant glass the planet, When the ship arrived to a another colony, the captain handed me over to one of the Naval Intelligence and they offer one thing…" Noble Six paused for a minute "Revenge! Revenge against the covenant"

Noble Six told Laura his first mission being a Spartan but he didn`t mention the details of the Spartan III program and continue telling his tale until to the Battle of Reach and what was the fate of the planet, His team which was he considered his family

"And until today I was being hunted by the nightmares that I fail to protect the Planet that I once again called home after losing my family and my original home and the team I served when I became a Spartan,." Noble Six finished his story and began to grip tightly the dog tags of his comrades and Laura was feeling lonely for the hard ships and trials that Noble Six endures

"He may like to go lone wolf on missions, not to show off that he could take on entire army but to protect the persons he love and the teammates under his command, he is willing give up his life to protect thousand if not millions of people." Laura said to herself

"But how can you still move forward like there is nothing happened in the Past?" Laura asked

"I still move forward because there is nothing left for me in the Past only sorrow and Pain." Noble Six said

"I love you Noble Six!" Laura said blushing "I don`t care who you are... I am also a supersoldier just like you but on a very lesser degree."

"Then I love you too! Just hope I wouldn`t get Court Martial for this" Noble Six answered back as his lips began touching Laura`s lips

When two began to kiss… fireworks began to explode from the background and music comes to life and the moonlight breeze pass by

**Meanwhile back at Ichika`s Group**

The group was fascinated of the fireworks display accompany by Music, even the Elites were awe of it. The Marines were busy eating their popcorns and sometimes throw few pieces of it to other group

"How long does Laura to use the bathroom, Seriously it`s been 25 minutes and she hasn`t come back yet." Cecilia said

"Well she is missing the show!" Houki said

"Maybe she is just around the corner looking at the fireworks." Ichika said and everyone continue looking at the fireworks

**UNSC Infinity Bridge**

Everyone in the bridge was looking at the spectacular of the fireworks and smiles on their faces could be seen including Captain Lasky, he even guess it is the same reaction to the other ships in orbit as well as in the Outpost. Roland appeared beside him with the same reaction also, the camera began to switch angle to get a better view and after switching angles 3 times; the entire bridge crew froze on what they are looking at as well as the other ship since it is being broadcast fleet wide, Captain Lasky on the other couldn`t believe on what he saw, Noble Six kissing Laura Bodewig in the middle of the fireworks display and after a few minutes of awkward silence the bridge crew began to get wild and shouting everywhere and seems they were happy of it and some of them were even dancing

Captain Lasky couldn't comprehend on what is happening, First he saw Noble Six kissing Laura second the entire Bridge Crew went wild and he also hear someone saying something

"Take that engineering department, I know it all along. Woooooohooooooooo!" someone said and jumping around

"Roland can you please tell me what is going on, I think my head is already aching of thinking on what is going on." Lasky said rubbing his head

"We won the bet sir!" Roland said smiling and Lasky is confused "The bet is all about who is the first person will Noble Six Kiss and the Entire Bridge crew bet for Laura and the other departments bet for the others."

"Roland that broadcast is fleet wide and the entire fleet saw him kissing!." Lasky said

"Relax Sir! The other ships also join the bet but I don`t know who was their Player." Roland said Smiling and Lasky was shock

"How come I wasn`t inform about it?" Lasky said strictly and Roland answer him "Because you will never approve it Sir! She said"

"I just hope we won`t get all court martial of this! But The ONI spook Claire would report this to ONI unless she-" Lasky said and Roland finish his sentence "Joins the bet? Off course Sir she is the one who even start it all."

Then the Navigational Officer Approach Lasky and pat his shoulder "Don`t Worry Sir at least we won Sir!"

"Roland what was the Prize for the bet?" Lasky asked while doing face palm

"The losing department or team will prepare and cook food for the winning team." Roland said and Lasky sigh

"So let me guess Halsey Joins the bet?" Lasky asked and Roland nodded "Along with Blue Team" Roland again nodded "And they bet for Laura?" Roland nodded again for the third time

**Meanwhile on Noble Six and Laura**

The two slowly began to break away their kiss, The Two began to watch the fireworks display

"Don`t you think the others will be suspicious on why you haven`t come back?" Noble Six said while holding Laura`s hand

"I don`t worry about it as Long as I am with you." Laura said blushing slightly "It is the best New Year I have ever felt."

**Not far from the position of Noble Six and Laura**

"I told you bro that they are very good couple! Love is in the Air." The person said eating popcorn while watching the two lovebirds

"Four Seven Niner if he Finds out that we are spying on them he will rip us to pieces!" His co pilot said

"Nah! He will not and if he finds out that his kissing scene was broadcast fleet wide! I will make you guess what will be his reaction." FSN said smiling

Then a voice was heard in the Radio shouting _LEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNS _and a second voice follow the first one saying _JENKINS_ what did you this time! And it was clearly the second voice was angry then he finds out what Jenkins did and a loud explosion was heard

End of the New Year Special

A/N: This has nothing to do with the Main Storyline of My Story

Noble Six and Laura Shipping\Relationship Plus the kissing scene is dedicated to the Persons who ask for it especially to The Guest Person who reviewed, To Earth and Her Colonies- UNSC, To Fred (My Friend), Kenneth (My Classmate), To Rodger ( My Cousin) and to the Persons who continuously Spam PM me to do it and To all the persons I forgot to mention.

To all Laura Fans out there PLEASE DON`T HATE ME

To all Laura x Ichika Fans out there PLEASE DON'T HATE ME

Happy Holidays Everyone and Happy New Year


	9. IS Academy Part One

A/N: I have no idea what news should be put here… I was reading my Early Chapters especially 1 and 2 where I notice the plot holes in it, so I am planning to fix it in the near future.

Here is the update, Hope you like it! Thank everyone for all your support!

Let`s continue with the Main storyline.

I`m planning on my Summer vacation that I will update twice or thrice a month depends on my willingness to do it, If I have some inspiration left and the food supply I need (I sometimes eat when I write the updates)

Disclaimer: I don`t own Halo or Infinite Stratos

Chapter 6 Part 1

**IS Academy  
September 2, 2557  
0500 hours (UNSC time Standard)**

Noble Six wake up early in the morning, he check the clock… it was 5:00 o'clock in the morning so he decided to Jog 150 laps around the Academy and do some 500 pushups. He stretches his arms and legs and do a minute time warm up before doing the exercise, As he jog around the Academy he remembered some memories of his training on Onyx along with the other children that were recruited by the Office of the Naval Intelligence. He just spent some few days training the students and there were improvements however Ichika`s performance was still the same in all those days

After an hour of exercise Noble Six went back to his room to get his weapons, he decided to carry two M7 Caseless Submachine Gun, Energy Sword and a MA5D, he then slowly walk to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast as he don`t want some students to saw his face or get scared of an armored person eating at their school, after few minutes of walking he arrive at the cafeteria and notice it was empty which was he was expecting

He grab a sandwich and a soup for breakfast and the cafeteria staff was intimidated of the `Noble Six Appearance but Noble Six ignore the stare and gossips by the Cafeteria Staff and he sat down near the door and to his surprise the seat was able to hold his weight considering he weight almost a ton when he is wearing his armor along with his weapons, After 15 minutes he finishes his breakfast then he put on his helmet and walk through the main door, when he got out of the Cafeteria he saw Houki, Cecilia , Charles, Laura and Lingyin dragging along with them was a slight drowsy Ichika … Literally dragging

"Good Morning Spartan Sensei" The Five girls said simultaneously then they bowed

"Good Morning To you all" Noble Six said with a flat tone and Ichika and his Harem continue to walked to the Cafeteria

**7:50 AM  
Teacher`s Lounge**

Noble Six was in the Teacher`s Lounge hanging out with Miss Chifuyu and Miss Yamada who were busy doing some paper works, Noble Six calmly watch them as he drink his coffee offered by Miss Chifuyu. Miss Yamada and Chifuyu on the other hand were kinda shock of seeing how pale Noble Six was without his helmet since it`s their first time seeing him without a Helmet and how young was Noble Six face

"Thanks! For the coffee Miss Chifuyu! "Noble Six said "It`s kinda better compared to the ones served in the UNSC."

"Why is that?" Miss Yamada Cheerfully asked

"If you like a hot tasteless coffee, I could help you get one though or even a lifetime supply." Noble Six smirked "Miss Chifuyu are you okay? It seems you like to stare at me, should I angle a bit to give you a better view." He joked

Chifuyu snapped back to reality "Sorry, I am just not use looking at people or even talking to them if they are paler than the snow."

"I understand but I am also uncomfortable of not wearing my helmet, it makes me feel naked but you should feel lucky since only very few people saw my face." Noble Six replied "So Miss Chifuyu when I will start teaching Ichika and his girlfriends."

"Please Don`t Call me Miss all the time, I am not used from too much courtesy and formality." Chifuyu said and sip her coffee "After my class they will head to Arena 1 where they usually spar against each other."

"Sorry Ma`am, I am just following protocol in greeting people, Old habits die hard" Noble Six said finishing his coffee then put on his helmet "Well I will be just waiting for them in Arena 1. Good Day Maam."

"Good day to you also Noble Six" Chifuyu said and Noble Six went out the room activating his active Camo

**Ichika`s Classroom**

After the little assembly called by the Student President in preparation of the School Festival, Ichika called his classmate to decide what will be their activity during the School Festival. After few suggestions and posted on their holographic blackboard…

The King Game with Orimura Ichika

The Pocky Game with Orimura Ichika

Twister with Orimura Ichika

Orimura Ichika`s Host Club

"ALL DECLINE!" Ichika said who was slightly annoyed since all the suggestion involve his name on its title and he didn`t like the Idea

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at the same time

"Are you all Crazy?!" Ichika said with slight anger tone on his voice "Who would want to do stuff like that anyway?"

"I would! I definitely would." A random student said and suddenly several students supported the first one then almost all Ichika classmate shouting and demanding that Ichika should approve their suggestion

Ichika looked to Miss Yamada who was standing beside him and said "Yamada-sensei, you wouldn`t approve any of these crazy ideas, right?"

"What? Well…" Miss Yamada who currently recovered from daydreaming "I- I think the Pocky one sounds nice." She said blushing while Ichika was shocked and his mouth open then look down depressed

"A-Anyway, we need something more normal!" Ichika said

"How about a maid café?" Laura muttered loud enough to be heard and everyone look at her. "L-Laura?" Ichika said

"I`m sure it would be well received." Laura said and everyone listen intently "Additionally, an eatery will earn back the money we spend on it."

"I think it's a great idea, Why don`t we have Ichika to be either a butler or a kitchen worker?" Charles said supporting Laura`s idea and then the entire class discusses everything in the Maid Café and Ichika who was already hopelessly accepted the idea before someone could came up another crazy idea

**IS Academy Arena 1**

Noble Six was waiting for 1 hour and 30 minutes but Ichika and his girlfriend haven`t arrive, he was growing impatient and remembering during their training, Everyone must arrive on time and finish everything it on time, If you were a minute late or even a few seconds late you will be punish severely but for the case of Ichika and his Girlfriend he could apply several punishment but he couldn`t forcefully punish them since they are not full pledged UNSC soldiers but Noble Six thought to listen from their excuses if it deems acceptable not to be punish

Suddenly his motion tracker came alive and detected seven signatures approaching, he looks down in the door seeing Ichika and his girlfriends along with a new person. From Noble Six point of view the new person wear a white and red blouse that is much shorter compared to the other students, the person was also wearing slender thighs and the person was a she, Noble Six theorized that her age might be ranging from 16-17 years old; she has short light blue hair and dark red eyes. Noble Six decided to meet her in person

Ichika`s Harem was insecure with the new girl Ichika was hanging with and sometimes they glared at her or sometimes making gossips about her. The students look around only to find out that they were the only persons currently present

"Where is he?" Lingyin asked who was giving a cold glare towards the new person

"Calm Down Lingyin, I am sure he will just pop out of nowhere and surprise us." Cecilia said and others agreed

"Who were you waiting for?" The new person asked

"Our Combat Instructor, Orimura-sensei hired." Ichika said and the new person was to asked a new question when Noble Six appeared in front of them

"It`s about time you arrive, Give me one reason why you are late for your training?" Noble Six said in military style

"Sorry Sir! We just had a meeting in preparation of the School Festival." Ichika replied nervously

"Acceptable!" Noble six said and gazed on the newcomer "And who are you?"

"What you don`t know me? I am the Student Council President Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki, IS Representative of Russia. Now I want also to know your name?" She said

"My friends call me Noble Six And what are you doing here Miss President?" Noble Six said

"Nothing just wanted to tag along." Tatenashi said cheerfully

"I suggest you leave if you only came here to distract their training." Noble Six said

"What!" Tatenashi "Who do you think you are ordering me around and If I could remember you don`t like a regular staff of the Academy and also you don`t like to be a regular new employee or staff of the Academy."

"That was a nice observation Miss President! But I am also aware that you were stalking me since I arrive here." Noble Six said and earning some few whistle from Ichika`s group "So I ask you nicely again that if you don`t mind to leave?"

"Can I just stay and watch you train them. Please." Tatenashi pleaded

"Fine! But any intervention and you can say goodbye." Noble six said. "Yes!" Tatenashi said cheerfully and Noble Six focused to Ichika and his Girlfriends

"Now before we could begin! Give me 75 pushups Ichika!" Noble Six said. The group were about to complain but decided not to because Noble Six might punish them. After few minutes of pushups, Noble Six will train them in teamwork but before that Noble Six wanted to do something

"Okay will continue with our last lesson which is Teamwork." Noble Six said looking at the group sternly "But that will be a story of another time, Today I will train Ichika for the meantime since his the only weakling in the team." He said receiving several cold glares from the group "He needs more practice, a weak member will be just a burden to the team. So Ichika would you please deploy you're IS and for the rest of you could either take a rest or you could spar with one another." Noble Six said and the Ichika`s harem decided to rest for the meantime

"Now Ichika, I will attack you and you will either block, parry or dodged my attack, You are also allowed to retaliate." Noble Six said then activating his energy sword and Ichika went into defensive position

Noble Six charge Ichika at full speed catching him off guard, Six then lounge his energy sword but Ichika parried it and began to fall back trying to kept distance from Six and Ichika know that he couldn`t win head on against him so he decided to use hit and run tactics. Noble Six knew what was Ichika`s plan and decided to screw his plan. Noble Six charged again but this time Ichika wasn`t entirely focus on the incoming attack so Noble Six decided to kick him in the stomach where there was no armor protecting it, instead of inflicting him with his energy sword he just decided to kick him hard to have a little fun, The kick was so hard that it send Ichika flying several meters

"Is that what you got Ichika? I didn`t even break a sweat" Noble Six taunt in an emotionless voice and at the same time Ichika recovered from the attack

"Damn that was a powerful kick! It manage to cut my energy by One-fourth, I have to think fast." Ichika thought to himself charged at Noble Six then he let out a combination of a vertical and diagonal slash along with a horizontal slash but Six just block it and return the same favor, both fighters exchanges blows fast that even the eye couldn`t follow

Ichika`s harem were amazed on Ichika`s Performance. Tatenashi on the other hand was studying Noble Six and she could tell that Noble Six was holding his true power and she also certain that he was male because of the way he speak, he was kinda like a military man, she was wondering why would Orimura-sensei would hire him but she was also amazed on Ichika`s performance though

"Go Ichika! Go Ichika! You can do it!" Shouted by Ichika`s harem

After few minutes of exchanging blows, Ichika distance himself away from Noble Six then look at his remaining energy and at the same time breathing heavily after being exhaust of defending himself from Noble Six attacks even thought they were not powerful blows but the speed was enough to compensate for the lack of powerful attack and he decided to finish this match in one last strike as his body and his IS is approaching the limit, he gaze at Noble Six who was waiting for his move, Ichika close his eyes and began to focus some of the energy to his sword

"Spartan there is an increase in Ichika`s energy sword I think his diverting some of his energy to his sword, I think he wants to finish this in one last strike." Noble Six AI said through the neural interface. "Then Let`s grant that kids wish." Noble Six said and Ichika charged with all his speed while shouting a battle cry, Noble Six quickly ready himself for the attack and he plans to side step the attack then pin him to the ground with his knife…When Ichika was about to deliver his final blow his IS suddenly deactivated after running out of energy and Noble Six took the opportunity to pin him down to the ground

"Good Game Well Played!" Noble Six said still pinning Ichika to the ground after that he help him got up "You are fast learner and your techniques dramatically improved however Your focus on the battle still hasn`t improve, Plus your IS is still running out of Energy so fast I think you need to plan a strategy to compensate for the lack of longevity in the battle. You can join your comrades we will meet again tomorrow." Noble Six said and offer a hand to Ichika which he accepted then Noble Six just disappear from thin air

Ichika was still panting heavily after the sparring and suddenly he hear a voice he look at the source of the voice and saw Cecilia, Laura, Charles, Houki, Lingyin and Tatenashi approaching him

"Ichika are you okay?" Houki said in a concern voice

"I am Fine Houki! I`m just tired." Ichika said clutching his stomach

"Looks like the kick stings a lot." Tatenashi said fanning herself and earning a lot of concern looks from Ichika`s girlfriends

"Yeah! Even I have an energy shield but the Kick still hurts and it feels like it could snap my bones like a twig if my energy shield didn`t take that damage." Ichika said clutching his stomach

"I don`t like the way Noble Six teach it`s like his gonna kill you with it." Lingyin spat

"Now Now Lingyin please calm down." Charles said attempting to calm down Lingyin

"It`s the truth and plus his insulting us and those insults hurt to the core for the last few days we train with him. Hey Laura support me."Lingyin said releasing her anger

"I have no problem with the training." Laura said then let out sigh and earned several confused looks from the others

"Well Lingyin has point and Noble Six have said many hurtful words towards us and especially Ichika who received most of the comments." Cecilia said

"Oh! Come on Spartan-Sensei isn`t that bad." Charles defended

"Guys I hate to interrupt your complains about your instructor but Ichika is still clutching his stomach after being kick." Tatenashi said pointing at Ichika who was clutching his stomach and still grunting about the pain

"ICHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They shouted and hurriedly pick up Ichika and head to the infirmary

Meanwhile Noble Six was looking at them and Listening to their complains about him

"You Know Spartan B312! You didn`t have to be harsh to their training." Reach said through the neural interface

"It can`t be avoided and if they want to protect the ones they love they must be stronger." Noble six replied "Beside their enemies will never be merciful towards them. Plus he asked for it"

"You`re doing this not because you were order by Captain Lasky but you`re doing it so they will never experience what you have experience." Reach Said "You don`t have to dwell so much on your past Noble Six, it`s not your fault… you cannot dictate the flow of the battle, you can just only adapt."

"True but no matter how I tried, I just can`t save anyone close to me, I always lost the one I love" Noble Six said looking at the ground. Reach said " You can`t protect and save everyone, no matter how you many times wish it and pursue it but yet it will not come true but the most important thing is that you have tried your very best to do it."

"Thanks Reach, Let`s go back to our room." Noble Six said and head to his room "Beside he only needs more harsh training and he will be the best IS pilot. If he survives the training of course"

**The Next Day**

Noble Six wake up and went to his daily exercise around the school and his same old same old schedule every morning. He was walking in the hallway while using his active camo when he came across a long line and decided to past by it when he saw Ichika wearing a butler clothes

"This way milady." He said and gentleman manner

"This must be the school festival I`ve been hearing about." Reach said

"Heard or hack your way to their mainframe?" Noble six asked

"You know me too much." Reach said childishly. "Grow up." Noble Six said and he could swear that Reach was pouting at him

"Hey Spartan I wonder if we could order some food." Reach said

"Since when did an AI could eat? Beside it's a bad idea appearing there might scare their customer." Noble Six said

"At least enter the room; I have never been to a Maid Café before in my life." Reach said demanding like a child. "Okay, Okay! You act like a child." Noble Six said and entering the room

When Noble Six entered the room his quite amazed how they arranged it then he notice Ichika falling out of a chair then Lingyin leaving the room then a woman appeared in offer a business card towards Ichika and Noble Six roams around the room

"Do you have a minute?" The woman said while giving Ichika her business card

"I do" Ichika replied "Um…So you`re Makigami Reiko-san?"

"That's right. I was wondering if you would use our company`s on your Byakushiki." The women said and pull out some paper forms

"Well, I don`t really know about stuff like that." Ichika refused "Well, I really don`t need…" Ichika was about to finish his sentence when one of the maid serving in the café interrupt the conversation "I`m Sorry ma`am but the next customer is waiting for him."

"I`m sorry but I have to go." Ichika said and both of them find a place to talk to for the meantime "Thank you, Takatsuki-san. You`re a lifesaver. Lately, people have been trying to recommend different equipment loads for my Byakushiki."

"Don't worry about!" She replied "I guess you have a lot on your plate, huh?" after pausing for few seconds "You can go ahead and take a break. Why don`t you take a look around the school?"

"Are you sure?" Ichika said and she nodded in response.

Noble Six notice the Business woman had an angry expression then she follow Ichika out of the room "That woman is suspicious"

After hours being passed around by Cecilia and the others and being drag around the school, he ended up being drag by Tatenashi and ask him if he could fill up the role in one of their Drama story which he reluctantly agreed

Noble Six was getting bored around the school trying to find an activity that suite his interest but it was fruitless, so he decide to take a break in the rooftop

"Does this place have any interest in military?" Noble Six asked Reach

"Don`t know but I heard some will be doing a Cinderella drama story." Reach said

"Fine! I have no choice." Noble Six replied who was slightly irritated of doing nothing. "Well it`s better than staying in your room while staring at the ceiling." Reach said Noble Six headed to the place while being guided by Reach to get there in time.

Ichika was standing in the middle of the stage waiting for something when the narrator began to tell the story "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Cinderella. No…It`s no longer a name. Those who gleefully brought down, swarms of enemy soldiers across countless balls…The most powerful warriors in the world…Those who revel in utter destruction…Together, those girls held the fitting title of…Cinderella!" This time Ichika was very confused on what is already happening and the Narrator continue talking "The girls dance around, targeting the confidential data…hidden inside the Prince`s crown!... And tonight, the time of the bloodthirsty Cinderellas has come once again."

"That`s mine!" Lingyin shouted and jump off the balcony and attempt to cut Ichika vertically but he manage to dodge it "Give me that Crown."

Ichika run for his life after being hunt down not just by Lingyin but Cecilia, Charles, Houki and Laura. Meanwhile Noble Six who was watching the entire story from the start was just face palming in a corner. He was in an area providing him a full view of the stage and the surrounding area; he is just using the zoom configuration on his helmet that Reach configured for him

"Would you look at that… being chase by girls are rarely to be found this days, Ichika must be famous." Reach said

"I wonder why do they desperately need the crown to the point of taking Ichika`s life." Noble Six said. "Maybe it`s part of the plot?" Reach asked

"I don`t know, being chase around by girls while being threaten by a knife, gun, sword and almost getting shot by an artillery isn`t a good indication that it is part of the plot. I don` know if the narrator has held a grudge against Ichika." Noble Six said while crossing his arm as he is being entertained by the show

"Wanna join them, it seems like fun." Reach said making Noble Six laughs "What so funny about it? Don`t like to feel young again?"

"I had my share of fun during the Human-Covenant War, were you being chased by elites with their energy sword while shouting something, almost getting stab by an energy dagger, getting shot by plasma weapons and being rain by artillery weapons and include getting glassed by a cruiser." Noble Six answered. They just look at Ichika who was desperately finding a way to survive "Beside sooner or later those girls will be fighting on who will get the crown giving Ichika a window of opportunity to escape with it."

"Yah! You`re right! " Reach said then the narrator give permission to let the audience join "I think Ichika should get out of the Academy staying here will give him zero percent chance of escape. Since the audience will be joining."

They saw Ichika running fast away from the pursuers but what caught Noble Six attention is that Ichika was pulled down by a mysterious person "Reach do you know who pulled Ichika in a trap?" Noble Six said

"Wait I`m trying to find a match for the hand…"Reach said scanning every file caught by Noble Six camera "There I found a match, It`s the business woman that offer Ichika and before you asked I am very sure there is no doubt."

"But why would she do it?" Noble Six said

"Maybe she is interested on the files on the crown." Reach Said

"There is something not right here and I have a bad feeling about it. Reach could you track her?" Noble six said

"Yes! The camera in the school manages to get a shot were she is going…" Reach said "she is heading to the locker room."

"Good! Alert me if she decided to move again." Noble Six said while running at his full speed

"What do you think she will do to Ichika?" Reach asked

"Don`t know but it isn`t good!" Noble Six said "Sir Kurt-051 always told me to trust your guts."

**Locker Room**

"Well… I should use this opportunity to take your Byakushiki." Reiko said looking at Ichika with an evil smile

"What?" Ichika said in confused look. "Just give it to me already!" Reiko demanded and kicks Ichika that send him flying to a nearby locker

"Damn I got kick again!" He thought as his injuries yesterday didn`t fully healed "Who are you?" he asked

"Me? I`m a mysterious beauty, disguised as someone from a corporate business." She answered back and began to partly deploy her IS

"Byakushiki!" Ichika said deploying his IS

"I`ve been waiting for you to use that!" she said and attack Ichika but he dodged all her attack "Say your good!" she said and activate fully her IS and attack Ichika

**IS Academy Operation Room**

Chifuyu and Miss Yamada was looking at the battle of Ichika and the mysterious IS

"An unidentified IS has been detected in the locker room!" Miss Yamada reported

Chifuyu remain with her emotionless face and said "I knew they`d show up on the day of the school festival, but who would thought they will only send one person?" she then looked at Miss Yamada "Yamada-sensei keep an eye out for enemy reinforcements, Tell the non-equipped students that they need to evacuate. Contact Noble Six I want him to help Ichika."

"Understood" Miss Yamada replied

**IS Hallway**

Noble Six was running at his full speed towards the locker room. "Spartan Hurry up Ichika is in Trouble, the business woman deploy her IS, I`m currently gathering info about her." Reach said

"Affirmative!" Noble Six replied. "Spartan an Incoming calls from Chifuyu." Reach said and patch through the call

"Noble Six, an unknown IS is in the Academy and she currently engaging my brother. Can you get there and help him?" Chifuyu said

"Well I noticed he got captured during their drama play and I am already heading towards them." Noble Six said and Chifuyu cut the call

"Spartan! Just turn to your right and keep running straight and you will meet both of them." Reach said and received a nod from Noble Six who began to ready his weapon

**Back at the Stage**

"Where did Ichika go?" A person said

"He sure runs fast. This is all you guys` fault for trying to get in between me and my bride." Laura said

"I thought it was Noble Six?" Houki teased and Laura blush

"I- I wouldn`t betray my bride." Laura defended as she was trying to hide her blush

"Charlotte-san, this wouldn`t have happened if you hadn`t tried to cover for Ichika-san." Cecilia said

"Maybe, but…" Charlotte said with a sad face but the rest of her sentence was cut by an announcement. "An unknown IS has been detected in the locker room and is currently battling Byakushiki. All Students with a personal IS are to deploy and stand by." The announcement said and Ichika`s harem deployed there IS

**IS Academy Operation Room**

"Shinono, Dunios and Bodewig are to Support Orimura." Chifuyu said through the Com System "Now get to the Locker Room!"

"Miss Yamada where is Noble Six he is supposed to arrive few minutes ago?" Chifuyu asked

"Wait I will check the camera…" Miss Yamada said and typing something in the keyboard "There he is just outside of the room and Miss Tatenashi is with him." she said and Chifuyu remain passive just looking at the camera

**Locker Room**

The battle was intense and ruined the entire room while Ichika is defending for his life after being attack by a mysterious woman and her mysterious IS, Ichika dodging the bullets by going in circles and remember one of the tips that Tatenashi gave to him. Ichika went to offensive shouting Ignition boost however he was quickly off guard when his opponent use a web to immobilize him

"Coming at me head-on like that…" She said approaching Ichika "You really are just a kid."

"Dammit!" Ichika muttered struggling to escape

"This was a piece of cake! That`s what you get for underestimating a spider`s web!" She said hanging Ichika "Now it`s time for some entertainment." She pulled out a strange device "Well… Allow me to take your Byakushiki." And put the strange device on Ichika`s chest and the device electrified him "I`ll let you in on something in the meantime. The People who kidnapped you during the Second Mondo Grosso were us, Phantom Task! Quite an emotional reunion, isn`t it?" she said while laughing maniacally

"Why you!" Ichika said then shout in pain while being electrocuted

"Now that that`s out of the way, I`m going to kill you!" She said

"That would be quite the problem." A mysterious female voice said then Reiko looks behind to see a female student

"After all, Ichika-kun is my favorite." The Female student said and the Reiko was shocked on how she got in and Ichika was surprised that Tatenashi was here

"T-Tatenashi-san…" Ichika said

"I`m the student council president of this school, therefore I behave like one." Tatenashi said and Reiko charged at her and stabs her only to find out that it was only a water clone shocking everyone present in the room

"Is this…" Reiko said and Tatenashi finishes her sentence "It`s a decoy made from water. Beside there is one person who is excited to meet you" she said making Reiko confused then a Armored figured appeared beside her and punch her sending her flying to a nearby Locker

"I thought you forget to introduce me Miss President." The figured said crackling his knuckles

"I don`t want to take all the fun you know." Tatenashi said cheerfully and she had already activated her IS

"Now Now Miss Reiko how do we proceed? I will make you pay for everything you have committed." Noble Six said igniting his energy sword on his right hand and readying his knife on his left

"You both think you can beat me think again." Reiko said as she launch a hail of bullets towards them but Tatenashi use her special ability to control water to shield them from the bullets

Noble Six charged at her and swing his energy sword and the combat knife in an alternating combo along with the lance attack from Tatenashi in an opposite flank, inch by inch Reiko was being pushed further as she is having a hard time defending their attacks. Ichika who was watching the fight was awe of the synchronization of the attacks of Noble Six and Tatenashi even though they weren`t always sparring together but yet their combination attack was marvelous, they move like a team even though they`re not talking a loud yet they have a perfect timing like they were silently talking through their body movements

"I think I underestimated you. That IS has pretty nice mobility." Tatenashi said

"Whats your Deal?" Reiko said

"I`m Tatenashi Sarashiki" She said and geared up her weapons but Noble Six step in front of her "Hey, What are you doing?"

"Take Ichika and leave the room make sure his safe." Noble Six said in an emotionless tone

"Wait, What" Tatenashi is surprised "But…"

"Just do it, this is my fight, And My Fight Alone." Noble Six said gripping tightly his energy sword and Combat knife

Tatenashi decided not to argue because it will be useless; she just let out small sigh "Fine! But you owe me a Sparring Match next time." She said with a smile and cut out the webs immobilizing him then takes him out of the room

"I will not let you escape that EASY!" Reiko said charging at the fleeing Ichika and Tatenashi using her claws but Noble Six block it using his knife

"You`re not going anywhere!" Noble Six said and uppercut Reiko sending her crashing to the ceiling "Both of get out of here Now!"

Tatenashi and Ichika run out of the door but before that Tatenashi gazed Noble Six for a few seconds before being drag by Ichika, She understand why Noble Six stayed behind to fight the mysterious IS, It was revenged… revenged against their organization who have spilled the blood of the comrades of Noble Six, He was never let the atrocity of the Phantom Task let go answered, Tatenashi thought that he will never stop until every single one of the Phantom Task killed or brought to justice, she felt sympathy towards Noble Six even thought she wasn`t close to him but she felt the sadness behind those laughs .She snaps back to Reality and run in the Hallway along with Ichika heading to the Operation Room

Reiko recovered from the attack and looked at Noble Six who has spoken something "Your Quest Ends Here!" He said pointing his Energy sword at Reiko

**Outside of the Academy**

Lingyin and Cecilia was patrolling the sky to make sure no enemy reinforcement will come

"I`m confirming an Unknown IS approaching the Academy in high speed." Lingyin said

"I will try to take her down" Cecilia said and began to sniper her from afar but the new IS seem to block Cecilia`s attack "What?" Cecilia said in a state of shock "Well let see if she block this." She said launching heat seeking missiles but the IS just cut down the missile from afar by using her laser. Cecilia and Lingyin could just stare as the missile exploded

**Back at Noble Six**

Both Fighters engage in CQC and both of them are not willing to lose, exchanging blows to one another, Noble Six used a Left-Right alternating Combo then a left hook followed by a uppercut hitting Reiko`s head on but Reiko won`t give up and used her leg to make Six lose his balance then she let out a powerful punch sending Six flying to a wall, Six recovered quickly and sprinted towards her dodging the Web attacks, when he was already near Her... he used his momentum to Smack her face to the ground embedding it by few centimeters. Both of them Continue exchanging punches and don`t even flinch even though both of the fighters are receiving powerful attacks then they kept their distance about 5 feet from each other

"You`re cocky to fight me alone, even with your IS you couldn`t still defeat me." Reiko said arrogantly but Noble Six ignore it "What are you gonna do? Stare me to submi –"The rest of her sentence was cut when Noble Six swing the Energy blade but she manage to dodge in time missing few millimeters from her neck, Noble Six holstered the Energy sword as it already run out of battery then he began to attack Reiko at full speed launching a barrage of punches at her.

Reiko block or dodge the punches, she tried to counter attack but each time she tried Noble Six would just dodge or block it and he attack again but this time each punch become stronger and stronger and bringing her energy little by little, she look at Noble Six who walk casually toward her and began to felt an ominous cold feeling, her body began to tremble in fear that she couldn`t understand and control, for the first time in her life she had feel fear

"Stay Back… Stay Back! You monster" Reiko panic and shooting webs at Noble Six trying to immobilize him but he just dodge it with ease "Stay back, Don`t come near me!"

"Do you feel it Reiko? Do you feel fear?" Noble Six said in a darker voice "That was the same plea your victims shouted and cried but what did you do, you kill them in cold blood." Noble Six kick Reiko and quickly grab her neck with his right hand she tried to escape from the grip but no avail then a series of punch followed hitting her stomach then she was throw to a wall

Reiko quickly gasp for air then began to cough blood "You`re not Human!" she said

"Said by a cold bloodied psychopathic murderer" Noble Six said approaching her and twist her arm causing her to shout in terrible pain "This is for the people you killed!" he said and continuing to twist her arm "I will make you feel the pain they felt. I will make do it slowly."

"Aaahhh!" Reiko shouted in pain

Noble Six quickly pin her to the wall where she would received Noble Six barrage of punches making her bury to the wall inch by inch and the last punch make her went through the wall not before Noble Six strap a frag grenade in one of the legs of her IS making her shouted more in pain

"You're not getting away from me that easy." Noble Six said hurriedly follow her

"Damn It!" Reiko said as she desperately escape from Noble Six "Damn he throw a punch, feels like I have a broken bones" then she cough blood

"You think you can escape!" Noble Six said running from behind when he was a few feet away from Reiko a mysterious beam cut his advance and decided to look up and another IS appears, he assumed that it must be her backup or Extractor

"I came to get you, Autumn" the newcomer said "I demand you address me with respect!"

"Who do you think you are little girl?" Noble Six taunt then interceptor drones came out and headed to Noble Six then attack him however his Energy Shield took all the damage

**IS Operation Room**

"Orimura-sensei, this machine is…" Ms. Yamada said looking at the IS

"They`re already using it, huh?" Chifuyu said

"Do you think Noble Six could handle both of them?" Ms. Yamada said in a concern tone

"Despite Noble Six disadvantage in terms of Flight, he is more experience and capable of defeating the best IS user in the world with ease." Chifuyu said in a passive tone looking at Noble Six who is fending off the attacks from both IS

**Back at Noble Six**

Noble Six is dodging both attacks coming from the Newcomer and the previous IS which is now identified as Autumn, he dodge their range attacks and block or parry their melee attacks. Noble Six though that if he was going to defeat both of them he needs firepower however his weapon M7 submachine gun won`t cut through their energy shields and it only does little damage to shielded targets… he decided to use his MA5D weapon, it won`t cut through their energy shields but has enough firepower to damage or decrease their energy shields

He unsling his MA5D and let out a burst fire towards the new comer then a quick to roll to his left dodging the attack from Autumn, Noble Six analyze his situation… he was in disadvantage with the newcomer since she could fly in nearly supersonic or hypersonic speed but his previous enemy dubbed Autumn which he believe he could defeat without any problems. Noble Six sprinted toward Autumn while dodging range attacks from the interceptors or sometimes let his shield absorb the damage then he do a quick jab to the stomach and use his remaining momentum to throw Autumn to a nearby tree

"Who are you!" Said angrily by the Newcomer

"I`m your worst nightmare that will haunt your petty Organization to extinction!" Noble Six said then Autumn recovered from the attack and look at Noble Six then she instinctively dodge the unknown beam when she look to the direction of the attack she saw two ISs`, one was black and the other was orange colored

"Spartan-Sensei! We came here as fast as we could!" Both the IS said in time

"Well It`s about time Laura and Charles! Laura Take care of the Autumn while Me and Charles take care of this butterfly princess!" Noble Six radioed

"Ah! Sir but how can we defeat her when you couldn`t fly?" Charles asked

"I`m a Spartan!" Noble Six replied releasing a hail bullets towards the Butterfly-like IS and he wishes he had a Spartan Laser with him right now, Charles also went lose hail of bullets, some of the bullets were hitting the butterfly IS while the rest of the bullets miss

Laura moves in and uses her Inertia Canceller to stop Autumn from moving "Going somewhere miss?" she smirked then she was interrupted when The newcomer fired several shots then she land near Laura then Noble Six went in from behind only to be round house kick by the New Comer sending him flying few meters then she resume looking at Laura and sprinted towards with her melee weapon at high cutting the dome like that encompasses her partner resulting to the destruction of the dome like

Laura couldn`t believe on what she saw and hear her enemy taunt "Is this all you`ve got, Germany`s advance version?"

"How do you know about that?" Laura demanded

"I don`t have to tell you" She replied then looked towards Autumn "Too many of them are ready to attack! Let`s fall back Autumn!" she said facing towards Houki who recently arrived, Laura and Charles

"What leaving the party already?" Noble Six said throwing a tree towards Autumn and the Newcomer but Autumn only cut the tree in half Then Ichika came in charging head on towards the Butterfly IS while yelling his war cry

"Dammit! Ichika don`t do it!" Noble Six said however Ichika ignore it still continuing his attack but he was meet with a quick counter-attack from the butterfly IS sending him to Houki and Laura who caught him

The Mysterious Butterfly IS then let out a barrage of shot towards Houki, Laura, Ichika and Charles; Autumn get out of her IS and took its Core then the IS charges towards the three girls and Ichika with a beeping sound and Noble Six knew that familiar beep

"Get out! That IS is going to explode!" He said running towards the four while Autumn and Butterfly IS escape

Noble Six quickly run towards the four, just in time to throw the IS to a nearby hill before it exploded then he gaze towards the four

"Everyone`s okay?" he asked while scanning the surrounding if anymore surprises comes out

"Were okay Spartan-Sensei! Thanks for saving us" Charles said smiling

"Okay let`s head back To Miss Chifuyu!" He said and started to walk towards the exit along with the Ichika, Charles, Houki and Laura

**IS Operation Room**

Everyone inside the room has gloomy or tensed atmosphere because of what happened at their school today; Ichika and his Harem along with Tatenashi were just undergoing debriefing

"We know they targeted Ichika and his IS "Noble Six said looking at Ichika "Since his the only male to pilot, it has high chance that he will be targeted again in the Future, I recommend him in high security surveillance. Plus I would like to know why did you come back?"

"I don`t want my friends to be hurt because of me!" Ichika answered and suddenly became nervous

"The question that really bothered me is that why did they only came with two of their personnel and not an Army." Miss Yamada said

"Because they only have came here for recon, studying every defenses and personnel that might stop them from achieving their Goals." Chifuyu said passively

"They might be preparing for an Invasion in the near future, So I think it`s time to beef up the security in the Academy and Scan the students to know whether they are a spy for the Phantom Task or not…" Noble Six then looked at Ichika intimidating him "Just don`t do it recklessly again Ichika or else they may able to complete their objective!" Noble Six said emotionless "Don`t be so reckless when coming to the battle field it may cost your life. Keep that in mind that they will hunt you down and destroy everything in their way until they achieve whatever Goals they have."

That statement made Lingyin`s blood boil to the point that she couldn`t control her anger "How would you understand, you emotionless bastard!"and the others were shocked on Lingyin`s outburst "You always say hurtful things to Ichika, You expect me or them to understand that you are training ME or Them or Anyone! You always think of the outcome, the battle or whatever you`re thinking but you never consider our emotions, WERE NOT SOME DAMN SOLDIERS that you can order around, Were NOT Soldiers…" she said and tears began to fall and Nobody in the room dared to speak "You are a selfish, saddist bastard person I ever meet, And I beg to question are you still human? You are just a weapon for your organization, nothing but a tool for war!"

"Lingyin stop it!" Chifuyu ordered

"Rin Please Stop it!" Ichika pleaded

"No! I am doing this for you Ichika! Tell me Noble Six? Have you ever had a team? Or is it that…they`re all dead" she said and everyone in room notice that Noble Six began to tense up a little while clenching his fist and they hope that he will not murder Lingyin for it "Answer me Dammit!" She shouted but Noble Six remained quiet "So it is True they`re dead that`s because you never care for them, You let them die, You Emotionless Selfish Bastard!" then Chifuyu slap Lingyin surprising everyone in the room except Noble Six

"I will not tolerate the way you speak to your Instructor, Lingyin!" Chifuyu said angrily after slapping her

"It seems the atmosphere became dark all of the sudden, I suggest we continue this meeting tomorrow!" Noble Six said and left the room but everyone in the room know that Noble Six was hurt by Lingyin`s statement

"Why do you have to be so mean to Noble Six, Lingyin?" Charles asked

"Don`t you understand he is just a selfish bastard, We didn`t even have any improvement in our training and he said hurtful things to Ichika!" Lingyin said and she was clearly panting heavily

"No Lingyin! It is because I asked him not to go easy on me" Ichika said looking down in the floor in shame and everyone in room looked curiously "I want to be strong, Strong enough to protect all of you! That's why I ask him to train me harder so I can be prepared for the worst. I fear of losing all of you, that's I why I want to be strong, I want to overcome my limits." Ichika clench his fist and His harem felt sorry because they misunderstand Noble Six`s training

"Oriumra-Sensei, we received an anonymous message and a video too!" said

"Can you tract its position where it send it? And whose it from?" Chifuyu asked

"I no longer track it and for the message well it's anonymous. Should I open it?" Miss Yamada said and Chifuyu nodded

"Greetings If you are reading this message then good but For my Identity… we will meet in due time and for the mean here is a video, listen and analyze its content very well." The message said and a video began to play, everyone in the room began to watch it

**UNSC Infinity  
Behind the Moon**

It was a normal day in the Infinity, same old same old task were done everyday

"Sir we just received a message from Noble Six!" the Communication officer said "It said that the IS Academy was attacked by the Phantom Task."

"Very Well, send me his entire report then, I will personally read it." Captain Lasky said

"Don`t you think their already accelerating their plan?" Dr. Halsey came up from behind

"We are not sure, there goals are still unknown but one thing I`m sure is that they will strike The IS Academy hard." Lasky said reviewing the report Noble Six sent "Considering it`s only their first appearance in the Academy and two members of it have already cause much damage. By the way Dr. Halsey! Noble Six has a device that warrants your attention."

"Very well I go and check it! Just send it to my Lab." Dr. Halsey said and leaves the Bridge

"This is not a good indication." Captain Lasky thought "Ensign! Inform the base to heighten the defenses." Captain Lasky ordered

"Yes Sir" The Ensign replied

Captain Lasky remembered what Dr. Halsey said to him"Darkness roams the horizon and it's inevitable, Lasky! The real question is…who will be our beacon of hope on the time of Darkness?"

End of Chapter 6 Part 1

A/N: Well did you like it? Suggestion and Constructive Reviews are welcomed

If anyone notice that Dunois(The French Representative) Her First name is Actually is Charlotte and Not Charles however I`m stuck using Charles since the Name Charles was her cover up name when she entered the IS Academy in Season 1. SO forgive me of it.

Well Lingyin is kinda hot headed and loses her temper easily though (Personal Opinion when watching the anime)… Don`t hate me for making Lingyin look bad.

Damn I just realize writing this Chapter was hard. I think I need to improve my skills in writing combat scenes

The Answer is NO for those who will think about Tatenashi and Noble Six especially you "Earth and Her Colonies-UNSC", I will not turn Noble Six as a Harem Magnet like Ichika and make my story a love genre. I will never do it.

Noble Six`s love life belong to Laura and Laura alone. But the question of their Cameo and Canon in the main storyline is still being questioned. The decision will come in due time.

Reach is an AI that Noble Six found on Planet Reach, just check Chapter 3 about it for more background info.


	10. IS Academy Part Two

A/N: I`m Back

Here is the Part 2 of Chapter 6, Sorry about the delay… I was fixing several ideas on this chapter and hard time translating my ideas to words. Plus…there are so many school related things I need to finish which actually slow down my update. I`m very sorry for the late update

Advance Happy Birthday to Earth and Her Colonies- UNSC (It`s on April 28)… Now where`s the food?... Just kidding

Okay I found the things that are needed to be fixed on Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. I will replace it with the fixed Chapter when I upload the Chapter 7.

Appreciate the reviews guys…it inspired me a lot to continue my story, you save me guys in the verge of writers block and also inspire me to quickly finish my task…THANK YOU

REMEMBER REACH…REMEMBER NOBLE TEAM

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don`t own Halo or Infinite Stratos

Chapter 6 Part 2

**Phantom Tasked Hideout**

"I didn`t need your help!" Autumn said angrily grabbing the M`s collar "You need to stay out my way!" then throw M to the fiber glass window "Say something you brat!" but M remain quiet "Damn it!" then Autumn grab her knife but a Voice make her stop

"Stop it, Autumn!" the Voice said and Autumn look back "Your too loud

"Squall" Autumn said as she recognized the voice

"You need to calm down, It ruins your beautiful face." Squall said as she steps in wearing a white robe making Autumn smile

"M, send Silent Zephyrs to maintenance. It still needs some tune-ups." Squall instructed

"Understood Squall "M nodded and leave the room

**M`s Room**

M was leaning against the wall, looking at the locket. She flicks it open and inside it was the picture of Chifuyu Orimura

"I`m close… I will have my revenge" She said to herself while looking at the picture "I`ll be reunited" then she remember the fight with the black armored person

"Whoever it was… better stay out of my way" She said then close the locket and let out a small chuckle

**IS Academy Operation Room**

"Greetings If you are reading this message then good but For my Identity… we will meet in due time and for the meantime here is a video, listen and analyze its content very well." The message said and video began to play, everyone in the room stared at the screen

**_Video Begin…_**

**United Nations Space Command: File 05-25128**

**Declassified by Office of the Naval Intelligence, Noble Team, Deployment on Reach**

**Operation:Uppercut**

"Distance is closing on this vessel`s refuel track with covenant super-carrier" Auntie Dot informed "Seventy-six seconds to endpoint"

"Dammit!" Jorge said while pressing some buttons only receiving BEEPS of rejection

"So It`s going to be like that "Jorge said and glance over Noble Six before smacking the panel one time

"Well I`ve got good news and bad news" Jorge walked over to Noble Six "This bird took some fire and thruster gimbal is toast, which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity"

"And the good news?" Noble Six asked

"That was the good news" Jorge said grimly then Auntie Dot informed again "_At current velocity, fifty three seconds to endpoint_"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Jorge said, slightly annoyed by Auntie Dot. He took off his helmet, letting it drop to the ground

"Bad News, Timers Fried, I have to fire it manually." Jorge said

"That's a one-way trip" Noble Six said holding his rifle

"We all make it sooner or later" Jorge replied

"Better get going Six, They`re gonna need you down there" he continued then he reached for his chest plate and ripped off his dog tag and offered it to Noble Six "Listen, Reach has been good to me, Time has come to return the favor"

Noble Six firmly grabbed Jorge`s hand and accepted the dog tag then he pull him close "Don`t Deny me this!" Jorge then lifts Noble Six and walked towards the hangar exit "Tell em to make it count" Jorge then tossed Noble Six out of the Hangar. The camera then switches over to a satellite recording the event then a large black orb suddenly engulf the middle half of the Covenant Super-Carrier

**The video feed then switches to another satellite… suddenly more covenant ships arrive via slipspace and stationed near the Planets Low Orbit and a computer voice was saying**

"Slipspace rupture detected, Slipspace Rupture Detected, Slipspace Rupture Detected!" then more ships arrive near the Planet`s atmosphere

"Are you reading this? Dammit Multiple Covenant Ships Detected!" the operator said "They`re everywhere!" Another Operator said with a panicking voice then the signal was lost

**United Nations Space Command: File 02-27131**

**Declassified by Office of the Naval Intelligence, Noble Team, Deployment on Reach**

**The next video shows Noble-2 or also known as Kat running along with Noble Six while talking something**

"Where did Holland get a Demolition priority One-" Kat`s remaining sentence was cut when a shot pass through his helmet killing her

Noble Six held Kat`s body and pick up her Pistol and start shooting the Phantom and other Spartans joined-in then Noble Six drags Kat`s Body towards the door

"Come on Come on! Get in "Carter said as the door closes

**When Noble Six exited the building he was still carrying Noble Two`s body while looking at the ruins**

**United Nations Space Command: File 15-18257**

**Declassified by Office of the Naval Intelligence, Noble Team, Deployment on Reach**

**The Next video was Noble-4 and Noble-6 looking at the passing Scarab in a nearby Canyon**

"Mother…" Emile said "We could get past this sir."

"No! you can`t, not without help" Carter said

"Commander, You don`t have the firepower" Emile argued

"I`ve got the mass" Carter said while have strafing run with a determine voice

"Solid Copy, Hit em Hard Boss" Emile said as he understand what Carter will do

"You`re on your own Noble…" Carter said "Carter out" then he head on crash the Pelican into Scarab destroying Scarab and him in the process

**United Nations Space Command: File 00-00241**

**Declassified by Office of the Naval Intelligence, Noble Team, Deployment on Reach**

**It shows a Pelican was hovering while another Pelican was protecting the First Pelican and surveying the area for more Covenant**

"Good to See you Spartan" Captain Keyes said "Halsey said I could count on you!" And Noble Six handing off the package

"It`s not just me Sir" Noble Six said

Captain Keyes grabbed Noble Six arm and said "They will be remembered" then Captain Keyes saw a Covenant Cruiser nearing their position "Cruiser adjusting Heading to the Autumn, Noble 4 I need Fire on that Cruiser or we will not be getting out of here. Do you copy?"

" I have your window sir" Noble 4 said begin adjusting the Gun

Then a Phantom just appear out of nowhere shooting the Second Pelican and destroyed it then it began firing on Noble Six who let it shield absorb the damage and leave the place but before that drop two Elites near Emile`s position then Noble Six Heard Noble 4`s shout

"Aurgh!" Emile said while bursting out of the Canopy. He climbed out and aimed his shotgun on the Elite`s face then shot it

"Who`s Next!" He said in challenging tone. There was a loud growl and Emile was stabbed behind by the Second Elite

"I`m Ready!" Emile roared, taking out his Kukri and embedded it on the Elite`s neck "How 'BOUT You!?" then both of them fell down

The Pelican carrying Captain Keyes begin to approach Noble Six but he refused to get in

"Spartan get in!" Captain Keyes said

"I can`t leave my Team behind Sir!" He replied "I have the gun Sir… Goodluck"

"Goodluck to you too, Spartan!" Captain Keyes said and the Pelican return back to the Pillar of Autumn while Noble Six uses the Big Gun to destroy the Cruiser then disembarked the machine and take a last look of Pillar of Autumn as it escape the planet from the Covenant onslaught. The final part of the video was showing Noble Six fending off the Covenant

"Remember where did everything began, Remember Reach!" Noble Six muttered and went into a defensive stance "For Humanity, For Earth and Her Colonies, For Noble Team!"

**Then the screen went static after few seconds a quote was being shown**

When you go home, tell them of **us** and say

For their **Tomorrow** we gave our **today**

From Harvest to Reach we gave our **might**, so one among us could finish the **fight**

**And a note was written below it**

**-Noble Six  
Battle of Reach  
Last Radio Communication with UNSC Pillar of Autumn**

**_Video End…_**

Everyone in the room was quiet that you could even hear a pin drop, Ms. Yamada suddenly broke the silence, she was crying after seeing what happened to Noble Six Team even Chifuyu who was still calm and compose on the room but deep inside her was pity and also crying, Charlotte, Laura and Tatenashi were slightly crying… Houki, Ichika and Cecilia are still quiet but looking down in the floor while Lingyin was looking down in the floor in shame. She insulted the sacrifices made by Noble Six Team, she insulted the very memory of his Team, she realized That Noble Six wasn`t selfish and let his Team Die… he has tried the very best to save them and in fact he was willing to stay behind because he believe that he was abandoning his Team

"I`m very sorry Noble Six that I said that to you" Lingyin muttered weakly then she starts to cry "I`m very sorry!"

"It`s okay Lingyin, You just get carried away by your anger." Charlotte said trying to make her feel better

"You think he will accept my apology?" Lingyin stop crying and wipe her tears away, Charlotte nodded while smiling

" I think you`re not the only one who should Apologize." Cecilia said, she also realized that she also backstab Noble Six with harsh words when his not around

"How could Noble Six live a life like that? The death, pain and sorrow that he has experience… How could he move on like their nothing happened in the past?" Tatenashi asked

"Because he make sure that their sacrifices weren`t in vain" Laura stated and Chifuyu nodded in agreement while the others were shock

"A great responsibility was bestowed upon him… To be the very protector of his people because of that responsibility he loses the chance to live a normal life." Chifuyu said

"How did you know that Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika said calmly then a clipboard hit his head "Sorry Orimura-sensei"

"It is because that is how a veteran in the military would react, move and speak plus the video Captain Lasky showed to us and the video we just watch recently... It would be clearer that Noble Six is very loyal to the oath he had sworn and willing to give up his life to protect the future of Humanity." Chifuyu said looking at them with her famous stoic face "Maybe all of you should go to Noble Six and apologize."

The students nodded and left the room leaving Miss Yamada and Chifuyu alone

"I can`t Believe Noble Six blame himself for the lost of his Team." Miss Yamada said while wiping away her tears after watching the video "

"I think his past was a sad story, a story filled with pain, lost and grief. And I only know one person in the Academy who also has a sad story during her childhood life." Chifuyu said looking at the camera which caught Noble Six sitting on the rooftop of the Academy

**IS Academy Rooftop**

Noble Six was just sitting in the roof trying to cool off and try not to murder the ***t out of Lingyin for insulting Noble Team, the words spoken by Lingyin reminded him… that he failed to save and protect his Team

"Come on Spartan, Don`t be like that" Reach tried to cheer him up

"Well, Sometimes it`s hard to suppress your emotions. " Noble Six replied

"Sometimes you should not suppress your emotions…they are not symbols of weakness but a reminder that you are HUMAN, that you care for someone important to you, Sometimes your emotions have more meaning than words." Reach said

"Forgive them because they didn`t know what you experience thus resulting in a misunderstanding and misjudgment… It`s just one of the typical irony of life in Human Nature." Reach added and Noble Six was confused on the last part of her sentence "What! Can't comprehend?"

"That's why you would never let an AI advice you about solving your problems. " Noble Six said grinning "You never understand what **** they say."

"Oh! By the way don`t murder the ***t out of Lingyin … You`ll add more problems to Captain Lasky" Reach said while laughing

"Nope! I will torture her and break her bones for that insult." Noble Six said sarcastically and Reach was laughing out loud

"Well speaking of them… they are currently approaching your position… ETA 15 seconds." Reach said

"That`s fast, I have only left the room for 10 minutes and they already know where I am." Noble Six said

"Maybe they know a shortcut… We should ask them about it. It will be very beneficial to us in the days to come." Reach said and the door open exiting from it were Ichika, Laura, Charlotte, Lingyin, Cecilia, Tatenashi, Houki

"Spartan-Sensei" The Students greeted and Noble Six raised an eyebrow behind his visor

"What do you want?" Noble Six said emotionless

"I`m very sorry for insulting your Team" Lingyin said then bow and the others follow

"We are also sorry." They said simultaneously and do an apologetic bow

"Okay apology accepted "Noble Six said and the students were surprised

"Just like that?" Cecilia asked "Aren`t you gonna lecture us or snap Lingyin like a twig for that insult?"

"Miss Alcott, If I wanna snap Lingyin like a twig… I would have done it after she said those insulting words." Noble Six plainly "No need to lecture you because Ichika is the only one who needs to be lectured everyday for being an idiot and super dense on some **_situations_**." emphasizing on the last word

"EEEHHHHH!" Ichika yelled and the other girls nodded their head in agreement on the last sentence of Noble Six

"I`m sorry for your _lost _Noble Six" Charlotte said in a sad tone "Especially their sacrifices in the Battlefield, Even thought one of them throw you out of a spaceship or willing crash a plane in one of the massive walking tanks… to make sure you could pass and reach your destination safely"

Noble Six was shocked by Charlotte`s speech, he knew who she was referring too but before he could speak… Lingyin interject

"I just ignore your situation, I never took consideration about the war you fought that was beyond any war I heard." Lingyin said looking down in the floor because of shame "I`m sorry!"

"Didn`t this topic was already finish and I have already accepted your apology?" Noble Six said

"B-But!" Lingyin stammered

"No Buts!" Noble Six said in a military passion "However I would like to ask question… How did you know the information about my Teammates MIA?"

"Well there was a mysterious sender who gives us a video about how your teammates… well you know!" Houki said trying to avoid saying that word "And the video ends with your last Radio communication with the Pillar of Autumn ship"

"The quote was… When you go home-"Charlotte said trying to remember those words while scratching her head but Noble Six finish her sentence

"When You go home, Tell them of us and Say… For their Tomorrow we gave our Today… From Harvest to Reach we gave our might, so one of us could finish the fight." Noble Six finishes Charlotte`s sentence "Since you know already what happen to my Team then you already understand why I train you so hard." He looked at the students who nodded in response "The Battlefield is a place where your heart will bled and scarred forever, it will also trap you to an endless nightmare were your sanity will be question. The Battlefield is just full sorrow and pain… Were Fear rains and rule" He then looked at his students " Are you prepare to Face it?"

"YES!" The students simultaneously said

"We'll have our same old same old training tomorrow." Noble Six said "Do you want to join also Tatenashi?"

"Well since you owe me a Sparring Match… I accept!" Tatenashi said

"Ichika will be the first for tomorrows Match!" Noble Six said plainly making Ichika`s Harem flinched

"Please Don`t kill Ichika!" Ichika`s Harem shouted in protest

"Huh?" Ichika said in confusion and Noble Six just mentally face palmed

"Super Dense, Very DENSE!" Noble Six thought

**IS Academy  
Ichika`s Birthday**

Ichika was walking outside of the Academy thinking about what happened where he got beat pretty good by the Girls

"Man, What did I do to deserve this?" Ichika said rubbing his head "They sure hit hard"

"Well atleast I saw Chifuyu wearing a maid costume and I saw her laughing so hard plus I got once in a lifetime experience…seeing her drunk, she rarely shows her emotion." He added recalling the events " I never thought Chifuyu-nee laugh is so weird"

**Flashback**

"You were stunning, Orimura-sensei" Miss Yamada said cheerfully but Chifuyu glare at her "Oh, I`m sorry"

"Yamada-sensei, thank you for everything today" Ichika thanked "You too, Chifuyu-nee" Chifuyu looked at him but quickly averted her gaze "Anyway I can`t believe you actually dressed up like that"

"You know, it`s been so long since the last time I spent my birthday with you… The last time was when I was a little kid, I guess" Ichika continued

"Yes, You`re right" Chifuyu said in a whisper

"What? What did you just say?" Ichika said leaning towards Chifuyu with his hand up near his ear tempting Chifuyu to repeat what she said

"N-Nothing!" Chifuyu refused to repeat and slightly blushing

Miss Yamada chuckle a little before saying "By the way, Orimura-kun, who would you say won today?"

"What?" Ichika said in confusion making his Harem focus their attention towards Ichika "Well…Uh…I`d say Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika`s Harem look at him with a dark expression and a gloomy atmosphere "What? Huh?" Ichika panicked

"Ichika…You`re the worst kind of idiot" Chifuyu said massaging his forehead

"Ichika!"His Harem shouted

"Spartan-sensei Help ME" Ichika said looking at Noble Six

"Sorry Ichika, I`m too busy eating my food." Noble Six replied pointing at the mountain of food in his plate "It`s better compared to the MRE served in the UNSC… Oh by way you might want to dodge because Houki is gonna smash a Chair in your face."

Ichika rolled to the side dodging Houki`s attack "You want to kill me?"

Ichika just keep dodging the things his Harem throw at him, on the sidelines was Chifuyu, Miss Yamada who were watching the fight and Noble Six who was busy eating his food and nobody even notice he wasn`t wearing his helmet

"I pity, Ichika-kun" Miss Yamada said

"Ichika will learn one day." Chifuyu sighed then drink her wine

"Miss Orimura why are you drinking a bottle of Sparkle?" Noble Six said and Miss Yamada look at him

"Sparkle?" she asked

"It`s a type of Wine with 97% alcohol, definitely a very very strong drink." He answered and Chifuyu began to lean towards Miss Yamada with a seductive look "It`s the world strongest alcoholic drink and I would guess that Miss Chifuyu is already drunk, The strongest person in the whole planet is defeated by a mere alcoholic drink. I thought you and Miss Chifuyu drink sometime?"

"Technically we usually hangout on a bar just 2 km away from the Academy on Saturdays but we only drink 75% alcohol and below." Miss Yamada answered

"Orimura-sensei, Y-You are creeping me out!" She added and her body shaking and Chifuyu laugh at her hysterically (A/N: Just imagine Mandark from Dexter`s Laboratory laughing along with the accent)

"I wonder how did Miss Orimura obtained the Sparkle, I heard that it cost quite a fortune." Noble Six said and Chifuyu still creeping out Miss Yamada then he Notice Ichika crawling towards him muttering something "I suggest you take a walk for the meantime Ichika"

"Hey their handsome!" Chifuyu said with a wink towards Noble Six "Are you Single?"

"You should sleep now, Miss Orimura!" Noble Six suggest

"I don`t wanna" she replied with a childish manner and the others sweatdropped at the scene and Ichika leaves the room while Noble Six try to subdue Chifuyu without hurting her in the process but the drunk Chifuyu refuses and resist Noble Six began to run around the room

**Flashback END**

"I hope Chifuyu-nee will not wake up with a headache" He said and notices someone approaching him from behind "Ch-Chifuyu-nee?, No!"

"I am you, Orimura Ichika" the Chifuyu look alike said

"What?"

"You and the armored person gave me a thorn in the side the last time we met." Chifuyu look alike said

"Are you the one in Silent Zephyrus?" Ichika asked

"That's right" she paused for a few seconds" My name is Orimura Madoka" smiling at Ichika "In order for me to remain myself, I must take your life!" she quickly pull out a gun and aimed at Ichika`s head

Madoka quickly fired the gun but Ichika`s reflex kick in and materialize part of his IS to block the bullet

"Let`s see how long can you keep that up?" Madoka said smiling and fire another shot but only to be stop by a mysterious force

"Laura!" Ichika said looking at her

"You wretch…I`ll make you regret messing with my wife." Laura said and quickly throw a knife towards Madoka but was intercepted by some Drones

"Nice tr-"Madoka`s sentence was cut when she instinctively dodge a bullet that came out of nowhere

"Now! Now! You wouldn`t think she came to help Ichika alone" The figure said coming out the bush

"You!" Madoka said angrily and dodge more bullets

"Spartan-Sensei!" Ichika was shocked seeing Noble Six pointing a gun towards Madoka

"What a Pain!" Madoka said and quickly activate her IS and fly before Noble Six could close-in on her "Who are you?"

"Just call me Noble Six, Happily to meet you M" Noble Six said pointing his pistol towards her who was shocked

"Dammit!" Madoka said who was unable to dodge Noble Six attack "Remember this Orimura Ichika… I will be coming for you" she shouted and used her drones to make a diversion so she could escape

"She fled" Laura said with an angry tone

"Are you okay Laura?" Ichika asked

"I should be asking you that?" Laura returned back the question "You where the one she was after! Any idea who`s behind this?"

"Not Really" Ichika said before focusing on Laura`s face

"What`s the matter?" Laura inquired

"Laura, your eye is quite lovely" Ichika compliment making Laura blushed "It looks like a gemstone"

Laura quickly turn her backed away from Ichika before saying something with a slight panic in her voice" Y-You were just attacked. How can you be relaxed?"

"I don`t usually get to see it, so I couldn`t help but notice" Ichika said rubbing the backed of his head

"Lovely…Ichika said I was Lovely" Laura thought

"Anyway , that was perfect timing." Ichika said happily

"Well, I was watching for a chance to be alone with you." Laura said accidentally

"Oh! By the way where is Noble Six?" Ichika said

"Look at what you made me say!" Laura said punching Ichika in the face, knocking him cold

"You know you could sometimes lessen the pain you want to inflict." Noble Six said approaching Laura

"S-Sir!" Laura said panicking "Y-You heard all our conversation"

"Did the blast damage your brain or Ichika`s compliment made you forget that I was here for a few minutes?" Noble Six asked and Laura gave him a nervous laugh "I wonder how he was not able to figure out that his friends were in love with him?"

"Probably only few words could get in to his thick skull!" Laura said and Noble Six picked up the unconscious Ichika and walked towards back the Academy, it was a quite walk towards the dorm where Ichika lives, they enter Ichika`s room and close the door( Noble Six AI bypassed the security on Ichika`s door) where Noble Six lay him down on his bed and looked at Laura

"So I will guess the golden eye of yours is a product of the experimentation?" Noble Six asked

"What makes you say that?" Laura said but inside her mind was already in a state of chaos because Noble Six was about to find out the program

"Don`t bother even to lie, I know someone is lying or not… If you are wondering on how I found out… It was simple Roland give me some details about the Program of Germany and every person involved and where they are right now which includes you Laura Bodewig" Noble Six said and Laura sighs in defeat

"Your right" Laura admitted since it was pointless to hide it "It was a Program created by the German Government to secretly produce super soldier and trained them, both conventional and unconventional warfare but when the IS was release the super soldiers that was already produce weren`t trained for piloting the IS, so they decided to re-tune us by replacing my left eye with an artificial one, But the experiment ended in partial failure as the new eye installed malfunction, I couldn`t turn if off even I want to, So for the rest of my life I wear an eye patch to hide it." She looked at Noble Six who was quietly looking back at her "Aren`t you gonna laugh at me or mock me?"

"Laura you're talking to another super soldier inside this room!" Noble Six said

"But it seems your project was successful!" Laura said " I-I was a test tube created to be a weapon"

"If you are a weapon Laura isn`t suppose you will follow every order of your General and spread chaos and destruction everywhere but you didn`t and you are right here on the IS Academy living like a student and could decide by yourself. " Noble Six said

"What about your program?" Laura asked

"I wanted to discuss the Program I was involved but I couldn`t, due to the Protocol protecting is so High and You`ll probably gonna debate endless years to get a clearance to that program."Noble Six said

"Something tells me that the said program is worse?" Laura guessed

"If you only know the truth!" Noble Six thought recalling the true purpose of Spartan III program "I think we shouldn`t have our conversation on someone else room"

"We should leave" Laura nodded and both of them walk out of the room and part ways

"Noble Six!" Laura said making Noble Six looked back "M-Maybe we could talk sometimes, j-just the two of us?" she asked with blush on her cheeks

"Okay, just tell me when and where" He answered before going to his room and a smile on Laura`s face appeared

"It seems Roland was right about the program of Germany." Noble Six thought

**Next Morning  
Teachers Lounge**

Noble Six was sipping his coffee while having conversation with Miss Yamada. After few talks Chifuyu came in rubbing her head

"Good Morning Chifuyu-sensei" Yamada greeted cheerfully

"Good Morning Miss Chifuyu!" Noble Six said

"Good Morning to you both, Aurgh!" Chifuyu said rubbing her head "Worst headache of all time its feel like someone smack a chair or something." She then heard Noble Six whistling and Miss Yamada was avoiding eye contact "Don`t tell me you both did something?"

"Nope!" Noble Six defended

"Miss Yamada tell me the truth?" Chifuyu asked sternly causing Yamada to panic

"Noble Six-sensei help me!" Yamada said and Chifuyu looked at Noble Six

"You really want to know what happened, Do you?" Noble Six said

"Yes!"

"You got drunk after drinking Sparkle then you did some crazy while you're drunk." Noble Six answered

"Crazy things?" Chifuyu asked and hoping she did not do any embarrassing acts

"Scaring Miss Yamada, Asking me if I was single, Pouting like a child, Running around the room while saying random stuff and Some Rated M scenes" Noble Six said plainly

"Who manage to see it? Did Ichika See it?" Chifuyu asked and mentally face palmed

"Just me, Miss Yamada and Ichika`s girlfriends, Ichika didn`t see much because I suggest to him to take a walk for the meantime." Noble Six replied and Chifuyu silently thanks Noble Six

"Suddenly I received calls from a girl name Tabane who was asking for the video on the day you went crazy. She willing to trade her 575 bank accounts which has a total of 500 billion dollars and plus she will build me a 5th gen IS for that video"

"Please whatever you do, don't send that video to Tabane she will likely blackmail with it" Chifuyu beg

"Okay then! Still gonna send it to Lasky as part of my report" Noble Six said and Chifuyu just massage her forehead knowing that Lasky is more trustworthy than Tabane to keep that video

"Okay you could send it as part of your report but please don`t let Tabane get that video." Chifuyu sigh before accepting the coffee made by Miss Yamada "Wait if I was drunk then how you knocked me unconscious?"

"I just smash three wooden chair and a metal table to knock you out" Noble Six said looking at Chifuyu who was twitching her left eye" Your head is thick… no wonder Ichika is dense, it must run in the family." Chifuyu gave him a nervous laugh

**IS Academy Arena 1**

Ichika and his harem plus Tatenashi were waiting for Noble Six to show up

"I`m getting bored of waiting!" Lingyin whined

"I`m sure Noble Six is already on his way here!" Laura said and at the same time Noble Six came out from nowhere literally

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Noble Six said "Now we should continue with our training"

"Ah! Noble Six have you seen Orimura-sensei? We didn`t saw her on our class" Charlotte asked

"Technically Miss Chifuyu is currently in the Teachers Lounge writing a 10,000 words essay about The Reasons why She should Stop Drinking Alcohol. We all **_knew _**what happened last time." Noble Six said earning a sweat dropped from the group except Ichika

"What happened last time?" Ichika asked in confusion

"Just forget about it Ichika, We shall continue your training!" Noble Six stated and Ichika deployed his IS "Shall we began?"

Ichika charged towards Noble Six with his Energy Sword, Noble Six was preparing to block the attack when all of the sudden Ichika`s IS deactivated making him crash in ground and Ichika stand up quickly

"?" Noble Six looked confused on what happened

"Ichika what happened?" Houki said running towards him along with Ichika`s harem

"I don`t know, My IS was fine and all of the sudden it deactivate" Ichika said "Before you say anything, I`m fine" he continued and suddenly fell towards the ground unconscious

"ICHIKAAAAA!" Ichika`s harem shouted at the same time and Noble Six quickly check his pulse

"We need to bring him to the infirmary, his pulse is weak" Noble Six said and picked up Ichika then hurriedly run towards the infirmary along with Ichika`s Harem

**Infirmary**

It was several minutes when they arrived at the Infirmary and the stationed nurse quickly diagnose Ichika… the door flew open revealing Chifuyu with a worried expression

"What happened to my Brother?" Chifuyu demanded

"Ichika fell unconscious during our training" Noble Six answered and Chifuyu glare at him coldly "Ichika`s IS suddenly deactivated during the start of our training when he stand up and stated he was fine… he fall towards the ground and when I check his pulse… his pulse was weak"

Chifuyu was about to say something when the nurse arrived holding a clipboard "Miss Chifuyu, Your brother suffered over fatigue and also we found several bruises all over his body but don`t worry too much your brother is in a safe condition all he needs is a lot of rest and he will be in healthy condition in no time."

"Thank you!" Chifuyu said and the nurse return to her post "Mind anyone telling me where he got his bruises?" Noble Six just shrugged not knowing where he gets it

"I`m sorry Orimura-sensei, I think I must hit him hard during our kendo practice early in the morning." Houki apologized rubbing the back of her head

"Just be careful next time Houki" Chifuyu said "I want you all to leave for the meantime, I want to have a moment with my brother"

"Come on, we don`t want her to be angry" Noble Six said and leave the room followed by Ichika`s harem

Once everyone was out of the room Chifuyu spoke once more and gazed towards his unconscious little brother "I know you want to be strong Ichika so you can fulfill your promise but please don`t push yourself so hard, I don`t want to lose the only family I have left." She said holding Ichika`s hand and crying at the same time thinking she wasn`t able to spend more time with since she was busy with her work

**UNSC Infinity Bridge**

Infinity just lazily orbiting the dark side of the moon and also avoiding the High-Powered Telescope of the Second Earth

"Captain Lasky!" Roland appeared beside Captain Lasky "Noble Six reported a leak of information about the Battle Reach"

"What kind of leak are we talking about?" Captain Lasky asked

"According to Noble Six, someone leak a video about the death of his teammates during the battle Reach and the distribution of that said information is not authorized by anyone in HIGHCOM." Roland replied

"Any suspect on the information leak?" Captain Lasky inquired but Roland shook his head "How severe is the leak?"

"No suspect so far Sir, The persons who saw the leak information are Chifuyu, Miss Yamada, Tatenashi, Ichika, Laura, Cecilia, Lingyin, Houki and Charlotte since the video was sent to them from an unknown sender." Roland said "Sir the person who sent that video must be punished for violating Office of the Naval Intelligence 930 and UEG Information Distribution Act of 2452"

"Very well Roland, Do what you need to do… Find that suspect" Captain Lasky ordered and Roland nodded then disappears

**IS Academy Command Operation**

It was several days after the incident involving another unknown IS attacking the Academy which resulted to several students injured. Now Chifuyu called a meeting

"So you all are wondering why did I call you?" Chifuyu said and everyone in the room nodded "It is because of the attack last time" pictures and videos were projected on the screen "As you can see Phantom Task manage to make weapons that can cut through the Absolute Defense"

"This is very troublesome in the near future, If one unmanned IS managed to hold its fight against the best IS users the IS academy has to offer then will be expecting an army of it." Noble Six appeared out of nowhere

"So what do you think are their true objective when they attack the Academy for the second time?" Laura asked

"Simple… reconnaissance, they want to asset the strength and weaknesses of the Key players in the Academy so they could prepare it when they will have a final showdown." Noble Six said emotionless

"So what we will do Orimura-sensei?" Charlotte asked

"Expect for the unexpected, The Phantom Task is too mysterious and very unpredictable on their actions. Prepare many defenses we could muster against them." Chifuyu answered and looked at her students

"We`re all in this together… Phantom Task outnumbered and outgunned us but that will not be the reason on why we should be backed out from the fight."Noble Six said scanning each one of them "I know all of you are too young for this but remember millions of lives hangs in the balance. The Governments never acknowledge the threat Phantom Task pose so they ignore it. So students… I know you`re not prepare for this in your entire lives but the Phantom Task will destroy everything, All of you will be the Beacon of Hope when darkness comes, An inspiration when courage is lost , And Mend the broken and shattered World." Then Noble Six left the room and Ichika and his Harem was surprise of the Noble Six speech even Chifuyu was smiling along with Miss Yamada

"Do you think we can do it Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika asked

"I have to agree with Noble Six there, You are still young and even myself is arguing whether to let you participate or not but the Governments refused to acknowledge it so the burden was pass unto your shoulders. It breaks my heart that you will bear the outcome of the battle with Phantom Task" Chifuyu said with a sad expression

"Don`t worry Orimura-sensei, Will be fine!" Tatenashi said with a smile even thought that some part of her body is covered with bandaged

"Yeah! Have faith in us Orimura-sensei." Cecilia said and the others agreed

"So don`t be sad Chifuyu-nee, it`s okay to worry sometime but we have to believe in ourselves that we can do it, we may be outgunned and outnumbered but we get strength to the people we care about, we still believe that we could surpass this trial, Even on a darkness night, a little light will shine. We believe that the Good will triumph once against the Bad." Ichika said and his Harem was awed of his words of wisdom and Chifuyu was smirking

"It seems that Noble Six made a huge impact on Ichika`s philosophies" Chifuyu thought before smacking his head with her clipboard "That's Orimura-sensei to you!" Ichika just gave her a nervous laugh while rubbing his head

**IS Academy  
September 10,2557(UNSC Standard Time)**

Laura was walking in the hallways when she spotted Ichika looking out in the window, she hesitated first to approach him and argue with herself but in the end she decided to talk to him, after a nightmare during her sleep

"Good Morning Ichika!" She greeted

"Oh! Hi there Laura." Ichika greeted back

"Ichika! I have a question?" Laura asked sheepishly and Ichika looked at her with a confused look "Do you love me?"

"Of Course!" Ichika said and Laura beam up with hope

"As in LOVE?" Laura emphasize the last word

"Yes of Course, You are my friend and so are the others." Ichika said still confused with Laura sudden change of mood "Friends love each other, Right?"

"You love me as a friend?" Laura`s morale went down to the basement

"Yeah! Laura are you okay? You seem to be questioning a lot of odd questions." Ichika said and Laura trying to fight the tears from escaping her eyes

"N-Nothing, I was just confirming something." She said as tears quickly escape her eyes

"Laura are you crying?" Ichika noticed but Laura didn`t answered instead she quickly run away wiping her tears "Laura! Wait!"

Not far from Ichika`s position was Noble Six who witness the entire scene

"Ichika is so dense, I`ll bet that even Infinity`s main guns couldn`t penetrate that thickness." Noble Six said seeing how worthless Ichika`s common sense

"Just give the kid some break, I`m sure he will learn soon enough" Reach said "I still pity Laura though"

"I`ve been reviewing about the Japanese culture and some of its tradition, I notice that Laura`s understanding about it seems kinda odd and wrong, Look at Cecilia, Tatenashi, Charlotte and Lingyin they didn`t even a hard time adapting." Noble Six commented and decided to leave the scene and head back to his room

"Maybe someone is just suggesting Laura?"Reach asked

"A very wrong suggestion, Why didn`t Houki even bother to correct Laura`s wrong understanding?" Noble Six said walking in a fast pace

"Maybe Houki tried already and Laura didn`t even bother the suggestion." Reach answered

"Let`s just leave that question unanswered for the meantime because we will have more pressing matters to be discussed." Noble Six said opening his room

"Affirmative!" Reach replied

**IS Academy Dormitory  
Night Time**

Noble Six retired to his room after a Day of Training the Ichika and his Harem, even thought he wasn't exactly tired, He decided to take a little nap rather staying awake the whole night just looking at the ceiling doing nothing. He was sleeping in the floor instead of the bed because the bed will not hold his weight… After a few hours of nap he heard a sound approaching his room then the door knob made a few twist but the door didn't open then he heard some beep sound and a sound that is similar to cutting a wood using a saw. Noble Six quickly got up quietly and positioned himself near the door and ready his Combat Knife… waiting for the door to open and disable the intruder. The door open quietly and mysterious person enter tip toeing, due to training Noble Six quickly pin the intruder and let His AI turn on the lights… When the lights turned on he was shock what he saw

"Miss Bodewig?" Noble Six asked while slowly retrieving his Knife "What are you doing in my Room in the middle of the night?"

"I thought it was Ichika`s room" Laura answered

"Seriously Miss Bodewig you're not a good liar, you been living in this Academy long enough and yet you still enter the wrong room." Noble Six said while Laura was looking down in embarrassment "You know that Ichika`s room is just across my Room and Don`t ever try sleeping with me naked, I am not your Husband!"

"I w-won`t d-do that! I am not like that!" She retorted and was heavily blushing

"Seriously Laura you could cut the acting… that not suite your personality" Noble Six said patting her head "You slept with Ichika naked after your IS gone rouge and you also went for a second try but during that time you were wearing a swimming attire."

"H-How did you know?" Laura asked

"You know gossip this day spread like wildfire and it doesn`t die at all" Noble Six said and Laura quickly apologize

"Just don`t do it again!" Noble Six added and Laura nodded leaves the room in a hurry

"You know Spartan, I think that girl is in love with you!" Reach smirked

"Why would you say that?" Noble Six asked

"Seriously Spartan, Why would she break into your room in the middle of the night?, Like everybody in this Academy knows where Ichika`s room is, She is in love with you after being Friendzone by Ichika" Reach said

"You know I am not technically allowed to have a relationship with an underage, I will get court marshal for that!" Noble Six replied

"I didn`t ask you to Marry her immediately, Maybe after two-three years she will enter legal age. So Spartan Do you like her?" Reach asked with a serious tone

"Uhmmm, No Comment!" Noble Six answered awkwardly

"You do like her" Reach tease "Noble Six and Laura sitting on the tree a K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"I hate you! I am not in love with her!" Noble Six countered

"Come on Spartan, You been living in the world for too long and your life still revolved around Warfare!" Reach said "Give love a chance!"

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Noble Six said slightly annoyed

"Well Played Spartan, Next time you will and cannot escape my teaser" Reach Said and Noble Six close the door and went back to sleep

**UNSC Island Outpost**

**The base was quite busy, patrols where everywhere ever since the attack on the Outpost and the attack on the IS Academy the security were increased by the order of Captain Lasky. 24/7 patrols in a half a nautical mile radius around the island, ODST and marines patrolling inside the outpost and F-41 fighters performing Close-Air Patrol**

"Bro, you heard what happen to the IS Academy?" The Marine asked while chewing his cigar

"Yeah! They got hit badly, I even heard rumors that it was the best agents of the Phantom Tasked attack it." The Second marine replied

"Damn! Look what happen to our base when it got attack by unmanned robots. If not for the Spartans this base is already scrap…How much more will our base stands when we will be attack by their best soldiers along with their unmanned robots" The First Marine said

"You know Greg, It makes me wonder?" The Second Marine said and Greg look at him and still chewing his cigar " What will be the reaction of the people of this world when they saw us… People from a another Earth with giant spaceships and survive 27 year genocidal war"

"You know what Ketchup, The ***t will be going down, I mean look at the politicians of this world they`re more like our Politicians during the 21st century… they`re bunch of idiots who quarrel a lot" Greg said and the base alarm Ring throughout the base "Damn, We`re gonna get attack again"

**F-41 Patrol Group, Designation Alpha Squadron**

**Alpha Squadron was patrolling grid Gamma when they saw a lone IS approaching them**

"Alpha-1… this is Alpha-5 we got a boogey approaching us" Alpha-5 said in squadcom

"Copy that Alpha 5! Alpha Squadron prep up the rockets because we have an intruder to deal with." Alpha-1 said and heard several war cry from his team

"Alpha-1, this is Alpha-2 I`ve got it on my scope, requesting to engage?" Alpha-2 said waiting for the confirmation

"Alpha-2 Blast it out of the sky!" Alpha-1 said and Alpha-2 releases a swarm of missile heading toward the unknown IS however the IS destroyed the missiles like it was a walk in the park "Dammit! "

"Sir! The unknown IS is chatting in all frequencies, I think it wants to communicate" Alpha-3 said

"Then will be damned" Alpha-4 said in disappointment

"This is Julie Padernala Phantom Task operative, I am here to surrender myself… Please don`t shoot me! I will just talk to your superior and give information" She said panicking while waving a white flag and talking to all open frequencies

"Damn, Now you don`t see that everyday!" Alpha-2 said via squadcom

"Okay Julie, This is Alpha-1 we will guide you to the base but If you try any funny things we will shoot you out of the sky." Alpha-1 said

"Affirmative Alpha-1"Julie said as the F-41 Broadsword fighters began to escort her to the base

**UNSC Outpost**

**Julie began to descend and F-41 were still pointing there weapons at her, when she touch the ground and deactivated her IS, Marines and ODST pointed their weapons at her and surrounded her in all direction**

"Surrender your weapons!" ODST shouted and Julie removed her Bracelet which she used to activate her IS along with the pistol she was using then throw it on the ground 5 feet away from her "Men Scan her for anymore suprises!" one of the Marines that was holding a scanning device approach Julie and scan her then he give his report to the ODST and another Marine walk by to get her weapons lying on the ground and give it to the ODST

"Very well then, you are clear but Let me remind you that if you try any funny business we will not hesitate to shoot you" The ODST said again and Julie nodded "Men take her to Captain Lasky!" The Marines and other ODST began to escort her but they blindfolded her and let her ride a Pelican heading to UNSC Infinity while the others secure her weapons

**UNSC Infinity**

Captain Lasky was on his office reviewing the latest happenings in the Outpost, he didn`t even expect that a member of the Phantom Task would just simply go to his base and surrender

"Well this is interesting, isn`t it Captain Lasky?" said

"Yes it is, I didn`t expect." Lasky said while still looking at the report "So Dr. Halsey any more findings on the Device?"

"There`s no more Data we could extract on the Device… It was only programmed to the Kill the user and get the IS." Dr. Halsey said looking at her data pad

"So can build a counter weapon against the IS using the Device without killing the User?" Captain Lasky asked

"Maybe, that depends on what type of countermeasure… I could sketch some prototype that might help us against them but it would take me weeks before I could build an actual Prototype, Not to mention its Field Test." Dr. Halsey said then Roland appear in the Holo table

"Sir, they have arrived and they have already taken her to the interrogation Room, Capt. Claire is already on her way" Roland reported

"Very Well Roland, Shall we meet our guest?" Captain Lasky gestured at Dr. Halsey and both of them leaves the room going to the interrogation room

**Interrogation Room**

Julie was handcuffed to a chair once the blindfold was removed, she examine her surrounding and already guess she was in an interrogation cell or room, she then recall what happened previously… she knows that she is betraying her organization however she was betrayed by the very Organization that she was loyal with. She thought first of approaching the United Nations for help but she quickly scrap it since the UN will never believe her and execute or arrest her for having connections with the Phantom Task… she quickly remembered about an outpost that was attack by Winter that belong to an Organization that was hunting down the Phantom Task, she just hope that her decision of going to this Organization will not cost her life but she need to take the risk to avenge her teammates. The rest of her thought was interrupted when 3 persons entered the room, she analyzes the newcomers, two were female, and one was male. The First female was wearing a Lab coat and holding some sort of Tablet, the Second Female was wearing tuxedo clothing and the Male person was wearing a grayish uniform and a grey Kevlar with a pistol holster near his hip

"Good Day, Miss Julie" The Male person spoke "I heard you wanted to talk to me" Julie nodded "I`m Captain Lasky, while the female wearing a lab coat is Dr. Halsey and the one wearing a tuxedo is Captain Claire." He introduced his colleagues

"I will cut to the chase…" he continued talking "What do you want in return for the information you hold?"

"I want you to destroy the Phantom Task" Julie said

"Why do you want to destroy the Organization you served?" Claire asked

"B-Because we were betrayed by them" She answered, her head looking down

"How did they betray you?" Captain Lasky asked

Julie took a depth breath before narrating the mission and objectives of the said mission which eventually lead to the betrayal of Phantom Task, she also tell them on how she and her team were dispose. Captain Lasky, Captain Claire and Dr. Halsey listen closely

"Interesting story their Miss Julie" Claire said "So what about the information you want to give to us?"

"In my pocket there is a USB which hold several locations of Phantom Task laboratory and production facility along with the specs of the current Unmanned IS and Prototypes in Field Test" Julie said

"For a grunt you know how to get information" Captain Claire scoffed

"I am not just an ordinary grunt Miss Claire, I am a member of the Special Unit of Phantom Task, our regular task was information security and information gathering. So in short I have access to some classified information"Julie answered "So is there anything you want to know?"

"Very Well Miss Julie, That will be end of chat today, You will be detained here for the meantime for your protection and we hope the information could save Millions of lives" Captain Lasky said walk towards the door "Miss Julie! I wish you luck on the Road of Redemption"

**After the Interrogation**

Captain Lasky and Captain Claire looked at Julie being assisted by some Marines to be taken at the brig where she will stay for the meantime

"So Captain Lasky what should we do with her?" Dr. Halsey said "I need to analyze the data she gave to us."

"I don`t know but for the meantime will believe her." Captain Lasky said "Will gave her a chance, This information that she gave to us will probably millions of live assuming its Authentic"

"But I`m more concerned about their Prototype and their unmanned IS" Captain Lasky added with a concerned face

"True, Our Spartan could go 1 on 1 with them and get out unscathed but it will no longer matter if our Spartan are outnumber 1 to 20, since our ordinary infantry won`t stand a chance and only a Spartan could go toe to toe with an IS, I suggest we launch a pre-emptive strikes against key installations to disrupt their productions and research" Claire said

"I agree with you Captain Claire" Captain Lasky said "Blue Team and Fireteam Majestic is the perfect team for the said mission. Roland!"

"Yes Sir!" Roland appeared beside them

"Call in Fireteam Majestic and Blue Team, ASAP" Captain Lasky said "I have very important mission for them"

"Affirmative Sir!" Roland Salute before disappearing

**Sol System  
UNSC Earth  
Unknown Location**

A lone figure was watching the night sky while drinking some wine, enjoying the view when a another person enters the room

"All are in place, Ma am" He said then notice a chessboard next to her boss with only the Queen and a Single Pawn is standing

"Very Good!" Her Boss Said "The Pawn has made its move… The Queen will move in the shadows, The Plan is already set in motion and they are hopeless to stop it." Then she let out a small laughed "I will soon have my revenged!"

End of Chapter 6 Part 2

A/N: Okay that was interesting enough. I will apologize again for the late update

Hey Guy! How do you put those grey horizontal thin lines in your chapter or story? Please tell me

Tatenashi sparring match with Noble Six might be feature on the next chapter

Sorry for skipping the Part where Ichika and Tatenashi little sister`s battle against the unmanned IS… It is because I will have a hard time writing that part. Sorry

Sparkle is just a fiction wine I created because in the real world there is no such thing as 97% alcohol for an alcoholic drink. So please don`t spam or get angry because the wine isn`t realistic. People this is Fiction which is a work of the imagination, If I used drinks lower than 70% alcohol that said drink will have no effect on Chifuyu thus Higher alcohol percentage must be used to get her drunk. I am also aware of the danger of the high content of the alcohol in alcoholic drinks.

From Now on I will be using Charlotte(French Representative) as her name instead of using Charles.

Laura got Friendzone, The shipping Laura and Noble Six is in motion.(About Damn Time)

I am also planning on the Next Chapter that Dr. Halsey and Tabane would meet and have a little chat. SO any Suggestion on how Will Dr. Halsey and Tabane would meet? And what mostly will they be talking about?


	11. Calm Before the Storm

A/N:Here comes an UPDATE. WOHOOOOO

If anyone asked why the update was late... I got a hard time writing the actions scenes. I have been drafting the action scene in the last part of the story for the last 4 weeks and 3 days. Sorry Guys but I really suck at creating an action scene that`s why the update was late... I`ve been trying my best in the Action scene. So I apologize to the readers that don`t like my action scenes.

I may make a contingency plan since it may be a problem in the future updates that have action scene.

I`m gonna apologize that the corrected chapter of Chapter 1 and 2 will not be post together with Chapter 7 because of some technical errors

Disclaimer: I don`t own halo or Infinite Stratos

Chapter 7

**Forerunner Facility  
UNSC Research Room**

The monitor of the facility managed to build a room where captured IS could be dissected and be studied with the aid of forerunner equipment, IS units could be dissected in a matter of seconds and every detail of the IS can be view in the screen attached in the walls of the room

Dr. Halsey was watching the UNSC scientist along with some huragoks dissecting some earlier generation IS and Latest release IS, silently drinking her coffee at the same time reading some file in her data pad

"Seems a normal day" Halsey thought and decided to walk back to her office... when she arrive the team leader of Fireteam Platinum was waiting for her

"What can I do for you, Spartan George?" Halsey asked

"A letter arrived recently from Tabane saying she would like a chat with you in a Cafe in Hawaii." He answered before handing the letter to

"Anything suspicious about this letter?" Halsey inquired slowly opening the letter

"Beside the letter was delivered by a Drop pod, Specifically it was a carrot drop pod" George said "Can I leave Maam? I need to resume my task."

"You can leave now" Halsey said and George saluted before leaving the room "Just what are you after now Tabane!" she began to read the letter

_Dear Dr. Halsey_

_I`m the genius inventor of the IS and everyone`s favorite Tabane Shinonono. I`m currently inviting you for a little chat in a little Cafe in Hawaii, Please come I want to know more about you,Please Please Please Chi-chan declined my offer last week AND I`m bored...Got nothing to do. Please Come! There is no trap and you could bring an entire army if you want too. There is a date and the location of the cafe on the back of this letter_

_FROM THE AWESOME AND STILL NO.1 GENIUS_

_Tabane Shinonono_

"Seems a Childish letter!" Dr. Halsey muttered "Very well! Maybe should go and meet her"

**IS Academy**

Classes were cancelled for a week because of the last attack, All IS Academy staff and Students with personal IS were practicing 24/7 just in case if another attack will occur in the Academy.

"Spartan-sensei! Is Laura okay? She kinda left me crying." Ichika asked

"I don`t where she is, What did you do this time Ichika?" Noble six said but he already know what happened since he was watching the whole situation

"I don`t know" he said rubbing back of his head "Maybe I just some bad things about her."

"Well I gotta go, I still have to apologize to her." Ichika added and wave goodbye at Noble Six before running towards the Cafeteria

"What a nice kid." Reach said

"What a dense kid if you ask me." Noble Six said and Reach Laughing at its heart content "I`m already getting bored teaching this guys, I still haven`t use Emile`s blade on a Covie. He will probably hunt me down if I don`t use his kukri to stab some Covie"

"Nah, He won`t!" Reach teased and Noble Six walked towards Arena 4

**UNSC Infinity Bridge**

"Captain Lasky Sir!" John-117 and the rest of Blue Team and Fireteam Majestic saluted

"At Ease! I know you all wondering why I called you here?" all of them nodded "It`s about the Phantom Task, I want you to launch a pre-emptive strike against key facilities and gather what intel you could found."

"You should meet Captain Claire on her Prowler, she will be the one to brief you on the Mission, Wish you luck Spartans!" he added and the Two Teams saluted then leave the room

"Roland! Tell me why is Dr. Halsey asking for a One Day break?" Captain Lasky asked and Roland popped up

"A carrot drop pod arrived at the Outpost 5 hours ago, I will Let you guess who sent it!" Roland said

"Tabane!" Captain Lasky muttered "I wonder why is Tabane sent it"

"According to the Fireteam Platinum, There was a letter inside, inviting Dr. Halsey for a little chit chat on a cafe in Hawaii."

"Chit-chat eh?" Captain Lasky said in confusion

"Don`t know but I will guess that in the end it will be a battle of Geniuses"

"What escort did Dr. Halsey bring?" Lasky asked asked

"A single ODST will accompany her inside the cafe, while Fireteam Offensive will be on the sidelines and will come out if things _escalated_. A stealth Pelican will be waiting outside the cafe to extract Dr. Halsey if needed and a frigate is also on stand-by to give Orbital support" Roland answered

"I think it would be enough to protect Dr. Halsey from harm but a frigate ready for Orbital support is way overboard." Captain Lasky said "Roland Please tell Ensign Robert that he still owe me 15,000 credits."

**Arena 4**

Noble Six was simply walking when he spotted Tatenashi on the far side of the Arena

"Hey there Noble Six! How about we do a spar? 1v1 since you still owe me that." Tatenashi shouted

"Your still injured and it would be unfair if I fought you now." Noble six said

"Don`t worry I`m fine, I heal faster and I could take all Ichika`s girlfriend with no problem." Tatenashi smirk

"Very well then" Noble Six pull out Emile`s kukri "Let`s hope you don't regret this!"

"Bring it on! Soldier Boy!" Tatenashi said deploying her IS

The two began to walk closer to each other and stop until they are 15 meters apart

"Ladies First!" Noble Six said twirling Emile`s kukri on his hand

"Your such a gentleman, I wish you were my Boyfriend" Tatenashi grin as she charge forward towards Noble Six with her Lance

Noble Six parry her attack with his kukri but Tatenashi still continuing her attack by trusting her lance forward

"My, my I didn`t expect that small knife of yours could handle a strike against my Lance" Tatenashi said

"I also didn`t expect you were that fast to swing your Lance" Noble Six smirk blocking her attack

Both continue their sword fight for a few minutes before distancing from each other

"I never had this fun in years!" Tatenashi said and breathing heavily

"It seems you`re reaching your limit, Miss President" Noble Six said "I told you to heal completely your injury before we spar"

"Nope!" Tatenashi said as she formed 3 exact replicas of her "Let see if you could handle 4 of me at the same time!"

"Nice move but there is one thing you forgot about a Spartan! They are One-man Army!" Noble Six charges towards her dodging and parrying attack from the clones, The Original let loose at barrage of bullets towards Noble Six who quickly broke his attack to dodge the incoming bullets

The Clones and the Original Tatenashi quickly surrounded Noble Six from all flanks, pressing their attacks on a random pattern but Noble Six just parry or dodge them with ease but sometimes his shield flickered because of some bullets and sword slash that he didn`t dodge in time or got lucky enough to hit him

"Surrender Soldier Boy!" Clone 1 said

"You will never guess which one is the Original" Clone 2 said

"You will never defeat me!" Clone 3 said

"What will you do now?" Clone 1 said

"What My Mentor always told me to do! Finish the Fight!" Noble Six said quickly running towards the Tatenashi in front of him shrugging off the attacks from the other Tatenashi as his shield was already down but continuing his course and quickly use diagonal and horizontal slash using Emile`s kukri before launching a barrage of punches along with kick combo to the head

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tatenashi said, even thought her IS has shield to protect her from damage but Noble Six punches and kicks were strong enough to make her feel pain, she still struggle to fend off his attack, until her IS lost all its energy and automatically deactivated "I-I lost!"

"It`s a good spar!" Noble Six complimented offering his hand while the clones disappear

Tatenashi accepted the offer "How? How did you figure out the Original from the fakes?"

"Your clones were being made stable by thousand of nanomachines right?" she nodded "It simple I just use my thermal and infrared scanners, your clones are exact replica of you but the heat they gave out is different from a normal Human heat signature also My suit managed to detect some small magnetic interference on the other Tatenashi so I know they were fakes" and Tatenashi made an Oh sound

"Your attacks are very good and precise but your attitude of being overconfident in being the strongest student in the academy makes you open for fast counter-attacks and let your guard down. You cannot underestimate every enemy you fought since they could surprise you."

"Thanks for the tip, Damn! I never knew your punch and kicks stings a lot, I thought Ichika was lying about it" she said chuckling in pain "Feels like I got ran over by a 1000 pound tank" Noble Six just laugh a little on Tatenashi`s remarks

"Better get you to medical room, just to make sure I didn`t break any of your bones"

As the two walked out of the Arena, a mysterious lone figure was watching from above, silently stalking them

"It wouldn`t be long till we face again" the figure smirked before disappearing

**Hawaiian Cafe**

Two figures was approaching a small cafe, one was female the other was a male, The female was wearing tight jeans and blue-colored t-shirt with the logo of an eagle, her male companion was wearing bluish-grey jeans and a white jacket with a hoodie

"Jason, you ready?" The female asked

"Yes Maam"

But on the sidelines were 5 armor figures with their Active Camo ON surrounding the cafe, they were the Plan B if things inside the cafe _escalated_. The two figures entered the cafe and went to the VIP room then they saw a familiar looking person sitting and sipping some wine, wearing a blue and white maid outfit and robotic rabbit ears on her head

"It seems you finally come Dr. Halsey!" she said "come have a sit"

"Jason, please leave the room... we have something important matters that need talking."

"But Maam" he protested

"Don`t worry I`ll be fine" Jason then leave the room and Dr. Halsey took a seat "So Tabane what will you want to talk about?

"Straight to the point? Hehehe you remind me of Chi-chan but she will smack my head with her clipboard before saying something" she laughed for a little before continuing "I know that you're the one responsible in the creation of the Spartan Dr. Halsey"

"What evidence will support your claim?"

"Easy! The guy with a 117 tag on his armor respected you to the point of treating you like her mother while the other Armored persons** (A/N: referring to the Spartan IV) **looked at you with disgust on their faces" she said before sipping her wine "Because in this world, A person capable of defeating an IS without a power armor is unheard unless she was using an IS too, So the only reason your Spartan could defeat them because your Spartans are Augmented."

Dr. Halsey couldn`t help but smirk as she already guess the few puzzles on the Spartan Program"I`m guessing your also augmented since no normal person could outrun a Special Force squadron on a base for a few minutes before being caught!"

"Yep!I Augmented my body to a cellular level, the only person who can fight on even terms with me is Chi-chan, Oopsie I spill too many beans!"

"So tell me Tabane, what is your real agenda? You won`t contact for no reason"

"Hmmmmm" she childishly hummed "You know there is an alien temple buried beneath that island that your base is seating on...The alien call themselves forerunner" looking at Dr. Halsey with a serious looked "I`m been trying to break in but due to the robots guarding there I couldn`t even breakthrough its defences, even with my best inventions couldn`t par with them. I tried hacking it but their cyber-defenses are way above my league"

"So why this concerned me?" Dr. Halsey innocently

"I know you know about them... that would explain your troops could go in and out like a casual day. I know your technology is very advance than my invention but there is no way you could match those Knight-like robots" Halsey guess that Tabane saw the Promethean Knights that were guarding the forerunner facility"

"So tell me why are very interested on that alien temple, Tabane?" Halsey asked "Is it because of the technology you could get?"

"But that doesn`t excuse you too, It`s unfair" Tabane whined like a child, Dr. Halsey couldn`t help but smirked on the scene

"There are things you should left untouched Tabane or you will suffer its consequences, This Universe is vast, full of mysteries that cannot yet be reveal." Tabane looked at Dr. Halsey like a curious child "

"Because the enemy of Forerunner might be their hidden, waiting to come out from its slumber, We know about them but we have only scratch the surface of it, There enemy isn`t someone you couldn`t ignore or looked down. They have already seen many empire rise and fall, sometimes they are the reason for it." Halsey added

"Who was their enemy?" Tabane asked slightly getting scared

"FLOOD!"

"What? Are you kidding me!"

"Flood isn`t a natural disaster, it is a name of an abomination that have plague during the times of the forerunner!"

"How? How could know about the flood!" Tabane demanded

"We have already reports about them both from the Monitors and field experience of some soldiers who survived their onslaught"

"Do they look like this?" Tabane held a picture and Dr. Halsey took it then examines it

"Apparently this is a flood spore!" Dr. Halsey said hiding her state of shocked "How did you get this!"

"As I said during the first time I raid that temple my unmanned robots managed to reach a facility were several capsules were held, so they took one for sample. Until now I couldn`t scan accurately since the capsule was blocking most of the scans. I can`t even open it."

"You should give it to us, it is very dangerous if that thing managed to get out of its capsule." Dr. Halsey said

"Why should I?"

"It`s a flood spore, once that thing infect a biological organism it will start an outbreak and there is no cure once your infected." Tabane was thinking whether to give it or not

"Very well! I will give you it but in exchange of information about this Flood? So my efforts on breaking on that temple isn`t waste of time" Tabane offering her hand

"Deal!" accepted the offer "I must ask how many did you able to get?"

"My robots managed to get only One since they were running of time because some knight-like robot chasing them." Tabane snapped her finger suddenly a large capsule was already seating on the table and was shocked since infront of her was a Flood spore lying dormant inside the capsule

"It seems 087 Everlasting Hope was right, there was a missing Flood sample." Halsey thought

**_Flashback_**

Hidden deep inside the Forerunner Facility, Dr. Halsey and 087 E.H was discussing something

"Does this facility hold flood samples?" Halsey asked

"Oh certainly reclaimer... Since the Ancient Humans managed to discover a cure for the flood, the librarian decided to keep 10 samples of it, hoping for a cure to be invented."

"Can you take me to it?"

"Of course reclaimer!" The monitor said and teleporting them to the containment chamber

**Containment Facility Viewing Area**

"Here we are reclaim-... Oh my!" was looking at the door of the containment chamber "I forgot about it, I must have slept for too long"

"Are you okay and why is the door open?" Halsey asked

"An attack happened during I was in my hibernation, the attackers managed to reach this area and steal one of the samples. As per of protocol... Once a containment chamber is been breach all Flood samples must be eliminated to prevent them from escaping. This is very concerning reclaimer, we must search this entire planet and find that sample before it could harm everyone"

"So there only one flood sample left on this planet?" Halsey asked and the monitor nodded "I`ll contact Captain Lasky and tell him. 087 E.H make sure the containment chamber is clean and give me the footage of the attacker"

"Affirmative Reclaimer."

"Please teleport Me back to the exit since Captain Lasky was expecting me in the entrance."

**_Flashback ended_**

The exchange between the single flood sample for the information about the flood went smoothly

"Well would you look at the time... I think it`s time for me to leave." Dr. Halsey said standing up from her seat "Maybe we could do this sometime but next time let chat about things that don`t threaten the world`s safety"

"Yep, Next time it would be in my house where you could meet my assistance and we could talk about girl things." Tabane added childishly "But I still haven`t forgive the person who hack my computers though"

just chuckled a little before saying something "If you wan`t to read the information about the flood, I suggest you shouldn't read it in the night... it will give you nightmares."

"Okay!"

"Take Care Tabane!"

"You too Dr. Halsey"

After few moments Jason and exited the cafe they went to the rendezvous area where a pelican waiting for them

"Dr. Halsey I`ll assume you have good news with your chat with Tabane?" Captain Lasky asked

"Yes Lasky, I have very good news for you... the missing flood capsule on the forerunner facility is recovered"

"What! How did you recover it?... Don`t tell me"

"It seems Tabane was responsible for the breach during 087 E.H hibernation, it seems she managed to get the capsule, I will forward the video for our conversation"

"I want to know what did you give as exchange for the flood capsule?"

"I traded it with information about the flood, also she seems to know about the forerunner facility for some reasons."

"Well its a good thing she didn`t open the capsule as we don`t want some flood problems here, I`m pretty sure HIGHCOM will go crazy when they found out some flood problems here. Plus trading the information is a good idea than trading any of our technology."

"I hope they won't bring the hammer down on you Captain Lasky." Lasky just laughed at the statement

"Also I hope that the information about the flood that you give to Tabane won`t give her some nightmares, as I don`t like some Childish, Mad Scientist on our neighborhood looking like a ghost"

"Don`t worry I already give her a warning, beside the information that I sent was very let say RATED M" Captain Lasky laughter could be heard

**Meanwhile on Tabane`s Secret Lab**

Tabane couldn`t help but hug herself as she continue reading the information about the flood which Dr. Halsey gave to her as an exchange

"I- I could have doom the world!" remembering her attempts of opening the capsule "If Chi-chan knows about this" she shivered in fear as she couldn`t imagine what will Chifuyu do to her

"Madam Tabane are you okay?" her assistant asked but Tabane continue to rock the chair while muttering about Chifuyu getting angry at her "I guess your fine" putting some biscuits and an orange juice beside Tabane who hasn`t stop what she`s doing "It`s official Tabane just lost her mind"

"Chloe how could you say that! I treated you like my child and I even change your diaper when you're young and feed you" Tabane whined childishly while Chloe was growing red in embarrassment" I could have doom the world if that capsule was open"

"Well atleast thank the person who invented the capsule since he/she managed to build a capsule very resilience to any of your attempts" Chloe said plainly

"You said that because Chi-chan wouldn`t kill you! If that **_thing_** managed to get out and do its purpose because of my carelessness and lack of concern... I`m very sure that Chi-chan will be storming any second on my Laboratory and give me a harsh talk before beating me to dust." But Chloe just shake her head

"Why would she even do that?... If she wanted to beat you to dust she could have done that before you could even invent the IS... You`re over exaggerating things! No more Coco Flakes for you"

"Not the Coco Flakes... I love that cereal! But your still not helping my case here!" She continue whining like a child

"You`re hopeless Tabane"

"HEY!" Tabane shot back and remember something "Chloe did you get the data I need?" Chloe nodded handing over a USB drive"Thanks Chloe, what will I do without you!" childishly hugging Chloe "Time to do my work" Tabane began typing rapidly on her computer as Chloe sighed hopelessly on her Master antics while face palming

"I really need a vacation!" Chloe thought

**UNSC Infinity Briefing Room**

"Welcome Back Blue Team and Fireteam Majestic, Congratulations on your mission. You have crippled the ability of the enemy to use their numbers against us. But the fight is far from over until every single member of them surrender" Lasky announced until Dr. Halsey arrived "Well Spartans, You are dismissed" the two teams saluted and left the room

"So Halsey what did you do with the capsule?"

"Don`t worry I already told 087 Everlasting Hope to take care of it and make sure that it wouldn`t cause any trouble."

"We been here already for several weeks already, I still wonder how come we didn`t able to find them?"

"Don`t think about it too much Lasky, at least they didn`t have to suffer at the hands of the Covenant. But for now we should start building our plan against the Phantom Task, no doubt that they will strike us again since we blew several of their facilities"

"Yeah! But I`m still worried of this world future. Presume that we win in the near future, at a cost of their way of life because we have interfered too much. Now, Inch by Inch our cover fades, it will only a matter of time before the whole worlds know about us." Lasky let out deep sigh

"Sacrifice is needed to achieve Victory Lasky and you know it! ... No matter how many times we avoid it but we cannot fully defeat them without the help of the people here. Sooner or later we will take the Mantle of Responsibility and uphold it." Lasky just looked at Dr. Halsey with a confused expression

"I and 087 E.H were chatting sometimes about the Forerunner and this Mantle." She added "Don`t worry I will give you data about it"

* * *

"I can`t believe were having a field trip after what happened for the last few weeks!" Laura sigh

The President or Principal of the IS Academy approve Chifuyu`s request to have a field trip after everything what happened for the last few weeks. The Principal said that the people should have a little break just to lessen the stress and trauma from the incident

"Just be grateful Laura at least we don`t have to suffer in classes and the bright side Noble Six is coming with us!" Cecilia cheerfully said shocking Ichika`s harem in the room

"EH?!" The shouted in unison

"What! You guys are not happy to let me join your field trip?" Noble Six said appearing out of nowhere which everyone responded with series of *No*

**_Few hours Later_**

After a long journey they finally arrive to their destination, every student disembark and enter the building looking and marvelling the surroundings while others were taking picture to be put on their respective photo albums

"So guys what should we do?" Charlotte asked

"I and Ichika will visit a Souvenir shop in the town!" Lingyin said

"No way, Ichika and I will be roaming around the town!" Cecilia replied then Charlotte joined the argument fighting over Ichika who was trying to calm them down which was drawing attention from nearby people then suddenly they looked at Houki and Laura who didn`t argue

"What?" Laura asked being uncomfortable with all the stares

"Aren`t you suppose to fight for your right as Ichika`s wife?" Charlotte asked

"Nope! I will join Noble Six wandering around the town." Laura said plainly "Before you ask we will just be eating some Ramen in a nearby shop" nobody commented on Laura`s statement seeing that she didn`t want to roam around the town with Ichika giving them more chances to have Ichika alone then they looked at Houki for her answer

"I`m not in the mood for this!" she said and Ichika still oblivious of what are they talking about

In the end they all agreed to share Ichika and go to the place they want to, Houki roam around the town alone while Laura join Noble Six in looking around for a shady place where they could eat their food, After a few minutes they sit down under the tree and began unpacking their food

"Why did you accompany me instead of Ichika?"

"Well since both of us are soldiers, I think we have better understanding with each other and I am comfortable talking to a fellow soldier" Laura answered eating her Ramen beside him was Noble Six who was eating his ramen and his helmet beside him giving her a clearer looked at Noble Six face

"I know you`re looking at my face!" startling Laura and began rapidly eating her ramen

"It`s just you look super pale, It`s like you been living in a dark cave for long time" she scanned Noble Six face "Your face look like a veteran of war! Scarred... I must ask why you don`t often take off your helmet?"

"Well if you're in a war with a Race who are very eager to wipe you in the face of the Galaxy then you sleep, eat, chat, etc with your weapons around you because you can`t be caught off guard by your enemy and this paleness is just a side effect of prolong usage of my armor."

"Have you even tried taking your armor off?"

"Once but I feel naked without it thought!" Noble Six answered

"If you're wearing it 24/7 then how do you guys pee or shower?" that question made the surrounding atmosphere very tense and a five minute awkward silence was born... deciding to change the question since she got a feeling that was an embarrassing question, she was slightly blushing and mentally slapping her head on why she asked that question

"My Captain said that you should be ashamed when you have a scar from a battle because it will ruin your beauty" she stopped eating her ramen for a moment before looking at Noble Six for answers "Is that true?"

"Why you should be ashamed of it? Scars are the reminder of things we have done for others and remind us of the things we fail to do, It also remind us that we were able to endure the greatest pain in battle and keep on moving for a better future. Even if other says it's very ugly but for a soldier it is a sign of experience!" Noble Six answered "I assume you haven`t been deploy to a real battlefield before?"

"Yes, I was trained to be the best of the best for my country but I still haven`t have an actual engagement with the exception from IS to IS battle" Laura looking at the ground with a sad face

"Don`t be sad Laura, it will you ruin your beautiful face!" Noble Six teased and a blushed appear on her face

"W-What!" Noble Six just lightly laughed at her "S-stop L-laughing!"

"Hey! Noble Six why do you still continue of being a soldier? You said the war was over, isn`t suppose you have things to do like live a normal life!"

"The life of being a soldier is the thing I only have left; when the war ended the Covenant took everything from me making harder for me to start a normal life. So I promise to my best of abilities to protect the people I care so they wouldn`t suffer the same pain I suffer!"

"A soldier's burden then?" Noble Six nodded and decided to asked the million dollar question

"Laura! why did you break into my room last time?" After hearing this question Laura began to panic "Don`t tell me you want to rape me in my sleep?"

"I u-um..." Few moments of silence " I wouldn`t do that! It`s just I wanted to express my emotions to someone that might understand since Ichika friendzone me"

"If you want someone to talk too, all you need to do is ask" Noble Six said "I will be there for you if you need someone!" making Laura blush a little "Just don`t break into someone`s room again because I may shot you out of reflex"

"Thank You!"

"Have you notice that Houki been acting strange lately?" Noble Six questioned

"Maybe she not in a good mood this time or maybe she got involved in a fight with her sister, to many possibilities to draw a conclusion"

"But... she would still kick Ichika`s butt if he do stupid things or doing his dense mode regardless of her mood!" Noble Six said "My guts tells me that something big is about to happen"

"Gut feeling eh?"

"My mentor always tells me to trust it on difficult situation!" remembering the times they set up a trap to capture Kurt-051 during their training but no matter how they made and try, he still knows where is it and spoil it or turn it against them

Laura was about to ask another question but it was interrupted when a series of explosions and gunfire were heard

"Did you hear that Noble Six?"

"I think we have trouble nearby, Let`s go maybe Dense-boy and her girlfriends might be in trouble!" Laura nodded as they sprint to near super Human speed towards the sound of explosion and gunfire

**Ichika`s group**

Ichika, Charlotte, Lingyin and Cecilia were happily their lunch and discussing things from their past when all of a sudden two IS appear out of nowhere and started shooting them, Charlotte managed to put a shield to block all their attacks before activating her IS, she was followed by Lingyin, Cecilia and Ichika who activate there IS they looked towards their assailants

"Long time no see Kids, Ready to Play?"

"You guys again!" Lingyin said gritting her teeth hard "Why won`t you leave us alone!"

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Autumn and the girl beside me is M, Hope you don`t forget the name cause its very rude not knowing the nickname of your enemy atleast!" Autumn introduced before being slap by M behind her head "Why did you slap me?"

"That`s ruining our cover and codenames!" M shot back "I would like to see them beg for my name but you give it away!"

"Oh Come On! Are you two gonna fight us or you gonna let us watch you two squabble?" Lingyin said who getting annoyed

"Don`t worry when we are done with our argument you will be enjoying the sound of your screams!" Autumn said charged towards Ichika who was caught off guard and got slam towards a tree then narrowly dodge Lingyin`s attack "Slow"

Cecilia and M were busy sniping and dodging each other`s attack but due to M`s superior speed and agility she easily dodge Cecilia`s attack

Charlotte, Lingyin and the recently recovered Ichika surrounded Autumn, Lingyin and Ichika engage her on CQC while Charlotte was controlled burst fire making Autumn take all the bullets making slight grunt pain as Lingyin managed to pierce through her defense, she quickly grab Ichika who was about to slash her then throw him to Charlotte and grab Lingyin`s neck then began choking her

"Try to scream now!" Autumn said sadistically as she began increasing her grip on her neck

"Lingyin" Ichika shouted as he rushed towards her

"Come to me lover-boy!" Autumn taunted as she let go of Lingyin who began coughing for air

Ichika was about to land his sword on Autumn`s face but suddenly he couldn`t move then realized that he fall right into Autumn`s trap she slowly put her hand on Ichika`s chest and an electric shock came out making him scream in pain, Charlotte materialized her Knife began to sneak behind Autumn but when she was about to slice her knife the same trap stop her from moving and Autumn put her other hand on her chest and sending in an electric shock

"Charlotte!, Ichika!" Cecilia said unbeknownst to her that M had taken the moment of her distraction as she rushed towards Cecilia with insane speed before Cecilia could react M was already shooting her with laser from her Drones/Bits from all flanks then began punching her rapidly all over her body and elbowing her to the ground and stepping on the unarmored part of her arm

"Make her scream M!" Autumn said sadistically as Cecilia`s scream could be heard as M press harder on her arm

Lingyin managed to get up and began firing her cannon rapidly and with force, M and Autumn dodged the attack and gap their distance by 10-15 meters, Lingyin quickly checked Ichika and Charlotte who was still breathing but unable to move for the meantime due to the shock while Cecilia was trying to stand using her weapon as a support

"Laura, Houki and Noble Six where are you?" Lingyin thought as she examined M and Autumn who was smiling "Damn you!" Firing her cannons again before she could react M was already behind her and push her towards Autumn who was smiling madly

"Nice to meet you Again!" she said as she stab Lingyin`s legs who was screaming in pain and getting ready to stab Lingyin again in the face, Cecilia on the background weakly raise her sniper rifle but her hand was shaking unable to scope well but she was kick and curb stomp by M and Lingyin close her eyes ready to embrace it...when all of a sudden a railgun shot hitting Autumn`s Chest dead on sending her flying and at the same time two figures appeared

"Sorry Guys,If were late!" Laura said standing beside her was Noble Six who has Emile`s kukri on his left hand

"WT* are you late! We`re about to die here!" Lingyin shouted "Where is Houki?" nobody answered her question

"You can shout on us later after we finished this!" Noble Six said as he focused on the two Phantom Task Agents "We meet again!" Charlotte and Ichika managed to stand up and ready their weapons along Lingyin but she couldn`t move well due to her injuries in her leg "Lingyin, Charlotte, Ichika you guys take care of M, Laura and I will take care of Autumn" everyone nodded

Ichika charged towards M and engaged her on a sword battle while Lingyin and Charlotte while providing support using their ranged weaponry, as the battle goes further Ichika been thinking on how she going to defeat M since his IS is about to run of energy then he lowers his weapon allowing M to rush towards him and he could hear Charlotte and Lingyin`s plea but he ignore them and focus towards M who was about to stab him... he narrowly dodged the energy sword by sidestepping then quickly grab M`s hand and went to her back then accelerate towards the ground creating a small crater then Lingyin and Charlotte rush towards Ichika to help restrain M and make sure she don`t deploy her drones

While Autumn was using her mobility to avoid Laura`s Active Inertia Canceller and Noble Six was trying his best to hit Autumn who keep dodging his attack. Autumn then charge towards Laura who was pointing her Railgun at her, Autumn narrowly dodge the attack by sidestepping and continuing her course then Ram Laura to a nearby tree and quickly raised her blade preparing to stab Laura however Noble Six quickly hold Autumn`s blade which was a few centimetres away from Laura`s right eye

"Laura, FIRE!"Noble Six dragged Autumn away from Laura and give her enough space to aimed the giant Railgun on Autumn`s face

"DIE! B****!" Laura shouted firing the railgun

The shot sent Autumn flying and Noble Six quickly run towards her, Laura flew over her and fire again her Railgun making a small crater on the ground where Autumn`s body was lying, she was about to get up but Noble Six punch her back to ground, the force Noble Six used on his punch was enough to decapitate a Human head but thanks to the Absolute defense and her helmet she was save from near decapitation but it might leave some bruises on her face and Noble Six step on her stomach and fired his pistol on her head but the shield of the IS managed to block the rounds, Noble Six wondered why the IS haven`t deactivated judging the damage it take from the battle it would already deactivated

He looked towards Ichika who was restraining M along with Charlotte and Lingyin, while Cecilia was on the ground breathing heavily unable to stand

"You have lost!" Noble Six choking her "This is a payment after bringing harm to my students!" starting to increase the grip on their neck

"Y- Y-You T-thought you win G-o C-check your side" Autumn said before Noble Six could react he was sent flying to a nearby tree and everybody looked at the person who punched Noble Six

"HOUKI!" everybody was shocked and M managed to escaped Ichika`s grip then regroup on Autumn

"Why Houki! Why did you punch Noble Six?" Ichika asked while Charlotte, Lingyin and Laura was still recovering from a state of shocked "TELL ME WHY!?"

Houki quickly kick Ichika in stomach sending him flying and crashing on several trees, Charlotte, Lingyin and Laura snap from their trance and quickly encircle her from all flanks but before they could attack, Houki quickly disable Laura seeing here as a primary threat to her mobility followed by Charlotte who couldn`t hold her line against Houki`s onslaught

"Laura, Charlotte!" Lingyin shouted "Damn You!" as she charged forward engaging Houki on CQC even thought her legs were bleeding from the previous fight but she ignored and trying to endured the pain as she engages Houki

"Petty!" was only Houki could say as she parrying Lingyin`s attack with ease "Even thought your legs are bleeding, you still fight! Admirable"

"How Dare you say that traitor! WHY WON`T YOU SHUT UP!" Lingyin said and on the same time launching a vertical strike using her two huge blades while Houki standing still and have no plan of dodging the attack.

When the blades was about to came contact Houki smile and quickly strike the blades with her left hand sword and shattering sound was heard

"Wh-What! Impossible" Lingyin said in a state of shocked as her blades were starting to break and fall piece by piece, Houki was smiling on Lingyin priceless expression "How c-can you destroy a weapon of an IS? It`s impossible."

"You forget that my sister invented the IS plus she put an ability on this IS that allows it to destroy the weapons of another IS... Permanently!" Houki said with no emotions as she looked at Lingyin who was about to cry

"It`s time to say goodbye Lingyin!" Houki added and was about to deliver a fatal blow to Lingyin when Tatenashi and Kanzashi arrive with their IS gun blazing, Houki quickly dodged the attacks and regroup with M and Autumn who were watching the whole fight

"Autumn, Houki! We should retreat for now, We won`t last any longer against them" M ordered "Houki cover our retreat!" Houki uses her Karaware to shoot out a large beam slash in a form of a crescent moon heading towards Ichika`s group creating a large and thick smoke

"You thought you could leave that EASY!" Tatenashi said firing her minigun while Kanzashi supported her sister by spamming Missiles but Autumn block all their attacked with ease

"Is that best you can do?" Autumn taunting manically

"Autumn stop the chatter and let`s go!" Houki looking at M who nodded in agreement

The two Phantom Task agents along with Houki left the area in a hurry, Ichika who recently recovered from Houki`s attack was about to chase them but Charlotte grab his hand preventing him

"Why did you stop me!" Ichika spat angrily at Charlotte

"Sorry Ichika even if we did chase them, Houki will still shoot us down since almost of us were already exhausted, I`m sorry!" Charlotte said and he finally calm down "Beside were near exhausted and our IS near its limit so Chasing them will result to more injuries."

"Hard to believe she betrayed us" Cecilia said using her weapon to support her

"WE TRUSTED HER, SHE HAS THE WORLDS MOST POWERFUL IS UNIT GIVEN BY HER SISTER, AND NOW SHE DID THIS!" Lingyin who was punching the ground in anger before Noble Six grab her shoulder "My Souten Gagetsu is gone" and began to cry as tears flow down from her cheeks

"Don`t hurt yourself too much Lingyin!" Noble Six said trying to calm her down "You guys rest for the meantime, I`ll talk with Miss Orimura about the situation and Cecilia let Laura bandaged your arm, you too Miss Lingyin we need to apply first aid on your legs to reduce the chance of infection."

"What should do we know Noble Six?" Laura asked looking at their Teacher

"Prepare for the worst!" Ichika was clenching his fist, Charlotte was looking on the ground with a sad expression, Lingyin gritting her teeth and Cecilia was slightly worried because they know that they will face Houki along with the other Phantom Task agents in the future battles

* * *

It was already few minutes since Houki and the other Phantom Task agents left. Ichika and Charlotte were resting on the ground exhausted from the fight while Laura was finish applying first aid to Lingyin who sitting on the ground leaning on a tree then went to Cecilia and bandaging her injured arm while Chifuyu was currently talking to Miss Yamada about the situation after being debrief by Noble Six on the situation. Tatenashi and Kanzashi went back just to make sure the other students were safe just in case if the Phantom Task launched another attack

Noble Six was gritting his teeth behind the orange visor of his helmet, he didn`t expect Houki to betray them, she join them with no hesitation and the look on her face showed no regret of her decision, he was angry and slightly worried since Phantom Task gained a fourth generation IS, according to the UNSC scientist the unmanned IS that attack were Second to Third Generation IS and they were enough to cause major damage, how much more if they upgraded it to Fourth Generation and according to UNSC intelligence there were rumors that Phantom Task has some IS that could shrug off Battleship cannon barrage like it was nothing. Houki betrayed everyone`s trust and she will pay for her betrayal.

"Calm Down, Noble Six! You will not be able to think clearly IF you are ANGRY" Reach said and suddenly realized something "So that was the reason you let the others calm down so you can rage quit, nice tactic I have to give you credit for that"

"She betrayed us Reach, She betrayed everyone and now she holds small information about the UNSC that might jeopardize the mission we have here." He argued "Contact Captain Lasky!" after a few moments

"Noble Six what seems to be the problem?" Captain Lasky asked

"Sir! Houki betrayed us! Houki has joined the Phantom Task" Noble Six answered he could swore Captain Lasky`s angry voice could be heard

Noble Six, Ichika and his Harem look at the sunset knowing that tomorrow and the following days will never be the same while Chifuyu and Miss Yamada was looking at the group, she will probably contact Tabane and tell her what happened knowing that it will surely hurt Tabane, Chifuyu also guess that Ichika took the hardest considering Houki was his Childhood friend plus the memories they spent together up to the present, Chifuyu gave a hopeless sigh and look at the sunset

End of Chapter 7

A/N: There you go guys, Chapter 7

I Apologize again for the late Update

Hope you enjoy reading it

IF you all are wondering when will the IS world government first contact with the UNSC... Don`t worry it`s already coming soon

Good News I have found the Line Break on Doc Manager... It was "Horizontal Line"... Took me long enough

If anyone asked why Dr. Halsey give the information about the flood in exchange for the capsule because the sample was more a threat than the information itself

Sorry That I wasn`t able to do the Tabane vs Halsey Genius battle since My English skills are only average and I couldn`t think of a topic where could Tabane and Halsey could debate on endlessly

So guys did you like Houki`s IS new ability? So Houki`s IS was build by Her sister so that ability is very possible to happen plus that the IS was invented by Tabane so she knows the inner workings and principle behind it.

Houki`s Sudden Betrayal... So for the Houki Fans out there, Please don`t hate me. If you're looking for an explanation on why she betrayed, it will all be explained in the future updates

Thank you for all your Support my Dear Readers.

Don`t forget to suggest and give a constructive criticism


	12. Battle of IS Academy

A/N: I apologize for the very late update, it is due to the college classes and writer`s block on the action scenes and I have to study for my First Major Exam. Specifically Preliminary Exam or Prelim Exam for short

College Life + Action Scene = Not a very good combination. Literally and Figuratively

Gonna Apologize for those who may not like my Action Scene but I wanted you to know that I TRIED MY BEST!

Disclaimer: Don`t own Halo or Infinite Stratos

Chapter 8

**Undisclosed Location**

Near a computer console were several set of empty bottles of alcohol drinks and beside it was Tabane who was still drinking the last bottle straight from the top

"Houki-chan why did you do this?" she said to herself gripping the bottle tightly "I gave you the world`s most powerful IS and know you choose to betray us!" as she throw the bottle to the wall shattering it into several pieces and she got another case of alcoholic bottles to drink but Chloe stop her "Is this how you repay me Houki-chan!"

"That`s enough Madam, you have drink too much and your drunk!" Grabbing the bottle from Tabane`s hand but she refuses to give it

"No!" Tabane said trying to remove Chloe`s hand from the bottle "This is all my fault,I have doom this world!" before she could drink the bottle`s content it was slapped away by Chloe "Hey-" and another sharp slap onto Tabane`s cheek which echoed in the room

"Instead of mopping there, Why not fix it? You claim yourself as a Super Genius then Act like ONE!" Chloe shouted for the first time as Tabane currently holding her cheek which was hit by Chloe`s slap "THIS IS NOT THE TABANE I KNOW AND SERVE FOR A LONG TIME!" as she started to leave the room "Take your time Mopping there Madam!" but Tabane grab her hand stopping her in her tracks

"Maybe your right! Maybe it's time to act!"Tabane trying to stand up with but being drunk make her hard to balance her body and after a few moment she quickly Hug Chloe "Thanks Chloe, maybe I really need a little realization of the situation, Thank YOU!"

"You're welcome Madam" she said with a smile "You're still drunk!"

"How many times do I have to correct you, stop calling me Maam or Madam, and just call me Tabane." Tabane said with a joyful tone but Chloe laugh at her considering she was drunk "You're weird Chloe!"

"All of us have weird friends!" Chloe said and Tabane began her childish antics around the room and trip several times "_I wish I have brought my Camera" _she thought

"Its time to get busy!" Tabane was about to begin when the alarm started ringing and a single screen pop up Tabane stared at it with a blank expression "This is not good!"

**UNSC Infinity**

Few days have passed since Houki`s betrayal and everyone in Infinity were on High Alert for any Phantom Task activity, Captain Lasky was still wondering why Houki betrayed them it's very unclear but his more concern with her IS... The Phantom Task might studied the 4th gen IS to improve their current arsenal which will bolster their troops five to ten times, Reading the reports from Noble Six about that incident

"I don`t want to do this but it's time to tie up loose ends" He muttered then Roland appear in the holo table

"Sir you are requested to the bridge" Lasky nodded and went to the bridge

**Few moments later**

"Ensign what is going on?"

"Captain Lasky we have detected hundred of contacts approaching the Academy at high speed!"

"Have you verified what organization it belongs?" Lasky asked and at the same looking at the monitor displaying hundred red dots approaching the IS Academy

"Sir it is the Phantom Task, ETA 5 minutes" Ensign reported "What are your Orders Captain?"

"Tell the Outpost below to be on High Alert, This might be a distraction of the Phantom Task to divert our troops to the Academy so they could attack our Outpost undermanned! But inform Noble Six about it and for now we will wait and analyze what they really plan!" He ordered "Roland bring up the Tac-Map"

"Yes Sir!"

**IS Academy**

Life in the Academy was never the same as before, Few Days have passed but Ichika and his Harem couldn`t still accept the fact about Houki`s betrayal. Charlotte was eating her sandwich silently with a sad expression, Cecilia wasn`t in the mood of eating her food, Lingyin was very angry and it was very noticeable on her face also dept inside her heart was sadness because her Melee weapon is gone. Laura wasn`t with them because she was with Chifuyu probably talking certain topics back at the Operation Room, But among them Ichika was hit the hardest considering Houki was his childhood friend and sometimes he couldn`t sleep or wake up in his sleep because of the nightmare he was experiencing or whimper in his sleep making Tatenashi comfort him in his sleep, currently he was tightly gripping the spoon and looking at the soup

"So Ichika how was your sleep last night?" Charlotte trying to break the ice but unable to break the gloomy atmosphere, looking at the rest of Ichika`s harem "Come on guys, Cheer up a little!"

"CHEER UP!? After all she has done!" Lingyin spat with venom in her words "Few Days have already past but I still couldn`t accept the fact!"

"Lingyin Calm Down! You're making a scene in the Cafeteria" Cecilia trying to calm her down

"When I get my hands on her, I will –"She was cut off by Ichika

"Please Lingyin calm down!" Ichika interjected "We all share what you feel! But if we will face her someday, I will be the one to confront her and I will attempt to bring her back! I will promise to my heart that I`ll bring her back!" clenching his fist as tears began falling, Cecilia pat him in the back

"Are you sure about that Ichika?" Lingyin asked

"I will bring her back, I will not lost an important person in my life, I`ll die trying if I have too!" slamming his fist on the table

"Whatever will happen in the future...Ichika we are just right behind you...ready to support you anytime" Charlotte said making Ichika smile

Ichika was about to say something but was cut off by the Alarm of the Academy

"Attention to all students and Non-combat staff head to the emergency bunkers... The Academy is under attack!" The message was repeated every 15 seconds and the Student hurriedly run towards the bunkers

* * *

Phantom Task quickly surrounded the Academy and began launching barrage of bullets and missiles

"Sheila how long will the shield collapse?"

"Under this rate...probably 15-25 minutes!"

"We don`t have any time with that! Stand back, I`ll personally break it?"

"Are you serious Houki?" Shiela said in disbelief "There shield is rated to survive attacks from 2nd to 3rd generation IS attacks!"

"You forget that my IS is 4th generation... Order all troops to focus fire on the spot where my attack landed!" Houki said and launch all her might toward the shield followed by hundreds of missile, laser and bullets from the Phantom Task troops... for a few seconds a slight crack sound could be heard and the shield covering the Academy disappeared

"Go now destroy as much as you can and capture the objectives!" Houki said as the Phantom Task Troops began speeding towards the Academy

* * *

Chifuyu, Ms. Yamada, Laura and Noble Six were busy discussing when the sensors pick up something approaching the Academy

"Ms. Yamada what is it?" Chifuyu demanded

"Unidentified IS are approaching the Academy, Theirs 105 of them and their already 3 km away from the Academy!" She replied "Their Launching a barrage of missiles, bullets and lasers towards the Academy!"

"How did they get so close to the Academy?" Chifuyu shouted

"Does the Academy have any Offensive Capabilities?" Noble Six asked

"The Academy doesn`t have any defensive turrets, it only have defensive shielding the covers the entire Academy" Chifuyu looking at the screen "How long will the evacuation will be finish?" They could feel the entire building shake under the barrage

"Another 30 minutes... Orimura-sensei the shield is down!"

"What! How?" Chifuyu gritting her teeth "We still have students who haven`t make it to the shelter!"

"Will hold them off" Noble Six said and Laura following behind him "Make sure to keep an eye on the Agents of Phantom Task" he said before Laura close the door

"Where is Ichika and the others?"

"Ichika and Charlottes are currently escorting several students to the bunker while Lingyin,Tatenashi and Cecilia along with some staff are trying to hold the enemy. I think"

* * *

The first 25 minutes of the Battle and the Phantom Task already lost 10 of their IS and 25 were heavily damage but still combat capable, Teachers, Students and staff who have a personal IS valiantly defend the Academy against overwhelming force Outgunned and Outnumber they stood their ground buying time for some students to evacuate to the shelters

Laura was near in the roof of their Cafeteria shooting IS with her railgun and she managed to score 5 kills so far, she was scanning the surrounding for more enemies until a beam laser narrowly misses her just few millimetres from her hair, she look up and saw an IS with a similar structure like the unmanned IS that were attacking them but the difference are no helmet was covering her head but there was a mask though, Floating Things on her back with a slight similarity with Cecilia`s drone only but thinner. The Pilot began to descend until she was face to face with Laura. From what Laura can describe the pilot, she has also same color and hair style as Laura, she wear a mask covering her whole face and the way she pose was indeed like an experience and veteran fighter but something was bother her like she have saw this person before

"I`m Shadow and I`ll be your opponent!" She said pointing her beam katana on Laura "I`ve been waiting for this very day to have a battle with you, Super Soldier of GERMANY!"

Laura gritted her teeth "Fine Then!" Firing her rail gun at the same time

Shadow evaded and closes the gap between her and Laura, using her speed to avoid Laura`s Active Inertia Canceller then launch a horizontal slash making Laura dodged it giving a huge opening on her defence and Shadow utilized that opening where she release a few slashes combination of Vertical and diagonal slash Laura quickly activated her Beam Saber and block the incoming attacks then she began her counter attack, she clash swords with Shadow which was using hit and run tactics against her so she can't use her AIC, Laura tried using her wired daggers but it was futile as Shadow either dodged or deflect it, she was getting frustrated

"What seems to be the problem Laura?" Shadow taunt "Losing your nerves?"

"SHUT UP!" Laura fired her Railgun but Shadow evaded easily

The two exchange clashes for a few minutes before putting a distance between them, Laura counted her possibility of winning the battle, Seeing her range attack is useless against her, that means she have to engage her in close quarter combat where she could maybe use her AIC or wire dagger if chance presented itself, She sigh before gathering all the confidence she could muster and gaze at Shadow who smiling waiting for her next move

When Laura was about charge she suddenly felt her IS couldn`t move, she try with all her might but still it was no use and she hear Shadow laughing at her

"I`ll answer your question! The reason you can`t move is that you fell right into my trap... If you look closely you could see thin wires" Shadow answered as Laura notice the wires wrapping around her IS "Those wire where difficult to detect and Very Hard to break!" Shadow begin to approach her

She can`t believe she was caught in a trap, How come she didn`t notice the wires in the first place?, so many questions running inside her mind but she pushed it aside since shadow is approaching her with a smile on her face

"Poor, Poor Laura! Can`t free herself!" Holding her Chin "You`ve grown weak since you arrive at the Academy! Is that the Pride you show when you left Germany? Is that the Super Soldier of Germany that everybody once knew?"

"How do you know all about that?" Laura asked and smile form across Shadow`s face

"It seems you forgot don`t worry I`ll remind you!" as she move her hand to her face and began to remove the mask

* * *

**UNSC Infinity**

Captain Lasky was currently looking at the screen displaying the battle that was currently occurring in the IS Academy, he couldn`t help but look angry towards the Phantom Task as they were butchering the people in the Academy with no mercy. He wanted to help but their cover would be blown which would jeopardize their mission... He was caught in the crossroad on what he will do and he need to decide fast... Help the people or Stay in the shadows both has Pros and Cons

"Captain Lasky Sir Noble Six is requesting reinforcements!" The Radio operator asked Captain Lasky who was busy looking at the Battle occurring in the IS Academy

"Send in Blue Team along with Fireteam Majestic, Platinum, Silver, Oxygen,Grey and Crimson" Captain Lasky Ordered

"You can`t be serious Lasky, That would destroy our cover and jeopardize our mission!" Claire disagreed

"I have made up my mind Captain Claire" Lasky replied "The two choices are Help them loose our Cover OR Stay in the shadows and we have innocent civilians dead!" Claire was about to say something but Lasky shut her up "I will be responsible for my Actions and decisions, I know all of us wanted to stay out of their conflict but I couldn`t just sit and watch as civilians are being murdered below and disregard the Oath we swore to uphold... You will say they're not affiliated to the UNSC or UEG but There **HUMAN** CLAIRE and we swore to protect **HUMANITY**!" Claire just stayed quiet

"Sir! All the Spartan Teams you requested are being deployed... ETA in the Academy is 2 minutes" Information Officer reported to Lasky

"Roland Keep me updated of the event, Make sure our Outpost is in full alert." Captain Lasky ordered "Someone get me a line with the ambassador in Deliver Hope"

* * *

A Frigate swoops down near the Orbit of Earth and began dropping metal egg shaped objects, The HEVs began entering the Atmosphere in a very fast rate then after a few moments they reach the IS Academy creating a confusion between the IS Academy Staff and Phantom Task troops, they were all asking *what is that?* soon there question was answer when all the doors of each HEV opened and what comes out was Armored Persons gun blazing annihilating every Phantom Task troops they detected

The Seven Spartan Teams successfully landed in the Academy as they began to force back the Phantom Task, Each Spartan was equipped with Forerunner Guns courtesy of 087 Everlasting Hope. Captain Lasky authorized the use of Hardlight Weapons because they are highly effective against IS since 087 modified them to pierce effectively through the IS primitive shielding as he quote it

"Okay Spartans, Spread out and Purge all hostiles in the Academy" Master Chief Ordered as the Spartan IVs began heading to their assign locations while Blue Team approach the Staff of the IS Academy who was still pointing their Guns "Lower your Weapons, We are your allies coming to assist!"

"Why should we believe you?" The Staff shouted who was clearly exhausted

"Stand down! They came to assist!" Chifuyu said through the comms with slight crackled sound, the staff lowered their weapons

"What`s the situation Ma`am?" Master Chief said as his team along with the Staff move their way towards the court yard

"Terrible, Total Chaos, We have limited communication in the entire Academy, the enemy might employed some sort of Jammer also there are still some students who haven`t reach the shelter, Last reports also show that Houki is leading the attack along with 5 Phantom Task Agents and there is a large concentration of IS near the Hallway F and Classroom 3-A"

"Don`t worry Maam, Will Clear that Jammer!, Will clear the Academy of Hostile, Re-assign the teachers for search and rescue." Master Chief said "All Spartan Teams, Be advised of possible Jammer in the Academy and Phantom Task Agents are spotted in Academy, Engage with Caution!"

Spartan Teams along with surviving Staff began their Counter-Offensive all over the Academy, Since the Phantom wasn`t expecting the arrival of the Spartan Teams, 1/4 of their Unmanned IS where destroyed before the remaining IS began to regroup and put a fight with the Spartans. The Frigate that drops the Spartan Teams was currently relaying information and providing Aerial Surveillance to the ground troops below. The Hardlight weapons prove very effective against the IS since it will take 1 or two hits to destroy an IS (depends on the part of the body was hit)

"Sir Jammer insight!" Linda reported after 5 minutes of searching they found the Jammer which was a Van with an Antenna on top of it and camouflaged near the bushes guarded by 3 IS

"To all UNSC ground forces, This is Hammer Squadron ready for close-air Support."

"Hammer Squadron, This is Master Chief requesting a strafing run on Grid Charlie-Zulu-2415246134"

"Affirmative!" The Sound of Broadsword fighters could be heard and began unleashing their deadly payload of missiles and hypersonic bullets flying towards their target, hitting the van and crippling the guards but they were finish by Linda and Fred

"Thanks Hammer Squadron!"

"Just paint the target and will come swooping the field!"

Blue Team continue searching for other jammers from building to building they cleared it from top to bottom and sometimes they came across with surviving students or staff and told them to regroup at the Facilitator`s Building where the students who didn`t managed to get to the bunkers and staff are been doing the search and destroy or rescue for 1 hour then John received word from other teams that they destroyed the remaining jammers

"Miss Chifuyu, Jammer is destroyed and Communication is restored" John radioed

"Thank You!"

When Communication came back, counter-offensive became more effective and easy as the attack where more coordinated with the help of the Spartan Teams, soon the The Phantom Task IS where being routed as the Spartan Teams, IS Staff and UNSC Hammer Squadron begin their Payback

Lasers, Hardlights, Bullets and missiles can be seen in the sky as both factions exchanged fire, the problem is that the Phantom Task IS where programmed to be expendable so it's hard to force them to a retreat unless they were given an order by their superior to make a tactical retreat

Also reports from Fireteam Oxygen that they are pin down near Arena 3 with a heavily injured teammate and a student who was identified as Cecilia Alcott along with 5 students and according to the students Cecilia was protecting them when an IS appear out of nowhere and managed to back stab her and was about to finish them but Fireteam Oxygen managed to arrive at the scene and save them

When John heard the transmission of Fireteam Oxygen he quickly radioed his team who quickly agreed to help them,Blue Team quickly blitz through the Enemy, shooting every hostiles they came across and it was just like their mission last time where they Rescue Dr. Halsey from a Covenant Ship, Several Staff follow behind them and finishing those who survive the opening blitz by Blue Team

Ten Squads of F41 Broadsword appear above the Academy and began wrecking havoc to the enemy lines. If you are a Spectator, It feels like you're watching a Firework Show that involves laser lights and missiles lots of it. The Air Attack sends the entire remnant of the Phantom Task into Disarray as they weren`t expecting the Cavalry Gun Blazing in

* * *

"It seems you forgot don`t worry I`ll remind you!" as she move her hand to her face and began to remove the mask

"Who are you?" The only words Laura said as she was to shock to see the face of Shadow

"Nice to meet you sister!" Shadow corrected herself "It seems your superior has been keeping secrets from you" smiling towards Laura, she was exactly carbon copy of Laura except for her right eye which was color blue compared to Laura`s which was red, her left eye has the same color with Laura

"I-Impossible, she never told me I had a twin!"

"I hope your gonna enjoy the shocking revelation!" Shadow grinned as she put a device on Laura`s stomach then the device activated releasing an electrifying charge making Laura scream in Pain as she tried her best to resist and endure it, few minutes have passed and Laura give up then her IS deactivated and she lose consciousness making Shadow smiled

"HQ, Objective 1 is complete!"

"Affirmative Shadow, Bring her up once your finish!" came the reply

Shadow deactivated the device then tie up Laura and began carrying her to the rendezvous point

"What an easy Day!"

* * *

Noble Six was just finishing the Unmanned IS that almost kill 3 students but he managed to block the attack, he was brutally killing the IS which was already dead, after an silent pause he look back and saw a familiar IS

"We meet again, M ... Maybe we are destined for this battle since we always meet" Noble Six said crushing the head of an Unmanned IS before igniting his energy sword

"Then I shall grant faiths request!" M prep up her sword

Both fighters quickly charged then begin clashing of swords but Noble Six has the advantage of the battle because M couldn`t used the manoeuvrability of her IS to the fullest due to the limited space of the hallway. Noble Six press on his attack hoping to overpower her but M continue dodging, blocking or parrying his attack, M put a distance between but Noble Six couldn`t let her do that because her Energy sword is twice long as his

M parry Noble Six attack and ram him to put a distance between them then try to stab him with her sword but he narrowly dodge it and now M launch several stab and slashes using the length of her sword to her advantage making Noble Six unable to close the gap between them. Noble Six swung his sword upright which cause M to sidestep and return the favor by slashing vertically but Noble Six dodged it Matrix style he continue to dodged as M rapid attacks

Noble Six parry her attack and punch her in the stomach making her stagger for a few moment when Noble Six was about to follow up his attack M caught his fist surprising him and she quickly punch him in the face and kick him in the chest sending him flying, she quickly charged at him not losing her perfect opportunity... Noble Six notice her charging towards then he quickly do a mid-air maneuver using his jet pack just to dodge the fatal blow but manages to graze his chest armor making a slash mark line running across his chest armor. Using the momentum he gained Noble Six do a round house kick but M block it with her hands and counter attack by slashing horizontally but Noble Six do a back flip just to avoid the attack, Noble Six reignited his energy sword and engages M in Sword Combat again

Both of them keep the fight ongoing for 10 minutes and they are on the stalemate position, both of them shows the sign they`re not giving up before they put a distance between by 4 meters. M look at her remaining energy and she know it that she wouldn`t last another clash but she gazes on her opponent, Noble Six ignoring the pain on his body since he push it to the limit just to dodge the attack M release, Some part of his Chest armor is already full of marks and scars from the energy sword while there is a slight scratch on the side of his helmet and he was breathing heavily, He knew that he had the advantage since M couldn`t use the flying ability of her IS to launch Hit and Run attacks against him then suddenly M`s Energy sword glow brighter and slightly increase in its diameter and length

"Seems like she`s finishing the fight in one final strike!" Reach commented "I think she is diverting all her power to her sword, The energy emits has total of 1 and a half Covenant Energy sword but decreasing her defence making her much more vulnerable but be CAREFUL!" Noble Six nodded mentally and went into a defensive stance

But before the two could unleash their final attack, Ichika came crashing in through the windows and hitting the wall with such force breaking it into pieces

"That Hurts!" Ichika said shaking his head, he look left and right to see he was in between M and Noble Six

M saw the opportunity and quickly rushed towards hoping to stab him in the chest, Noble Six also went running to Ichika side hoping to prevent M killing Ichika, Time seems slow down as Ichika went eye-wide as he watch M`s energy approaching him and couldn`t dodge in time, he slowly close his eyes and silence reign for a few seconds before Ichika opened his eyes

"Noble Six!" Ichika said in a shocking tone

Noble Six was pierced by an energy sword just below his chest and the tip of the energy sword was few centimetres away from Ichika`s chest, Ichika gaze on M and notice she was missing an arm then he look to the floor where M`s hand was lying, Her right hand was cut by Noble Six energy sword and slash mark running on her chest. Ichika guess Noble Six managed to attack twice, One the shallow wound her chest then the second attack was the part where Noble Six cut her arm

M IS deactivated and she started walking backward until she reach a wall to lean, Noble Six clutch on his middle part of his abdomen and Chest as the biofoam dispenser in his suit began pumping the Biofoam to cover the hole on his body

Another Phantom Task Agent arrive and quickly get M "Let`s go M, We need to retreat, Objectives were successfully captured!" quickly administered a pain killer by injecting it and carry her out of the building where another Phantom Task agent flew by her and began patching M to prevent blood loss

Ichika wanted to stop them but he needed to aid their teacher, he rushed to his side and notices white foam like substance covering the part where the sword pierces, he quickly radioed Chifuyu to send medical help to his location

Few moments later, Kelly from Blue Team arrived and quickly diagnoses Noble Six before calling Captain Lasky to send an immediate Medivac and at the same time Fireteam Majestic and the rest of Blue Team arrive

* * *

Several minutes since the attack ended, as medical personnel both from the Academy and Japanese Government flooded the Academy and began treating the injured students and staff, while the Police put a blockade at the very entrance of the monorail to prevent news reporter storming the Academy and some UNSC Spartans were just securing the area and searching for any more injured or trap students. Noble Six was currently being loaded to the Pelican to be transported to the Infinity to fix his wounds sustained during the battle

"I hope Captain Lasky knows what his doing cause I don`t like crazy media to come to me and started gun blazing me with questions" Madsen said raising his hands in the air while his team face palmed and Blue Team just ignore him

He continue complaining for the next 10 minutes in an irritating voice... while Kelly is already holding Fred`s knife and ready to stab Madsen in the back for not shutting up but it was interrupted by Chifuyu who cleared her throat just to get their attention

"Can I have a moment?" Chifuyu asked and Blue Team nodded "I need a temporary representative in your Organization to talk the Principal of the Academy just to explain your situation!"

"I thought Maam the Principal knows about it?" Thorne asked

"Technically the Principal Didn`t know about the Situation of your Organization because he was busy dealing politics with UN for the last few months. So when he here the news about your troops and what happened to the Academy he quickly rush back to the Academy and began bombarding with questions. I was hoping for anyone of you could answer his questions and concerns." She answered "So any volunteer?"

"I`ll do it" John answered and Chifuyu motioned to follow her and once they left Madsen continue his irritating complains when Kelly was about to punch him, Grant and Thorne strangle him to the ground as they couldn`t bear hearing his complaints and his irritating voice, Hoya being Hoya join strangling Madsen while laughing. Linda put a comforting hand on Kelly`s shoulder with an expression *You`ll get him next time*

**Back at the Infinity**

"You ready captain Lasky? Tomorrow we will face the whole world!" the Ambassador said

"I just hope my decision is right!" he sighs "Our actions tomorrow will dictate and pave a way to the future of this world!" Captain Lasky looking at the Earth (IS Earth) as Infinity Fleet along with Shadow of Intent and her escorts began to move towards the Orbit

End of Chapter 8

A/N: There goes Chapter 8

I happen to found some error or confusion... I think it`s on the Shielding of the UNSC and allied Covenant troops and the Effectiveness of IS against UNSC and Covenant Shielding with the exception of Blue Team`s armor since its final stats will be revealed on the next Chapter. I may look into that issue to check and balance things according to facts and other sources just avoid confusion and misconception on later updates. I may post the result of the investigation on future updates.

The Scene where Laura meets her twin was actually suggested by My Classmate who loves to read mystery and suspense type books. More explanation on this particular scene will be explained next chapter...hope so!

If anyone asked how did Energy Sword of Noble Six bypass the absolute defence in the IS?. Because M mostly diverted her energy to her sword which weakens her overall defence a flaw on her IS compared to the other IS and also the Energy Sword used by Noble Six was Covenant origin which is more advanced than the typical Energy Sword of an IS.

I do not hate Madsen. But the truth is...that`s how Fireteam Majestic interact with another which involve strangling someone to the ground.

Next Chapter will be featuring the meeting of UNSC Official contact with the Government of the IS Earth

Hope you guys like it


	13. UNSC Meets the World Part 1

A/N:I Apologize for the late update. My Laptop wasn`t with me during the Second and Third Week of August because it was needed to repair the Internet back at my Home since my Other Computer is out of service also I have a Exam on September 2 to September 5. (Seriously another Major Exam, Is this really college?) which slowed the update

I know some of my readers are excited about the UNSC-IS government Meeting. So here it is but don`t expect too much. I have only average skills in writing.

And somebody has stolen my cup of coffee and cookies. Hey Everlasting do you know who stole my food and drinks? That`s weird... his isn`t here

Disclaimer:I don`t own Halo or Infinite Stratos

Chapter 9 Part 1

**_Few Hours Later_**

It been hours since the battle ended as students were being escorted out of the shelter to examine by psychiatrist to ensure they didn`t suffer any trauma. The Attack on the Academy is found on every headline of News from newspaper going to TV and it's even in the No.1 position in worldwide trending topics currently in the Internet

"Can`t believe Phantom Task went so far!" Lingyin said as she was being patch up by a medical personnel also she gaze on the body bags that were currently being arranged in recorded

"I heard Cecilia was critically wounded!" Charlotte said in a concern voice slightly startling Lingyin "Also Noble Six was also hospitalized"

"Well it weren`t for the reinforcement sent by Captain Lasky we would be looking at a massacre right now!" said a voice as the two students look at the source only to see Miss Chifuyu who happened to be approaching them along with Ichika and Miss Yamada

"Orimura-sensei is Cecilia okay?"

"Don`t worry Charlotte Cecilia is in a stable condition and If you were to ask for Noble Six condition, he will be fine since from what I observe his a tough bastard to kill!"

"What will happen now Orimura-sensei?"

"Since the attack severely damages major and important structures, Classes will be postponed for half month or a year just to repair the damages. Students will be sent back to their homes for the meantime to let them recover from the trauma they experience!"

"Since Sir Lasky deployed his troops doesn`t mean the whole world saw the actions of his troops?" Lingyin asked as the medical personnel leave the area to treat other wounded

"Now that you mention it, Captain Lasky would be getting headaches from the politics!" Miss Yamada added "What about his troops are still here?"

"From Captain Lasky said to me, He will be sending 3 teams to temporary guard the Academy while he was planning to talk to the leaders of each nation!"

Right on Cue 3 teams of Spartan IV appear but they weren`t just ordinary Spartan IV they were the Best of the Best UNSC in the Spartan IV program has to offer only Second to Fireteam Crimson and Majestic. They Were Fireteam Goliath, Hunter and Ghost

"Miss Chifuyu! Captain Lasky requested you in his ship!" Said by the Leader of Fireteam Goliath Shocking everyone present because Captain Lasky never did this kind of action, he usually contact them or they usually chat on the Outpost

"What For?"

"It`s a very sensitive topic Ma`am and your presence is a MUST you can bring Miss Yamada with you!"

"Very well then, Lead the way...the faster were done the faster I can focus on paper works and interviews that were about to storm my Office in a few hours or the next Day" Chifuyu sigh as he follow the Spartan Teams leaving the 3 student behind since Miss Yamada followed her

The 3 student look at what`s left of their Academy, They heard Arena 1 to 5 was reduce to dust and the Half of the Cafeteria section was the only thing left standing also some of their classrooms and Dorms where destroyed. They also heard from the City Engineers also reported that there are buildings are currently unstable and any moment will collapse

* * *

**UNSC Infinity currently in High Orbit of Earth**

To say a massacre is an understament if Captain Lasky would say, he received reports from Spartan Teams in the Academy that casualty number from 200-500 both student and staff but it was mostly students and it is currently increasing as more bodies are found buried beneath rubbles and 55% of the current casualty were beyond recognisable and Captain Lasky was disgusted, you could only see this type of massacre would only be found during the Human-Covenant War

So far his forces suffered only two injuries and No casualty since they have the element of surprise with them when they sent reinforcement to the Academy

"Roland!" He said as Roland appeared beside him "How are Noble Six and Lt. Mira doing?"

" is currently in a stable condition but It was worst than Noble Six, he almost tore every muscle in his arms and legs add to that there is a slight concussion on left side of his head. If it wasn`t for the biofoam dispenser on his suit he would already die before help arrive!" Captain Lasky sigh as Roland was right about it

"Sir Miss Chifuyu has already arrived and Spartan Team Crimson is currently escorting her!" Roland said as he pop up a camera view of Chifuyu heading toward his position

"Very Well Roland, tell them to meet me in my Office!"

* * *

After exiting the Pelican Chifuyu had to admit that the UNSC is a force to reckoned, she looked at the crews who either doing their task or just relaxing behind the crates, she thought to herself that if Tabane entered a ship owned by the UNSC she`ll touch everything inside the ship from the bow to stern

She continue following her escorts and from time to time Crews will either look at her suspiciously or grin towards her as she don`t why people smile at her but ignore it as she tried to focus at the current question

"_Why would Captain Lasky needed me here?"_ Chifuyu thought

While Ms. Yamada was admiring the hangar since she only thought it is only available on sci-fi movies but her she was on a real starship, she scream childishly on her mind

They continue walking until they reach Captain Lasky`s office where the escort stand outside the door while Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada entered the room where they saw Captain Lasky seating sipping his coffee and on his table where papers and lots of it

"I assume you enjoy your walk?" He grinned and offers the two a seat

"It`s impressive and I will bet Tabane will go crazy when she saw this!"Chifuyu smirked and sit down

"I never had been on a spaceship before!"Ms. Yamada said "It`s an honor to step on your ship Captain Lasky!"

"Now unto pressing matters!" He said as he get a folder and gesture to them to read it "I`ve bad news for you, It was reported to me by a Frigate Captain who was observing the battle!"

"Is this accurate Captain Lasky?" Chifuyu asked in disbelief as she reads the file

"Yes!" Chifuyu then passed the file to Ms. Yamada who immediately read it

Chifuyu massaged her head as another problem added to a tower problems that was sitting on her table and currently troubling her mind

"What do you have in mind?" Chifuyu asked

"Of course will launch a rescue mission!"

"But why would Phantom Task need to capture Laura and Tatenashi?" asked then Roland appear slightly starling the two guest since they weren`t use to it

"I gather all the possible but I cross them all out until one reason appeared why they needed them!" Roland said as two guest look curiously "They needed the specs for Laura and Tatenashi IS!"

"It`s already common for them to steal IS!" Yamada said

"No! You`re not slightly getting the point, Laura`s IS has the ability to stop Inertia or what she call AIC and Tatenashi IS ability is to create clones of herself, Imagine you combine those two abilities." Shocking Chifuyu and Miss Yamada

"You mean!..."Ms. Yamada said

"Yes, Imagine if a water clone is capable using the AIC then the Phantom Task could mass produce it then they would millions if not hundred thousands of unit at their disposal. They could steamroll this world in less than a day" Finishing the idea of Ms. Yamada

"Your Government underestimated and some neglect the threat pose by Phantom Task and now they are close in achieving what goals they have!" Captain Lasky said

"But what about you're meeting with our Government?"

"It was already planned with and plus we have a certified ambassador here to lessen the possible conflict that may arises during the Talks!"

"According to the Captain of that Frigate orbiting during the Battle at the Academy, they brought your students somewhere in East Siberian Sea probably there some small island there" Lasky pointed out in a map

"So who will participate in this Operation?" Chifuyu asked

"Blue Team will be inserted and perform the said operation, I know some of your students wanted to rescue them but I suggest you let them rest and recover from the trauma they suffer and also don`t tell them about this incident concerning their classmate since it will only create more problem for them." Lasky said in order to prevent Chifuyu from protesting

"Then I`ll leave this operation to you Captain Lasky, Your troops are more familiar on this type of Situation but PLEASE bring them in one piece not in a body bag!"

"I will Miss Chifuyu!"

"Let`s go Miss Yamada, we have paperworks and media to Finish!" Chifuyu said and Miss Yamada protesting with a slight pout face as she wanted to tour around the ship

Lasky chuckled lightly "Don`t worry Miss Yamada, Maybe one day when all this problems are over I might give both of you and your students tour around Infinity!" Both teachers nodded "Fireteam Ghost please escort Miss Chifuyu and Miss Yamada back at the Academy!"

* * *

Somewhere in the World

Laura was lying in the cold metal ground when she started to wake up, she look around her surroundings analyzing the room then a sudden flashback flash in her mind making her slightly panic on the outside but inside of her mind she was hysterically panicking rivalling a Nuclear Meltdown. She was captured after she lose the battle even if she could escape the room she would face many Enemy on the way out also she doesn`t exactly where she is and her IS was also taken from her which complicate her situation even more. The room where she was held captive was the same size as a Prison Cell and there are only two lights illuminating the surrounding, the first one is on her room while the second was just outside the cell

She sigh hopelessly, she tried to stand but her body was still weak to support her weight and soon gave up, she mentally growl forcing her body but no avail as her body wasn`t fully recovered

"I wouldn`t force my body to its limits!" a voice said making Laura searched for its source

Then a familiar person walk into the light outside the cell, The said person was the same person Laura fought

"YOU!" Laura growled but she only smiled

"You know I could kill you right now but I wanted to make you see the person you love die infront of you before killing you!"

"Who are you?"

"They sure kept you in the dark!" Her smile was replaced with emotionless face "Very I`ll tell you then but don`t interrupt my speech cause you will be meeting a bullet!"

"I was created using your DNA, they call it Project BackUP in case one of the children involve in the Super soldier project of Germany dies or fail his/her respective clone will replace him. I assume you already know what happened to the children part of the Super Soldier Project, many of the clones replace them after they died either from birth, training or augmentation but one main problem of a clone is that they age faster than the original and are prone to sickness. Time passed as each clone died as their body began to fail and until I`m the only one left. SO in essence I`m your clone but you will ask why I have a different eye color except for the other eye." Gesturing on her left eye

"It is simple they saw your training, they saw your potential and so they try it on me hoping for the same result but they were wrong during augmentation your body couldn`t fully control your Odin eye thus making you wear the eyepatch just to hide it but in my case during augmentation my eye color change from red to blue and same happen to my other eye my body couldn`t handle it because of its origin however I could change its color to match the color of the other eye but only for a 1 and a half hour since it will take a great toll on my body or there will be a chance it will kill me in the process."

"But cloning on that scale is impossible!" Laura said

"That would be true but from what I heard the device use to clone me and the others was created by Tabane herself in exchange of resources but no one confirmed it but even Tabane was a genius on her own rights, her invention has limits that includes the product produce by cloning!"

"You said they really kept me in the dark? Do you any persons I know that _know_ the project!"

"Clarissa knows about it and every High-ranked person involved in the Super Soldier Project!" She said smiling "Even your beloved Chifuyu know about it, she even the one suggested the Project BackUP"

The revelation really shock and shake Laura to her very core, Chifuyu the person whom see idolized was part of that project and in fact she was the one who propose it

"Impossible" the only word Laura could said

"You can believe it or not but once Chifuyu see me, I`ll bet a guilty expression will form beside even if Germany perfected its Super Soldier, IS will still dominate the battlefield so in short the project was a waste of money and time."

"If clones age faster than the original then why are you still alive and why aren`t you look like an old woman?"

"I take the drugs supply by Phantom Task seeing that the medicine I used when Project BackUP no longer available since its operation was shut down but Phantom Task managed to salvage its formula to make it. They make this medicine to let me live in exchange of my services. The drugs suppresses aging in my body also help improve me Immune System, If I didn`t took my medication I would be looking like a 75 year old woman even thought my biological age is 15"

"But wouldn`t it just delay your aging?"

"That`s true but before that day could come, I`ll kill you myself, your saving grace is that my superior told me not to kill you" Her clone spat with anger on here tone

"Why do you hate me? I didn`t do anything wrong to you! In fact I never know about it from the start" Laura shout back

"I can`t let you live, I can`t let you be happy." Her clone looked at Laura with deep hatred and jealousy "I`m jealous of you, you could live long, you can be happy without fear, You can do things you wanted to do without a sickness hampering you. While for me... my days are numbered and all I can do is either delay the inevitable or embrace it, DO you even know the feeling that you're not a real person and you were created just to ensure the project success, Questions begin flooding your mind like _WHO AM I_, you are even aren`t sure of your own identity, They only created us because they want a living weapon they could control." Her clone was fighting the tears forming on her eyes and quickly snatch her pistol and point it on Laura`s head "I`ll shall deny your happiness!"

"You said your days are numbered..."Laura looked at her clone with determined look "Then make it worth it with the time you have left! Does killing me will bring you satisfaction?"

"Yes! Unlike you I don`t have a friend" cocking the gun ready to press the trigger any moment

"That`s because you only do was harboured revenge and hatred!" Her clone slight taken aback by Laura`s outburst "When I arrived at IS academy the only thing in my mind was make a person suffer for making Instructor lose the tournament but that only made people around me afraid but until one day the person who I despise the most became my friend and people important to me became my friend and family despite my history."

"Even if you`re a clone your still a human, a being who could decide for herself. There will be people who will hate you because who you are but remember there will be people who will accept of who you are and welcome you with open arms." Laura paused for a moment remembering the memories she shared with Ichika, his harem and Noble Six, the good and bad times they share together "They will not judge you because you're a living weapon in-fact they help you regained the part of your humanity lost"

Her clone was slightly shacking, she wanted to cry "Why! Why! Who Am I?" She thought as memories and question flooded her mind

"It`s not too late to change!" interrupting the thought of her clone "You can still make a good things with the time you left!" Laura smiled

"How? How can you say something like that?" Her clone demanded as her arm holding the gun shaking moderately as her finger was already slowly pressing the trigger

"Because someone Special to my heart told me something once" Laura said with no hesitation even thought Her clone was still slowing pressing the trigger "Don`t let destiny decide your future. You control your path but there are also things that you can`t control but don`t let it become a burden, stand up and strive harder. You can choose what future you will have however Life will once again challenge even shaking you to the very core and knock you down hard to the ground but you can decide whether to stand up and keep fighting or give but for me I choose the former. Even things around come crashing down, even life will continue pummel to the ground I WILL ALWAYS STAND UP and FIGHT even I know that I may die in the battlefield at least I have good memories to cherish when I passed. It`s not how long you live your life but How YOU USE IT."

Her Clone left immediately on a rush after Laura said it. Laura was sure that she heard her crying

* * *

**Several Days After the Battle of IS Academy**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

Three Pelicans begin to land as flashes from Media Personnel began bombarding the Pelicans once it landed, Fireteam Majestic, Crimson and Ghost exited each Pelican and began securing the area before Captain Lasky came out along with the Ambassador. Media Personnel tried to swarm them but the barricades and Enforcers guarding the area held them in bay

"It seems we have attracted more attention than we have anticipated!" Captain Lasky whispered to the Ambassador as they were escorted towards the meeting hall to meet the leaders of each nation. Fireteam Ghost and Majestic remain to guard the Pelican

"Of course, you don`t see a fully armored person take on an IS and came out winning without a scratch."

A day after the Battle of the IS Academy rumors about fully armored persons battling IS and came out on the top spread like wildfire, first Governments around the world dismissed it as a myth but once a video leak online and testimony of survivors from the battle send all government in the world crazy also demanded the Academy to tell them about those Armored Person because of its violation of Alaska treaty according to the Principal the Leader of the that Group that was being question is requesting to have an audience with all the World leaders to clarify their intention

"Well Captain Lasky I hope you`re ready for a political shit storm that would hit right about..." The Ambassador said as the door open revealing the Leaders of Each Nation inside who were patiently waiting for them "Now"

Captain Lasky and The Ambassador take their seat provided to them while Fireteam Crimson remained standing behind them.

"Now everyone is here, We can press into urgent matters but I would like to tell the leaders of Each Nation to suppress their questions." The UN Secretary General said which everyone nodded in agreement "I would like our Guest Introduce themselves" on cue Captain Lasky stand up followed by the Ambassador

"Good Morning Gentlemen I`m Ambassador Raynor"

"I`m Captain Lasky, Currently In-charge of Infinity Fleet" Lasky said with military discipline" Behind me is Fireteam Crimson which our bodyguard!"

In Truth every representative have also brought their bodyguard just in case, also UN personnel have also a contingency plan when things go south but Captain Lasky is much prepared compared to them beside from Fireteam Crimson which was with them, Fireteam Ghost and Majestic which remained in the Pelicans, they still have Fireteam Platinum and Carbon hiding using their Active-Camo along with Infinity fleet ready to support them if Phantom Task or any Government Leader decided to Gun Blazing

"We would like to know what Government you belong and what Military Organization you affiliated to?" The Secretary General asked politely but Raynor and Lasky glanced for a moment the crowd before answering the question

"The Government we represent is the United Earth Government or UEG for short, while its military arm is called UNSC or United Nation Space Command." Raynor said which started a shouting match between each representative before the SG(Secretary General) silence them

"Correct me If I`m wrong but I never recalled United Nations created that organization specifically the UNSC!" SG said slightly shocked

"That would be true on your world but where I come from it exist!" Raynor answered which cause confusion on what he mean "The Truth we came from another Planet which we also called Earth!"

"OH PLEASE YOU EXPECT AS TO BELIVE THAT? WHAT PROOF YOU HAVE? YOU COULD BE AN ANOTHER TERRORIST ORGANIZATION!" A representative from one of the African Countries interrupted which earned a thunderous agreement from other representative

"Maybe you are a branch of Phantom Task, making let us drop our guard then strike! But ain`t gonna happen terrorist" Another Leader said then the entire leader begin quarrelling like students inside the classroom

"Told you they were trying to get into your nerves" Raynor whispered towards Lasky

_"__Man they`re worst than the Covenant when doing Politics!" _The leader of Fireteam Crimson said through the radio

"People let keep this discussion on a civilized manner, We can`t prosecute a group without proof and we haven`t heard their side. So Please be Quiet for a moment!" SG said in calm manner but have an Iron Tone

"Very Well if proof you want, I could provide you!" Captain Lasky smirked and began contacting someone using his communicator "Infinity-Actual this is Captain Lasky how about you boys drop by for a moment here!"

That earned a confusion which lasted for five minutes before a messenger approach the Secretary General on panicking manner

"Secretary General, you have to see this!" He said grabbing a remote then press some button then a very large Flat Screen TV covered the Logo of the United Nations then a reporter from UNN appeared

_"__This is Kate Lockwell from UNN, we interrupt your program for a breaking news, A Gigantic Ship of unknown origin along with several smaller ships surrounding it, have just appeared out of nowhere" The camera focus on Infinity and her escorts as it descend "This sudden appearance has cause the Entire Swiss Military to go High Alert also we are receiving reports from neighbouring countries that there is an sudden and massive increase of military deployment and several citizens have began rioting. Is this true have aliens appeared and decided to meet us? Have they come to invade us or it will be a peaceful contact."_

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen behold Infinity and all its glory!" Captain Lasky said smirking at the face of the Representative of each Nation, you could even hear a laughing sound coming from Fireteam Crimson even thought their whole body was covered with armor it still noticeable. It caused several Leaders to jaw drop from total shock those who didn`t jaw drop were either panicking or faint from seeing Infinity and her escorts

_"__We have incoming reports that Swiss Military began to surround the unknown spacecraft. Thousand soldiers began taking defensive positions along with armored tanks, fighter jets began patrolling the area. Everyone is already awaited on what will happen next that will decide the future of humanity"_

"I`ll take it that was your ship?" The US President asked and Lasky nodded "Are you trying to invade us?" with a concern tone

"No Mr. President, I assure we are not here for conquest mission, We are here because HIGHCOM ordered us to investigate some relics located in your planet."

"How do we know you're not lying just to catch us off guard?" The British Prime Minister asked

"Sir, if we are to invade your planet we could have just bombard your planet from Orbit until we deem it safe for ground units to be deploy OR we could have just turn this planet into a nuclear wasteland." Captain Lasky said with slightly annoyed tone

"Then what is your mission here?"

"I can`t tell you the exact details of the mission due to its classified nature and I have to get permission from HIGHCOM to tell you but for the basic info... HIGHCOM just sent us to investigate some ruins and before you ask we don`t know about the ruins hence the _investigation_" Lasky half-lied "You could tell the Military outside they could relax, we don`t want cause an diplomatic incident"

Everyone agreed and told the Swiss Military; do not open fire on the ship unless being fired upon. The Army slightly relax for a moment and Fighter Jets returned to a nearest airbase since they couldn`t keep forever flying in the air in circles but they are still ready when things escalated however Helicopters are still in the area

"I have talk with the Generals and they are giving you a benefit of doubt Captain Lasky don`t waste it!" The Swiss President warned

"Now that we slightly lessen the tension, we would like to more about your Government!" SG said

"Of course, Ambassador Raynor would like to do the honor?" Raynor nodded

"I will be presenting a presentation that will aid me to explain to you better our Government!" He said as he requested a projector "Before I begin, I would kindly asked that you refrain from asking question until I asked you if you have any questions or after my presentation end."

"The UEG is a central civilian government that administers Earth and its colonies throughout the portion of the Orion arm of the Milkyway Galaxy. In short it deals with politics and stuff" The mere mention of Earth slight raises several eyebrows "The UNSC history begin with the official establishment of the United Nations following World War II in 1945, creating for the first time in human history a political and military entity that could administrate worldwide economic, social and military matters such as operations and campaigns aimed at providing humanitarian aid and global military intervention with the objective of preserving peace in unstable regions."

"As space exploration progressed in the 21st century, colonization operations required international cooperation and assistance in order to effectively conduct territorial expansion throughout the Sol System. The International Society of Civil Engineers was formed in the year 2021 an organization that contributed immensely to furthering the quality of space engineering. National-conservative philosophies slowly made way for progressive, international globalization to take effect. An imperative change in worldwide government was necessary to accommodate space colonization demands, which the only global administration organization humanity could rely on the United Nations, took initiative to lead. Governments lost their overall authority on a global scale, and it can be assumed that national militaries were, as well, absorbed by the international UN military forces." The last statement shock Leaders around the world, giving up the sovereignty of your nation as well as your military forces was complete foreign to them "This lead to several conflicts as wells as rise of old ideology which cause to the devastation of the Rain Forest as wells as several cities on the Sol System this was called Interplanetary wars." Showing the Factions involve during the Interplanetary wars as wells as the different battles and its effect to the environment.

Raynor paused for a minute to breathe in a little "When the War ended in the signing of Callisto Treaty. A new problem arises... overpopulation and over militarization is one of them, the problem continue until the year of 2310 where the First Mankind's Faster than light travel engine was invented by Fleming Shaw and Dr. Wallace Fujikawa. The engine were dub as Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine in honor of their contribution" Raynor showed a video of the two scientist as wells as how Slipspace operate "In the year 2490 over 800 worlds were colonized. The settlement ranges from fairly well-tamed planetary strongholds to tiny hinterland settlements" The number of colonies colonized earned several whistle from other UN staff that was seating on the sidelines since they`re enjoying how beautiful the planets are "Sadly outer colonies began rebelling in the beginning of the 26th century which would continue for 30-40 years"

The Leaders understand, holding 800 colonies is not easy task to Govern, Even the Great Britain Empire as wells as Empire during and before it has recorded incident of a Colony rebelling under their rule

"Then a new threat emerges from the shadows!" Raynor look at Lasky who nodded "I would like Captain Lasky to take it from here!"

"This was Harvest, an agricultural planet dedicated of supplying and feeding several colonies. The planet was peaceful no riots or form of insurrection" He paused for a moment closing his eyes and letting them look at Harvest for the few seconds "Suddenly the colony went dark, no communication. Colonial Military Administration sent in a battlegroup to confirm the situation in Harvest, But this what they found..."Lasky showed them the glass Harvest, it wasn`t the same as before. Harvest was literally burned in every inch of ground "They found a lone vessel orbiting the planet, CMA attempted to contact the unknown vessel but they were fired upon destroying the two ship while third ship managed to return to Reach wounded but before it could entire slipspace, the vessel leave a message that would start something big"

_"__Your destruction is the will of the Gods and we are their instruments"_

The leaders of each nation as well as Generals who were specially invited by UN couldn`t look directly at the picture of Harvest that was glass, it was heart aching seeing a planet that was teeming with life reduce to nothing but ash

"Under the command of Admiral Preston J. Cole, lead a fleet to retake back Harvest!" Captain Lasky showed them the face of Admiral Cole "After 5 brutal years of fighting for Harvest, we eventually got it back in our hands."

He showed them the video of Harvest Campaign, the brave men and women of the UNSC fighting for every inch of soil in Harvest

"This is what we learned of our new enemy, They called themselves the Covenant, it is not just a single alien race but a collection of species that have come together and eliminate Humanity from the face of the Galaxy" He showed them the different species of the Covenant and explain to them the function of each species

"The Covenant has two advantages over us, One they are technologically superior, Second they outnumber us 8 to 1."

Captain Lasky shows to them the battle both in the planet and in orbit. The Generals in meeting already know that the UNSC is already fighting a losing war despite their victories on the ground the Covenant would just bombard them from above

"We keep fighting; there were no cease fire or temporary truce. The Covenant make clear to their intention wipe out Humanity, Even with Admiral Cole skill we still continue to lose colony after colony."

"Admiral made a last stand on Psi Serpentis were he annihilate 300 plus Covenant vessels of different Class "

The Projector displayed the beginning of the Battle then up to the part where Admiral Cole is deep within the Gravity well of the Viperidae and taunting them which they caught the bait, They fire everything unto UNSC Everest but the Planet`s magnetosphere deflected the shots fired by the Covenant then Admiral Cole said his last words

_"__Is that the best you can do? Watch what one unworthy human can do!"_

Admiral Cole launch barrage of nuclear missile not aimed at the Covenant but to the Viperidae itself, The detonation of the missile cause the Viperidae to go micro-nova the result was a brown dwarf and Viperidae became a temporary star

The room was silent of what Admiral Cole did, to the generals present they consider it PLAINLY SUICIDE and no one even in their military could be insane to pull that kind of stunt

"With Admiral Cole gone the Covenant quickly eliminated the remaining outer colonies then began pushing us into our inner colonies. Admiral Cole was the only Admiral capable of beating the Covenant in Space" Lasky explained "In the year 2552 we were push deeper into the inner colonies but in the month of August same year. The Covenant have finally found Reach, Our Fortress among the Star, Resting in the doorstep of Earth, It is where teams both on the Ground and Space would fight to their very last breath, fending off insuperable odds in hope that our homeworld will have more time and our species survival could be secured."

Captain Lasky showed the Battle of Reach where Marine, Army, Airforce, Navy fighting with everything they have. Then they saw the Spartans and ODST in action which cause the entire Covenant ground troop to panic as the Former cleave through their lines with deadly and brutal efficiency. Captain Lasky showed the video of Noble Six fighting on wave after wave of Covenant troop until to its Last Stand. The people in room was awed on how single Spartan soldier how he keep fighting despite outgun and outnumber

"But in the end we lose Reach because of this HIGHCOM ordered all remaining UNSC ships to fall back at Sol System to Protect Earth. We still know there are Colonies the Covenant untouch but if we lose Earth the entire Morale will go down faster than the speed of light and will never recover"

The Generals nodded in agreement, keeping morale high in the battlefield is very essential

"On October 28,2552 would arrive at Earth and nearly two months of fighting against the Covenant overwhelming war machines, our resolve being tested to its very bound"

Lasky showed them the Battle of Earth as well as the actions of Master Chief during the battle; He also told them of the Alliance between them and Elites in the later part of battle which shock everyone in the room. He told them how the war ends but left out the part of the Flood and Forerunner as well as Halo Rings and the Ark to prevent wide spread panic

"This is the end of our presentation, I know you have plenty of question but I`ll ask you to ask one at a time!" Lasky concluded

After several minutes murmuring within the room one of the Generals stand up

"Why did you ally with the Elites? After causing billions of death during the war you allied yourselves with them?" One of the General present asked

"Well you see General the Elites are Martial culture and Honor Driven, if they face or fight any worthy foes you will earn their respect. During the early years of the war, the Elites follow the Prophets orders without question but after 25 years of fighting, the veterans Elites began to question the war as why The Prophet desperately to exterminate the Humans as they already proven their worth and they are more welcome to join the Covenant. Their ships prove invaluable in combat but during the war when the alliance was made it was still risky but if your Race faces extinction every alternative is preferable even if it will cross the moral and ethical laws" Lasky replied

"So how long did the war last?" USA President asked

"The War Last for nearly 3 decades specifically 27 years which caused 23 billion lives lost both Military and Civilian as well as a great portion of our colonies" The statement caused everyone to go quiet you can even hear a pin drop outside the room

"Then how did you last long, I mean you said the Covenant where Technologically advanced compare to you but it took them 27 years to find Earth." He asked again

"The UNSC used Cole Protocol during the duration of the war, Which state that the Covenant must not obtain any navigational data as well as ship must not head directly to any human controlled world since the Covenant can track them their Vector. The name of the Protocol was named after Admiral Cole since he was the one propose it as well in Honor for his service in the War."

"During the video presentation I noticed several armored persons which coincide the news about Armored Persons during the Battle in IS Academy and Who is this Master Chief you are saying?" The French representative asked

"They are called Spartans, Super soldier that's all I can say without giving classified information. Master Chief is a legend among the UNSC, he is one of the soldier responsible ending the war as well as numerous engagement with the Covenant earning him Fear and Respect from the Covenant" Lasky replied with pride in his tone

"From the way you said it, it is like you idolized him or something?" One of the General smirked

"Of course, he was the one save me and comrades when our Academy came under attack." Lasky proudly said "In Fact he earned every medal and commendation in the military except for the Prisoner of War Medal and his rank from what I heard is only Master Chief Petty Officer."

Generals as wells as Leaders who were drinking that time suddenly choked themselves once they heard it and some people whistled of Master Chief achievement, its not everyday you found a soldier earned every medal in the Military

"Seriously for 27 years of fighting his still Master Chief Petty Officer, I don`t mean to insult him or anything but I`m sure your HIGHCOM would have made him an Admiral already?" General No. 3 asked who was still recovering from state of shock

"General, if you melt down all the medals, ribbons and etc. he earned during the war, he could already make a small statue of himself in no time flat."

The discussion goes on for the next 3 hours

"Now that answers some mysteries" SG concluded "What will you do after these mission you have Captain Lasky?"

"I don`t know but I`m sure HIGHCOM will send us somewhere again to investigate or protect our colonies."

"What about us? I`m sure your Government won't ignore us considering the similarities?" One of the Leaders asked

"Still unclear but I leave the politics to the politicians considering I`m a soldier not a talk to talk person, if you know what I mean!" Lasky responded by emphasizing the last few words making some Generals present give him a sympathy look considering their experience with Politicians

Captain Lasky discuss with them how to let the Public know considering keeping them a secret is considerably hard because of their stunt in the IS Academy and also they discusses the restriction as well as conditions for them to operate on there Planet

* * *

When they exited the building a thunderous roar of flashes and questions bombard their position but they continue their path trying to ignore the reporters, when they were about to enter the Pelican, Captain Lasky turn back and gaze the reporters trying to get their attention to let him speak which eventually quiet down after 5 minutes

"Before I leave, I know all of you have many questions however I`m currently on a tight schedule but reassured I already given each of the Government about my Organization to be announced in public!" Captain Lasky slightly shouted to make sure the reporters heard it before entering the Pelican which flew back towards Infinity

**Flashback**

"So are we all agreed on this conditions?" Raynor asked them after everyone suggest and debate on certain conditions

The First condition was No Technology will be traded between the two Parties, Second Condition is that the Military of the UNSC are not allowed to enter a country without notifying the Commander in Chief of the that said country to avoid Riots as wells as prevent wide spread panic in the civilian sector, Third Condition No deploying of their Spartan on major populated City unless allowed by the Country or a Nationwide Emergency occured, Last Condition is that the UNSC will treat each country equally to avoid any Super power Country trying to oppress its neighboring countries as well as to prevent any war or any dispute because the UNSC favor a country

Ambassador Raynor found this terms acceptable beside they can`t even threaten them or demand to hand over their technology considering they could just nuke them from space or something. Raynor also give them the information about the history of UNSC and UEG to each leader to let the public know about their existence. The information they given was basic knowledge and was double check by Roland and Claire to make sure they`re weren't loop holes on it and their were no classified information as well as any sensitive information that would compromise Earth and Her Colonies. They also didn`t include the Forerunner and Flood to make sure it won`t cause Panic among the populace and also to avoid any Power Hunger individual that might took advantage of the technology of the Forerunners

The Leaders of each nation also asked the ambassador if things like Food, ingredients, plants or animals could be traded from their colonies but Raynor told them he will still discussed the Proposal to the UEG Senate and to the President as well as the UNSC. The Director-General of World Health Organization(WHO) who was silent the whole discussion decided to ask for Humanitarian aid on African Nation as well as any Medical Documents and cures on some illness. Raynor tol her that he will try to convince the UEG government considering they were still rebuilding their Colonies that was destroyed during the War so any Humanitarian aid may take longer than 10 years to be delivered

Also Everyone agreed on letting the UNSC settle on one the island they currently occupied considering no country owns those island on a condition they don`t do anything stupid.

**End of FLashback**

Captain Lasky look at the window as the Pelican return to Infinity, he continue gazed the people outside the building some were curious, some were afraid and some were happy considering that Life outside there Planet exist

"It`s gonna be long week" Lasky muttered

* * *

**Orimura Residence**

Ichika, Lingyin, Charlotte along with Chifuyu and Miss Yamada were currently watching the live broadcast that was happening in Geneva

"Thanks for letting us stay here for the meantime Orimura-sensei." Charlotte said and Lingyin nodded also thanking Chifuyu

"You are welcome!" Chifuyu said still focusing on the TV "It seems Captain Lasky is handling the pressure very well!"

"I wonder why was Captain Lasky immediately leave and didn`t answer some question from the Press?" Ichika asked

"It was a good move though!" Chifuyu said drinking her coffee "If Lasky decided to stay he will be stuck their considering the Reporters are ready to unleash a machine gun barrage of questions beside Captain Lasky is a busy Man since they`re intervention at the Academy. I guess more headaches will come to him"

_"__This World`s Future now Lies on your future actions Captain Lasky, You will either pave a Brighter Tomorrow or bring chaos and destruction"_ Chifuyu said to herself

* * *

**UNSC Infinity Medical Bay**

A lone Spartan was lying in the medical bed and beside him were devices scanning his health which is attach to his right wrist

"Ugh! Where Am I?" he said shaking his slightly before looking at his surrounding guessing he was in a medical ward or something because of curtains covering around him then a sudden realization hit him "Where`s my armor?"

_"__Could I have been captured?" _He thought

"You're safe Noble Six!" He looked toward the source of the sound only to find Dr. Halsey who appeared behind the curtains

"Dr. Halsey where am I? And How long I was out"

"You are currently in the Medical Bay of Infinity, You were out for a few days." Noble Six relaxed knowing his safe "After your battle you were supposed to be operated here but Everlasting offer his facility, seeing Forerunner Medical knowledge and facility we manage to fix you in just less than 30 minutes."

"Well gotta thank him later!" Noble Six said

"Oh, you don`t have to do that Reclaimer, I`m just fulfilling what my creators ordered me to do." Everlasting appeared beside Dr. Halsey

"Umm, What are you doing here? I thought Monitors are not allowed to leave their installation or whatever they are called."

"That`s true but in my programming there is no restriction like that, in short I can freely leave my installation but my installation can still send update on the things happening there regardless of distance!"

"So Dr. Halsey what brings you here? I don`t think you`re the person who visit people in hospital often to say Hello!"

"Very perceptive, I came to tell you that you can be released today and I also came to tell you that your Armor is beyond repair state." said and sense slight sadness in Noble Six

"Don`t worry Noble Six, Everlasting and I have finally perfected the Hybrid Armor, I`m sure you will love it. Once you are released feel free to drop by in the Spartan Armory around 1700 hours."

"Good bye Noble Six!" Dr. Halsey said and began to leave

"Get Well Reclaimer!" Everlasting said following Halsey

"Dr. Halsey!" Noble Six said making her looked back "Thank you!"

Halsey just smiled at him and closed the door

* * *

**UNSC Infinity Spartan Armory**

Spartan Armory located inside the Spartan Deck, holds weapons that are exclusively given to a Spartan, this ranges from weapons to armor as well as Mods to certain firearms

Noble Six casually entered the room and saw Blue Team who were currently not wearing their Armor and was seating on the crates behind them

"Let me guess Dr. Halsey want you see and wear her new creation?" Fred asked and Noble Six nodded

They waited for a few moments before Dr. Halsey arrive with Captain Lasky as well as Everlasting behind them were 5 Armor

The First thing they notice on the Armor they were less bulky compared to their previous armor but seeing Dr. Halsey plus Forerunner things were involved during the creation of their Armor... surprises may have been in store for them since you can`t Judge a BOOK by its COVER

"I hope you are excited of the new features as well as improvement in some of its feature. Now would you please equip your Armor" They all nodded and started equipping their armor

"Behold your new Armor that is ready for production, MJOLNIR MARK XI, With the help of Everlasting we manage to fix the bugs in the prototypes. Using Forerunner stealth technology the suit can remain in Camo for almost 12-15 hours and recharge only for a few minutes plus it is harder to detect compared to Covenant and our Stealth Technology. It`s Covenant shielding was improved which could take 3 Spartan Laser attack in Full Power and recharge only for a few moments thanks to its Hybrid Fusion Reactor. It also improves augmentation by 96 percent. The Armor is still Titanium but it was mixed with Forerunner alloy enough to absorb Plasma Fire as wells as our bullets making the outer shell nearly impervious to small fire arms but I remind you all not to make rash decision and think you can bring the world to its knees. The Suit also offers protection to all Environmental Factors"

"Now for the Last Part, we have completely redesigned the flight system instead of using the traditional Jet Pack style, we utilized Forerunner understanding of Anti-Gravity as well as their propulsion system. You can access it by just thinking the flight system or you could ask for instruction in the built in guide book its voice command to trigger the guide book but I suggest you to distance yourself from another by about 5-10 meters" They Complied then suddenly wings that is silver color appeared behind their back surprising them

"What is this Doctor Halsey?" John asked slightly surprise

"Well that`s your new Flight System!" said smiling at their reaction

"Where did Cortana get the design for the wings Dr. Halsey?"Noble Six asked apparently he like the wings which remembered him of an Anime he use to watch as a child **(A/N: Just imagine the wing design of Guardian in Halo 5 that big forerunner bird thing in one of Halo 5 trailers and also the wing span is about 4 to 8 meters long)**

"Well it was actually base from a Forerunner AI guarding an installation according to Everlasting!" Dr. Halsey said "Well the wings will not be responsible to let you fly instead it was the Anti-Gravity system and the Forerunner Propulsion systems the wings are just design to make it more good looking."

"Just to let you know the wings are made of Forerunner alloy and you can hide it if you want too. Just repeat the process on how you deployed it, vice versa process." Cortana said popping out of the holo tank nearby "How do you like it guys?"

"It`s awesome!" Linda said gaining agreement from the other Spartans

"Where did the wings go?" Fred asked after following Cortana`s instruction on how to hide it

"It is currently stored in slipspace, It inspired to use the concept of Micro-Dyson Sphere since the forerunner have a better understanding on how to use slipspace compared to us."

_"__So that`s how the forerunner organize their belongings no wonder their rooms were always clean and no cabinets are found." _Noble Six thought

"Can we redesign the wings as well as the color?" Kelly asked

"Yep! You can still redesign to the way you like it." Cortana answered childishly manner

"The real reason is that we need to even the playing field with the IS as well as future threat. The real advantage of IS over the Spartans is that they could fly and capable outmanoeuvring a Spartan in an Open Field that's what I found after reviewing all the engagement with an IS." Dr. Halsey said "Your now dismissed, I hope you take your time to familiarize yourself with this new feature!"

Once the Spartans left the room Captain Lasky approach not before they heard Noble Six "Spartan _B312 Reaper Launching" _which was followed by a small laugh from other people who was there while the others are may or may not be face palming

"It seems his enjoying your gift Dr. Halsey!" Lasky laugh a little

"Of course I read about his file, the ones that were not covered by tons of black ink." She said "He is apparently a fan of an anime that involves 20 meter tall mechs, according to his file he likes Freedom and Justice as well as 3 ships named Eternal, Archangel and Kusanagi"

"Seems they are ready for the rescue mission!" said as they walk out from the room "But I suggest we cannot let Noble Six know what happened and don`t let him take a mission just let him rest and heal for the meantime"

"I agree! Roland!"

"Yes sir?"

"Remind Blue Team about their briefing!"

"Affirmative Captain Lasky!" Roland said before disappearing

Captain Lasky, Dr. Halsey and Everlasting continue to walk down the hall until they reach Captain Lasky`s office

"It seems Phantom Task is levelling up their toys!" Captain Lasky said before handing some files to Halsey "That`s the latest intel we got so far."

"For the last few days 15 Spartan IV fireteams went on different sabotage missions against Phantom Task... the numbers of Golems they have is very frightening. I don`t how they got that numbers but 1500 Golems in total have been already destroyed on those said missions by the 15 Spartan IV fireteams" Lasky sighed "It seems we will be outnumbered 10 to 1 if these were the odds even we have the technological advantage but the IS have more advantage than our standard troops. Sure our Spartans can go toe to toe with them, I guess the next battle with Phantom Task will surely be catastrophic. Don`t forget there already upgrading their Tech but it makes me wonder where do they even get it. It still eludes our intelligence division."

"Don`t worry Captain Lasky, Everlasting and I have already prepare a perfect contingency plan." Halsey said making Lasky wondered

"What plan?"

"Don`t worry Captain Lasky you`ll see it when that battle comes!" Halsey smiled before leaving followed by Everlasting

"It seems Darkness is already approaching." Lasky said looking at Earth "Who will be the Beacon of Hope in this time of darkness?" He sighed knowing things will get complicated in the future

End of Chapter 9 Part 1

A/N:How do you like the World meets UNSC?

So did you also like the improvements in the Mark XI Spartan Armor? Don`t worry I`ll buff Phantom Task to keep things balance, I have already the necessary buff needed for them

Did you also like the short past of Laura`s clone?

Writing this Part really exhausted me physically and mentally since I have to revise several scenes few times because of inconsistencies and other things. The result of my investigation will be posted along with Chapter 9 Part 2

And I still don't know who stole my coffee and cookies

This Chapter is also open to revisions if needed.

Don`t forget to suggest or write a constructive criticism


	14. UNSC Meets The World Part 2

A/N:Sorry for the very late update the original file was corrupted managed to salvage several parts though and **_COLLEGE LIFE_** is putting a pressure.

I`m happy you like the Part 1, took me some time to revise some scenes on it.

Also in this chapter the Elites will be introduced since almost everyone ask for it. Just don`t expect too much on this chapter also I have quite a problem in the dialogue on that part since I don`t know topics that they could discuss also Elites will have a larger screen time on future updates

The Rescue Scene as well as the Elite introduction were revised several times than I can count it and took most of the time. So I apologize to everyone who might not like it. I did my best

Let`s begin Chapter 9 Part 2

**If anyone want some cookies and coffee feel free to get one they`re on top of the table!**

Disclaimer:I don`t own Halo or Infinite Stratos

Chapter 9 Part 2

**UNSC Infinity  
Briefing Room  
Four days after the Meeting in Switzerland**

Blue Team was currently listening to Captain Lasky as he debrief them of the Rescue Mission that they will partake

"You will be inserted 5 km away from the target island considering the size of the island is small. You will use your new flight mode in order to get there." Lasky said and at the same time pointing the island which located in East Siberia Sea "According to the scans conducted, expect moderate resistance as well as cramp corridors. Defenses on the island are not really threatening but it could still stall you."

The holographic board then display the Picture of the Island as well as highlighting several key areas and defences stationed

"As you can see there is only one way-in and one way-out that means someone from your team will stay behind to defend the entrance while the rest proceed with the objective." Lasky cleared his throat before continuing "Originally We couldn`t get a precise and accurate reading on island because of the magnetic interference of the North Pole but Everlasting offer his assistance and scanned the Island using forerunner scanners which give us a better view of the inside of the facility."

The Screen now display the underground facility in the island

"The Facility inside is made up of 3 floors. The First floor hallways are so narrow that you could hardly fit a warthog inside. The second floor on the other hand is quite larger than the First floor in terms of hallways that you could fit two scorpion tanks side by side so probably expect IS resistance from this floor. The prison cell is on the last floor and according to Everlasting the structural integrity of the said floor is quite antique which means it could collapse anytime if too much weight is introduced so tread careful. Additional Information also told that there is some sort of hangar somewhere in between the 2nd and 3rd floor."

"They design the narrow hallways on the First Floor as a choke point to any enemy invaders so be careful" Lasky added "A pelican along with its Broadsword escort will extract your team as well as the captured student, they will be waiting 5 km away from the island, They`ll extract you when you give the signal."

"Sir permission to speak sir!"Fred asked

"Permission granted"

"What are the defences on the island?"

"The island defences are design to take out a medium armored IS in a volley!" The table began displaying the defences "This ranges from machineguns to rocket launchers both automated and manned"

After finishing the discussion, Blue Team quickly gear up and went to Hangar Bay 3 where a pelican was waiting for them

* * *

**Shadow of Intent  
High Orbit of Earth**

Arbiter along with R`tas and several Zealots were boarding a Phantom

"Arbiter is it wise for me to come?" R`tas asked

"It is my Friend you need more experience in Politics if you were to assume my loyal right hand!"

"But bringing 8 Zealots is bit overkill!" R`tas said looking at the 8 zealots who chatting among themselves

"There is no such thing as overkill if the Humans were to quote it" Arbiter laughed at him "We need more experience warriors considering the Humans of this planet possess technology that could surpass Ordinary Infantry!"

"Arbiter we are ready to depart!" A zealot bowed

"Very well then, Let us meet with our Human allies"

The phantom departed and rendezvous with the Pelican which was waiting for them and where 4 km away from the Shadow of Intent as the dropships began descending Arbiter look at his fellow Elites

"My Brothers it`s now time to show the universe that we still F***ing live!" Arbiter roared raising his arm upward which followed by the Elites with him (**A/N: Sorry but I can`t help it, I read a meme which spoke about that line.**)

The flight continued for several minutes before they reach the UN Headquarters in New York where a Press Conference will be held where several international news agencies are invited and the G8 countries were also present and some third world countries

The Pelican landed with a _thud _sound while the Phantom just softly hum while its floating above the ground. Captain Lasky along with ambassador Raynor with Fireteam Ghost as its escort exited the Pelican

Arbiter sigh for a moment knowing the probable reaction of the Humans when the Phantom Doors opened wide revealing the occupants, he calmly walk out of the phantom as his golden began to shine because of the light coming from the sun he was soon followed by R`tas and 8 Zealots earning several shock and awe from the Reporters as well as people who were able to take a peak on what`s happening

(**A/N:Just imagine the armor of Arbiter in Halo 5**)

"You sure know how to make your entrance Arbiter" Lasky said with a smile as Arbiter approach him

"Let`s go Human we have much more to discuss with them!" Answered with a slight grin on his face

* * *

**IS Research Facility**

**Exact location unknown**

"Erase the Data in the Vault! Don`t let them get near it!" Security Guard 1 said

"But Sir there is too many, we can`t hold them off!"

"Just keep Firin-" His words were cut when a sword suddenly impale him in the chest and before the others could they were taken down swiftly and brutally by the intruders

"Vault is secure, Opening now!" One of the intruders said "Come on slow pokes we need to get the data we need!" on cue several engineers came and began downloading the data stored in the Super Computers

"How are you feeling Houki!"

"Just Fine they`re IS security couldn`t give me a better challenge, they couldn`t even last a minute against me!" Houki answered with a cold and emotionless face

"Don`t worry I`m sure Madam will surely find a mission that greatly required your skills!" Houki just shrugged

**_Flashback_**

Houki followed the Phantom Task Member respectively Autumn and M, she was quite hesitant at first and had a lot of doubts if it was a right thing to do. After several minutes pass they arrive at a forested area in the middle of nowhere. A secret path opened revealing a metallic interior and runway lights, they continue walking deeper in the secret base of Phantom Task

"It`s okay Houki don`t be afraid, I`m sure our boss will be glad that you accept her proposal!" M reassured her

"I hope she fulfil the end of the bargain!"

"Of Course she will" M smiled evilly

**_End of Flashback_**

Houki spend the rest of the week taking missions with other Phantom Task agents mostly the missions were Information stealing as well as IS robbery sometimes Houki let the Phantom Task scientist study her IS but it only yield small results due to the Lock place by Tabane

"Ma am" The PT Agent snap a finger in front of Houki (**A/N: PT means Phantom Task**)

"What!" coming to realization

"Where almost done and Command order us to leave this place!"

"I want you to destroy this place before we leave!" Houki ordered as she was still getting new to the chain of command

"Yes! Ma am" The PT Agent replied quickly relay the order

When they leave the area one of the Phantom Task soldier aboard the Helicopter which being escorted by Houki and the other PT Agents press the detonator leaving a crater behind where once the Facility stands

[Ma am!] One of the soldier said through the radio

[What!] Houki replied slightly annoyed

[One of our facilities in East Siberia is under attack and they are requesting reinforcements!]

[Dragonfly and Lily get your troops and quickly reinforce Prison Facility Zulu]

[Yes Ma am] they both said and quickly gathered their units before separating from the convoy

* * *

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

"This is unacceptable, an AI containing all secret projects as well as classified data falls unto Dr. Halsey hands." Unnamed Man 1 said "This is clearly a violation of Cole Protocol during the war!"

"Technically it was Spartan B312 found the AI and handed to Dr. Halsey!" Unnamed Man 2 interjected

"Shouldn`t he supposed to give it to Higher Authorities? This is clearly a violation of protocols. Halsey doesn`t have the proper authorization considering the current charges against her making her previous clearance invalid!"

"Who will you prosecute then? All personnel involved on that base were all killed during the Fall of Reach!" A female voice questioned

"I`m agree with her however we cannot let this incident pass by, A person must be punish because of his or her carelessness!" Unnamed Man 2 said "If that AI falls into the wrong hands and whatever information it contains will cause a civil war that will tear apart the UNSC and UEG"

"What will happen to Section III? This is within their scope of responsibilities?" Female No.2 said

"They are already on the move to recover the lost data!" Unnamed Man 1 said presenting the pictures of people involved

"Tying up loose ends?" Female No.2 asked which the other nodded

"What will happen to Dr. Halsey, Spartan B312? And the fate of the AI?"

"According to UNSC Information Regulations Act of 2540, they will be subjected to immediate interrogation and an eternal life of imprisonment and The AI will be terminated when the data is recovered! IF the Section III gets to them first they will probably interrogated then killed to make sure there isn`t really loose ends."

"But why is it really our concern? Aside from the sensitive data, why can`t we let Section III recover their data and Section II will still regulate information on a daily basis?" Unnamed Man 3

"Because they are rumours of power abuse on the Higher Ranking Officials as well as Secret Projects they created with no result posted, etc. and all is link to a single AI , When that information leak within the Organization this incident mobilize the entire Section III before which means they are getting desperate to get the AI. Which also means whatever data the AI has it could cause several persons to be arrested?" Unnamed Man 1 answered

"How could we get the AI without being notice If my memory serves me correctly almost all Section III Stealth Corps is monitoring Dr. Halsey." Female no. 2 asked "Like predators waiting for the right time to strike!"

"No need to worry about that, We have a person working undercover! Mission given to that person is to protect Halsey as well as the AI until we could have a clear and successful recovery!"

"Don`t tell me you Send Agent Phoenix for that mission?" Female no.1 asked

"Agent Phoenix is capable of the Job beside nobody will notice it"

"Will dismissed for the meantime and wait for the next update!"

They get up and started exiting the room leaving Unnamed Male 1 in the room

"What are you after Osman!" he muttered

* * *

**UN Headquarters, New York**

Once everybody settle down, they began a little introduction after that they began proceeding with the interview promise by the UN secretary general to the News Agencies worldwide considering they weren`t allowed by the UN during the First Contact in Geneva with the exception of the UN News team but they didn`t upload their recording because it may cause public mayhem and the UN Secretary General haven`t authorize them

When the interview began the News Press began bombarding questions to the Elites as well as to Captain Lasky, Originally the Interview was suppose to be held in a Convention Center but considering the nature of the interview it best and decide to held it on the UN HQ in New York, Another reason why the interview is held in the UN HQ because some countries would like to ask the Elites some questions. There were also generals present

"Calm down, Please ask one at a time!" The press calmed down after five minutes since the Captain Lasky request to them "I`m all aware that you have plenty of question please Asked one at a time!"

A lone reporter raised her hands before standing up which Lasky listened to her questions "Kate Lockwell from UNN, I have a question to the Elites as you refer to them." Arbiter looked at her even thought years of diplomacy with the Humans(UNSC) he isn`t still used to the reporters "According to the information Captain Lasky graciously provided. You set up an alliance to them, why would you do that? Considering you been at war with their species for almost 3 decades were you put them to brink of extinction, I`m sure it was risky since there maybe distrust among each other."

"Correct Human during the early stages of the Alliance and shaky, there was still hatred towards my species as well as to other races allied to them but we share a common enemy also We couldn`t blame them since they were fighting for their existence for 27 years. _My Enemy is My Enemy is Your Friend _If what you Humans would say. There military as well as their people still hold slight grudge and hatred towards us including the non-military personnel but we couldn`t really blame them, My Race could never remove the stain of innocent blood on out sword but we still continue on the path of redemption hoping to regain the honor we lost."

"I have a question" A male reporter said "Max Kent from CNN. Mr. Arbiter what is your purpose here on this Planet?"

"To help them with their current mission this will strengthen our alliance with them!" Arbiter said casually "If you wan`t to ask what`s their mission is really is but forgive me Human but I won`t tell because of its nature!"

***cough***

***cough***

Everybody looked towards the sound "John Connor Washington US Secretary of Defense, I will be Honest to you Mr. Arbiter I don`t trust any of your kind, anyone can call me paranoid but considering your previous involvement in the war I couldn`t feel the safety of the Citizens of the United States. You may not even found us during the duration of that war or we never been part of that war BUT how can you assure us that you will not commit any genocide on this world?"

Everyone ponder on that statement, It is true in all aspect. They could beat them in Ground Combat considering the IS involvement but when in terms of Space Warfare they are completely vulnerable they could send nukes but still any covenant ship could survive direct impact against it considering their war against the UNSC which has a 500 years of improvement on the nukes, covenant shielding is way too tough for a nuke to penetrate alone also a fighter size craft could intercept those nukes before it could hit the ships because of its size

"I assure you Human we mean no harm towards the population of this world we could have glass this planet long before you know of our existence but we will defend ourselves against any provoked and unprovoked attacks" Arbiter said bluntly

"Mr. Arbiter, we have read the Data about your race courtesy of Captain Lasky, I`m very intrigue of your race culture which is somehow similar to my Country's culture" The Japanese representative said "Honor just like the samurai! In fact reading this data reminds me of my Country`s history!"

"Yes, I was shock at first that there is human culture slight similar to my race`s culture." Arbiter said

"I address this question to you Captain Lasky and Mr. Arbiter!" Russian representative asked "What`s your stance against the Phantom Task!"

Everyone waited for a full minute before Captain Lasky answered "Considering they attack us and shed blood of my troops before we revealed ourselves to the world , My personal Opinion is that... Total destruction of that organization beside UNSC doesn`t tolerate terrorist"

"My answer is the same with Captain Lasky!" Arbiter said

"Then are you open for Joint-Counter Terrorism in your future stay here?" he asked

"I`ll get advice from HIGHCOM and if they greenlighted it then I could provide support in the form of troops and intelligence!"

The talks when on for hours but the question were being ask were about the culture of the Elites, they also asked about the Hunter, Grunt, Brutes

* * *

**Somewhere in East Siberia**

A lone aircraft appeared out nowhere depositing 4 figures before disappearing again. The 4 figures began flying towards the island

"Kelly! Take the lead and scout for openings we could exploit for a shock and awe effect!" John ordered

"Affirmative"

"Okay listen up Blue-Team, Linda will stay behind providing sniper cover on the entrance making no one gets in and out alive. I, Fred and Kelly well engage hostiles inside the facilities!"

"What about the VIP, John?" Linda asked

"Considering the integrity of the third floor it is best that Kelly will rescue them considering she is the lightest among us and fastest which means we need to extract the VIP! Do you agree Kelly?"

"Of course Sir, That`s i`ve been telling you boys to lose some weight!" Slight serious and slight humor on her tone which she responded on the squad com

After Kelly scout the facility without alerting the security, Blue Team went in Gun Blazing before the defenders could react several of their Automated and Manned defences were reduce to scraps as Security personals began retreating inside of the facility because they couldn`t penetrate the shield of Blue Team. Kelly, John and Fred quickly went inside of the facility

[Cortana what can you tell us] John said

[Well they manage to send a SOS signal before I could cut their communication and wreck havoc in their systems. SO you better hurry up Caveman]

[Double time Blue Team]

They quicken there pace and navigate through the narrow hallway which occasionally bump into some automated defences as well as guards that were confident enough stop them but to their horror the bullets didn`t damage their shields

"All units' intruders by pass already the defence turret seal the door" PT solder said "Dammit there not paying-" his sentence was cut when bullets pass through his head

[Fred you know what to do] John said as Fred begin charging the Spartan Laser

**BOOM**

[Feels like De ja vu] Kelly said at same time the door exploded

[You mean when we rescue Dr. Halsey from the covenant?] Fred asked

[Pretty much except that were not on space] Kelly said before putting bullets on the enemies as they passed by

[Okay guys your already nearing the 2nd Floor scans shows a large welcome party is waiting for you] Cortana said

Before they could enter the door the Defenders fire everything they had hoping to caught them in a surprise attack which cause Master Chief to use the bubble shield

[I count 25 IS, 30 soldier grunts and 15 rocket turrets] Cortana said in a disappointed tone [Come on is this what they can offer us? The covenant can do a better welcome party]

[Kelly you go ahead will hold them here] John said as he ignited his Plasma Sword while Fred pull out his knifes

[Affirmative John] Kelly said as she quickly run towards the door when the Bubble Shield effect ended [Make sure you to clean your mess later] she smirked dodging bullets missile occasionally an energy sword

Once Kelly left, John and Fred quickly charge towards the PT defenders who still firing their weapons. Cortana decided to help by disabling the rocket turrets with ease

[Can these guys even put a decent a cyber security] she said

Fred stab the nearest soldier to him before throwing his spare knife towards a soldier in front of him hitting it exactly where his heart. The force was strong enough to pin him to the wall. He then quickly used the soldier as a shield to block the incoming bullets before throwing the dead body the soldiers. In short the 30 soldiers were quickly dispose because they weren`t skilled enough to hold a fight against a Spartan for 5 seconds

John on the other hand was still fine, the IS weren`t a trouble for considering their sizes as well as the room slight restricting them, in short they couldn`t use their numbers against him so they went pair to engage but that was their fatal mistake as John quickly capitalize it and began his offensive. The IS energy shield was useless towards Plasma sword due to its high Temperature, it quickly pierce and cut through the metals and shield with no problem

While Cortana was watching the whole fight while eating digital popcorn, her job was over considering she has total control of the facility

* * *

The whole meeting was already finish Arbiter, Rtas and his Zealots could finally get back to Shadow of Intent. He feels the meeting was eternity. Rtas on the other hand was quite annoyed during the whole duration as he didn`t like politics in all its glory

"Finally its over" Rtas said leaning inside the Phantom

_"You barely did anything" A random Elite said and making sure Rtas didn`t hear it_

"Don`t worry my friend you will get use to it"

"It`s a torment Arbiter it`s like the Great Schism all over again but more words less killing. I want to stab all the Politicians they keep reminding of the prophets."

_"Talk about grudges!" The same Elite said again_

"Calm my friend maybe once this is all over we could go back home and rest for the meantime"

* * *

Laura was quickly awoken from her cell when Shadow drag her out, she was quite dizzy when Shadow took her out of her cell after several minutes she manage to get back to her senses, she quickly scan her surrounding and guess it was hangar due to the helicopters and planes

"Laura!" someone shouted

"Tatenashi! " Laura asked in surprise "You got captured?"

"Yes after some Phantom Task members threaten to kill the students if I don`t surrender" She give a cold glare towards Shadow

A soldier approach Shadow and gave data pad

"Have you prepared the Airplane?"

"Yes Maam" The Soldier answered "Everything is already ready as per of your request."

"Good load the prisoners in the plane and tell your troops to rigged this place with explosives"

The Soldier rushed as his men began carrying Tatenashi and Laura in the plane and tied them to a seat

"Anyone of you heard who was attacking us?" Shadow asked

"NO Ma`am when the attack happened we lost communication, we couldn`t tell what is going on the other rooms"

"Maam the Plane is ready to leave!" The pilot said

Shadow boarded the plane as the pilot began checking the systems and opening the Hangar Doors

* * *

Kelly blitz through enemies on the way as she was on a hurry to reach the VIP before their enemy could kill them or escape with them. After several minutes of running she arrive at the prison cell

[John, the VIPs are not here, I repeat the VIPs are not in their cells]

[Kelly the VIPs are currently in Hangar] Cortana said

[How did they manage to get there?] Fred asked as bullets and explosion noise can be heard in the background

[Probably the hangar has a stand alone system that is not connected to the mainframe of the base] Cortana theorized [I wasn`t aware of it until Infinity detected it when they open the doors]

Kelly went towards the Hangar Bay at full speed only to be stop by a Mech(The Mech looks like the Avatar in C&amp;C tiberium wars with full upgrades), she instinctively dodged a laser and decided to close in order to use her Plasma swords but it was stop when the Mech used its flame throwers and lasers to stop her advance

"You gotta be kidding me" she thought and notice the soldiers approaching her pointing their guns as well as the Plane that was closing it cargo bay doors but she manage to glimpse on the passengers

[Linda can you prevent the plane from leaving?]

[On it!]

Kelly inhaled deeply and things on her surrounding began to slow down as it likes their moving on thick syrup, she was entering phenomenon called Spartan Time, she readied her Plasma swords and rush towards her aggressors, the mech tried to burn her but she side step the attack and cut its legs before cutting it half vertically

Occasionally some bullets hit her but her shield stops it from penetrating, cutting two soldiers in one slash then she quickly run towards the plane hoping to stop it from taking off

"Shit!" she said [I repeat the plane has taken off, VIPs are on board]

* * *

[I repeat the plane has take off, VIPs are on board] Kelly`s voice rang in the squad com

[I see the plane but I couldn`t get a clear shot and its moving too fast] Linda said tailing the plane from behind

[Roger that Linda, I Kelly, Fred are already exiting the facility to help with the chase]

[What about the facility?] Linda asked but the big explosion that could be seen in her position which answered her question [Nevermind!]

**UNSC Infinity**

Captain Lasky was monitoring the whole mission from the bridge

"What`s the status on the Plane?' he asked

"We are still currently tracking its flight vectors"

Captain Lasky never thought this mission will end up in this situation but he is still confident of Blue Team to get the Job done

"Sir its projected flight trajectory is heading towards the south" one of the bridge crew reported "They will pass the mountains in Siberia"

"Sir Enemy reinforcements have appeared' Roland said displaying the update

**Back at Blue Team**

[Infinity Actual to Blue Team, come in!]

[Blue Team to Infinity Actual, we read you over!] John said as they were trying to catch up with Linda who tailing the plane

[Plane is currently heading towards south also be advice Enemy IS is also in pursuit of the Plane they are currently 2 km away from your current position]

[Linda do you have any visual on the VIP] John said

[Negative John] she replied

[Continue your pursuit we will deal with the reinforcements and delay them] John said [Fred help Linda with pursuit]

[Affirmative John!] Fred responded as he continued his originally orders

[Well John it's just you and me again!] Kelly said as they move on an intercept trajectory on the Enemy reinforcements

[It`s seems you guys have a habit of forgetting me] Cortana said in teasing manner [What afraid to ruin your little date?]

[You mean a date that involves Flying mechs that were designed by terrorist for world domination?] John offered an answer

[I prefer laser spamming annoying metal F***ers that don`t know the difference between suicidal and insanity] Kelly responded

* * *

The flight was a bit rusty considering an armored person is chasing them

"Maam the IS following us won't budge!" The soldier said

"Good you have made a great service" Shadow said as she pull out her pistol and shoot the two guards guarding the prisoners also shocking Laura and Tatenashi in the process luckily the pistol was silence so the Pilots didn`t hear a thing since they were busy shaking off the IS chasing them (They mistook Linda`s armor as an IS)

"Do you think she will kill us?" Tatenashi whispered with a slight fear in her voice

"I don`t know" Laura said and Shadow kneeled in front of her before cutting the rope "What are you doing?" she was confused

"Setting you Free!"

"Why?" Tatenashi asked in a very angry manner "After your organization did to the Academy, Do you think we could trust you?"

"If I wanted to F***ing kill you I would just shoot both of you back at the Facility and throw your body in the ocean" Shadow talked back after cutting the ropes that holds Laura and Tatenashi "Wait here!"

Shadow quickly went towards the cockpit where she killed the pilots before deciding to land the plane on the flat field near the snowy mountain of Siberia

"Why help us?" Laura asked still confused as she appeared beside Shadow

"Like what I said before I will be loyal to Phantom Task as long as they provide me my medicine but 3 Days ago I received a memo that they will no longer produce me medicine since the funds will be diverted to their Projects" Shadow said slowly landing the plane "Beside Those soldiers have been ordered to kill me after we arrive at their base."

"Why- Why would they do that to their soldiers?" Laura stated in shocked considering how Phantom Task easily betray its member

"I just got tip ahead from my friend about it. Do you think the Phantom Task would care about it?" Shadow said looking at a small empty container "I have worked with several intelligence units of theirs` and that said department are the usually the ones in-charge of eliminating they deemed a threat or they are just tying up loose ends or they are just paranoid considering for the few days several units have defected already."

Before Laura could ask again she was pulled by Tatenashi and went back to the cargo area and made sure Shadow wasn`t listening

"Laura what are you doing?" Tatenashi whispered "Don`t sympathize with the enemy"

"I`m not sympathizing with her!" she hushed back

"Yeah I notice!" Tatenashi said dryly "Are you forgetting what they have done to the Academy? THEY ARE A TERRORIST!"

Laura heartfelt after seeing the some students died during the attack but notice Shadow was approaching them making Tatenashi tensed

"Your friends are here to rescue you they are currently outside" she said

"How do you know they are our friends?" Tatenashi asked

"Trust me if they were the Phantom Task they would have told the pilot the instructions or they would shoot us down."

Since both neither of them have a choice they decided to give Shadow a benefit of doubt. Tatenashi press the button and the door slowly opens

* * *

Linda was following the Plane from behind and it began to descend trying to land, she was slight surprise about it

[John I think the plane is planning to Land] Linda said [Requesting permission to check the VIPs]

[Granted just be careful they might be luring you to a trap]

[Fred if you are closing by cover my rear I will approach the plane] She said

[Affirmative!] Fred said holding his position

Linda slowly approaches the plane as she points her weapon on the door. She probably guess the VIPs managed to kill their hostage takers and seize the plane but she still alert for any surprises along the away. Since half of her mind telling her why would the plane land here instead of continuing flying, is it a trap specifically meant for her team. Too many possible situations run around her mind

When she was 5 meters away from the plane, the door suddenly open and base on personal experience and instinct she quickly aimed her weapon only to see the Two VIPs standing near the ramp and notices two dead bodies on the floor as well as a female figure with similarity to Laura was sitting in one of the seats

"You Okay Ma am?" she asked

"We`re fine!" Tatenashi answered "Did Captain Lasky sent you to rescue us?"

"Yes Sorry the delay!" Linda said "Were not use flying with our armor considering this is our first time using it!"

"Well hope you could master it, I could challenge you to a race one day!" Tatenashi smiled

[Infinity Actual this Linda-058, VIPs are secured requesting pick up]

[Extraction team is on the way ETA 5 mins. Good Job Blue Team] as Fred slowly approach them [Well they give us quite a chase]

[How`s your end their John?] Fred asked

[Just dispatching the last batch of enemy] He replied [Well rendezvous with your location as soon we are finish here!]

[I`m surprise that this rescue mission was easy compared to the past ones!] Kelly said

[Well Blue-Team I think John`s luck has shined upon us today!] Cortana smirked

Fred notice the 3rd person inside the plane as soon as the VIPs exited the plane

"Mind telling me who that person is? Which has a similarity with Laura?" He asked pointing to Shadow

"Uh-Uh, how do I put this... She is my clone in the program I was part of when I was a child. She also the one who help us"

"Right!" Fred nodding his head and still don`t what to do now

"Cl-Clone?" Tatenashi asked in shock "Why didn`t you tell me about this!"

"Must have slip my mind!" Laura gave her a nervous laugh

"Well if she is another defector in the Phantom Task then probably she more information!" Linda said [John we have a defector here which probably carry vital information]

[Affirmative! Were already approaching your Location]

"How could you say she is a defector? What if she is some kind of spy to gather intel!" Tatenashi asked

"Well your alive which she didn`t want to kill you, second she help you escape the plane and lastly she hadn`t take you hostage or something!" Linda reasoned "Beside Captain Claire will be the judge of her information!" She also took notice of Laura`s change of behavior

Few minute later John and Kelly arrive and just behind them was there extraction team

"Okay the Pelican is here already, mount up" John ordered

Laura and Tatenashi went first followed by Kelly and Fred while John went to secure Shadow and Linda was searching the plane for anything useful before putting some C12 charges

"Charges are set John!" Linda said walking beside John who was currently escorting Shadow towards the Pelican

"Affirmative"

* * *

**UNSC Infinity  
Captain Lasky`s Office**

Captain Lasky was currently reading the summary report submitted to him by Blue Team

"You know Captain!" Roland said appearing in the holo-projector "You have a habit of collecting stray person in the road!" referring to Shadow which was currently being interrogated by Captain Claire

"Well at-least they provide information for us."

"True that but are you sure that she will be place in the Outpost?" Roland in concern tone "That place quite hold a number of classified information."

"I know that Roland besides Everlasting agreed to monitor her!" Captain Lasky said reading the report "Roland, could you please dig more about the Super soldier program of Germany as well as its sister programs?"

"I will look into that matter Sir! Also Sir Noble Six volunteered to escort Laura and Tatenashi to Chifuyu`s House for the meantime." Roland said before disappearing

"Hmmm, I never expected this!" Lasky thought after hearing what Roland said "Well atleast he socializes more compared to Blue Team"

* * *

**Orimura Residence**

**3 Days after the Rescue**

After Chifuyu told the others of the situation about Laura and Tatenashi, the first thing they do was shout and ask how did Laura and Tatenashi get captured also they demanded to rescue them. It took Chifuyu 3 minutes to calm them down before telling them that rescue mission won`t be need as 3 days ago Captain Lasky launch a rescue mission and it was a success which causes Ichika, Lingyin, Charlotte and Cecilia a small relief

"So they will be coming here?" Ichika asked

"Yes! They are currently escorted by Noble Six!" Chifuyu said and before the others could asked

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

Ms. Yamada who opened the door revealing Laura and Tatenashi which has a scar on her left eye also Noble Six was behind them in fully armored

"I`m Happy you guys are Okay!" Ms. Yamada said cheerfully as the 3 entered the house and went to the Living room where Chifuyu and the others are waiting

"Laura ! President!" Ichika, Cecilia, Charlotte and Lingyin shouted at the same time "You guys are okay right?"

"I`m relief that-" Chifuyu sentence was cut when Laura slap her hard which cause everybody to be shocked on what Laura done

"Laura why did you slap Orimura-sensei?" Charlotte asked knowing that Laura idolized Chifuyu but would never do something like that

But everyone's questioning face was halted when they saw Laura crying as tears free flowing on her face

"I Trusted you, I look upon you as a Mentor" She said crying "But you never told me about HER"

"Her?" Chifuyu asked as she was still currently recovering from the slap as she was caught off guard by it

"Does Project BackUP ring a bell?" Laura weep

The word hit a very sore part to Chifuyu giving Laura an understanding and guilty look, She never expected Laura to discover it soon

"It was one of the regrets I have made in my life!" She said in a guilty manner

"What`s going on?" Ichika asked as he was literally confused on what`s happening

"Follow me and I`ll explain it!" Chifuyu said as she head to the bookshelf and pull out a certain book before flipping it half page where some sort keypad built on it, Chifuyu casually input the codes where a hidden passage was revealed behind the bookshelf

The Students, and Noble Six follow Chifuyu in the Secret Passage

"What is this place?" Lingyin asked Ichika

"I don`t even know my house has a place like this."

(Just picture out the Bat Cave with a more Japanese Style and a futuristic look except that it isn`t literally a cave more like a underground bunker)

"It was place I ask Tabane to build just in case for emergency situations!" Chifuyu said, they continue to walk where the students looked around as how advanced the stuff until they reach a door with a label on top `Briefing Room`

The design of the room was has a quite similarity with their Operations room but with a more advanced stuff courtesy of Tabane

"Take a sit" Chifuyu offered on her usual tone which everybody complied except Noble Six who just lean on the wall since the chair won`t hold his weight "I know I got a lot of explaining but I ask you that everything you heard in this room will not leave."

"Yes Orimura-sensei" Her students replied

"I trust you Noble Six that you already know about this?" Chifuyu directed her gaze to the armored person

"Negative Maam but I`m sure Captain Lasky probably dig information about the Program as well as everyone involve"

Chifuyu sigh as she look Laura which was giving a pleading face to explain the things "What I`m going to tell you is one of Germany`s Secret Project and Laura was involve during that time"

That statement earned a lot of questioning looks on Laura while Noble Six on the other hand was just raising an eyebrow

"Laura was not born naturally..." Chifuyu said "She was born as a test tube baby."

The statement sends a massive disbelief everyone in the room except Laura and Chifuyu who already know it and Noble Six who just merely raise an eyebrow considering he knew some of Office of the Naval Intelligence dirty work

"That`s little compared to the Spartan III Program." He thought

"Bu- But how could they do that?" Charlotte asked in disbelief

"Germany didn`t want some normal grunt so they started making super soldiers"

Chifuyu type something on the holographic keyboard when a video suddenly sprang into life

**_Video..._**

**The video began playing how Chifuyu was recruited and how Laura was born which cause her classmates to look sad. The next video was during the training session were Chifuyu was observing Laura **

**"****She`s surpassing all our expectation" The Doctor said approaching Chifuyu**

**"****Yeah" Chifuyu answered "But it wouldn`t be enough."**

**"****What do you mean maam?"**

**"****One is not enough, the other subjects died during the process." Chifuyu stated calmly "We need more!"**

**"****What do you suggest maam?" The Doctor asked "We don`t enough funds to produce more subjects."**

**"****I`ve already contacted Tabane and she already agreed"**

**"****Agree to what maam? What if the Director found out your stabbing his back?"**

**"****He is Fully aware and green lighted the operation!" Chifuyu answered "Project BackUP has been authorized!"**

**"****Project BackUP?" The Doctor asked**

**"****It is best to show you!" Chifuyu said as she motioned to him to follow her. They go deeper until they reach a secret part of the base**

**The guards guarding the door slowly opened it revealing large machines as well as human sized tubes and several scientist working 24/7**

**"****What is this?" He said in awe and shocked**

**"****Our Solution!" Chifuyu continue walking to a nearby console and press several buttons "We`ll clone every subject, it saves the time and money"**

**"****But wouldn`t the clone age quickly due to rapid aging?" The Doctor asked**

**"****I pulled several strings from Tabane and others to prevent it!"**

**The video continue showing the things around the Lab as well as introducing the newly cloned subjects and their training with Chifuyu which she push them to their very Limits with inhumane punishment**

**Video Shift...**

**The room was quite messy with mountain of paperwork literally and Chifuyu and The Doctor who head the Super Soldier Program can be seen and heard arguing**

**"****That Program of yours Chifuyu has already breach several laws in Ethics and Moral!" The Doctor Shouted**

**"****So you are telling me that your program is Ethical?" Chifuyu argued**

**"****Atleast I don`t clone persons and treat them like animals or weapons" Doctor said**

**"****Oh Really Doc?"**

**"****You B***h" He said slamming his fist on the table "You don`t what I feel everyday seeing the kids suffer because of this Program, I admit I`m guilty of what I`ve done we`ve rob them of their life and turn them into weapons how can`t you see it!"**

** "****Your country needed an edge against other country and here is your solution" Chifuyu said**

**"****How can`t you see Chifuyu, How can`t you feel anything?" Doctor Said "What will you do if your brother knows about this or he was conscripted in to this program how would you feel?"**

**Chifuyu quickly grabbed him in the collar and smash him in the wall "Don`t you dare use him as an example!"**

**"****I wonder why you even accepted their offer from the first place!" The Doctor said in between his breath "Humanity or Gains, You choose Chifuyu Orimura!"**

**Chifuyu let go of him and just went out of the room quietly**

**"****It`s not too late Chifuyu!" He shouted at her only for the door closed violently **

**Few years have past with the same thing happening again until one day, The Doctor along with others were rounded up by Special Forces in front of the courtyard where the subjects use for field drills**

**"****Doctor you have been accused of treason as well as attempting to leak the program!" The Soldier said**

**"****I regret nothing if that was a way to forgive the things I have done!" He said casually and others with him agreed**

**"****Then It`s time to tie up loose ends!" Chifuyu said from the balcony**

***sigh* "It`s not yet too late to correct our mistake Chifuyu! If you don`t stop this madness you will lost what's left of your humanity!" The Doctor pleaded "It`s not too late Chifuyu!"**

**Chifuyu left going back training the subjects and gun shots can be heard from afar**

**The Program still continue until the release of IS which cause the Program to be shut down but Chifuyu choose the video on how Laura get the golden eye color on her**

**Video end...**

The Student couldn`t believe what they saw even Ms. Yamada who was gapping in shocked

"Orimura-sensei" Charlotte said in fear of what she saw "how, what, why?"

"I understand that it quite disturbing for you to see the mistakes I`ve done." She said in lonely manner "The Doctor was right! I should have done something to prevent it!" she then looked at Laura who was processing the things she saw

"I thought you said the Doctor died because of an accident on his Lab" Laura demanded, Chifuyu sigh knowing that Laura deeply cared for the Doctor

"I`m sorry but it was lie... You saw the video he was shot by a firing squad ordered by German High Military Command"

"And you didn`t stop them!" Laura said as tears flow freely on her face, her classmates tried to comfort her, she even hug Noble Six who was standing behind her "I look up to you like a mentor with respect but watching you leave him like that... I don`t know if I could forgive you or not!"

"Excuse me Orimura-sensei?" Tatenashi asked " Why is Laura deeply attached to this Doctor and what his role on Laura`s life?"

"He considered Laura his daughter among all the participants on the project he has a soft spot for her and considered Laura as his favorite student!" Chifuyu explained "He was in charge of teaching students of history, art and culture, science, medicine and socializing."

**Video Starting...**

**"****All Subjects show positive potential Doctor!" A person said but the Doctor ignored him "Doctor?!" he said waving in front the Doctor trying to bring to his senses**

**"****Ah! Sorry I`ve been thinking something!" Doctor replied**

**"****Thinking about her again?" The person asked "You know Doctor your attachment will only cause disturbance to the project!"**

**"****No it will not!" On cue the subjects quickly pass them heading towards the firing range where they will practice their shooting skills but a silver haired girl stop in front of them**

**"****What is Laura?" The Doctor asked**

**"****Are- Are you coming to watch our practice?" she asked in a quite innocent manner**

**"****Of course!" The Doctor replied patting her head "Go now before Chifuyu punishes you for being late"**

**"****What a nice kid if you ask me!" The Doctor whispered to his companion as they followed from behind**

**Video Shift...**

**Several Videos where showed on how affectionate The Doctor to Laura, There is only one thing the Students could describe their relationship. Father-Daughter type. They saw how beautiful innocent smile especially when the Doctor was with her when eating snacks or during night time where he explain Laura about the Stars. They saw how Laura was happy carefree from problems**

**"****Laura!" The Doctor said making her approach him**

**"****What is it Doctor?" she asked**

**"****I want you to have this!" He pulled a small box which Laura accept it**

**"****What is it?"**

**"****Open it and you will know"**

**Laura opened the box which revealed to be a silver necklace and look at the Doctor with confused face**

**"****Consider it my gift for your birthday!" The Doctor said "I`m sorry Laura!"**

**"****Why are you apologizing Doctor?"**

**"****Because you will not see me tomorrow" The Doctor said with a guilty and sad looked**

**"****Where are you going?"**

**"****It`s best for you not to know" He patted her head "I`m sorry Laura!"**

**"****It`s okay Doctor, I understand why they created us, I forgive you and I know your trying to make up for the things you have done!" Laura said before giving the Doctor a hug " But the most important thing you gave me... THANK YOU FOR BEING A FATHER TO ME" small tears where running across her cheek**

**The Doctor returned the Hug, he too was crying and touched of Laura`s words "But Remember what I said Laura, You're a Human Being not a Weapon, BE HUMAN"**

**Video End...**

Overall Laura was slightly embarrassed because her classmate saw her like that but when the video show their last conversation, she quickly remembered it and links the first video of the firing squad and their last chat. She pulled out the necklace he gave to her

"Why Doctor! Why did you lie to me just to protect me from the punishment?" She said to herself "Why did you have to sacrifice yourself to protect me? Your more valuable than us (referring to her brother and sisters involved in the program) were just expendable!"

Ichika managed to hear what Laura said and slammed his fist on the table startling his classmates even Chifuyu was shocked "Don`t consider yourself expendable LAURA, you're a person not a weapon! You may be strict sometimes but you have golden heart and we care for you as much as you care for us!"

"Ichika is right Laura! You will be always our friend! Regardless of your past..." Charlotte said "AND you will always be my roommate!"

"As much we hate each other!" Lingyin stated "Regardless, you will always be my Friend and rival, nothing will change!"

"I lady like me will agree to them, You will be always our friend and nothing will break that fact" Cecilia said with a smile

"Even thought I don`t you personally Laura but I know you're a good person from the start even if you slap Ichika in front of the class!" Tatenashi smirked

Everyone looked at Noble Six hoping something

"As much I enjoy training you as well as watching you get in trouble!" He said "I trust you all and consider all of you as my friend!"

Those statements broke Laura "Th-Thank Y-You A-All O-f you!" she said with tears of joy

Chifuyu approached Laura with her head looking down the floor "I`m sorry for the things I failed to do Laura, I know that sorry will not be enough to heal that scar in your heart!"

"But I`m willing to do everything in my power to find the path of redemption!"

Laura looked at Chifuyu then to her friend who nodded then back to Chifuyu "I don`t know if I could forgive you today Orimura-sensei but maybe someday I could forgive you!"

"I understand!" Chifuyu nodded "Tell me Laura who told you about the Program?"

"It was my Clone!" Laura said earning shocked faces

"Your clone is still alive?" this definitely shocked Chifuyu "How?"

"She is one of the Phantom Task soldier who attacked the Academy, Captured me, Help me and Tatenashi Escape as well as told me about the Program." Laura explained "According to her Phantom Task supplied drugs to delay her aging

"Why did she help you?" Charlotte asked

"I don`t know maybe she is only loyal to Phantom Task as long as they supply her medicine. I never really asked her about it!"

They discussed several things before going back to the leaving room. Since it was nearing night time, Chifuyu offer them to stay for the night which they all accept. Noble Six whose job is already done was heading towards the door

"Noble Six wait!" Laura shouted as she run towards him

He just raised an eyebrow on her

"Thank you for everything!" She said before kissing him on the check even thought the helmet blocked the physical contact

"Uhm! Your welcome!" Laura quickly runs with a blushed on her face

_"__Someone is lucky today!" a female voice said with a teasing tone_

_"__Shut up Reach!"_

Line Break

Captain Lasky was currently watching some Marines escorting Shadow out of the interrogation room

"So how much did you learn?" Lasky asked sipping his coffee

"Not much, she pointed out some locations but it's all the same with our early intel" Claire sighed "But I managed to squeeze some more information!"

"It`s about their projects, they`re currently improving their IS, they even manage to classify it based on its abilities using the previous information we gain I manage to piece the puzzle and get the Complete Data on it." Claire added before handing out the Data Pad to Lasky

"How can they manage to build these specs?" Lasky asked in fear

"Considering Phantom Task isn`t bound by the Alaska treaty and they have financial and political support from other countries they don`t have problem with it." Claire said

"If Shadow`s intel is correct, they began diverting funds on one project!" Lasky remembered on why Shadow defected

"True but we have more pressing concern like how our troops can be effective in combat. The IS possess speed and agility that could rival or surpass a Spartan. Even we have a battalion of Spartan onboard including Noble Six and Blue Team the Phantom Task outnumbered them by 5 to 1" Claire stated "It will be a battle of Quantity vs Quality, Cannon Fodder vs Skilled Warriors"

Line Break

**UNSC Outpost**

Laura was currently being escorted by 2 marines heading towards the Detention Facility where she will visit someone she know

_Few minutes Later..._

"Here we are Ma`am" Marine 1 said referring to the door "You know in truth protocol demand you cannot visit her but since Lasky and Claire given you authorization on it which is beyond my pay grade you can visit her but don`t take long."

Laura nodded "Don`t worry I won`t"

Laura entered the room while the 2 Marine left to guard the door and just to make sure the prisoner won`t escape. Laura notice Shadow sitting while playing some cards she approach her and sit on the vacant chair on the other side of the table

Awkward Silence reign for a few minutes before Laura broke it

"So how are you doing?" She said in a slight awkward tone

"Just fine the cell was better if you compare it to most Phantom Task prisons" She keep playing until she got bored and stop "I guess you're not here for a friendly visit?"

Laura stared at her clone and was still thinking if it was the right decision after Chifuyu explained everything "You are right, I came here to offer you something but before that I have to ask you something?"

"You are already asking" Shadow joked which cause Laura a slight frown "Wow Sis no sense of humor? Okay what is it that you want to ask?"

"Why did you help us?"

"Ah! Why did I help you... You know originally I planned to kill you since I have no medication but no matter how I try..." Her sentence began to have an anger tone "I still couldn`t pull the DAMN trigger."

"Everytime I point the gun at you it`s just like pointing a gun to my face and Memories of the Past came back hunting you." Shadow said as her mind wanders before snapping back to reality

"So you will not shoot me back there?" Laura saw Shadow shook her head "Even If I offer you a gun to shoot me now?" Shadow shook her head

"So do you have a psychopath disorder or something?" Laura asked getting no idea with Shadow`s hatred towards her, to Laura what Shadow said was very cryptic or perhaps she switch loyalty as soon she was betrayed

"I don`t know but my mind and heart keep telling me to let go of my hate and begin anew, " Shadow said as she didn`t notice she was crying "I still even don`t know my true purpose is after the program was shut down?"

"Don`t cry!" Laura said in a caring tone as she wipes the tears, Shadow looked at her but saw smile coming from Laura

"Why are you sympathizing?" Shadow said almost shouting "I attack your Academy, killed people both young and old and let us not forget the Dirty work I did for Phantom Task" as she was not use to this kind of situation "Your friend was right back there, they should have let me die or kill me when they have the information!" she was referring the latter to Captain Claire who interrogated her

"That`s true but I believe about giving people a Second Chance!"

"Your such a Hypocrite, did the IS Academy make you soft?" Shadow spat "How can you even give me a second chance to the things I`ve done?"

"Not really it make me realize some things, I think you have heard about UNSC history?" Laura asked

"Yes of Course!" she remembered the Introduction of the UNSC to the world

"Then you probably read the part that the UNSC allied themselves to a Race who was part of an Organization on a goal of wiping out the UNSC in the face of the Galaxy." Laura said recalling all she knew of UNSC History "They give those a benefit of doubt and now they are allies even thought tension exist but the UNSC give those races a 2nd Chance to prove themselves"

"Tell me why would you even ally yourself to the race who push you to extinction? Or even slowly forgiving them after the war?" Laura added and Shadow couldn`t answer

"It`s still not the same!" She weakly asked "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to attend the IS Academy!" And Laura dropped the bomb

"You`re kidding right?" Shadow asked like this was some sort of joke "You do know your friends and people won`t like a former terrorist with them?"

"I`m Serious about the offer!"

"You also know that the UNSC won`t even bother releasing me neither you're the officials in the Academy will accept me!" Shadow asked again

"You don`t have to be afraid and I`m sure they will accept you with a slight hostility, As for the UNSC we managed to strike a bargain with Captain Lasky, In exchange for your temporary release as well admittance to the Academy Orimura-sensei traded all the information about Germany Super Soldier Program as well as Project Back-up however Captain Lasky also decided to put someone to watch you just to make sure you aren`t gonna run away. Since you became very cooperative to them they give you a benefit of doubt." Laura explained "Well Captain Claire was against on it."

"You know if Germany finds out what Chifuyu did, I will not be surprise if a Special Forces began storming her house." Shadow said and still has no idea on how did Chifuyu managed get Classified Data "Then why are you doing this? I mean you what compels you to do this?"

Laura looked on the ground as she remembered during the meeting what Chifuyu said "Chifuyu couldn`t forgive herself for creating that project, Sometimes she usually visit the graves of the children who were part of the Project, She carry the guilt and consequence of her actions. After hearing the last subject of Project BackUP she has done everything to enlist you to IS Academy and to give you a second chance to have a normal life. She believes that it may not remove the guilt and pain but enough to heal some old wounds."

"You know I still don`t know what did you eat or slam your head into...Hearing this things make me like I was dreaming." Shadow said with a slight hesitation in her voice "Am I worthy of this chance?"

Laura looked at her "You said before that you`re not sure on who you are but maybe this chance could help you find it as well as happiness you been hoping to experience!"

"But is this for real?" Shadow asked sceptical "I mean you guys like me having around the Academy, who is partly responsible to the damages and casualty as well as injuries?"

"You`re a Hypocrite Laura" Shadow added before accepting the offer

**Flashback...**

The students couldn`t believe what Chifuyu said to them even Ms. Yamada was shock. They thought she was insane or something

"Are you sure Ms. Chifuyu?" Ms. Yamada asked

"I`m confident of it!"

"But Oriumra-sensei she is working for the Phantom Task" Tatenashi disagreed "How can we be sure that she`s not gonna betray us and sabotaged the Academy?"

"If Laura was said is true!" Chifuyu crossed her arms "She only work for Phantom Task because they have the resources to make the medicine she needed to survive which the only thing that binds her loyalty to Phantom Task but since they stop the production of her medicine she switched side or willing to work to an organization that could provide her needs! Basic survival Instinct!"

"But still doesn`t excuse her for the things she done!" Lingyin said

"I won`t argue for the things she done but she was only force to do those things since she doesn`t have a financial established life after the program was close!"

"But what she is only deceiving Laura so she complete her plans!" Cecilia said who was also a victim of Phantom Task

"I know your concern but I will take the responsibility as well as the consequences of my Action!" Chifuyu said "Beside this is the chance see could live a normal life and find her purpose!"

"What if she wouldn`t accept your offer?" Charlotte asked

"Well I could go to Plan B" Chifuyu answered "I already prepared her documents the only thing she need is sign them!"

"But how are we gonna convince Captain Lasky ?" Ichika said

"Don`t worry I will take care of it!"

"I doubt they will accept your proposal their Organization is not a fan of letting terrorist go without orders from their Civilian Government or HIGHCOM!" Tatenashi said still against of Chifuyu`s proposal

" I know your family`s history with them Tatenashi I understand your concern but Please let me do it so I could find forgiveness for the things I`ve done in the past!" Chifuyu gave her a reassuring smile

Tatenashi gave in with her shoulder slump in defeat "Fine but if she do anything stupid I`ll personally dealt with her!"

Line Break

**UNSC Infinity**

Captain Lasky was currently reading the information traded by Chifuyu in exchange for Shadow to be enrolled to the Academy, he was still concern if he made the right choice but Chifuyu assured him that she will take the consequence of her action

"I hope you made the right choice Captain Lasky" Captain Claire said "I Don`t like terrorist like her roaming around an Academy which they attack few weeks ago"

"But Past is Past, I`m quite the surprised about the information though!" she added

"You mean their super soldier?"

"Yeah but they focus more in strength, stamina and endurance however they forget to add the reaction time but their formula is good with our current technology we could implement it on our regular soldier with less expense"

"Well they scrap the project when the IS was release to public!" Lasky said "You know the IS isn`t really that invincible, it is still susceptible to conventional firearms but due to its high speed and agility it's impossible for a average human or a sophisticated computer to track"

"So anything useful?" Claire asked

"Well since we were able to capture some IS as well as Data, I think we could be able to build one or more!"

"Yeah that maybe the fact but we need to remove the gender lock on it or it will create an imbalance in our organization also we need to find a better power source for it since out weapons need a lot of juice to keep it running!" Claire said "I`ll already send it to HIGHCOM which would probably forwarded to the R and D Department for analysis!"

"By the way who will you assign to watch Shadow?" Captain Claire added "You probably know when Spooks heard about what you done they will surely want you strap on a chair and interrogated then tortured for 24/7"

"I know but we need people on this world to be our friends so we could move on this planet without restriction as well as political storm."Lasky said

"The more people support us the more we could effectively move between countries as there government would not dare to hinder us since we got there people supporting us or risk a civil unrest without using of Force and threats." He added "I will officially assign Emerald to watch her using Active camo but Unofficially Noble Six will be playing as her so called Watcher"

"Why need two watchers?"

"Shadow might try something, that`s why we need someone guarding her seen and unseen."

Line Break

**Few Months Later  
IS Academy**

The repair of the Academy was almost complete and ahead of schedule, the Arena is the only building yet to be repaired, students were coming to Continue and UNSC Security Teams were still there to continue their task

Ichika, Laura, Charlotte, Cecilia were currently in their classroom waiting for Ms. Yamada to arrive, also they notice the some of their classmate were absent

"It`s good to be back!" Cecilia said and still struggling the sling on her arm

"Yeah however were not yet allowed for the spar in the arena!" Charlotte said "As well as all training facility are temporary close until new equipments arrive and only classroom, Dormitory and cafeteria so far is the functional facility we have."

Ichika notice Laura with a lonely face "Are you okay Laura?"

"I`m fine!"

"Laura it`s okay, you cannot change your past but you can always hope for a better future that`s why you must let go of it in order to move forward!"

"Thanks Ichika!" She said with a smile

Right on cue Ms. Yamada arrived "Sorry class but I have to facilitate the new transferee student from Germany!"

That statement create whispers around the room but Ichika and his harem know was coming and the new student step inside the room which caused several students to gasp

"What!" They all said

Right in Front of them was a perfect copy of Laura except her right eye which was color blue, from top to bottom it was a exact replica of Laura some students even pinch and slap themselves to make sure it was real and they were not dreaming also she was also wearing the same uniform style like Laura but a skirt version oo that said uniform also she was not wearing an eyepatch showing her blue left eye (**A/N: Correction, Shadow`s eyes are color blue and she could change her eye color_ [any color] _for a certain period of time**)

"Good Morning! I`m Shadow Bodewig, I`m Laura`s twin sister!" She said with confidence

"Well Welcome to IS Academy, Please take sit behind your Sister!" Ms. Yamada cheerfully said

Ichika`s classmate was looking at Shadow who was approaching her seat, many of them theorized that she might slap Ichika but to their disappointment she didn`t. There classes pass by faster than the speed of light.

**Lunch Time**

Everyone was currently eating their respective food. Ichika was currently tasting the food prepared by Charlotte, Lingyin and Kanzashi who the latter join them for lunch while the Laura was waiting for someone and Shadow was busy eating ramen, Cecilia was with them but she is very busy with her phone

"Noble Six, Sir!" Laura said noticing Noble Six approaching them with a mango shake on his hand

Noble Six look back and forth towards the two Laura before sitting "Care to introduce me to your Sister?"

"I`m Shadow!" offering a handshake which he accepted "I heard a lot from my sister about you!"

Noble Six just raised an eye brow on her while sipping his shake through the built in straw on his helmet (New Feature of his armor)

_"__A feature exclusively for persons who are lazy enough to remove their helmet" As Reach quote it or remarked_

"I approved him!" Shadow flatly stated after scanning him from top to bottom "You have my blessing dear Sister!" causing Laura to blush very hard

"I`m not his girlfriend or inlove with him!"

"That`s not true Laura, you kissed him when he was about to leave and in fact you kept muttering his name during your sleep like your his girlfriend or what!" Charlotte said innocently "In fact your planning to let someone make a pillow and teddy bear version of him!|

"Charlotte you Traitor!" Laura said "You promised not to tell anyone!"

"Tell what"

"That I love him and want to his girlfriend!" Laura said before realizing what she said

"Gotcha!" Charlotte smirked earning a few laughs from Ichika and Kanzashi while Lingyin and Cecilia were shocked

Laura was deeply embarrass, wait embarrass is clear understatement of her situation not only that she spoke it loud yet Noble Six was there to hear it and her mind was working in panic mode what to do and her solution was to run away leaving a trail of dust behind her

"That was interesting!" Shadow muttered continue eating her ramen

Noble Six was just looking at the door where Laura used when she ran away

End of Chapter 9 Part 2

A/N: The INFO Guide 2 will be temporary to put on-hold due to issues to fix. **Thank You!**

To be Honest rewriting the scenes is quite difficult especially the action scene.

Also How did you like Laura`s small past being revealed? Sorry if I made Chifuyu image look bad but it was all in the past and people change. DRAMA

Well Clone Laura betrayal was originally in Chapter 10 but due to lack of time and give way to plot I decided to put in Chapter 9 Part 2 instead. Also I have no idea what I did write on one of the rescue scene.

Original Plot concerning Shadow AKA Clone Laura she was suppose to die in this Chapter but I reconsider it just to mess with Noble Six especially when he saw two Laura.

Also the rescue part was a bit difficult to write so Forgive me if it sucks, action scenes were not really my specialty

Okay The reason behind Houki`s betrayal will be revealed on Chapter 10. As PLANNED

I will let you guess what Organization was involved in the story that is also interested to the AI found by Noble Six.

And who is this Agent Phoenix they are referring. Feel free to guess

Don`t forget to give a constructive review or suggestion

**Special Thanks to: Guest (who ever he/she was),askinnyblackbrownguy****,minecraft93 for reminding me of the Elites. When I upload the part 1 I was still thinking that I miss something. Thank you for reminding me**

**Special Thanks to all the Readers for being patiently waiting for the update**

**Also Special Thanks to all the readers of this story as well as to the persons I forgot to mention and to my Friend who is acting my Beta Reader Temporarily**


End file.
